Ghost
by Lilyssy
Summary: Et si une vie jumelle à celle de Sydney Bristow était menée à l'autre bout du monde... Et si ces deux vies se rencontraient un jour... SSS un peu changé et SVS chapitre 27 en ligne, en pause.
1. Prologue

Ghost

Catégorie : Alias

Statut : En pause au 28 Novembre 2012

Date : Février 2007 à…

Genre : Univers alternatif, Romance, Drame et Aventure.

Pairings : SarkxOC, SydneyxVaughn

Résumé : Et si une vie jumelle à celle de Sydney Bristow était menée à l'autre bout du monde ? Et si ces deux vies se rencontraient un jour ?

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Alias ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, le scénario de cette fiction ainsi que les personnages de Katya, Ellen, James, Fing et Anya m'appartiennent.

Note de l'auteur : Voici une histoire AU sur Alias que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs années déjà. Je l'écris d'avantage pour mon plaisir personnel mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. A l'heure où je réédite cette note, elle est en pause, dans le plan original, il ne me reste que deux chapitres et un épilogue mais j'ai commencé une réécriture totale de la fiction alors j'ignore si je posterai la suite de cette version. L'histoire change à partir du retour de Sydney dans la saison 3. Ccette hisstoire est longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira si des gens s'attardent encore à traîner par ici…

Je m'excuse pour les fautes présentes dans cette fiction. Elles sont nombreuses, j'en ai conscience alors pardonnez-moi de ce désagrément.

Bonne lecture.

oxoOoxo

_12 septembre 2006_

Le hall d'entrée du Centre des Opérations Inter-Agences – bien entendu protégé par une couverture aux regards extérieurs – se voyait en cette heure matinale rempli d'employés de différentes agences . Chacun se dirigeait vers son département CIA, NSA, FBI, NSC….

A l'extérieur, une voiture grise s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Une jeune femme en sortit. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux noirs. Elle portait un élégant tailleur noir où se devinait une chemise grise. Elle claqua énergiquement la porte de sa voiture, la ferma et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du Centre des Opérations.

Revenir ici après tout ce temps, après deux ans, était étrange… Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer, deux ans de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu. Pour elle, cela faisait plusieurs jours seulement qu'elle n'était pas venue ici… Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que tant de temps avait passé. Ils lui avaient posé des tonnes de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la plus part, puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait tout oublié…. Et Michael qui s'était marié… Elle ne prenait pas ça comme une tromperie… Non, il avait perdu espoir de la retrouver… C'était ça, et seulement ça… Si les rôles avaient été inversés, jamais elle n'aurait….

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait plus y penser. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait trop pleuré, elle ne voulait pas y repenser. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant les deux dernières années de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle chercha quelqu'un dans la foule, et trouva la personne. C'était un homme d'environ cinquante cinq ans, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle qui n'avait pas sourit depuis des jours.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était dans le hall, rempli de monde. Il allait la revoir après prés de deux ans d'absence…. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors pour lui, c'était comme une première fois, revoir sa fille… Il avait passé prés d'un an à la chercher. Travaillant main dans la main avec Irina, mais ils avaient stoppé leurs recherches, par manque de résultats plus que par manque d'espoir.

Jack Bristow releva les yeux en voyant sa fille s'approcher de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sauta au cou de son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui.

Sydney était heureuse de le revoir… Il semblait être la seule personne de sa vie qui n'avait pas changé. La seule sur qui – malgré la complexité de leur relation – elle pouvait réellement compter aujourd'hui. Plus sur Vaughn…. Il n'y avait plus que son père maintenant.

Elle se sépara de Jack qui la regardait avec des yeux chargés d'une nouvelle tendresse, pour sa fille qu'il avait retrouvé.

-« Sydney... » dit simplement Jack, qui n'avait pas de réelle suite à sa phrase.

-« Papa, je suis heureuse de te retrouver. » lui déclara sa fille. « Cela a été si dur… ils… »

-« Je sais. » la coupa gentiment son père, ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse remonter ses mauvais souvenirs des derniers jours. « Nous devrions y aller… tu es prête ? »

-« Oui. » lui affirma Sydney, pourtant peu sûre d'elle.

Mais elle reprit ce masque qu'elle avait toujours eu dans les situations comme celle-ci. Ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout pas. Ne jamais exposer aux autres ses signes de faiblesses. C'était plus facile ainsi, et moins douloureux.

Ils prirent alors la direction de l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent vers le département de la CIA. Durant leur ascension qui prit plusieurs secondes, Sydney demanda :

-« Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? Hormis le mariage de Vaughn. »

Jack avait remarqué l'ironie et l'amertume dans le ton de sa fille. Il en avait toujours voulu à Vaughn. Surtout lorsqu'il avait épousé l'agent Reed. Il avait perdu espoir de revoir Sydney un jour, il avait perdu foi en elle. Et désormais, Jack lui en voulait car à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, Sydney souffrait. Et son père était persuadé que Vaughn l'aimait moins que ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire.

-« Et bien, Dixon a été promu directeur à la place de Kendall. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea sa fille, surprise. « J'aurais pensé qu'ils t'auraient choisi toi… Je ne remets aucunement en doute les compétences de Marcus, mais tu as plus d'ancienneté et d'expérience que lui, semble t'il. »

-« Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai été à ce poste durant quelques mois. » lui révéla Jack. « Mais la CIA a découvert que je collaborais avec ta mère pour te retrouver, et ils m'ont démis de mes fonctions de directeur. »

-« Oh… Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Sydney, comme si elle était responsable.

-« Ne le sois pas chérie, tu n'y es pour rien. » la rassura son père.

-« Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda Sydney, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-« Marshall s'est marié. » l'informa Jack.

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme au regard sombre, retrouvant le sourire à cette nouvelle.

-« Oui, avec une nouvelle agent qui nous a rejoint il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. » l'informa son père.

-« Et bien, ils ont été rapides ! » se rendit compte l'espionne aux boucles cuivrés.

-« Sans compter qu'elle est enceinte. »

-« Et bien…. J'en ai manqué des choses. » remarqua Sydney, un instant mélancolique. « Et ensuite ? »

Le sourire de Jack se figea, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, comme quand il appréhendait autre fois d'annoncer une nouvelle à Sydney. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas quelle allait être la réaction de Sydney lorsqu'elle allait apprendre le retour de Katya. Il s'était de nombreuses fois posé cette question mais n'y avait jamais trouvé de réponses. Sûrement serait-elle surprise et troublée, comme il l'avait été il y avait un peu moins de deux ans maintenant.

-« Papa ? » l'interrogea Sydney, inquiète devant son soudain mutisme.

-« Un nouveau membre a rejoint l'équipe. » répondit simplement Jack alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

-« Je le connais ? Ou la connais ? » demanda Sydney alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Jack

-« Disons plutôt que tu la reconnaîtras. » répondit évasivement ce dernier. Se fut alors qu'ils croisèrent un agent inconnu de Sydney, une jeune femme aux boucles blondes. « Agent Curtis, avez-vous convoqué l'agent Bennet dans mon bureau ? »

-« Oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé monsieur. » lui assura la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser.

-« Bien, elle doit nous attendre. » déclara simplement Jack.

-« 'Elle' ? » demanda Sydney. « Une femme… Ce n'est pas la femme de Vaughn ?! »

-« Non, la femme de Vaughn se nomme… Lauren Reed. »

-« Je vois… » grimaça sa fille, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devrait rencontrer la femme de Michael un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, cette simple perspective lui donnait la nausée.

-« Allons-y. » dit Jack en prenant sa fille par l'épaule.

Le père et la fille Bristow entrèrent alors dans le bureau de Jack où les attendaient déjà l'agent Bennet. Elle était de dos, contemplant un écran où était répertoriée toutes les positions d'agent de la CIA à travrs le monde. De ce que Sydney put en voir, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et elle portait un tailleurs noir, come le sien.

-« Katya ? » demanda Jack à l'intension de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Sydney elle, resta bouche bée. « Katya, je te présente Sydney Bristow. Sydney, voici Juliana Bennet. Ou plutôt Katya. »

-« Ravie de te connaître enfin. » dit Katya avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Sydney.

Cette dernière ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était stupéfaite devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait son âge, ses cheveux bruns en cadraient un visage d'albâtre et une frange fine et élégante retombait sur un regard onyx.

Sa sœur jumelle…

Son portrait…

Sa jumelle disparue

Impossible…

7


	2. Katerina

oxoOoxo

_17 Avril 1974_

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le hall deu Memorial Hospital de Los Angeles en ce soir d'Avril.

Aux urgences, des ambulances arrivaient par vagues, parfois nombreuses parfois une par une.

Dans le service néo-natal aux deuxième étage, se trouvaient, assis dans la salle d'attente, la famille Bristow composée de JaCk, Laura et de leur fille Sydney née quelques heures plus tôt. Ils étaient en train d'attendre le Dr Karkov, qui devaient leurs dire ce qui arrivait à la sœur jumelle de Sydney, qu'ils avaient prénommées Katya. Alors qu'après sa venue au monde tout allait bien, elle a soudain était prise d'un arrêt cardiaque. Son cœur est reparti, mais battait irrégulièrement. Les médecins avaient donc du l'amenée en service néonatal. Et depuis, ils attendaient là tous les trois. Sydney pleurait, comme si elle savait que quelque chose de grave était arrivée à Katya…. Laura elle avait le cœur serré…. Elle avait porté ses enfants neuf mois…. Même si ce n'était pas prévu dans le 'plan'….

Elle soupira, voilà des années qu'elle était là… Et Jack… Elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son pays, elle était Irina Derevko, sans peur et sans regrets… Sans remords pour les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre… Mais elle… Elle avait peur d'aimer Jack… Et d'aimer leurs filles….

Mais pour l'eure, l'une d'elle était en danger, et elle se sentait d'une grande impuissance, ce qui la révoltait.

Alors que son regard croisait celui de Jack, le Dr Karkov les interpella.

-« Mr et Mme Bristow ? »

Jack et Irina – Laura – se levèrent alors que Sydey avait cessé de pleurer dans les bras de l'espionne russe.

-« Docteur, vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda Irina.

-« Oui… J'ai… Une mauvaise nouvelle. » dit Karkov en baissant les yeux.

-« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Jack inquiet.

-« Oui… Nous avons tout essayé… Mais le rythme cardiaque de Katya n'a fait que s'accélérer et… Nous avons tout tenté pour la réanimée, mais ça n'a pas fonctionner. Je suis désolé. »

Irina et Jack sentirent une violente douleur s'emparer d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'espionne russe. Elle blottit sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils avaient perdu une de leurs filles…

Xxxxxxxx

_18 Avril 1974_

L'obscurité régnait autour de lui. Il était dans une cabine téléphonique prés d'une voiture où un bébé pleurait à plein poumons. Il mit une pièce dans la machine et composa un numéro de téléphone. Trois sonnerie puis une voix masculine.

-« Allô ? »

-« Monsieur, ici Karkov. » dit la voix avec un léger accent russe. « C'était pour vous dire que j'avais la fille. »

-« Bien Dr Krkov bien… C'est une bonne chose. Amenez-la à Londres. »

-« Bien entendu, notre avion décolle dans quelques heures. »

-« J'ai hâte de la voir… »

-« Vous la verrez bien assez tôt Monsieur. » puis il raccrocha.

Puis il entra dans la voiture aux côté d'une femme qui tenait le bébé.

Et la voiture disparut dans la nuit.

xxxxxxx

_18 Mai 1980_

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient de leur lueur chaude et douce un immnse parc d'une propriété anglaise à l'extérieur de Londres. La bâtisse était toute en longueur, sur trois étages. C'était une immense maison, un ancien château anglais du début du XVIIIème siècle. Les toits étaient en ardoise grise et les fenêtres étaient toutes entourées de volets verts.

Le parc était traversé par des allées de graviers blancs bordées de grands arbres tels des platanes ou des bouleaux. Les grands arbres projetaient leurs ombres sur le parc. Prés de l'entrée de la maison qui donnait sur le jardin, de nombreux enfants âgés de cinq à dix ans jouaient alors que plus loin, les plus grands étudiaient en plein air à l'occasion de cette chaude journée de printemps.

Les petits jouaient alors que les grands faisaient des montages d'amrés, des dessins, ou d'autres résolvaient des équations complexes.

Une femme sortit alors de la maison. Elle portait un tailleur noir avec un chemisier blanc. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient sur ses épaules, contrastant avec le vert intense de ses yeux. Elle regardait chacun des enfants d'un œil bienveillant c'est alors que son regard émeraude s'arrêta sur une petite fille. Elle avait tout juste six ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds foncés attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux noirs qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. D'un côté, une intelligence évidente, mais aussi une infinie tristesse mêlée à une solitude récurante. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, à l'écart des autres. Elle faisait bouger du bout des doigts – sans les toucher – des objets devant elle. La jeune femme rousse sourit devant ce spectacle.

_-« C'est vrai que c'est la plus douée d'entre eux_. » dit alors une voix masculine en russe derrière elle. La jeune femme rousse ne se retourna pas et sentit la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. « _Vous ne devriez pas vous attacher à elle. »_

_-« Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout, nous l'avons arraché à sa famille… Sa mère était l'une des notre, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous l'avons trahie. » _

_-« Irina s'en remettra. Elle n'est là que pour prendre les informations à Jack Bristow. »_ dit l'homme. « _Ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle, elle a du remonter la pente depuis six ans maintenant. Et sa mission aux Etats-Unis et bientôt terminée de toute façon. »_

_-« Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas sa sœur ? »_

_-« Un autre avenir attend sa sœur. Elle aura d'autres tâches à accomplir. »_

_-« Vous comptez la recruter pour le KGB ? »_ demanda la jeune femme rousse.

-« _Cela va de soit. » répondit l'homme._

_-« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtres basé ici, dans le pays des plus grands alliés de notre enemi. »_

_-« L'Angleterre a de plus grands moyens que notre gouvernement. Et pour mener le projet « Aurora » à terme, vous saviez qu'il fallait prenre ce risque. »_

_-« Oui sans doute. » _dit la jeune femme.

Elle quitta son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers la petite fille assise dans l'herbe. Elle lui tendit une boîte quelle avait dans la main. La petite fille la regarda de ses yeux d'onyx et prit la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit plusieurs morceaux de métal noir. Elle les sortit tous un par un de la boîte pour les poser devant elle. Puis, elle réfléchit et commença à les assembler. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait dans la main une arme.

-« Bravo Katya. » lui dit la jeune femme rousse en souriant.

La petite fille lui sourit, ses yeux noirs pétillant de joie… Elle était fait pour ce métier, son aînée le savait. Et le programme « Aurora » l'avait aidé pour cela.

Elle se souvnait encore, six ans plus tôt, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Katya. Elle savait dés le prmeier regard qu'elle avait posé sur la petite fille, qu'elle allait être l'aboutissement du projet 'Aurora' . A l'époque, Katya avait été exposée à toutes sortes de radiations. … Et elle avait été la réussite d'années de recherches. De nouveaux espions, de nouveaux agents pour la puissance de l'URSS…. Ils étaient tous membres du KGB ou d'autres polices secrètes soviétiques. Elle était russe. Elle se nommait Elina Kolidska. Et elle était l'unes des personnes les plus importantes du projet 'Aurora'.

C'est alors que les enfants furent rappelées. Elle prit Megan dans ses bras et toutes les deux rentrèrent dans la grande de meure….

xxxxx

_17 Avril 1989_

C'était une petite chambre aux mus blancs avec quelques posters de paysages. Elle était meublée simplement, avec un lit, un bureau jonché de livres, une commode de bois clair, une table de nuit et un lit une place. Sur ce lit était allongée une adolescente de quinze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés attachés en deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage. Elle portait une salopette en jean par-dessus un pull rayé multicolore. . Elle avait un crayon à la bouche et était penchée sur des équations de mathématiques complexe. Elle releva alors les yeux de son travail et regarda le réveil : il était 14h25, bientôt elle serait appelée par Elina pour son entraînement quotidien. Le matin, elle avait eu des cours d'électronique. Ses après-midi étaient réservés à ses entraînement, alors que le matin elle étudiait. L'électronique, les mathématiques, lphysique, la biologie et la médecine ainsi que les langues étrangères étaient les branches qu'elle avait choisi. L'après midi, c'était arts-martiaux, tirs ou autre maniment d'armes. Elle savait déjà quel serait son avenir, et ce monde l'attirait étrangement. Elle avait toujours vécu ici, ne se souvenait que de cet endroit et de ses penstionnaires… Elle était la plus jeune et l'une des plus douée. Elle était solit solitaire, n'avait pas vraiment d'amis… Il y avait Elina, qui n'avait que vingt ans de plus qu'elle, elles étaient proche et Katya se reconnaissait en la jeune scientifique aux boucles rousses.

Parfois, cela lui arrivait de se demander ce que vivaient les autres filles de son âge. Elles écoutaient de la musique, avait leurs premiers amours, allait au cinéma… Elle non. Elle avait certes une grande culture littéraire et cinématographique, mais elle vivait pour son pays, la grande puissance de l'Est, l'URSS, dont elle doutait de plus en plus.

Elle ne savait que peu de choses de son passé. Elle savait qu'elle se nommait Katya Katz,,Elle savait que son père était un membre de l'armée rouge polonais qui avait vu en l'URSS un pays libérateur ayant été victime du nazisme dans ses jeunes années. Elle savait aussi que sa mère était une journaliste anglaise, amie de Karkov, et qu'on l'avait confié à l'organisation de Ledenski car s'étaient des hommes de confiance. Elle savait également que son père était mort lors d'affrontements en Pologne entre la résistance et les forces soviétiques. Et que sa mère avait été victime de la politique de terreurs des milices soviétiques, exécutée pour avoir tenus des propos subversifs. Elle n'avait donc plus de famille… Elina était aujourd'hui sa seule famille. Elle était à la fois sa mère, sa grande sœur et sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait connu qu'elle… Elle ne supportait pas les autres membres du projet 'Aurora'. Comme son dirigeant Dimitri Ledenski ou le Dr Karkov.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ils semblaient tous distraits et inquiets. Elle n'était pas stupide, et plutôt mûre pour son âge Et elle savait parfaitement que l'URSS était au bord du naufrage. Que d'ici quelques mois, tout allait changer. Mais ele, si loin de son pays natal, ne savait pas comment cela influencerait sa vie.

C'est alors qu'un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux, on venait de frapper à la porte.

-« Entrez. » dit-elle en se levant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Sean, l'un des gardes qu'elle connaissait bien ,et qui était l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle s'entendait.

-« Bonjour Katya ! » dit le jeune homme avec un accent 'So British' qui avait toujours fait rire la jeune fille. « Tu viens ? Elina t'attends. »

-« J'arrive. » dit Katya en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Sean sourit devant l'enthousiasme familier de la jeune polonaise, et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement. Sur la route, ils furent interpelées par une adolescente de dix sept ans à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu envoûtant.

-« Hey, bonjour Kat' ! » dit la june femme en s'approchant de Sean et de la jeune fille au regard onix.

-« Salut Tya. » lui dit Katya à sa nouvelle interlocutrice. Il s'agissait de Tatyana Elenov, une jeune russe de deux ans son aîné qui suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle. Elle la connaissait plus de vue, elles avaient quelques sujets de discussions en commun mais rien qui ressemblait à une belle amitié.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Katya

-« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me passer tes cours d'électronique. J'ai été faire une mission spéciale pour Ledenski… » expliqua Tatyana.

-« Bien sûr… Je te les déposerais dans ta chambre dans la soirée. » dit Katya en souriant.

-« Merci, à ce soir ! » dit la jeune blonde en s'éloignant.

Katya et Sean se regardèrent et continuèrent leur route vers la salle d'entraînement où les attendaient Elina et une autre femme brune d'environ 1m 60. aux longs cheveux bruns tirées en arrière par une queue de cheval. C'était une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années c'était Sasha Terence la spécialiste en arts martiaux du projet. Elle effectuait ses mouvements avec une rapidité et une agileté exceptionnelle.

Quand elle vit Katya arriver un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait une certaine relation amicale avec la jeune polonaise. Katya était très douée, c'était aussi la plus rapide de tous les élèves.

-« Bonjour Katya. » dit Sasha en souriant. « Bon anniversaire. »

-« Merci Sasha. »

-« Alors, tu vas te changer, quelques minutes d'échauffement et on commence l'entraînement ! »

-« D'accord. ! » s'exclama Katya en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

Elina et Sasha échangèrent un sourire.

xxxxx

_19 Avril 1989_

Katya marchait dans les couloirs du centre. Tout le monde semblait agité, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui dire pourquoi. Certains des plus âgés étaient partis dans la journée.

Elle s'arrêta alors devant l'immense eparc où elle adorait passer des minutes entières. Elle hésita, puis se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitre ée et la tira. Elle snetit instantanément l'air frais du crépuscule. Les rayons orangés-rouge du soleil rentraient en abondances dans le couloir où il y avait encore beaucoup de passage.

Katya jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, et sortit dans le parc. L'air était chargé de parfum de la journée. Elle marcha quelques minutes et huma l'air. Elle adorait cet endroit. Loin du centre… Les derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Elle n'avait plus de cours, elle ne savait pa pourquoi ils avaient été annulés. Elle avait vu aux informations que plusieurs émeutes et manifestations avaient éclaté dans les 'pays de l'Est' , dans son pays natal également.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait devenir sa vie dans les semaines à venir…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

-« Kat' ! Kat' il faut rentrer c'est l'heure du dîner. »

Elle se retourna vers le bâtiment et vit Elina sur le seuil de la baie vitrée. Elle sourit, hocha la tête et courrut rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux quelques minutes plus tard au réfectoire du Centre. Elle était sur une table, l'une en face de l'autre seules.

-« Tiens. » dit alors Elina alors qu'elles parlaient des différents troubles politique au sein de l'Union. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Katya en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée.

-« Oui. » répondit la jeune rousse. Elle chercha dans son sac à ses pieds . elle prit un paquet cadeau rectangle et le tendit à l'adolescente qui le prit en souriant.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Katya en commençant à l'ouvrir. Elle commença à déchirer le paquet cadeau. Puis, elle vit de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un 33 tours avec écrit dessus « Dire Strates. »

-« C'est un groupe de rock des années 70, pour te changer un peu de Bob Dylan. » répondit Elina souriant devant l'air ébahi de la future espionne aux yeux d'onix.

-« Merci Eli', merci ! » s'exclama Katya avec un immense sourire. « Je suis vraiment trop contente ! »

-« C'est pour ton anniversaire avec deux jours de retard. »

-« J'ai vraimet commencé à croire que tu avais oublié. » dit Katya en plaisantant.

Elina sourit.

Un peu plus tard, le couvre feu retentit, et Katya se rendit dans ses uartiers, et elle s'endormit sur les notes de « Romeo and Juliet » et la voix chaude de Mar Knufler, alors que le lendemain allait être le jour qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

xxxxx

_20 Avril 1989_

Ce fut une aveuglante lumière qui la réveilla cette nuit là. Elle ferma les yeux, mais une voix lui parlant en russe la tira de sa torpeur.

-« _Debout, dépêche toi Katie ! »_

-« Elina ? » demanda-t-elle en anglais. « Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Ne pose pas de question. » lui dit son amie. « Enfile un pull et suis moi. »

Katya ne posa pas de questions. Elle se dit immédiatement que c'était les forces américaines qui avaient détecté la présence d'autant d'agents ennemis ici… Elle obéit, pensant être en danger. Elle enfila un épais pull noir par-dessus son pyjama de velours fin gris clair des tennis et suivit Elina qui la tirait vers le bras.

-« Que se pass-t-il ? » demanda Katya.

-« Nous avons été repérés. » dit simplement Elina. « Nous fuyions, un avion nous attend nous partirons pour Moscou. »

Katya ne dit rien, et elles sortirent par le parc. L'air autour d'elles était frais. Katya frissonna elle avait froid. Elle était crispée, par la soudain poussée d'adrénaline. Elle savait que sa vie était derrière elle et qu'allait commencer une vie de fuite… Du moins jusque la situation redevienne vivable.

C'est alors que Katya entendit un bruit étrange au dessus d'elles. Elle leva les yeux et vit une aveuglante lumière. Elle ferm les yeux éblouie. Elina la tira par le bras, mai sla jeune femme trébucha.

-« Relève-toi s'il te plaît. »

-« J'ai mal… A ma cheville. » marmonna Katya en essayant de se relever. C'est alors qu'un homme cria en anglais.

-« Arrêtez vous. »

Katya et Elina se retournèrent et virent devant elles trois hommes qui pointaient des armes semi-automatiques dans leur direction.

-« Laisse-moi. » dit Katya à Elina en russe ; « Enfuis toi je m'en sortirait. »

-« Il en est hors de question. » dit Elina. « Ils m'ont demandé de te protéger au périle de ma vie. »

L'un des homme tira alors. Katya et ELina se mirent à courir à travers le parc de la propriété anglais. Mais Katya trébucha à nouveau, sa cheville la faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle tomba. Elina voulut l'aider, mais un homme la tira par l'épaule Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Katya.


	3. Aurora

oxoOoxo

_22 Avril 1989_

Elle respirait difficilement . Elle était secouée de spasmes et de sanglots. Elle était dans une cellule rectangulaire, avec pour tout mobilier un lit. Elle était allongée dessus et pleurait. Voilà deux jours et une nuit qu'elle était là. Elle ne mangeait presque rien, ne répondait pas à leurs questions. Elle faisait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, et maromnait en russe des mots désordonnés sans réel sens.

Mais le deuixème soir de sa détention, quelqu'un vint la chercher. On l'amena dans une salle d'interrogatoire, comme la veille et l'avant-veille. C'était une pièce semblable à sa cellule. Mais en un peu plus grande. Elle était assise sur une chaise. Devant elle une table grise et une chaise vide en face d'elle. C'est alors qu'un homme entra. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle. » lui dit-il avec un accent britanique. Il portait un costume noir et blanc très simple mais que la jeune polonaise jugeait cliché. Les agents qui travaillaient avec ele pour le projet Aurora portaient tous des costumes semblables.

Katya ne répondit rien. On lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais révéler qui elle était vraiment. Car l'ennemi était patout…. Elle avait grandi dans ce contexte de Guerre Froide. L'Ouest contre l'Est, le capitalisme contre le communisme… Elle avait comprit très vite l'idée… Et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un parti pris pour le bloc de l'Est dont elle devait à l'origine devenir le serviteur…. Elle avait une foi patriotique, mais aveugle. Et c'était justement le problème… Elle avait été aveugle, de roire que son pays pouvait gagner cette guerre… Mais son pays s'effondrait, de jour en jour. Dans les pays aux alentours, c'était les demandes d'indépendances, depuis Gorbatchev tout avait chutté… Et elle, n'avait que quinze ans, et pourtant comprenait tout de ce monde qui l'entourait… Elle qui a quinze ans était capacble de résoudre des équations mathématiques les plus complexes… Elle qui pouvait construire une antenne téléphonique avec un paquet de chips vide.. Elle qui pouvait pirater un système informatique seulement à partir dun téléphone… Elle dont la vie qu'elle avait toujours connu venait de disparaître sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle est rien pu faire.. Elle qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, qu'elle pouvait expliquer physiquement, moralement, psychologiquement… Ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas, dont elle n'avait aucune expérience, elle n'était jmaais sorti de sa bulle.

Elle avait une immense intelligence, d'immenses capacités. Mais elles ne servaient à rien dans ce monde. Elle n'avait désormais que son instinct…. Qui serait son seul allié.

-« Ecoutez.. Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes ici. » continua l'homme qui la tira de la contemplation de son dramatique destin. « Mais nous avons tous les dossiers du projet 'Aurora' nous savons qui vous êtes… Katya Katz, c'est bien votre nom ? »

A quoi bon mentir, ils savaient tout… Et elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela… Elle craqua alors. Son masque roid disparut… Elle était redevenue l'adolescente de quinze ans… la petite Katya.

-« C'est exact. » répondit-elle dans un anglais teinté d'un accent russe.

-« Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes réellement ? Votre passé, vos origines, vos spécialités. »

-« Vous savez tout ça puisque vous avez les dossiers. » répondit simplement Katya.

-« Nous voudrions votre version Melle Katz. » dit l'homme calmement avnt de s'assoir en face d'elle. Il vit la jeune polonaise hésiter, et commencer son récit. Un récit qu'il écouta attentivement.

-« Je m'appelle Katya Sarah Katz. Je suis née le 17 Avril 1974 à Vorsovi en Pologne. Katz est le nom de famille de mon père. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur ma famille… Ce qu'a bien voulu me dire Ledenski, le chef du projet 'Aurora'. Mon père était soldat dans l'armée rouge en Pologne. Il était plus âgé que ma mère, il est né en 1934 en Allemagne dans une famille juive ce qui vous le saviez à cette époque n'était pas le meilleur univers pour grandir. Toute sa famille est morte dans les camps. Ledenski ne m'a jamais parlé de ma famille paternelle. Juste que mon père avait été ensuite recueillie par de la famille polonaise qui avait survécu, et qu'il était devenu des se splus jeunes années, un militant communiste qui avait vu grand en l'URSS. Ma mère se nommait Alexandra Sanders. C'était une journaliste anglaise, elle était plus jeune que mon père de neuf ans je crois…A ma naissance, la situation devenait de plus en plus invivable. Mon père avait été tué avant ma naissance pendant des émeutes… Je crois que ma mère a été exécutée… Par une milice rebelle, parce que les propos de ses articles étaient douteux… Et que par sa nationalité anglaise ele était soupçonnée de traison. Avant son arrestation, elle m'a confiée au Dr Karkov qu'elle connaissait bien. » elle arrêta son discours, et demanda alors à l'agent. « Je peu… Avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ? »

-« Bien sûr Mademoiselle. » lui dit l'agent. « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté Agent Bradley Fing. » Katya hôcha la tête. « Vous pouvez continuer. »

-« Dés mon plus jeune âge. » continua la jeune fille aux yeux sombres. « J'ai été bercé par le monde de l'espionnage. On m'a conditionée en vantant les mérités du communisme, j'ai donc grandi dans un élan patriotique pour mon pays, et savait que mon avenir serait de servir ce pays. Je me suis spécialisée en mécanique, physique, informatique et tout ce qui concerne la bologie et la chimie… Ils disaient tous que j'étais l'aboutissement de leur projet, mais je n'ai jamais su ce que cela voulait dire. Et… Où sont les autres membres du projet ? »

-« Nous avons pu réceptionné quelques membres, mais la plus part sont dans la nature. » répondit Fing en tendant son verre d'eau à la jeune technicienne qui hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement. « Bien.. Melle Katz.. Nous avons ici le dossier vous concernant. » Il avait dit cela en montrant un épais dossier posé sur la table prés de lui. « Il semble que… L'on vous ait menti sur toute la ligne. »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Katya en s'étouffant avec son eau. « Mentie sur quoi ? »

-« Surtout en ce qui concernce vos origines. » répondit Fing.

Katya secoua la tête. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? C'était une manière de lui sourtirer des informations ? Elle ne dirait rien, elle ne craquerait pas. Elle était Katya Katz, elle en était sûre !

-« Si c'est une manière pour m'affaiblir et pour que je vous livre des informations sur mon pays vous perdrez votre temps. » dit-elle d'une voix dont la froideur l'étonna elle-même.

-« Il ne s'agit pas de ça Miss Katz. » répondit Fing. « Nous savons que vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps mais… Nous jugeons que vous devez savoir la vérité. »

-« Alors je n'ai plus d'identité. » dit simplement Katya. Si toute sa vie on lui avait menti… Qui était-elle ? Qui était Katya Katz ? Qui était Katya ? Elle ne pourrait pas supporter le choc…T out son monde venait déjà de s'écrouler et là… On lui annoncé que son passé, son identité, sa vie était fausse. Que tout cela était faux… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ne sachant quoi dire. Elle devait trouvé des réponses à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. 'Qui suis-je ?' « Que savez vous ? »

-« Pas grand-chose malheureusement. » répondit Fing. « Nous savons que votre pèr et votre mère étaient américains. »

-« Alors… L'ennemi que je pensais combattre était enfaite.. »

-« Votre patrie d'origine.e » termina Fing pour elle.

-« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » dit la jeune femme plus pour elle-même… Elle déglutit ave difficulté. « Et 'Aurora'… Que m'ont-ils fait ? Je ne suis pas normale, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée être ? »

-« La première création d'une série de nouvelle génération d'agents. » répondit Fing.

Katya hoqueta de surprise… Ils lui avaient toujours dit 'Katya, la nature t'a doté d'un don exceptionnel, tu aideras les tiens grâce à ce don…' La nature n'y était pour rien… Elle était une réation de laboratoire… Elle n'existait nulle part… Elle n'était rien. Elle sentit un haut le cœur s'emparer d'elle. Elle porta sa main sur sa bouche. Fing se leva, et deux agents la prirent par l'épaules pour l'accompagner auxtoilettes la plus proches. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vidée.

Le cœur de l'agent Fing manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit se poser sur lui ce regard Onix plein de doutes, de douleurs et d'interrogations.

xxxxx

_30 Avril 1989_

L'air caressait son visage comme une douce caresse. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des fleurs autour d'elle. Elle huma une nouvelle fois l'air en fermant les yeux, comme si les rayons du soleil et la nature environnante lui redonnaient vie.

Elle était dans le jardin d'une grande maison de la camagne anglaise. On lui avait dit que c'était un centre d'accueil et de protection des services secrets anglais.

Un peu plus loin, l'agent Bradley Fing l'observait. Elle semblait aller mieux, mais les jours qui avaient précédé avaient été très durs. Surtout pour Katya. Elle s'était isolé, ne parlait à personne et ne semblait faire qu'une chose : réfléchir et ressasser ses vieux démons.

Fing avait vu en l'adolescente 'polonaise' une jeune femme brillante qui avait un regard sur le monde peut être plus clairvoyant que la plus part des adultes. Elle savait que le monde dans le quel elle avait vécu n'existait pas, et que malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle était toujours cette adolescente polonaise expatriée et orpheline qu'était Katya Katz. Elle la serait toujours, c'était son identité et elle semblait s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'agent britanique jugeait ça parfaitement normal. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, alors que son monde venait de s'écrouler, et que tout ce qu'elle croyait vrai n'était qu'illusion. Il se demandait souvent comme elle faisait pour tenir.. S'il avait été à sa place…

L'adolescente aux yeux onyx était forte, mais il savait qu'elle ne supportait que très mal sa perte d'identité et de repères, chose tout à fait normal, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une adolescente de quinze ans.. La pauvre commençait juste sa vie, mais devait tout recommencer à zéro. Il tourna alors la tête vers un agent, et lui demanda d'aller chercher la future espionne. Il se dirigea lui vers une table en verre où reposait des papiers et un plateau avec des muffins au chocolat et Coca-Cola, pour les quels la jeune génie s'était épris. Katya le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Bonjour agent Fing. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de l'agent du MI6. « Vous m'avez appelée ? »

-« Oui Katya, je voulais que l'on parle de ton avenir. »

-« Que vais-je faire ? » demanda la jeune femme.

-« Et bien… Tu n'es pas encore majeure, tu dois donc aller dans un orphelinat pour le moment. »

-« Je ne peux pas travailler pour vous ? » demanda Katya. « Je n'ai fait que ça toute ma vie… Je ne connais rien d'autres. »

-« Tu auras une place dans nos services, mais nous ne pouvons pas t'employer pour le moment, je suis désolé. » dit Fing sincère.

-« Je comprends. » dit Katya. « Et pour mon identité… Je peux être Katya Katz ? Je ne connais que cette vie… Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça a été la mienne. »

-« Bien sûr, les papiers sont déjà prés. Voilà ta carte d'identité. Tu as obtenu la double nationalité anglo-polonaise, j'ai insisté ils voulaient que tu sois une citoyenne anglaise, mais tu as réussi à obtenir les deux. »

-« Merci, c'est vraiment important pour moi. »

-« Je me doute. Tu sais… Je viendrais te voir à l'orphelinat les premiers temps. »

-« Je vais passer pour une inculte, je ne connais rien. »

-« Notre atout premier à nous les agents secrets, c'est de s'adapter à toute les situations… Je suis sûre que tu réussiras. »

-« Merci. » dit sincèrement Katya. « Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

-« C'est normal. » lui dit simplement Bradley en souriant.

Et leurs yeux se posèrent sur les jardins qui les entouraient. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour Katya… Et elle ne serait pas forcément facile.


	4. Sans repères

Parodn pour les fautes d'orthogrpahe 

oxoOoxo

_22 Septembre 1989_

La nuit recouvrait la ville de Londres de son voilé étoilé. La plus part des rues étaient calmes, bien que quelques quartiers réputés pour être animés la nuit se voyaient être les proies d'une circulation importante.

Dans l'un des quartiers du Sud de la capitale anglaise, se trouvait un orphelinat. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait que le veilleur et une surveillante qui étaient éveillés. Ils montaient la garde, pour surveiller les enfants. La surveillante de garde cette nuit là se baladaient dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant chaque croisement comme pour être bien sûr qu'aucun des jeunes pensionnaires ne profitaient de l'obscurité de la nuit pour s'enfuir. Elle s'arrêtait devant toutes les portes des chambres, se remémorant leurs habitants. Elle travaillait ici depuis des années, elle en avait vu passer des générations d'enfants.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 47. Elle sourit tristement en repensant à l'adolescente qui l'occupait. Elle était arrivé un peu moins de six mois auparavant. C'était une petite polonaise, réfugiée et rescapée de la Guerre dans son pays. La veilleuse elle n' connaissait pas grand-chose à toutes ses histoires de guerre… Mais la jeune fille était vraiment très différente des autres enfants ou adolescents. Elle ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Plusieurs fois, elle ou un autre membre du personnel avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle parlait avec un accent de l'est, mais semblait très bien manier l'anglais. Elle lisait beaucoup et recouvraient des feuilles de papiers entières d'une écriture composée d'un alphabet indéchiffrable pour la surveillante. Elle pensait que c'était du cyrillique.

Cette pensionnaire était vraiment spéciale. Elle faisait partie de celles qui n'attendent qu'une chose, s'enfuir d'ici pour êtr libre… Mais elle savait que la plus part de ces jeunes étaient mal en cadrés et finissaient mal. Mais elle ne se faisait pourtant pas de soucis pour leur jeune pensionnaire polonaise. Il y avait dans ses yeux d'un noir d'encre et dans sa manière d'être, une certaine assurance et une intelligence évidente. Elle semblait avoir grandi dans un milieu où elle avait été habituée à être seule… Elle partirait dans deux ans, et plus jamais elle n'entendrait parler d'elle.

Elle tourna au détour du couloir et ne vit pas derrière elle l'ombre qui se faufilait vers la direction opposée.

Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que l'alerte fut sonnée.

La pensionnaire de la chambre 47 s'était enfuie… Disparue dans l'obscurité de la nuit….

xxxxx

_23 Septembre 1989_

Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu dans une ville comme Londres, si elle ne restait qu'une pauvre petite adolescente sans abri. Elle marhciat dans les rues de Londres, regardant toujours derrière elle pour voir si elle n'était pas suivie. Elle se souvenait un jour, d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu ave Elina. Elle lui avait dit, que si un jour elle avait des problèmes d'argent, la branche secrète du KGB lui avait mit un compte rempli d'argent à la National Bank de Londres. Elle avait un numéro de compte qu'elle avait mémorisé. Et c'est d'ailleurs la direction qu'elle prenait, la National Bank. Elle arriva devant le grand bâtiment. Des centaines de personnes s'y pressaient, toutes vêtues de costumes ou tailleurs. Elle se sentait ridicule avec son sac à os sur une épaule, son jean et son pull noir et se cheveux attachés en tresses sur le côté.

Elle chercha alors le guichet et le trouva. Elle se retrouva face à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années qui, dés qu'elle vit la jeune espionne, la toisa de haut en bas, un peu surprise et dubitative deant cette adolescente débarquée de nulle part.

-« Bonjour. » dit l'adolescente avec un accent russe. « Je viens retirer de l'argent sur un compte. »

-« Le numéro ? » demanda la femme.

-« 1 245 54C 65Y. » répondit la jeune fille. « Et le préfixe X249. »

La guichetière commença ses recherches, et un sourire illumina son visage.

-« Miss Katz ! Bien sûr, veuillez-nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

Katya hôcha la tête et suivi la femme dans la salle des coffres. Elles y retrouvèrent un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne dégarni. La guichetière lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et l'homme jeta sur Katya un regard surpris, qu'une si jeune personne puisse posséder une si grosse somme d'argent.

Ils allèrent ensuite retirer la somme que demandait Katya. Elle n'avait pas encore l'âge d'avoir une carte de crédit, et devrait donc se contenter d'espèce.

-« Alors Miss Katz, qu'allez-vous faire avec une si grosse somme d'argent ? » demanda l'homme après lui avoir donné son du.

-« Je pense retourner en Pologne retrouver ma famille. » mentit Katya en faisant un regard triste. « La guerre nous a séparé, mais le pays va aller mieux, du moins je l'espère. »

-« Oui bien sûr. » dit l'homme avec un sourire que la jeune espionne jugea fort hypocrite. « Bien, je vais donc vous faire signer un bon de sortie, et vous serez libre. »

-« Merci. » dit Katya en hochant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard – les formalités administratives remplies - elle sortit de la National Bank avec assez d'argent pour commencer une nouvelle vie…. I lui fallait maintenant un ordinateur.

xxxxx

_24 Septembre 1989_

'On Hair' était un petit salon de coiffure des quartiers chis de Londres. En ce mercredi après-midi, une clientèle surtout composée d'habitués était présente dans le salon de coiffure.

Barry Stvenson était le propriétaire de cette affaire depuis sa création quelques années plus tôt. L'un des salons de coiffure les plus réputés avant tout pour la qualité de ses services, mais également pour la somme de comérages et de ragots qui y étaient exposés chaque jour.

Il devait être quinze heures, quand une cliente inconnue au bataillon se présenta Son entrée provoqua le silence général dans le salon de coiffure. C'était une jeune femme… Elle semblait avoir à peine dix sept… Peut être dix huit ans. Elle portait un élégant tailleur noir et ses talons résonnaient sur le sol du salon. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et respirait la jet-set et l'américaine riche à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

-« Nous pouvons vous aider ? » demanda alors Mr Stevenson à la nouvelle venue qui eut soudain toute son attention.

-« Oui. J'ai rendez-vous. » répondit la jeune femme avec un accent américain prononcé.

-« A quel nom ? »

-« Katya Franz. » répondit elle avec un immense sourire.

-« Bien sûr Miss Franz. » répondit le coiffeur avec un fort accent 'so british'. « Veuillez me donner vos affaires, je vous débarrasse et nous passons de l'autre côté.

-« Bien entendu. » dit Katya en lui tendant sa veste et son sac main.

Le coiffeur alla ensuite les ranger dans le vestiaire, et accompagna la jeune femme à son siège.

-« Que voulez-vous faire ? »

-« Quelques chose qui change. » répondit Katya.

-« Bien, je vais vous montrer ce que nous avons. » dit le coiffeur en se dirigeant vers une pile de magazines. Dans le miroir, Katya sourit… Oui une nouvelle vie….

xxxxxx

_13 Septembre 1994_

L'agent Bradley Fing entra ce matin là dans les bureaux du MI6 de Londres. Il se dirigea premièrement vers la macihe à café, prit un gobelet empli du brevage noir et fumant, et se dirigea vers son bureau où deux de ses collègues discutaient.

-« Bonjour Sarah, Bonjour Alex. » dit-il en les saluant.

-« Salut Brad. » dit le dénommé Alex sans relever les yeux d'un article qu'il lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Sarah.

-« Que lisez-vous ? » demanda Fing en posant son gobelet sur son bureau.

-« Quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. » répondit Sarah. Elle commena alors sa lecture. « Récemment, une toute jeune physicienne s'est démarqué de ses aînés, par des théories plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Âgée de tout juste ving ans, et étudiant à Cambridge depuis cinq ans, elle est sur le point d'être la plus jeune diplômée de Doctorat de l'histoire de l'université Anglaise. »

-« Et en quoi un génie de la ysique pourrait-il m'intéresser ? »

-« C'est surtout la photo qui illustre l'article qui devrait te plaire… » dit Sarah en tendant le journal à son ami.

Fing le prit. En effet, sur la photo, aux coté d'u directeur de la faculté de Cambridge trop souriant, se trouvait une juen femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un noir profond… Et sous la photo on pouvait lire la légende : 'Le Directeur Hayes et la jeune diplômée Katya Perry' »

Bradley releva ses yeux bleus vers ses collègues. Oui, cela l'intéressait beaucoup….

xxxxxx

_15 Septembre 1994_

Une horde d'applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle de conférence de l'université de Cambridge. Sur l'estrade devant ce public avide de savoir se trouvait

Une jeune femme brune au regard noir. Elle portait un tailleur beige très élégant sur un chemisier noir. Elle remercia son public, et tous commencèrent à se lever.

Elle venait de finir une conférence sur la théorie des cordes et n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir di'ci avant d'être assaillie de questions. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait voulu cet attrait médiatique autour d'elle, pour qu'ils la remarquent… Elle ne voulait pas réclame une place chez eux… Non elle voulait l'inverse, et elle l'aurait elle le savait. Ils devaient la chercher dpeuis cinq ans, mais elle était trop douée pour eux sûrement….

Elle ne remarqua pas au troisième rang, un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus, qui se dirigeaient vers elle à cet instant précis, et qui l'interpella d'ailleurs.

-« Dr Perry ? »

La jeune astrophysicienne se retourna et vit devant elle, un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années…

-« Très belle conférence… Katya. » dit Bradley Fing avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

-« Agent Fing. » répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Votre présence témoigne donc l'intérêt de votre agence pour mes travaux n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Avouer que vous l'avez fait exprés. »

-« C'est bizarre… La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, vous me tutoyiez. »

-« Beaucoup de chose en changer Miss Katz. Je croyais que vous teniez à votre identité. »

-« Il fallait que j'en change pour fuir à vos services. »

-« Pourquoi vous êtes enfuie de l'orphelinat ? » demanda Bradley alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le buffet.

-« C'était une perte de temps. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon univers… »

-« Les grandes universités anglaises ? » ionisa l'agent secret.

-« La science, le changement de vie. » répondit simplement Katya en prenant un petit four. « Vous savz, ce qui forme notre vie. »

-« Vous voulez travailler pour le MI6 ? » demanda directement Fing.

-« Vous le savez très bien. »

-« Que voulez-vous exactement ? »

-« Faire ce ourquoi je suis née. » répondit simplement Katya.

-« Je le sais… J'ai d'ailleurs pris une longueur d'avance… Avec un petit plus de ma part. » Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son cotume et en sortit une pochette en cuir qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle la déplia, et vit une carte officielle, avec sa photo, et son nom en lettres capitales « Katya Katz. »

-« Bienvenue au MI6. » lui dit Brad avec un ourire.


	5. Nouvelle vie

oxoOoxo

_12 Mars 1999_

Elle courrait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle fuyait son pouvrsuivant comme si elle avai fuit la mort. Elle courrait, et jetait des regards brefs derrière elle. Ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'ampoule qui était à sa ceinture. Elle entendit alors des tirs d'arme à feu derrière elle. Elle vit derrière elle l'ombre de son adversaire. Elle sauta et s'éleva comme par magie jusqu'au toit de l'entrepôt. Elle commença à sauter de toits en toits, les hangars n'étant séparés que par quelques centimètres seulement.

Dans sa course, elle fut déstabilisée par une bourrasque de vent violent. Les mèches de sa perruque rousse lui brouillait un instant la vision. Elle les dégagea d'une main, elle entendit derrière elle les pas de son poursuivant. Puis, une voix qui lui hurla en japonais :

-« Rendez-vous ! Nous vous aurons ! »

Malgré elle et la gravité de la situation, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais de discours… Que se soit au Japon, en Russie ou en Angleterre…

Elle continua sa course, mais arriva un moment, où l'absence d'un nouveau toit où rebondir était évidente et dangereuse.

Elle regarda derrière elle Kawazaki se rapprochait….

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de pneus crisser. Elle se retourna, et vit une camionette noire familière, qui s'arrêta juste en dessous d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle regarda une dernière fois le soit disant Dr Kaxazaki – qu'elle savait appartenir au FTL – et prit son courrage à deux mains. Elle s'élança, et sauta dans le vide, pour atterrir souplement sur le toit de la camionnette. Elle s'y accrochait, alors que cell-ci redémarra. Elle s'arrêta à un instant, et la jeune femme sauta du toit. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, et entra à l'intérieur du camion.

A l'intérieur, elle y retrouva son partenaire ainsi qu'un autre duo d'agents.

-« Tu l'as ? » demanda son partenaire.

-« Oui. » répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant l'ampoule qu'elle avait à la ceinture.

-« Bravo Kat ! » répondit son partenaire en s'en saisissant. « Nous devrions y aller Kawazaki va nous rattrapper. »

-« J'allais te le dire. » dit Katya en s'asseyant aux côté de son partenaire. « James, tu es prés ? » demanda-t-elle à l'autre homme, qui était au volant.

-« Je n'attendez plus que votre signal agentKatz. » plaisanta le dénommé James. « Ellen, tu as le plan sous les yeux ? » demanda James à la femme qui était à ses côtés, une blondes aux yeux bleus qui avait un ordinateur portable sous les yeux.

-« Oui, il suffit que tu continues sur les docks, et ensuite, l'héliport est à droite. » répondit la dénommée Ellen. « Je viens d'avoir une confirmation de Fing ils nous attendent. »

-« Bien, allons-y. » dit James en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Ils prirent la route vers l'héliport, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient monté dans l'avion qui décollait en direction de Londres.

A bord, Fing venait de terminer le débriefing. Il ordonna à ses agents d'aller se reposer, car leur mission avait été épuisante.

Katya et son partenaire s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un coin isolé. La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son partenaire, qui la serra contre lui.

Katya sourit. Cela lui semblait bien loin l'époque où elle était Katya Perry, étudiante en physique à la faculté de Cambridge…. Elle avait abandonnée cette identité pour rentrer au MI6, comme cela était prévu depuis sa sortie de l'orphelinat. Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant… Il s'en était passé des choses depuis.

Elle travaillait au MI6 sous les ordres de l'agent Fing, qui avait – lors de son arrivée cinq ans plus tôt - formé une nouvelle équipe.

Il y avait tout d'abord son partenaire. Julian, il était spécialisé dans les mission sde terrain et d'infiltration. Lui et Katya avaient été partenaires dés le début, et au fil du temps, une relation plus qu'amicale était née entre eux. Voilà deux ans qu'lis étaient ensemble, et le jeune homme l'avait demandé en mariage quelques semaines auparavant. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans une petite maison dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Londres. Ils ne parlaient pas encore d'avoir des enfants. Katya n'avait que 25 ans, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à abandonner sa vie d'espionne qu'elle aimait trop, pour celle de mère au foyer.

Il y avait ensuite Ellen Kurtis La jeune femme aux boucles blondes était de deux ans l'aînée de Katya. Elle était spécialisée en explosifs et en armes. Son aptitude presque naturelle aux arts martiaux était devenue légendaire dans tous le service du MI6, puisqu'elle faisait également l'entraînement de certaines jeunes recrues. Elle était célibataire, et ne vivait que pour son travail. Elle espérait quand même trouver un mari… Mais ne savait pas trop. Ses plus proches amis étaient Katya, Julian et James. Même Fing était un ami, bien qu'elle avai une relation plus de respect avec lui.

James Smith lui, était père de famille. Sa femme et ses deux enfants ignoraient son véritable travail. Ellen, Julian et Katya eux n'avaient pas beaucoup de proches, ou pas. James était le plus sociable d'entre eux quatre, mais comme Ellen et les autres, ses amis les plus proches étaient ses équipiers. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, travaillant beaucoup. Il était donc normal, que leur relation amicale se soit développée.

Katya sourit à cette pensée. Il était vrai, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Peut être Elina… Mais elle lui avait menti toute sa vie. Alors elle ne pouvait plus la considérer comme une amie…. Elle se demandait souvent, ce qui se passerait si elle avait décidée de partir à la recherche des membres d'Aurora. Peut être qu'un jour elle le ferait, mais pour le moment elle avait trouvé sa vie, et était heureuse. Il y avait Julian, ainsi que ses amis. Et Fing, qui s'était occupée de son intégration au sein de l'agence mais aussi au sein du monde, même si elle avait appris à le connaître durant les cinq ans qu'elle avait passé à Cambridge.

Son travail était certes, la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, mais également un moyen pour elle de connaître le monde parmi le quel elle aurait du grandir. Car à travers toutes les identités qu'elle incarnait lors de ses missions, elle incarnait toutes les facettes de la société…

-« Katie, ça va ? »

Se fut la voix de son fiancé qui la sortit de sa rêverie. La jeune espionne releva ses yeux d'onyx vers le regard bleu de son compagnon.

-« Oui je… Juste un peu de fatigue. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura son fiancé en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Tu peux te reposer, au cas où il y a quelque chose, je te réveillerai. »

-« Merci. » répondit seulement Katya en souriant. Il était vraiment adorable avec elle. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, et sentit son fiancé l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, et lui jouait avec la bague de fiançailles à la main de la jeune femme. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant que dans quelques semaines, Katya serait sa femme Son regard océan se posa sur sa fiancée qui s'était assoupie. Elle avait l'air si paisible quand elle dormait… Il voyait en sa future femme une personne pleine de courage et de volonté. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le projet 'Aurora', la captivité de quinze ans, les mensonges sur son identité… Il savait tout, elle lui aviat tout expliqué, et n'avait pas osé imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand tout son monde s'était écroulé… Du moins…. L'espion secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas y penser… Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ? Il ne devrait pas se serrer… Il n'était pas censé ressentir quelque chose.

-« Julian ? »

Il releva les yeux, et vit alors Fing en face de lui.

-« Oui patron ? » demanda Julian. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je me demandais juste si Katya allait bien, mais je vois que oui. » répondit Fing avec un sourire bienveillant.

-« Oui, elle s'est endormie. Cette mission l'a épuisé. »

-« Il faudrait qu'elle ralentisse un peu. » dit Bradley en posant son regard sur la jeune femme. « Elle va se tuer à la tache. »

-« J'espère que.. Quand on sera mariés, on prendra plus de temps pour nous. » lui avoua Julian sans le regarder.

-« Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé. » dit Fing au jeune homme. « J'ai rencontré Katya quand elle avait quinze ans, s'est mois qui lui ait révélé ce qui a détruit le monde qu'elle connaissait… Je me suis toujours senti responsable de sa douleur… Et quand je vois qu'à présent, elle est devenue un redoutable espion, et que vous êtes sur le point de vous marier.. Je me dis que maintenant elle est en sécurité, et bien entourée. »

-« C'est vrai qu'on est là pour elle. » dit Julian. « Mais… Elle est forte, je crois que même si on avait pas été là, elle s'en serait sorti, c'est une battante. »

-« C'est vrai. » dit Fing.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme qui dormait. Puis, le silence reprit sa place.


	6. Vie presque ordinaire

AATTENTION : passage NC17 (M) dans ce chapitre !!

oxoOoxo

_17 Avril 1999_

Un beau soleil brillait en ce jour doux d'Avril. Ils chauffaient de ses rayons, la banlieue pavilonnaire de Londres et ses environs. Dans les abres, les oiseaux chantaient et le ciel était démuni de tout nuage. C'était un tableau parfait, dans une petite vie qui n'était pas forcment tranqille.

Dans le jardin d'une des nombreuses maisons de la banlieue, se trouvaient une dizaine de personnes qui étaient soit assis autour d'une table à discuter, soit occuper à faire le barbecue.

Katya, Ellen et Sandra – la femme de James – étaient en train de discuter, alors que Julian, James et Fing étaient eux en train de faire les grillades. Les enfants de James – Maxime et Andréa – étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin avec Azraël le chat de Julian et Katya.

La jeune femme aux yeux sombres était en train de dessiner un portrait imaginaire, alors qu'Ellen et Sandra parlait de son mariage prochain.

-« Donc, il n'y aura que nous ? » demanda Ellen en remettant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.

-« Julian n'a pas de famille, tout comme moi. » répondit Katya sans relever les yeux de son croquis.

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta famille ? » demanda Sandra, qui ne connaissait videmment pas l'histoire de la vie de Katya.

-« Ils sont morts pendant la Guerre Froide en Pologne, là d'où je suis originaire. » répondit simplement Katya, sans réelle pointe de tristesse dans la voix, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents.

-« Oh, je suis désolée. » dit sincèrement Sandra. « Et Julian ? »

-« Il a été abandonné à la naissance. » répondit Katya. « Il a été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. »

-« Vous n'avez pas du avoir une enfance facile. » dit Sandra en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-« Non, c'est vrai. » répondit Katya pensive.

Il était vrai, que elle cela n'avait pas toujours été simple…. Mais c'était surtout son adolescence, et apprendre que toute sa vie avait été faussée qui était le plus difficile… Quant à Julian… Ils n'en parlaient que rarement, cela était vrai. Ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre faire remonter de vieilles souffrances….

Elle se disait souvent, que s'il n'était pas là, elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Il faisait désormais partie de sa vie, depuis plus de cinq ans elle travaillait avec lui, et depuis plus de deux ans il partageait sa vie. Il était le premier et le seul homme qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie. Sa première fois, son premier amour… Et il serait sans doute – et elle l'espérait – le seul. Elle avait trouvé son 'prince charmant' du premier coup… Mais elle n'avait pas été élevée dans cette utopie, l'amour était une chose qui fragilisait une personne parce qu'elle signifiait q'elle tenait à quelque chose, et qu'elle risquait de le perdre. Et en suivraient des souffrances qui pouvaient la fragiliser et l'affaiblir. Pour elle, l'amour n'était pas une chose vitale, elle avait très bien vécu sans pendant plus de vingt ans alors…. Elle se demandait encore souvent, si des personnes comme Elina ou Sasha l'appréciaient vraiment. Si pour elles, elle n'était pas juste une création de laboratoire…. Elles lui avaient menti toutes sa vie, elles pouvaient lui avoir menti sur leurs sentiments…

Depuis qu'elle était avec Julian, Katya ne voyait plus sa vie sans cet amour. Julian était le centre de sa vie, la personne à qui elle tenait le plus au monde… C'était stupide à dire, mais ele avait toujours été seule, et il était là pour elle… Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Et il allait lui offrir une vie, où l'amour serait toujours présent… Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle n'avait jamais douté de ce mariage. Elle en avait parlé avec Sandra, qui elle avait douté avant d'épouser James. Comme toutes femmes font… Mais Katya, n'avait pas une chose que la plus part de ces femmes avaient. D'autres expériences. D'autres histoires qui avaient mal trouvé, et qui pouvaient leurs faire s eposer la question : pourquoi cette histoire là plutôt qu'une autre ? Katya elle n'avait pas ça. Julain était le seul qu'elle ait connu. Et elle ne doutait pas des sentiments qu'ils avaient pour elle.

Se fut deux bras autour de ses épaules qui la tirèrent de ses pensées. Deux mains qui prirent les siennes, lui faisant lâcher son fusain. Un sourire appaurt sur son visage, et elle se blottit contre le torse de Julian qui venait de la rejoindre.

-« Que dessines-tu mon ange ? » lui demanda son fiancé d'une voix douce.

-« Rien d'intéressant. » répondit Katya en relevant les yeux vers lui. Julian lui sourit, pencha son visage vers le siens et l'embrassa tendrement. Katya passa une main dans ses cheveu courts, et ils se séparèrent ensuite. « Et toi, que fais-tu ? » demanda Katya en souriant contre ses lèvres.

-« Je préparais ton repas d'anniversaire. » répondit Julian en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Katya sourit, et e laissa bercer dans les bras de Julian, alors tous leurs invités les rejoignaient, pour fêter le 25ème anniversaire d'un jolie espionne aux yeux d'onyx…

xxxxxx

_12 Août 1999_

La porte passager d'une voiture noire claqua sous un soleil d'été brûlant. Une jeune femme venait de la fermer. Elle portait une robe d'été légère bleeu et des nus pieds noirs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chinois maladroit. A son annulaire gauche, une bague en argent été surmontée d'une alliance également en argent.

Elle rajusta sur son épaule un sac en bandoulière noir alors que la porte du conducteur claquait derrière elle.

Le jeune homme qui en sortit portait une légère chemise d'été et un pantalon. Il posa un regard sur sa femme et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

La jeune femme commença à se diriger vers le coffre pour en sortir leurs valises. Mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme d'abord surprise répondit vite à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Les mains de la jeunes femmes descendirent alors dans le dos de son mari, alors que celles de se derniers remontaient dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il l'attira un peu plus proche de lui, et quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux. C'est alors que son amant s'attaquait au lobe de son oreille, qu'elle se rendit compte du lieu où ils se trouvaient, et qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et à contre cœur, s'écarta de l'étreinte de son mari en lui murmurant.

-« Julian…. »

Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Oh bien sûr, elle ne se serait séparée dleui pour rien au monde… Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit approprié… Bien que les douces tortures de Julian soit fortes agréables….

Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de son oreille où il murmura…

-« Katya… »

-« Julia… Ce n'est pa… »

-« Le bon endroit ? » termina son amant en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-« Exact. » répondit Katya qui poussa un soupir de bien être. « A moins que tu ne veules que les voisins nous prennent pour des exibitionistes. »

-« Tu as raison… » dit Julian en souriant contre son cou « Dans ce cas… »

Il se sépara de Katya et la tira par le bras sans que la jeune femme ait pu riposté. Il l'amena jusqu'à leur maison, ouvrit la porte grâce à ses clés, et fit entrer sa femme dans le salon qui était la première pièce. Katya passa devant lui, alors qu'il refermait la porte. Puis, il entoura sa taille de ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui, et doucement, il murmura :

-« Bienvenue chez vous Mme Anders. »

Katya sourit, et se retourna dans les bras de son amant. Elle plongea son regard noir dans le sien, et releva la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. La tendresse laissa vite place à de la passion, alors qu'ils reprenaient l'activité abandonnée dans la rue. Alors qu'un nouveau baiser enflammé commençait, Julian prit Katya dans ses bras comme une mariée la faisant éclater de rire. Elle le traita de 'romantique invétéré' alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en direction de leur chambre.

Julian reposa Katya sur le seuil, et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, et Katya alla s'assoir sur le lit, bientôt rejointe par Julian. Il s'assit à ses côtés, lui prit la main Il la regarda un instant, mais n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il posa une main sur sa joue, alors que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux. Il défit le chignon de Katya, ses cheveux bruns retombèrent doucement sur ses épaules. Julian Se sépara alors d'elle et la regarda. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et plongea son regard océan dans le regard noir de sa compagne. Il lui sourit, et reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs mains respectives commençaient à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre, alors que Julian s'attaquait à la fermeture de la robe de la jeune femme. Il la trouva, et la défit doucement. Il s'enquit à embrasser Katya dans le cou. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer le contact des lèvres de son amant sur son cou.

Chaque baiser faisait naître en elle une nouvelle vague de désir. Elle sentit alors la main gauche de Julian descendre la bretelle de sa robe. Elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts fins sur sa peau. Et s'emprit de passer ses mains sous la chemise de Julian. Ce geste le fit se redresser, arrêtant ainsi so assaut sur la peau de Katya, qui poussa un soupir de protestation. Julian la regarda et elle sourit, avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se mit ensuite à défaire un par un les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Chose faite, il l'aida à l'enlever, et la chemise fut le premier de leurs vêtements à toucher le sol. Il s'attaqua de nouveau au cou de Katya, sans qu'elle puisse – et ne veuille réellement – protester. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et s'appuya sur bras, pour le pas peser sur elle. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, arrachant un gémissement à Katya ;

Les douces tortures de Julian lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Elle n'avait pas de point de comparaison avec d'autres hommes, mais elle s'en moquait bien, celui qui l'avait la satisfaisait parfaitement. Il était doué, tendre et passionné à la fois… Et c'était pareil à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Julian descendit ensuite à la naissance de sa gorge, et fit retomber l'autre bretelle de sa robe, déviolant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine. La jeune femme sourit et frémit quand elle sentit les lèvres de son amant entammer un peu plus leur exploration. Elle soupira… Le désir était devenu omniprésent, et elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il y avait cette chaleur dans le bras de ses reins… Julian remonta jusqu'à son visage et se sépara d'elle quelques instants. Instants dont profita la jeune espionne pour glisser sa main entre leur deux corps, et à défaire le bouton du pantalon de Julian qui était désormais de trop. Ils le retirèrent conjointement, et la robe de Katya le rejoignit sur le sol. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, alors que les mains de Katya montaient dans son dos, pour s poser sur sa nuque approfondissant leur baiser déjà en lammé. Le jeune homme passa une main sous le corps de son amante pour dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle rit doucement, les doigts de Julian la chatouillant. Le soutien gorge ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Julian sur ce que le bout de tissu avait révélé quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra légèrement sous les baisers de son compagnon… Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il continuait à la torturer ainsi. Oh bien sûr, e elle n'était pas contre, mais vraiment pas contre les douces tortures de Julian… Mais arrivé à ce stade, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est sentir son corps contre le sien… elle poussa un grognement de protestation quand elle ne sentit plus Julian contre elle. Il avait remonter le drap sur deux, et s'enquit à l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle l'embrassa avec plus de passion que de sensualité, leurs langues se mêlant pour leur plus grand plaisir. Leur baiser se prolonger, et Katya sentit la main de Julian qui entreprenait de lui enlever le dernier bout de tissu qu'il restait à la jeune femme. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Julian à un endroit fort stratégique. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle murmura alors :

-« Julian je…. »

-« Chut.. » murmura le jeune homme à son oreille.

Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, et une sensation d'intense chaleur s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Julian qui jouait toujours avec elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au fil des secondes, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre pied, si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, elle fut alors parcourut d'un violent frisson et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Julian ou elle poussa un cri étouffé alors que son plaisir atteignait son paroxysme. Elle sentit la main de Julian qui lachait et elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle leva alors les yeux vers son amant, et un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage… Il voulait jouer à ça…

Elle lui fit une prise et se retrouva sur lui. Julian la regarda interrogateur. Sa femme avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Elle lui préparer quelque chose, et il n'aurait pu dire quoi. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au lobe de osn oreille et qu'elle se mit à lui faire subir la même torture que lui quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il sut qu'elles étaient ses réelles intentions.

-« Katie je… »

-« Chut… » murmura alors Katya avec un sourire espiègle.

Julian lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne put retenir un profond soupir de plaisir. Elle jouait avec lui… Il l'avait mérité certes, mais Katya était vraiment une tigresse quand elle s'y mettait…. Chose qui n'était pas pour le déplaire, loin de là.

Il n'y tint alors plus, et fit basculer Katya sous lui, et vit un sourire ravi sur le visage de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa D'un coup de reins bien placé, il débuta alors ce pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux, et ce pourquoi ils avaient attendus quinze longues heures de voyages. Un corps à corps enflammé commença entre les deux espions, ne les laissant ni l'un ni l'autre indifférent. Les mouvements de Julian étaient doux et lents. Katya perdait pied au fil des minutes… Ca ne serait plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il la fasse sienne. Voyant que son amant faisait des efforts pour ne pas la blesser, elle lui pssa une main sous le menton pour qu'il la regarde et d'un hochement de tête lui assura qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Les gestes du jeune homme s'accéléraient, pour leurs plus grand plaisirs. Plus le temps passait, plus Katya sentait le plaisir s'emparer d'elle, et elle le devinait simplement, de Julian. Elle se cambrait un peu plus contre lui à chaque instant, resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour du corps de son amant. Puis, elle atteignit le plaisir le plus total, et le cria contre les lèvres de Julian, qui la rejoignit quelques Ils retombèrent alors sur le lit, et Katya vint se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimai plus que tout au monde.

Tous les deux essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale. Julian déposait un baiser dans les cheveux bruns de Katya, alors que cette dernière écoutait les battement de son cœur. Elle releva alors les yeux vers Julian, s'écarta de lui, et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle posa un regard onyx sur lui, et le jeune homme s'y perdit comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Il caressa le visage de Katya, et déposa un baiser sur la main que la jeune femme avait posé sur la sienne. Il lui murmura alors :

-« Je t'aime. »

Katya sourit Cela était si rare qu'il lui dise ces mots…

-« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

Julian sourit.


	7. Premiers doutes

oxoOoxo

_13 Février 2002_

En ce lundi matin, les bureaux du MI6 de Londres étaient agités par la nouvelle qui était tombée le matin même. L'Alliance, une organisation de 12 mercenaires très hauts placés, avait été démantelée par la CIA de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Cette nouvelle voulait dire, que la cellule de Londres du SD2 avait été détruite. De nombreux agents étaient en ce moment même interroger par plusieurs agents du MI6.

L'équipe de Fing ne suivaient que de très loin ces interrogatoires, car ce n'était pas du ressort de la division. Mais eux, devaient s'occuper des différents membres de l'Alliance qui restaient dans la nature et qui avaient échappé au démentellement de leur division. Ellen et James avaient déjà été envoyés sur le terrain en Chine pour récupérer le directeur du SD5. Katya elle, était à cet instant en salle de briefing avec Fing et le directeur de leur division, Karl Froger.

-« Où m'envoyez-vous ? » demanda Katya

-« En Italie. » répondit Froger à la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx. « Le directeur du SD4 et quelques uns de ses hommes ont été repérés prés du Mont Diniero. »

-« J'y vais seule ? »

-« Non. » répondit Fing. « Julian rentre d'Irlande dans trois heures, nous attendrons ce laps de temps, et vous mènerez tous les deux une opération spéciales avec une dizaine de nos agents. »

-« Dix agents ? il y a plus discret comme intervention. » dit Katya plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux supérieurs.

-« Leur cachette se situe en pleine campagne. » l'informa « La discrétion n'est donc pas un problème. »

-« Okay. » acquiesça la jeune femme. « Notre avion décolle à quel heure ? »

-« Dans quatre heures. » répondit Fing. « « Julian rentre dans trois heures, on copte le temp de le briefer, puis de la préparation de votre équipe. Et enfin, ous partez

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Et Fing lui dit qu'elle pouvait disposer, ce qu'elle fit.

Froger – une fois Katya partie – demanda à Fing.

-« Pourquoi l'agent Anders est-il en Irlande ? »

-« Pour affaire personnelle Monsieur. » répondit Fing. « Apparemment, il avait un problème de famille à régler. Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Non… Disons qu'il part, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que l'Alliance vient d'être démantelée, et que nous devons rechercher les différents membres que nous n'avons pas pu arrêter. »

-« Puet être était-ce vraiment important. » dit Fing, qui ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi le directeur faisait une fixation sur l'absence de Julian.

-« Certes… » dit le directeur peu convaincu. « Bien, je vais y aller, je suivrai la progressions de tous nos agents de mon bureau. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

Froger le salua et partit. Fing se remit au travail.

XXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, Julian, Katya et les autres agents étaient dans un avion en partance pour Rome. Ils arriveraient là bas après cinq heures de voyages et en avait déjà fait deux.

Katya et Julian était l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une table. La jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Julian la regardait, d'un œil amusé. Que pouvait-elle encore bien faire ? Il la voyait souvent sur son portable, c'était une informaticienne hors pair, et la plus part des équipements qu'ils avaient pour leur missions étaient de la création de sa femme. C'est elle – et un autre scientifique l'agent Kate Bilson qui elle restait toujours à Londres – qui s'occupaient de ce que James appelé 'Le service gadgets ».

Katya sentait parfaitement le regard de Julian sur elle, mais elle ne relevait pas la tête, trop concentrée sur la tâche qui l'occupait. Se fut la voix de son mari quelques minutes plus tard qui la sortirent de sa concentration.

-« Alors, quel service es-tu en train de pirater cette fois ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton à moitié moqueur.

-« Aucun. » répondit Katya sans lever les yeux de son travail. « J'affine mon logiciel de décryptage. » ajouta-t-elle pour qe son mari ne lui demande pas. 'Tu fais quoi alors '

-« Je vois. » lui certifia Julian.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué que Katya s'était éloignée de lui. Il était vrai qu'il voyageait beaucoup pour des affaires personnelles dont ils ne parlaient pas à la jeune femme. Mais il était souvent là le week end.

-« Katya je… Me posais une question. » dit-il en brisant le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

-« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

-« Je… J'espère que tu ne vas pas te vexer mais… J'ai remarqué que dpeuis quelques temps tu étais distante.

Le doigts de Katya cessèrent leurs mouvements, et elle releva son regard sombre vers son mari. Il avait donc deviné… Oui, c'était vrai depuis quelques semaines, elle avait pris ses distances. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Julian était absent si souvent… Elle avait des soupçons, et des tas de questions lui traversait chaque Qu'étaient donc ses affaires personnelles qu'il devait régler à chaque nouveau départ ? Avait-il… Avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ou alors… travaillait-il pour… Pour quelqu'un d'autre… Non c'était ridicule. Autant la première que la deuxième hypothèse. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle le connaissait, et puis… Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans maintenant, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'atre, que ce soit pour le travail ou pour une autre relation. Et puis, ils avaient tous leurs affaires privées. Elle-même se servait des ressources du MI6 pour retrouver les membres importants d'Aurora, mais la plus part étaient fait prisonniers depuis des années, ou avait changé d'identité… Alors ce qui devait préoccupé Julian pouvait être une simple question de routine…

-« C'est vrai. » dit alors Katya en brisant de nouveau le silence. « Je me pose juste des questions sur tes déplacement répétés. » lui indiqua-t-elle alors. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui parler. Ils avaient toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre. Quand quelque chose à propos de l'autre les dérangeaient ou les intriguait, ils posaient tout simplement la question à l'intéressé. Il n'y avait jamais eu de secrets entre eux…. Jusqu'aux déplacements de Julian qui avaient commencé deux mois plus tôt.

-« Et bien… » hésita Julian. « Je pars souvent en Irlande, parce que … J'ai trouvé dans les archives des choses sur mes parents et ma famille… »

C'était donc ça. La recherche de sa famille. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Après tout, comme elle Julian ne connaissait pas sa famille. Et lui avait son véritable nom, alors il pouvait les retrouver peut être plus facilement qu'elle. Mais elle n'avait rien. Elle avait déjà fait des recherches sur les petites filles ayant disparu à partir d'Avril 1974. Mais rien ne correspondait à son profil, et puis les les archives n'étaient pas très complètes sur cette époque. Cela remontait à prés de trente ans, alors les documents étaient un peu rares et mal organisés.

Elle posa alors son regard onyx sur Julian et lui sourit.

-« Tu aurais du me le dire. » lui dit-elle simplement. « J'aurais parfaitement compris… Je t'aurais même aider si tu avais voulu. »

-« Non c'est… Une chose que je veux faire seul. » lui dit brusquement Julian, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Je comprends. » dit Katya un peu surprise par la rapidité e sa réponse.

Le silence reprit son droit.

XXXXX

Un soleil brûlant brillait dans le ciel de la campagne italienne prés d Mont Diniero. Autour de la montagne, cachés dans les buissons et les arbres se cachaient les membres de l'équipe de Katya. La jeune femme était agenouillée dans un cyprés, prés d'elle, cinq agents. Julian et elle avaient formé deux groupes, chacun en dirigeait un. Elle avait dans la main une paire de jumelles pour regarder comment la grotte – plutôt l'aménagement sous la montage – où se trouvait le directeur du SD4 et ses hommes était gardé.

Elle vit un garde à l'entrée, qui communiquait régulièrement par radio avec la base souterraine où se cachaient ses alliés.

-« Franchement, un garde devant l'entrée d'une grotte, il y a plus discret. » chuchota l'agent Spencer, une jeune femme blonde, à l'oreille de Katya.

-« C'est sûr. » lui assura la chef de leur équipe. Bien, j'appelle l'équipe de l'agent Anders pour voir s'ils sont en position. Vous êtes prés vous ? »

-« Affirmatif. » lui assura l'agent O Orson, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

-« Skyflyer. » dit Katya dans son oreillette. « Ici eagle, nous sommes en position, et vous ? »

-« Affirmatif Eagle. » répondit la voix de Julian dans son oreille. « Nous attendions votre signal. »

-« Bien. » dit Katya en se munissant de son P90. « A mon signal, vous attaquez et nous vous couvrons. »

-« Bien reçu Eagle. »

Le cœur de Katya s'accélérait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait exercer une mission. A fil des secondes, son corps était la proie d'une violente poussée d'adrénaline. Elle adorait cette ensation dont sa vie était faite. Cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'elle était agent pour le MI6 et qu'elle partait en mission. Et cette poussée d'adrénaline n'avait jamais manqué une de ses interventions. Elle était sa plus fidèle compagne dpeuis des années maintenant.

Mais l'adrénaline était accompagnée d'un pincement au cœur, dont elle connaissait parfaitement l'origine. Il venait de la peur qu'elle avait de perdre Julian. Elle savait parfaitement, après toutes ces années, que c'était le risque majeur de leur travail. Ils pouvaient se faire repérer l'hors d'infiltrations, ou encore être blessés dans une fusillade Mais c'était de quoi leurs vies étaient faites, alors, chaque mission était la même, l'appréhension de perdre l'autre. Si cela devait arriver, elle ne sait pas comment elle réagirait… Si elle perdait Julian…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée obscure de son esprit. Elle devait se concentrer sur leur mission, leur but, capturer Arnoldi, l'ancien directeur du SD4. Elle saisit et arma son P90 et dit dans son oreilette.

-« Allons-y. »

-« Bien reçu Eagle. » dit la voix de Julian.

Et l'assaut commença.

Xxxxxx

Les coups de feu régnaient autour d'elle. Le combat faisait rage. Il y avait plus d'hommes que prévu, comme si Arnoldi pouvait avoir une quelconque influence et un quelconque avenir depuis le démentellement de l'Alliance.

Katya braquait son P90 devannt elle, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un de leur ennemi. C'était des gestes qui étaient presque devenus automatiques pour la jeune femme aux yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle faisait. Ni la première capture. Mais… elle ne savait pourquoi, elle s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de ses coéquipiers.

Ses craintes furent réalité, quand elle entendit un cri derrière elle. Elle neutralisa l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Elle se retourna son arme devant elle, et vit alors que Spencer était allongée au sol, menacée par l'arme d'un de leurs ennemis.

Katya réagit automatiquement. Elle pointa son arme sur l'homme, et lui tira trois coups, il semblait résister, et tira une balle que la jeune femme évita de justesse. Elle tira une nouvelle fois vers son adversaire. Il s'écroula alors de tout son long. Katya se précipita vers sa coéquipière blessée.

-« Alicia, vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-« »Je… Il m'a tiré dans l'épaule. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles blondes en grimaçant de douleur.

-« Je vais prévenir les autres. » dit Katya. « Ils vont vous emmener à l'avion… Retournez -. »

-« Et vous ? » demanda Aliaica à Katya.

-« L'agent Anders et moi allons appréhender Arnoldi. » répondit Katya.

-« Mais vous… Serez seulement tous les deux. »

-« On s'en sortira ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura Katya. Puis, elle prit sa radio et dit à l'intérieur. « Skyflyer ici Eagle, regroupement de tous les agents dans l'allée E1t nous allons appréhendez Arnoldi pendant que les autres ramènerons l'agent Spencer, elle a été blessée. »

-« Bien, on arrive. » dit Julian dans sa radio.

Alicia et Katya attendirent quelques minutes que les autres agents les rejoignent. Katya avait enlevé sa veste et avait compensé la plaie de sa collègue avec. Elle ne portait plus qu'un tee shirt noir et son gilet par balle.

L'équipe de Julian arriva alors. Katya leurs expliqua le plan qu'elle avait énoncé à Alicia quelques minutes plutôt, et deux agents entreprirent à soulever la blessée, alors que Katya et Julian partaient dans la direction opposée.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs du complexe souterrain. C'était immense, mais ils avaient fait la découverte d'une salle forte, et étaient presque certains qu'Arnoldi était dedans. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucuns gardes du corps sur la route qui les menaient à la cachette de l'ancien directeur du SD4. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et Katya fit signe à Julian de faire le silence total. Elle écouta attentivement, et Julian sut ce qu'elle avait entendu. Des voix derrière la porte. Sa femme avait vraiment une ouie fine… Encore quelque chose du au projet Aurora.

-« Il est ici. » chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible à Julian. « Je crois qu'on ne peut faire qu'une chose…. »

-« Foncer dans le tas. » termina Julian pour elle.

Katya acquiesça 'un regard entendu, et ils se sourirent. Pourquoi parler alors que tous les deux pensaient la même chose au même pointèrent ?

Ils dirigèret dans une synchronisation presque parfaite leurs P90 devant eux, et commenceèrent à vider leur chargeur sur la porte.

La porte vola en éclats au out de quelques secondes seulement, et les deux agents entèrent dans la salle.

Ils y trouvèrent Arnoldi, qui essayait de s'enfuir par un conduit caché dans un mur. Avant que Katya ou Julian ait eu le temps de réagir, l'ancien directeur du SD-4 venait de disparaître dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Les deux espions ne se consultèrent même pas du regard et se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur proie.

Les couloirs étaient ztroits, mais les deux agents anglais rattrapèrent vite Arnoldi, qui était tombé dans une impasse. Julian menait la marche. Il arriva et pointa son arme sur Arnldi. Le mercenaire regarda Julian d'un air étrange. Comme s'il l'avait reconnu.

-« Vous ici ? » dit-il en anglais avec un fort accent italien.

Julian ne releva pas, et d'un geste rapide dégaina son arme tranquillisante, et tira vers Arnoldi qui s'écroula presque aussitôt, endormi.

L'irlandais poussa un soupir de soulagement. Katya n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Arnoldi avait dit, il n'avait pas entendu ses pas derrière lui….

Mais il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de sa femme dans son dos, qui avait tout vu de la scène. Elle ne releva pas, ne préférant pas, et vit Julian se saisir du corps inanimé de l'ancien directeur du SD4. et le couple sortit sans dire mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'avion, Katya appuya sur une télécommande, et une explosion se fit entendre.

L'avion s'éleva.

xxxxxx

Ils avaient repris la route vers Londres. Alicia avait été prise en charge, et dormait désormais, elle avait été mise sous morphine.

Katya et Julian étaient assis à la même place que l'allée. Le jeune homme avait perdu son regard océan, dans les nuages colorés par les rayons du soleil couchant. Ils était teinté d'or, de rose et violets, donnant une dimension presque irréelles au paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

En face, Katya le regardait…. Elle se repassait la scène dans sa tête… Elle revoyait le regard d'Arnoldi, si étonné de voir Julian… Et la phrase qu'il avait dit… Elle était trop loin pour l'entendre, mais avait pu lire sur ses lèvres 'Vous ici ?'

Peut être sa lecture sur les lèvres était-elle défectueuse… Quelque part, elle l'espérait…. Parce que si Arnoldi avait bien dit cela… Cela signifiait qu'il connaissait Julian… Mais comment aurait-il pu connaître Julian ? Lors d'une mission où son mari s'était fait passer pour un acheteur éventuel ? elle n'avait pas souvenir de ça.

Mais au début, Julian travaillait pour les services secrets Irlandais, c'était peut être ça… Ca devait sûrement être ça… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter…. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de certifier ses doutes.

-« Julian ? »

Le regard océan de son mari se retourna instantanément vers ellle quand il entendit son nom. Ses yeux océans rencontrèrent alors le regard onyx de sa femme. Il cessa ainsi de contempler le paysage, et s'installa dans son siège, pour être parfaitement en face de Katya.

-« Oui Katie ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, se demandant de quoi elle voulait bien lui parlait. Il s'en doutait… Mais espérait que ce n'était pas cela.

-« Quand…. Nous avons appréhendé Arnoldi tout à l'heure. » commença la jeune femme alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'échine de son mari à cette phrase. « Il semblait t'avoir reconnut. » Elle hésita, guettant une réaction de la part de Julian, mais il n'en fit rien. Il sourit juste. « Alors c'est vrai, il t'a reconnu ? »

-« Exact. » répondit Julian automatiquement. « En 1993, alors que je travaillais encore en Irlande, j'ai effectuait une mission en rapport avec l'Alliance. » répondit-il. « J'ai proposé mes services au SD4, et donc Arnoldi, je me suis fais passer pour un marchand d'armes influant, et j'ai travaillé sous couverture pendant plusieurs semaines. »

-« Pouquoi le SD4 ? » demanda Katya étonnée. « Le SD2 était en Angleterre, cela aurait été plus simple. »

Julian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue… Elle était maligne, il aurait du s'en douter.

-« Parce qu'à cette époque, c'était Arnoldi le membre de l'Alliance le plus influent. » répondit Julian.

-« Ah… Ceci explique cela. »-« C'est ça. »

Le silence retomba alors. Katya avait donc eu raison. Julian travaillait pour Arnoldi sous couverture…. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pa s ç s'en faire… Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que Julian, qui était l'un de splus fidèles agents du pays Anglais pouvait les trahir ?

Elle ferma alors les yeux, la fatigue lui tombant dessus tout d'un coup. Cette mission l'avait épuisée, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trente six heures, elle était épuisée. Elle rajusta son siège, indiqua à Julian qu'elle allait dormir. Puis, elle s'assoupit.

Julian la regarda d'un œil protecteur. Elle avait un sourire serein sur le visage.. Il avait fait des choix… Rien qui ne remettait en cause son amour pour Katya… Mais des choix dont elle ne devait pas être au courrant… Pas pour l'instant….


	8. Bouleversement

oxoOoxo

_1__er__ Mars 2002_

Les déplacements réguliers de Julian avaient repris, après la capture de tous les chefs de l'Alliance encore en liberté. Katya avait essayé maintes et maintes fois, de voir où il en était dans ses recherches, si toutes ses absences était vraiment utiles… Elle se posait des questions, car Julian lui disait toujours qu'il lui en parlerait quand il aurait quelque chose de réellement concret, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Pour, Katya, la vie avait repris son cours. Elle partait toujours autant en mission,, elle passait ses week ends avec Sandra et Ellen, lorsque James était parti en mission, et Julian en Irlande. Elle travaillait aussi beaucoup avec Kate sur de nouvelles inventions… Bien que se fusse la jeune femme aux boucles dorées qui était la technicienne en chef, les connaissances et l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Katya lui étaient d'une grande aide. Elle travaillait actuellement sur un nouveau programme d'infiltration de réseau, et avaient réussi à créer un système indétectable.

Mais son travail était la dernière chose qui perturbait la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx en ce premier jour de Mars…. Elle avait un autre soucis, une peur sourde au fond de son être qui la tiraillait depuis quelques jours déjà, et qu'elle était sur le point de confirmer – ou non .

Son regard sombra se détacha de ses mains jointes qu'elle ne cessait de fixer depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle releva les yeux, et vit la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était le salon de l'appartement d'Ellen dans le centre ville de Londres. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient et chauffaient la pièce, donnant une atmosphère agréable au lieu. Il était décoré avec simplicité, et marqué par la présence de plantes vertes. Mais l'atmosphère semblait pesante pour Katya. Elle ne faisait que tapoter ses doigts sur ses genoux, se remettait une mèche de cheveux imaginaires derrière l'oreille… Elle était en plein état de stress, et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ellen la regardait d'un œil protecteur. Son cœur à elle battait la chamade, et elle ne faisait que regarder sa montre toutes les deux secondes. Prés d'elles, Sandra était assise dans un des fauteuils en cuir de l'appartement d'Ellen. Elle regardait ses amies, toute aussi nerveuse qu'elles.

-« Combien de temps ? » demanda Katya en posant son regard onyx sur Ellen qui regardait une nouvelle fois sa montre.

-« Trente secondes. » répondit Ellen.

-« Et… Si c'es positif, que fais-u ? » demanda Sandra d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

-« Je n'en sais absolument rien. » répondit Katya.

-« Pourtant… Cela fait prés de trois ans que vous êtes mariés… Ca ne peut être qu'une bonne chose… Non ? » insista son amie.

« Je ne sais pas…. Si je suis prête. » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. « Je ne sais même pas comment je ferais pour… »

Elle sentit son cœur se pincer Elle avait cette angoisse sourde qui l'avait prise au fond e son être, et ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser, ni ce qu'elle devait croire… Mais cela, serait plus clair quand elle connaîtrait la réponse à sa question… Celle qu'il y avait écrit sur la boîte bleue éventrée sur la table basse… « Enceinte ou pas enceinte ? »

Elle releva son regard Onyx vers Ellen, elle regarda sa montre, et la jeune femme aux boucles blondes lui dit :

-« C'est lheure. »

Katya se leva aussitôt, et se dirigea décidée vers la table de la salle à manger, où se trouvait le test.

Elle s'apprêtait à regarder à regarder le test, quand elle fut prise 'un haut le cœur. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et s'accrocha à la table. Elle tombait et sentait son angoisse augmenta. Mais elle put se rattraper au meuble. Sandra s'était levée, et suivie d'Ellen, elle s'était dirigée vers la jeune espionne aux boucles brunes.

-« Kat, tout va bien ? » demanda Ellen.

-« Oui je…. C'est un vertige. » répondit la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits. « Est-ce que… L'une d'entre vous peut regarder ? Je ne peux pas le faire. »

-« Bien sûr. » répondit Ellen. Elle fit signe à Sandra d'aller assoir son amie, et se dirigea vers le test de grossesse. Elle attendit que Katya ait un peu repris ses esprits, et vit le regard onyx de la jeune femme se lever vers elle. Ellen posa les yeux sur le test de grossesse. Le résultat y était affiché, et évident. Elle ne savait pas comment son amie allait réagir.. Si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

-« Alors ? » demanda Katya dont la voix trahissait l'impatience mêlée à l'angoisse.

-« C'est positif. » répondit Ellen en reposant le test sur la table.

-« Oh… » dit simplement la jeune espionne aux mèches brunes.. « Je… C'est… Une bonne nouvelle non ? »

-« Je… Cela dépend de toi… » lui dit Sandra d'une voix rassurante.

-« Et bien…. » dit Katya en se levant et en se mettant à faire les cent pas. « Nous… Sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans, mariés depuis prés de deux ans… Et puis, j'ai 28 ans, c'est un bon âge pour devenir Maman… » énuméra-t-elle, moins convaincue au fur et à mesure de ses affirmations.

-« Alors bonne nouvelle… » dit Ellen avec hésitation.

-« J'en sais rien. » dit Katya. « J'ai… Je ne sais pas quoi penser, tout est si flou dans ma tête…. Et… J'ai si peur… »

-« Hey, ça va aller ma grande. » dit Ellen en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas avoir un bébé. »

-« Oui… Je vais avoir un bébé… » dit Katya en regardant ses amies. « Je vais avoir un petit bébé ! » dit-elle alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Ellen et Sandra s sourirent et se levèrent pour prendre Katya dans leurs bras.

Katya était heureuse de les avoir. Ellen et Sandra étaient ses meilleures amies. Il était vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup mais… Elles étaient vraiment géniales… Toujours là quand cela n'allait pas… Amies depuis plus de huit ans maintenant… Et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, du moins, elle l'espérait… Elle savait qu'elle serait là pendant sa grossesse, et après… Bien qu'une peur sourde lui tiraille l'estomac, elle savait que tout irait bien… Parce qu'elle était entourée.

Tout irait bien….

xxxxx

_2 Mars 2002_

La ville de Londres était recouverte par le voile noir de la nuit, et emprise à un vent glacial venu du Nord. La semaine qui avait précédé avait été douce et ensoleillée, et tout le monde avait cru au retour prématuré des beaux jours. Mais il n'en était rien. Les londoniens s'étaient révéillés en ce samedi matin sous un ciel gris et une pluie fine et verglaçante. Les températures étaient en dessous de zéro, et personne n'aurait été étonné de voir de la neige tomber.

Katya avait passé la soirée du vendredi chez Ellen avec Sandra. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte l'avait épris d'un sentiment de joie, qui n'était malheureusement qu'éphémère, et qui s'était éteint, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle tard dans la nuit, et qu'elle avait trouvé sa maison vide.

Julian était parti une nouvelle fois en vadrouille, et ne rentrerait que le dimanche dans la soirée. Le vide et le silence qui régnait dans sa maison, ne faisait qu'accentuer son angoisse, et à peine avait-elle déjeuné et pris une douche, que sur les coups de midi et demi, elle était arrivée devant les quartiers général du MI6 pour y passr l'après-midi à travailler.

Elle avait croisé Fing, qui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, et avait soupiré devant la réponse de la jeune femme. Il lui avait redit qu'il trouvait qu'elle travaillait trop. Katya l'avait remercié de s'inquiéter de son état de santé, mais elle allait bien… Le teint pâle qu'elle abordait et ses aller-retours répétés aux toilettes la trahissaient lourdement.

Elle travailla sur les missions en cours, et rejoignit Kate dans son labo vers le milieu de l'après midi. La jeune technicienne aux boucles or avait été surprise, mais ravie de la voir ici. Elle était en trin de travailler sur un nouveau gadget, et avait besoin des lumières de la jeune espionne. Katya avait accepté de l'aider, et toute les deux avaient trouvé ensemble la solution au problème de Kate.

Vers les dix-neuf heures, Katya quitta le MI6, pour repasser chez elle se changer. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, prit de quoi passer la nuit chez Ellen, et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amie où une soirée télé les attendait.

Malgré le fait que son travail lui prenne beaucoup de temps et qu'elle n'ai pas grandi dans un univers médiatisé, la jeune femme avait acquis depuis prés de vingt ans qu'elle était dans le monde extérieure, une culture cinématographique et télévisuelle assez développée, et par chance, partageait les mêmes goûts qu'Ellen pour… Les séries télé.

Elles avaient beau approché de la trentaine à grands pas, et Katya être mariée – et maintenant enceinte – cela ne les empêchaient pas de se faire des soirées que Sandra jugeait – sans aucune mauvaise arrière pensée bien sûr – adolescentes.

Mais comme Katya, Ellen avait grandit dans un univers dure. Orpheline et élevée par une tante travaillant pour le gouvernement anglais, elle avait – comme la jeune informaticienne – était élevée dans un univers où l'espionnage régnait. Elle avait du apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule, sa tante étant souvent en déplacement. Elle avait donc appris toute seule, tout ce qui lui servait aoujourdui pour son métier. Elle était très brillante à l'école, et avait appris les langues et les mathématiques appliqués par ses propres moyens, et validé ses connaissances par deux maîtrises. Elle n'avait donc pas eu une enfance normale, bien que contrairement à Katya, elle avait eu une scolarité – presque – normale, entourée d'enfants – presque – de son âge. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de réels amis.

Alors parfois, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient devant la télé, à regarder des séries les plus diverses les unes que les autres, se moquant bien de l'opinion des autres et des clichés qu'elles pouvaient bien représenter.

Katya était à cet instant à la fenêtre du salon de son amie. Ellen elle, préparait un plateau repas, jonché de brownies accompagnés de deux cannettes de Coca-Light.

Elle les posa sur la table basse, et détourna son regard océan vers son amie à la fenêtre. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était soucieuse. Elle se mettait à une fenêtre, et regardait à l'extérieur, sans vraiment voir le paysage qui s'offrait à son regard. Elle réfléchissait, ne faisait presque que ça d'ialleurs. Mais la Katya qu'elle avait connu il y avait prés de dix ans maintenant, était bien plus renfermée que celle qui était devant ses yeux aujourd'hui. Mais rien n'avait changé, Katya réfléchissait, analysait tout ce qui lui arrivait, c'était un trait de caractère fort, mais qui pourrait la détruire si elle en abusait trop. Ce que redoutait Ellen, surtout avec l'annonce de sa grossesse depuis l'après-midi de la veille.

Katya regardait la pluie tomber, les goûtes faisant comme une pluie d'étincells lorsqu'elles passaient devant une quelconque source lumineuse. La jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx ne les voyait pas réellement. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son bébé, mais aussi vers Julian et les choses qui allaient changer dans leurs vies. Elle savait parfaitement que leurs vies allaient changé, maintenant qu'elle attendait un enfant. Les missions allaient devenir de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent totalement. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir élever leur enfant en faisant son travail… Elle ne conaissait que ça : l'espionnage. Elle ne savait faire rien d'autre que ça… Alors élever un enfant….

Elle détourna alors ses yeux du paysage nocturn, sentant le regard azur d'Ellen sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, et y prit place alors qu'Ellen mettait un DVD de la saison 2 des Experts.

Elle prit place à côté de Katya, et toutes les deux commencèrent à suivre une nouvelle enquête de Grissom et son équipe. Leur silence fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard, quand Ellen demanda :

-« Quand rentre Julian ? »

-« Demain soir. » répondit Katya.

-« Tu l'as eu au téléphone depuis hier ? »

-« Quelques minutes ce matin, mais pas grand-chose. » lui avoua son amie avec une voix triste.

-« Tu lui as dit pour.. ? »

-« Non, je préfère lui dire en face. » répondit Katya. « Je pense qu'il sera heureux. »

-« Et toi… Tu l'es ? »

-« Oui. » répondit Katya sincère. « J'ai seulement peur de… » Elle s'interrompit. Parler d'elle était une chose qu'elle détestait faire et qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Mais.. Peut être que parler à Ellen serait une manière de se libérer. « Je suis effrayée à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé… Je n'ai jamais eu de mère… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour l'élever. »

-« Hey, Katie… » dit Ellen en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu vas l'aimer cet enfant, et le reste viendras ensuite je suis sûre que tu feras une mère parfaite. »

-« Oui… Mais je vais devoir abandonner le boulot. »

-« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un équilibre… Allez, pour le moment, savourons cette soirée, tu as encore neuf mois pour te poser ses questions… Et Julian sera là pour toi, c'est son père ne l'oublie pas… »

-« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. » lui dit Katya en lui souriant. « Merci Ely. » lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

-« Je suis là pour ça ma belle. »

Et elles reprirent la contemplation de l'épisode de CSI….

xxxxxx

_3 Mars 2002_

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Ellen, Katya n'avaient cessé de se poser des questions. Elle s'était levé vers dix heures et demi, avait petit déjeuner avec Ellen, et était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait mangé devant son ordinateur, et s'était emprise à continuer les recherches qu'elle-même menait depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle cherchait sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose, et vagabondait plus sur internet, passant d'un site à l'autre, et ils n'avaient pas réellement de raport entre eux.

La nuit était tombée quand elle tomba sur un site où était posé un test 'Quelle mère êtes-vous ?'

Elle haussa un sourcil et cliqua sur le lien. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un moteur de voiture dans la rue. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'agissait de la voiture de Julian… Elle sentit également son cœur s'accélérer… Il allait falloir qu'elle lui dise… Elle secoua la tête et inspira… Respirer… Et ne pas y penser… Pas pour l'instant… Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer … Comment placer ça dans la conversation ?

Elle verrait bien. Pour le moment, elle voulait le retrouver elle verrait après.

Elle ferma son ordinateur, et se leva pour accueillir Julian. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Julian complètement trempé. Il portait un jean et un pulll noir avec un blouson en cuir noir. Il referma la porte et posa sa valise. Il s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son manteau, et son regard océan se posa sur sa femme, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Katya le regarda de haut en bas… Il était trempé, elle jugea cela fort attirant.

-« Tu es ultra sexy quand tu es trempé… » dit elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir mon amour… » lui dit-il avec un ton légèrement ironique.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l prit par la taille. Il l'attira à lui et passa une mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

-« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda Katya alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de Celui de son mari.

-« Oui, mais tu m'as manqué. » lui avoua Julian en ploneant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu as passé un bon week end toi ? »

-« J'ai vu Sandra et Ellen, et je suis allée travailler hier après-midi. »

-« Quelle idée de travailler un samedi… » dit Julina. « Mais venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux, heureuse de le retrouver. Ce contact la réconfortait et lui enlevait un peu de ses angoisses… Mais celle d'annoncer à Julian l'immense nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Mais désormais elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

Elle se sépara de Julian et lui sourit. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa valise, et la prit pour l'amener dans la chambre. Julian ne dit rien il la suivit, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Katya posa la valise de son mari, et se relva. Le jeune homme l'enlaça par derrière en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, Katya ne protesta pas. Mais alors que les assauts de Julian devenaient plus insistants, elle dit :

-« Je suis enceinte. »

Elle sentit Julian se raidir contre elle et la lâcher. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle vit alors Julian se mettre devant elle et planter son regard dans le sien.

-« Tu es enceinte ? »

-« Oui. » répondit Katya.

-« Depuis… Combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

-« Vendredi après-midi. » répondit Katya.

-« Mais… Je t'ai eu au téléphone hier ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« Je voulais te faire la surprise… »

-« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle… Non ? »

-« Je crois oui. » dit la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx.

-« Tout se passera bien. » lui assura Julian comme si il avait devnié sa peut.

Katya sourit. C'est ça qui la réconfortait. Le fait de savoir qu'il serait toujours là, pour elle… Qu'il l'aiderait, la soutiendrait et l'aimerait quoi qu'il puisse arrivr, pour toujours. Comme ils se l'étaient promis lors de leur mariage.

Katya se blottit dans les bras de Julian qui la berça. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.


	9. Anya

oxoOoxo

_12 Juillet 2002_

((Terra Naomi : Say it's possible to me))

La cleur torride du jour avait laissé place à la douceur de la nuit. Un ciel étoilé s'étendait à l'infini au dessus des pleines du Névada. Au milieu de l'étendue du désert brillait la ville de Las Vegas. Elle formait à elle-même un univers qui semblait coupée du monde. C'était une ville toujours éveillée, cela était su à travers le monde : Las Vegas ne dormait jamais.

En cette heure avancée c'était la population de la nuit . Les établissements ouverts étaient les bars, les boîtes de nuits, les casinos et les hôtels. Quelques commerces étaient ouverts, mais ils étaient assez rares.

La chambre 2046 du 'Royal Hotel' était occupé par un couples de jeunes mariés, et sur la réservation, on pouvait lire : Olivia et Logan McCarty.

Julian poussa un profond soupir de lassitude quand il sentit Katya s'agiter à côté de lui dans le lit. Il avait dormi environ trois heures, mais depuis maintenant prés d'une demie-heure, sa femme ne faisait que bouger, se tourner, et se retourner… Encore et encore.

Elle poussait des soupirs de lassitudes, mais ne disait jamais rien, ce qui avait pour effet d'exaspérer Julian au plus au point. Mais se fut quand, sans le vouoir – du moins il l'espérait – Katya lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, qu'il se redressa et se retourn vers elle. Elle était allongée, t bougeait légèrement ses doigts. Julian s'interrogea sur le pourquoi du geste, mais se fut quand il vit les lunttes de Katya bouger dans l'air comme par magie qu'il comprit.

Elle ne se servait que rarement de ses facultés… Elle les avait toujours eu, mais peu nombreuses étaient les personnes qui savaient qu'elle les possédait. Elle ne voulait pour rien se démarquer des autres agents. Elle utilisait surtout ses sens développés et on agilité au combat

Mais cette capacité à faire pouger les objets sans les touchaient.. Relevait pour tout le monde de la pure superstition… Sauf pour ceux qui connaissaient le projet 'Aurora'.

Elle ne faisait ça que quand elle s'ennuyait… Et Julian se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

-« Chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme. Il sentit Katya sursauter.

-« Tu m'as fait peur ! » dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. « J'arrive pas à dormir. »

-« J'avais rmarqué. » dit Julian. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter dans tous les sens ! »

-« 'Gigoter' ! » se moqua Katya.

-« Katie… » soupira Julian.

-« Désolée… J'ai… C'est ridicule. » dit-elle en tournant le dos à Julian.

Julian fit les yeux ronds. Encore une saute d'humour il n'en pouvait plus. A un moment, elle pouvait être attentionnée, douce et attentive avec lui, et le moment d'après, elle était distante, et 'le boudait'.

-« Dis-moi Katie, comment veux-tu que je résolves le problème si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as ? »

-« Non, mais laisse tomber… » dit-elle en poussant un petit soupir.

-« Madame McCarty ! » plaisanta Julian en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Moque-toi… » dit Katya en se retournant vers lui. « J'ai envie de glace au chocolat. »

-« De glace au chocolat ? Enfin Katya il est quatre heures trente du matin ! »

-« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des envies bizarres des femmes enceintes ? » demanda Katya.

-« Si.. Mais je pensais que c'était un truc que l'on voit dans les films ! » dit son mari avec une tête dépitée.

-« Et bien non… Et du coup ça m'arrive. »

-« Et je suppose que c'est à moi qui vais devoir aller te dégouter ça ! »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé ! » lui dit Katya. « C'est juste que si tu veux dormir, il faudra bien. »

-« Chantage !!! » dit Julian en la désignant du doigt.

Katya éclata de rire et plongea son regard onyx dans le regard océan de Julian. Son cœur s'embauma.

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Julian avait cessé tous déplacements et était toujours auprés d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis longtemps et elle était heureuse, parce qu'il lui aait manqué. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Ils partageaient plus de 'moments de couple'. S'ils ne partaient pas en mission, ils pourraient presque passer pour un couple normal.

Depuis les quatre mois et demis qu'elle était enceinte, elle lui avait fait tous les caprices et les clichés d'une femme enceinte. Les nausées, les sautes d'humeur… Quand elle y pensait, pauvre Julian. Elle lui en faisant vraiment baver… Mais il avait voulu avoir ce bébé… Il fallait qu'il assume.

-« Je vais vous chercher ça Ma Dame. »

-« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle alors que Julian penchait son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser avant de partir. Elle passa une main derrière a nuque et l'embrassa longuement. Puis il partit.

Il enfila un jean et un louson et sortit de la chambre en silence. Il passa devant le réceptionniste qui leva un sorcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. L'agent secret passa ensuite la porte tournante du hall et sortit.

Il fut assailli par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Cela le fit frissonner un peu mais le rafraichit agréablement. Il parcourut quelques mètres à la recherched'une épicerie quelconque. Il croisa plusieurs personnes étrangements habillées parfois, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

L'établissement était un petit renfoncement dans un mur. Au dessus de l'entrée, une enseigne brillait dans une faible lumière bleue et rouge. Il regarda à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une personne et le vendeur. Il hésita, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il salua le gérant, mais dés qu'il passa le porton de sécurité l'alarme de ce dernier retentit. Julian serra les dents… Quelle discrétion !

Le gérant s'approcha de lui prudemment, il avait quelque chose sur son tablier.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Julian, essayant de limiter son accent irlandais le plus possible.

-« Le portillon à sonner, je vais devoir vous fouiller. » lui dit le gérant.

Julian n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme le foullait déjà. Il tomba alors sur l'arme qu'il avait dans sa poche intérieure de blouson. L'homme le regarda.

-« Pourquoi aviez-vous cette arme ? »

Julian ne répondit rien. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, c'était un porte feuille en cuir. Il le déplia et en montra le contenu au gérant. Ce dernier se pencha et lut ce qu'il y avait sur la carte. Une photo de l'homme en face de lui, et à côté écrit « Julian W. Anders, agent actif du MI6. »

-« Oh, je suis désolé. » dit lh'omme. « Vous savez, avec tous les problèmes de vol. »

-« Je comprends. » dit Julian en rangeant sa carte.

-« Surtout à cette heure tardive. »

-« C'est vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas une heure à faire des courses… » dit Julian en repensant à ce que lui avait demandé Katya quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le géran retourna à sa caisse, et Julian se dirigea vers le rayon des glaces. Il posa ses yeux sur l'étalage. Il chercha une barquette de glace au chocolat, et en trouva une. Il la prit, puis se dirigea vers le rayons ustiensiles, pour acheter un paquet de cuillières en plastique. Puis, il se dirigea vers la caisse. Le gérant regarda ses courses.

-« Un agent secret anglais qui achète une barquette de glace à cinq heures du matin ? » demanda-t-il ironique.

-« Je suis ici en vacances. » mentit Julian. « Et c'est à cause de ma femme, elle est enceinte de quatre mois. »

-« Oh, les envies bizarres… Je connais ça, ma femme me le fait à chaque fois. » lui confia le gérant en validant ses deux courses. « Nous avons quatre enfants. »

-« C'est notre premier. » dit Julian.

-« Vous allez voir, c'est vraiment génial d'êtr père… Bon sauf quand votre enfant ne fait pas ses nuits… Mais bon. »

-« Oh, ma femme et moi sommes assez calmes, on espère qu'il hériteta de ça. » lui confia Julian.

-« Je l'espère pour vous. Tenez, voilà… Ca vous fait quatre dollars cinquante. »

Julian le paya, et le remercia. Il sortit ensuite de la boutique. Il traversa la rue, et repassa devant le réceptioniste qui souleva à nouveau un sourcil interrogateur quand il le vit avec sa barquette de glace. Julian ignora son regard et se dirigea vers sa chambre où l'attendait Katya.

xxxxxx

_13 Août 2002_

La chaleur était lourde et étouffante. Elle mourrait de soif et ne pensait qu'à une chose : boire. Mais elle devait faire des économies, l'eau était rare, et il ne fallait pas la gaspiller. Elle sentait l'intensité et l'humidité de l'atmosphère peser sur elle comme un poid lourd. Les bruits de la jungle lui parvenaient au travers de la fenêtre grillagée.

Elle était assise sur le sol de pierres brutes d'une cellule. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre – plus un trou dans la pierre – qui jetait une lueur blafarde sur le mur. Elle était appuyée contre ce dernier. La main posée sur son ventre, elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Une sourde angoisse s'était emparée d'elle depuis son réveil. Elle avait peur, peur pour son bébé, parce qu'elle était en déshydratation évidente, et qu'elle avait peur que cela nuise à son enfant.


	10. Douloureuses révélations

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre… J'ai en fait eu un gros bug avec mon ordniateur et je n viens juste de récupérer mon disque dur et son contenu. La publication va donc pouvoir reprendre ! Je m'excuseencore de ce retard, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture_

_Melinda._

oxoOoxo

_10 mai 2004_

Elle battait les pieds dans l'air. Devant elle se trouvait des instruments de mesures médicales de toutes sortent,. Elle était assise sur un lit aux draps blancs, et portait une chemise de nui d'hôpital. Elle regardait ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

-« Mme Anders ? »

Elle releva les yeux, pour voir une femme brune d'environ quarante ans, qui portait une blouse blanche ,et tenait à la main un calepin et un stylo.

-« Bonjour Dr Oward. » dit Katya en souriant aimablement.

-« Le Dr Franz m'a dit que vous étiez prête, nous allons pouvoir procéder à vos examens ? »

-« Oui… Je suis prête. » acquisça la jeune espionne aux yeux d'onyx.

-« Bien, allongez-vous sur le lit je vous prie. » dit la médecin. Katya s'exécuta, et elle lui demanda de tendre son bras. Elle lui prit la tension, et lui demanda alors. « Quels sont vos symptômes déjà ? »

-« Je suis épuisée. » répondit Katya. « Je crois que j'ai une baisse de tension, ou d'autre chose… Mais j'ai des douleurs dans le ventre et je suis très fatiguée. »

-« Je vois. » dit le Dr Oward en réfléchissant. « Vous avez une petite fille de dix huit mois c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, c'est exact. » répondit Katya, qui ne voulait pas du tout le rapport avec Anya.

-« Serait-il possible que cette fatigue vienne d'elle ? Ou plutôt du fait que vous vous en occupez tous les jours, en plus de votre travail ? »

-« Mon travail n'est en rien fatiguant. » répondit Katya. « Du moins, plus maintenant… »

-« Avant il l'était ? »

-« Avant la naissance d'Anya, je voyageait beaucoup… Maintenant c'est mon mari qui voyage le plus, moi je reste à Londres dans nos bureaux, mais mon travail m'intéresse toujours… Et en ce qui concerne Anya… Non, c'est un ange, se n'est pas elle qui me fatigue. »

-« Je comprends. » dit la médecin en regardant le cadran de son tensiomètre. « En effet, votre tension est à huit neuf… Ce n'est pas très élevée. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, pour voir si vous ne manquez pas de fer, ou de choses comme ça. »

-« Bien. » dit Katya inquiète.

La médecin posa un sur elle un regard rassurant, et alla prendre les instruments nécessaires à la prise de sang.

Depuis quelques temps, Katya s'inquiétait de son état de santé. Elle était très fatiguée, et avait des douleurs musculaires un peu partout. Elle savait qu'un jour, les modifications qu'avaient subi son ADN à sa naissance allaient interagir avec sa santé, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème de santé, elle se disait que ça venait forcément de ça.

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Depuis qu'Anya était née, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout… Et elle se posait beaucoup de question sur sa relation avec Julian. Elle l'aimait, là n'était pas le problème, mais elle lui reprochait de ne pas être souvent là… Elle savait qe Fing faisait tout pour qu'il parte le moins possible en mission, mais cela ne semblait pas lui aller pour autant.

Le Dr Owar revint alors Katya lui tendit son bras, et elle commença ses analyses.

xxxxxx

14 Mai 2004 

Un soleil tant espéré tout au long de l'hiver brillait au dessus de la maison de la famille Anders, où résonnaient les voix de Julian et Katya.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur chambre à coucher, alors que Katya avait posé une petite valise noire sur le lit. Valise qu'elle était en train de remplir. Julian la regardait faire, avec Anya dans les bras. La petite fille au boucles brunes était âgée d'un an et demi, et commençait déjà à prononcer quelques mots.

-« Tu ne devrais pas y aller. » dit Julian alors qu'Anya faisait signe de sa volonté de descendre. Julian la posa sur le sol, et la petite fille aux boucles ébènes partit dans sa chambre.

-« Julian, tu sais que c'est une mission importante pour moi. » dit Katya en mettant un pull dans son sac.

-« Je sais chérie mais… J'ai aussi une mission importante. »

-« Julian… » soupira Katya en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je sais qe l'on a pris l'habitude de ce que ce soit toi qui partes en mission… Mais je pourrais retrouver des membres du projet 'Aurora', c'est vraiment très important pour moi. »

-« On ne peut pas confier Anya à quelqu'un ? A Ellen ou James… »

-« Ils sont tous partis en mission, en ce moment, avec les activités du Covenant, on est tous débordés. » dit Katya. « Et puis… Tu dis que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec elle, cela fera une occasion. »

-« Je…. » commença Julian. Il regarda Katya. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire ça pour elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'occupait le plus d'Anya, et qui avait du sacrifier les missions pour cela. Même si c'était un marché au départ commun, il savait que les missions manquaient à Katya… Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait annuler la sienne. C'était une mission très importante, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'absenter… Il le devait. Sinon, Katya pouvait se poser des questions, et il était déjà sûr qu'elle avait des doutes sur lui. Bien sûr, elle n'imaginait rien de la vérité, mais…. Il savait qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question, et refuser de garder leur fille ne pouvait qu'emplifier ses doutes. « D'accord. » dit-il alors à sa femme. « Je vais appeler Fing pour lui dire que je ne peux pas venir. »

-« Merci Julian. »

-« C'est normal. » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa et se séparer de lui. Mais il n'était pas d'accord, et la prit dans ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Katya se blottit dans ses bras. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors que ses lèvres rencontraient à nouveau celle de Julian. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer,. C'était étrange, malgré la tension qui régnait entre eux, dans leur vie quotidienne, il n'était pas un jour où ce sentiment d'amour était absent. Il était toujours là, malgré les disputes, ls doutes et les reproches mutuels qu'ils pouvaient se faire… Elle en voulait à Julian pou être autant absent, mais l'aimait par-dessus tout pourtant. C'était une antinomie. D'un côté, elle savait que leur couple allait mal, qu'ils n'avaient pas su trouver cet équilibre qu'ils avaient cru avoir instaurés à la naissance dAnya… Mais il y avait paradoxalement, ce sentiment si puissant d'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle l'aimait par-dessus tout, et cela ne changerait jamais elle le savait… Elle avait si peur de le perdre, que sa présence était devenue comme une drogue. Elle savait que c'était malsaint, mais elle avait besoin de Julian, comme mari, père de sa fille, et comme soutien qui l'empêchait d'imaginer sa vie dans lui…

A contre cœur, elle se sépara de Julian, et le regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Vas téléphoner à Bradley. » lui dit-elle alors qu'il remettait une mèches de cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles.

-« J'y vais tout de suite. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front, et sortit de leur chambre. Katya se remit à préparer sa valise.

Julian prit son téléphone portable, et composa un uméro à l'étranger. Trois sonneries, et une voix masculines décrocha.

-« Allô ? »

-« Oui, c'est moi. »

-« Julian, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? »

-« Nous avons un problème. » dit Julian. « Je ne peux pas exercer ma mission en Inde, Katya doit partir à la Barbade, et je lui ai dit que je devais garder notre fille. »

-« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Vous savez que la mission en Inde était une piste pour retrouver Le Passager. »

-« Je le sais, mais elle aurait pu avoir des doutes, et nous savons tous deux que cela n'aurait pas été en notre avantage. »

-« Oui, vous avez bin fait, mais nous ne vous donnons que vingt quatre heures, nous avons beosin de vous. »

-« Bien, je serai disponible. » temrina Julian.

Puis, il raccrocha pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Anya, pour lui annoncer que ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir se faire un plateau repas devant la télé…

Xxxxxx

Un soleil brûlant brillait au dessus de l'île de la Barbade. Il y régnait une température clémente, chaude mêlée à de l'umidité.

Le 'Redksin Hotel' était l'un des palaces les plus prisés d l'ïle de la Barbade. En ce jour de 14 Mai se tenait une conférence scientifique internationale. .

Katya sortit du taxi qu'elle avait pris de l'aéroport à l'hôtel. Elle paya la course avec un petit supplément, et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Elle portait une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Aux pieds, elle portait des chaussures de la même couleur, ses talons claquaient sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux bruns se mouvaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle sentait sa frange sur son front, et en voyait quelque mèches dans son champ de vision. Elle rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, alors qu'elle passait devant un bagagiste. Elle les retira une fois arrivée à la réception. Elle y trouva un jeune homme bruns de son âge, qui lui sourit aimablement, et qui lui dit :

-« Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'ai réservé une chambre pour cette nuit. » répondit Katya avec un accent russe qu'elle n'avait pas eut depuis des années.

-« Bien sûr. » dit le réceptionniste. « A quel nom je vous prie ? »

-« R Radskine. » répondit-elle. « Clara Radskine. »

-« Oui, bien sûr… Mme Radskine, votre suite est la n°2046, vos bagages y sont déjà, vous venez pour la conférence scientifique ? »

-« C'est exact. » répondit Katya en rajustant son sac à main.

-« Bien, il y a une réception ce soir, elle commence à vingt heures, dans la grande salle. »

-« Bien, merci. » dit Katya en hochant la tête.

-« Quelqu'un va vous accompagner dans votre chambre. »

Elle hochat de nouveau la tête, et un autre homme vêtu du même uniforme que le réeptionniste, lui fit signe de la suivre. Katya et lui se dirigèrent vers sa suite.

Xxxxxxx

Elle profitait du soleil. Un soleil qui était en train de se coucher alors que dans une heure commencerait la réception que lui avait annoncé le réceptioniste quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était assise à la terrasse de l'un des café de l'hôtel, en train de feuilleter un livre qu'elle relisait pour la dixième fois au moins 'Orgeuil et Préjugés' de Jen Austen.

Elle releva les yeux de son livre, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait l'une des piscines de l'hôtel un peu plus bas, mais la plus part des clients étant de la conférence, personne ne l'occupait à cette heure là. Sur la table devant elle, se trouvait un cocktail avec un parasol en papier et une paille multicolore. Elle prit son téléphone portable, le déplia et composa un numéro en Angleterre.

-« Allô ? » dit la voix de Julian à l'autre bout du fil.

_-« Oui, c'est moi. »_ dit Katya en russe.

-« Tu parles russe maintenant ? » dit Julian, dont Kata pouvait deviner le sourire.

_-« Je suis censée être russe… Et puis si l'on veut parler de nous sans griller ma couverture, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »_ dit Katya avec un léger sourire.

« Je comprends. » lui dit Julian. « Alors, c'est comment la Barbade ? »

_-« Il y fait trop chaud pour moi… Et c'est trop plein de touristes ! »_

-« Tu ne vas quand mêm pas te plaindre ! » s'exclama Julian. « Moi je suis à Londres, il pleut comme des cordes il y a du vent… C'est horrible ! »

_-« Mon pauvre petit… »_ dit Katya en plaisantant. « _Comment va Anya ? Elle n'est pas trop pénible ? »_

-« Non, ça va… Au début, elle n'arrtait pas de dire 'Maman, maman', mais je pense qu'elle a comprit que tu n'étais pas partie pour longtemps. »

_-« Bon, c'est déjà ça.. Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller me préparer, il y a une conférence donner en l'honneur des membres de la conférene. »_

-« Ah oui ? Et quelle robe tu vas mettre ? »

_-« La petite noire que tu m'as acheté pour mon anniversaire. »_ répondit Katya qui devinait l'air malicieux de son mari à l'autre bout du fil. _« Il faut que je te laisse, je t(appelle avant de me coucher ce soir d'accord »_

-« Bien sûr, bonne soirée Katie. »

-« Spasiba… » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table devant elle, but une gorgée de son cokctail, et se replongea dans la déclaration d'amour de Darcy à Elizabth Bennet…

C'est alors qu'une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

-« Ca alors ! Katya, c'est bien toi ? »

Katya stoppa sa lecture, mais mit quelques secondes à relever les yeux, essayant d'identifier la voix. Et lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots que ses doutes furent confirmés. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux azur. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, et portait une robe de plage en jean. Sur le nez, elle portait des lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés bleus.

-« Tatyana ! » dit Katya qui ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait se sentir à la vue de son ancienne camarade. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans, il s'était passé tellement d choses, il s'était passé tellement de choses…

-« Tu es venue pour la conférence ? » demanda Tatyana.

-« C'est exat, je suis là après avoir vu la conférence donner par… Un scientifique russe nommé Karkov. »

-« C'est la même chose pour moi. » dit Tatyana. « Je… Peux m'assoi ? »

-« Je t'en prie. » répondit Katya en hochant de la tête.

-« C'est vraiment étrange de te revoir après tout ce temps. » dit Tatyana. « La dernière fois… Tu avais qinze ans ! »

-« Et toi dix sept. » dit Katya en reposant son livre devant elle.

-« Et je vais fêter mes trente deux dans trois mois… Bon anniversaire, avec un mois de retard… Tes trente ans c'est ça ? »

-« Exact… Ca fait bien longtemps ! Alors qu'es-tu devenue ? »

-« Et bien je vis en Russie, prés de St Petersbourg. » répondit Tatyana. « Je travaille pour les services secrets russes. Et toi ? »

-« Je suis restée à Londres, je ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui ont pu s'échapper quand le centre a été attaqué. » l'informa Katya.

-« Tu as été faite prisonnière ? »

-« Oui, mais je ne suis restée qu'une semaine en captivité. » répondit Katya. « L'agent qui été chargé de mon dossier m'a informé que je devais aller dans un orphelinat. Il m'y a envoyé, mais je me suis enfuie au bout de trois mois. »

-« Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnes pas. » dit Tatyana en souriant. « Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais nous devrions aller nous préparer pour la réception… On se retrouvera là bas ? »

-« Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure. » dit Katya

Tatyana lui fit un petit signe de la tête et partit.

xxxx

Julian reposa son téléphone sur la table du salon, et se leva alors que le micro-onde faisait un bruit strident. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit un biberon rempli de lait.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où se trouvait Anya assise dans sa chaise haute. Elle jouait avec ses jouets, et dés qu'elle vit son père et le biberon – surtout le biberon – un sourire apparut sur son visage, et elle tendit les bras vers son père. Julian secoua la tête en souriant. Sa fille avait une étonnante capacité à avaler une grande quantité de nourriture. Il la sortit de sa chaise, et alla l'assoir dans le canapé. Il ala chercher son biberon, et lui donna, la petite fille le prit, et se mit à boir.

-« Doucement ! » lui dit Julian « Tu vas t'étouffer avec. »

Anya lâcha le biberon, et se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son père. Elle continua à boire son biberon. Quand elle eut finit, Julian la prit dans ses bras, et ils se mirent à regarder un dessin animé.

Julian ne suivait pas vraiment les aventure du petit canari poursuivi par le chat à la télé. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Katya, et aussi vers leur couple qu'il savait aller mal. Il savait que Katya avait des doutes sur sa 'double' vie, et savait u'elle en avait toujours eu. Ses missions répétées à l'étranger qui n'était pas pour le compte du MI6…. Ses mensonges… Mais il ne lui avait jamais menti sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il l'avait toujours aimé, et l'aimit encore aujourd'hui… Mais Katya saurait un jour, il le savait. Elle savait tout un jour ou l'autre. Il vivait avec cette enclume au dessus de sa tête et qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à chaque instant… Il ne savait pas qu'elle réaction aurait sa femme, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de vivre sans elle Mais comme lui avait dit son employeur, il fallait y penser avant de tomber amoureux…

-« Vous êtes bien pensifs ce soir Julian. » dit alors une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il releva son regard océan et le posa sur l'homme qui était devant lui. Son cœur ne fi u'un bond dans sa poitrine quand il le vit là. Ses yeux étaient dissiumlés derrière une pire de lunettes. Il était vétu de noir.

-« Que faîtes-vous là ? » demanda Julian, en serrant un peu plus Anya qui s'était assoupie.

-« Je suis venu vous chercher pour votre mission. » répondit simplement l'homme comme si cela était évident.

-« Vous m'aviez dit vingt quatre heures. » dit l'irlandais.

-« Le planning a changé… Vous avez un endroit où laisser votre fille ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, donnez-moi une heure. »

-« Au lieu habituel. »

Puis l'homme le salua, et disparut dans la nit. Julian se mordit la lèvre inférieure…

Bientôt, elle saurait…

xxxxxx

_14 Mai 2004_

((Nathalie Imbroglia : Shiver))

La grande salle du 'Redskin Hotel' était pleine en cette soirée de mai. Tous les membres de la conférence internationale étaient présents, et pour la plus part discutaient en petits groupes. Tatyana Elanov était devant le buffet où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Katya quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune espionne russe portait une robe rouge foncée très simple, mais très élégante lui arrivant aux pieds, fendue jusqu'au genou Sur son badge on pouvait lire 'Dr Tara Olsinki'.

Elle but une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne, cherchant son ancienne camarade des yeux. Elle avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle avait vcu durant ses quinze ans, comment elle s'en était sortie, après s'être enfuit de l'orphelinat à Londres.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit entrer dans la grande salle. Elle portait une robe noire très élégante. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relâchés, et sa frange mise sur le côté. Sur son badge, on pouvait lire 'Dr Clara Radskine'. Elle cherchait également Tatyana du regard. Son regard onyx croisa alors le regard azur de la jeune femme aux boucles dorées.

Tatyana lui sourit, et Katya se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Bonsoir. » dit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme russe.

-« Salut ! » dit Tatyana en souriant. « Ca te dit qu'on aille s'assoir ? »

-« Oui, bonne idée. » dit Katya.

Les deux anciens membres du projet 'Aurora' se dirigèrent vers une table. Au passage, Katya prit une coupe de champagne, et rejoignit Tatyana. Elle prit place en face d'elle,e t la jeune espionne russe lui demanda :

-« Alors, où en étions nous ? »

-« Mmmmh… A ma fugue de l'orphelinat je crois non ? »

-« Exact. » acquiesça Tatyana en mangeant le petit four qu'elle tenait à la main.

-« Et bien, je suis allée vider le compte que j'avais la National Bank, que le projet avait laissé au cas où pour moi. Et je suis allée étudier à Cambridge pendant cinq ans, tout en faisant des recherches pour vous retrouver, mais vous vous êtes bien caché, puisque je ne te revois que qinze ans plus tard. »

-« Oui, c'est Elina qui a fait les cryptage… »

-« Le matériel à Cambridge n'était pas assez puissant pour moi. » répondit Katya en hochant de la tête. « Ensuite, cinq ans plus tard, l'agent qui m'avait aidé à ma sortie de prison est venu me voir à une de mes conférence, je me faisait passer pour un jeune docteur en astrophysique… Dieu seul sait que ses années ont été ennuyeuses à mourir. Loin de mon monde d'origine… Sans réels amis… Puis Fing est arrivé, et j'ai intégré le MI6. »

-« Tu trvailles pour le gouvernement anglais ? » demanda Tatyana comme si c'était une injure.

-« La Guerre Froide était finie depuis cinq ans. » répondit Katya. « Et puis…Mes parents biologiques… J'ai appris qu'ils étaient américains. »

-« Tes parents n'étaient pas polonais ? » demanda Tatyana qui ne comprenait plus trop.

-« Le KGB m'a mentit. Sur ça, comme sur le fait que nos dons venaient de manipulations génétiques, et pas d'un don dont nous aurions hérité. »

-« Je l'ai su aussi. » répondit Tatyana. « Elina m'avait donné le nom de mes parents, mais quand j'y suis allée, il n'y avait personne

. Un voisin m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture en 1988. »

-« Je suis désolée. » dit sincèrement Katya. « J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Tu vois encore d'anciens membres du projet ? »

-« J'ai vu Elina, il y a quelques semaines à Moscou. » répondit Tatyana. Mais c'est toujours elle qui prend contact, je ne sais pas où la trouver… Sinon, non. »

-« Je vois. » répondit Katya. « Et toi alors, ta vie en Russie, tu es mariée, tu as des enfants ? »

« Je suis fiancée. » répondit Tatyana. »Et nous avons une petite fille de trois ans nommée Léa. » répondit la jeune femme blond en souriant. « J'ai une photo dans mon sac, tu vux les voir ? »

-« Oui, avec plaisir. » répondit Katya en hochant de la tête.

Tatyana lui sourit à son tour, et sortit de son sac en cuir noir, une pochette de la même matière. Elle la déplia, et en sortit une photo qu'elle posa sur la table, et tourna dans le sens de Katya. La jeune femme aux yeux donyx la prit, et l'étudia attentivement. Dessus, on pouvait voir Tatyana, assise dand l'herbe, blottit entre les bras d'un grand brun aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de la jeune espionne. Entre eux, se toruvait une petite fille d'nenviron trois ans, qui était le portrait de sa mère. Katya sourit. Cette photo était fort semblable à celle qu'elle avait dans son sac de Julian et Anya. C'était le genre de photo qu'ils avaient tous… Tatyana avec sa famille… James, une photo de Sandra et ses deux enfants…. Elle et sa famille… Ils partaient loin, et dans les moments difficiles, avoir une photo de leur famille sur eux, pouvaient les aider à se rappelait ce pourquoi ils étaient là, et pour qui ils le faisaient… Ils le faisaient pour rendre le monde plus sûr pour leurs enfants.

-« Vous formez une belle famille. » dit l'anglaise, en redonnant sa photo à Tatyana. « Que fait ton mari dans la vie ? »

-« Lucka est ingénieur à l'Agence Spaciale Russe. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles dorées. « Nous avons une grande maison au Sud de St Petersbourg, il faut dire que les services secrets russes et leur agence spatiale paient plutôt bien. »

-« C'est un passionné d'astronomie alors. » dit Katya. « Son métier doit être passionnant. »

-« Il le passionne en tout cas. » répondit Tatyana. « Et toi, tu es mriée ? »

-« Oui, depuis cinq ans. » répondit Katya. « Il est aussi agent au MI6, mais il n'est pas anglais, il est irlandais. »

-« Ca doit être chouette les vacances dans la famille en Irlande ! » dit Tatyana en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

-« Et bien… Julian est orphelin, comme moi… Alors de la famille en Irlande, il n'en a pas vraiment. »

-« Oh, je suis désolée. » dit Tatyana sincèrement. « Et vous avez des enfants ? »

-« Oui, une petite fille de dix huit mois, elle s'appelle Anya. » répondit Katya. « Tu arrives à combiner ta vie d'espion et ta vie familiale ? » demanda Katya, qui était ravie de pouvoir avoir enfin un témoignage.

-« Et bien… Je pars moins en mission, mais je pars quand même. » répondit Tatyana. « Et toi ? Ca se passe bien ? »

-« Disons… Que j'ai laissé tomber les missions, je travaille au service technique. Je fais les gadget ce genre de chose. »

-« Les missions ne te manquent pas ? »

-« Beaucoup. » répondit Katya. « Ma vie.. N'a toujours été faite que d emission, et dpeuis que ma fille est née… J'ai l'impression de ne plus être à ma place. »

-« Nous avons été élevées et formées pour ce monde. » dit Tatyana. « Quand je me suis retrouvée seule, lorsque tous les membres du projet sont partis aux quatre coins du monde… Je me suis retrouvée désemparée.. J'avais l'impresison de connaître le monde, alors qu'en fait je n'en avais aucune réelle expérience. »

-« Je sais ce que c'est. » lui assura Katya. « Les trois mois que j'ai passé à l'orphelinat ont été horribles. J'étais coupés des autres, je ne savais pas quoi leurs dire… Du coup, je me suis faîte passer pour une étudiante polonaise qui ne parlait que mal anglais…E t ça marchait. Mais c'était vraiment dur. »

-« Le projet nous a appris des tonnes de choses. » dit Tatyana. « Nous somes les meilleures dans ce que nous faisons. Nous savons manier toutes les armes, nous pratiquons toutes les techniques d'art martiaux, et personne ne peut surmonter nos techniques d'interrogatoires… Mais 'Aurora' nou a lachés dans la nature… Nous avions du grandir toutes seules… Et je crois que c'est ça, qui fait que nous sommes des femmes fortes aujourd'hui. »

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être forte pourtant… Quand je vois mes collègues, pour eux tout semble si simple… Alors que quand je vois ma fille, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut faire… Nous n'avons pas eu de mère, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est… » dit-elle dans un soupir. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas vu Tatyana depuis quine ans, et lorsqu'eles fiasaient partie du centre, elle n'était pas très proches. Mais elle était la seule à pouvoir la comprendre…Bien sûr, elle se confiait à Ellen, qui était sa meilleure amie… Mais.. Elle n'avait pas vécu cette trahison, et ce manque de repères qu'avait connu Katya. Alors retrouver Tatyana alors qu'elle n'allait pas forcément bien… C'était peut être un signe.

-« Nous nous en sortons quand même. » répondit Tatyana. « Et… Tu as une photo de ta famille ? »

-« Oui, je dois voir ça dans mon sac. » répondit Katya en fouillant dans la petite pochette qui lui servait de sac à main. Elle en sortit une pochette transparante, et une photo d'elle, Julian et Anya.

Tatyana la prit, et vit dessus un homme de leurs âges, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et aux yeux bleus. Katya était dans ses bras, et au milieu d'eux, une petite fille aux boucles ébènes et aux yeux d'un bleu marine intense. Elle s'attarda sur le mari de son ancienne camarade. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-« Co… Comment il s'appelle ton mari déjà ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux de la photo.

-« Julian Anders… Pourquoi ? » demanda Katya qui ne comprenait pas la question de Tatyana.

-« Katya…. » Tatyana réfléchit à la façon dont elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire… « Il faut que tu sches quelque chose sur ton mari.. »


	11. Tout s'écroule

oxOoxo

_15 Mai 2004_

((Sarah Mclachlan – Fall of Grace))

L'avion atterrit alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait appelé personne. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs adressé la parole à personne. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Que pourrait-elle dire désormais ?

Les mots de Tatyana, sa révélation… Son horrible et cruelle révélation lui tiraillait encore l'esprit et le cœur. Sa douleur était si forte, qu'elle n'avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir d'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dans sa vie, que sa douleur… Et ce si fort sentiment de trahison, qui ne l'avait pas fait souffrir depuis prés de quinze ans… La trahison, le mensonge et les secrets, une nouvelle fois. Elle souffrait si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre ses cris intérieurs… Elle avait si mal… Elle ne savait pas que souffrir autant était possible… Elle avait mal, et rien ne pourrait calmer sa douleur… Pas pour l'instant, pas si tôt… Elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela… Bien sûr, il y avait eu ses doutes, tous ses doutes… Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé ça…C'était si énrome, et si… Si imaginable de la part d'un homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout au monde… Un homme qui l'avait trahi pendant prés de dix ans…. Julian.

Rien que son nom était douloureux, Se dire son om, imaginer son visage, ressentir son amour… Tout était douloureux, plus encore que la trahison dont elle avait été la victime… Dix ans… Comment n'avait-elle pas deviné ? Comment n'avait-elle pas découvert….

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se poser des questions… Il n'était temps que de souffrir… C'était si douloureux… Douleur, douleur douleur… Ce mot qui semblait être l'échos des battements sacadés de son cœur.

Katya descendit de l'avion, les gens qui l'entouraient l'importait peu… Elle ne les voyait pas vraiment. Elle se dirigeait vers le lieu de débarquement des bgages, et dans un geste presque d'automate et inconscient, elle se saisit de sa valise, et se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture. Elle n'appela personne… Pas Ellen, pas Bradley… Tous ses amis qui auraient pu l'aider… Elle n'appela personne.

Elle se mit derrière le volant de sa voiture et roula. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle y allait sans s'arrêter… Ses pensées étaient floues, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser… Ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Sa douleur était si forte, qu'elle opprimait son cœur, comme si une main lui tenait en otage et que chaque battement était une presison qui manquait de la faire mourir.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Pourquoi pleurer ? Elle souffrait déjà, elle ne pouvait pas tout faire en même temps…

Elle roula plusieurs minutes, s'éloignant de Londres. Elle s'arrêta alors, au milieu de la nuit. Elle gara sa voiture, prit une veste dans sa valise, le vent soufflait dehors et il ne faisait pas chaud. Bien que les températures des derniers jours aient été clémentes… Mais comment pouvait-elle penser à ça ? Après ce qui venait de se passer…. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle fit quelques pas, et arriva sur un pont. Elle s'approcha du bord, devant elle s'étendait les lumières de Londres qui venaient se refléter dans la Tamise en dessous d'elle. Le vent l'entourait, elle frisonna.

Ses pensées étaient obscures en cette nuit… Elle ne pensait qu'à ce que lui avait appris Tatyana… Elle l'avait cru… Mais pourquoi auraitelle cru Tatyana ? Rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison… Elle se giffla intérieurement. Bien sûr que Tatyana avait raison, elle n'avait aucune raison d'inventer une chose aussi énorme… C'était de la mauvaise foi que de penser le contraire.

Elle se sentait si mal… Un malaise qui s'était généralisé dans son être et sa vie. Elle en voulait à Julian par-dessus tout.. Mais elle s'en voulait autant à elle-même… Etait-elle naïve à ce point ? Trahie pour la deuixème fois depuis quinze ans… Etait-elle si persuasive ? Si… Aveugle ? Elle se disait souvent, que le projet 'Aurora' avait profité de son jeune âge… Mais là… Julian lui avait menti durant dix ans… Il leurs avait tous menti… C'était un traître, le pire que l'on puisse imaginer… Elle lui en voulait, mais ne savait pas réellement la nature de ses seniments. De la rancœur ? De la haine ? De l'maour ? De la tristesse ? Tant de choses qui lui paraissaient si abstraites… Elle avait besoin de temps… Mais il était hors de questions qu'elle laisse Julian continuer plus longtemps ce mensonge.

Son téléphone sonna alors dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas cessé de sonner. Elle n'avait jamais répondu… Cinq messages de Julian, un appel d'Ellen qui s'inquiétait qu'elle ne donne pas signe de vie… Elle en avait marre de l'entendre sonner, alors elle décrocha… Sa voix semblait d'outre-tombe.

-« Allô ? »

-« Mme Anders ? »

Un haut-le-cœur la saisit… Elle porait son nom… C'était comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir… Son nom qui n'était pas le vrai… Encore un mensonge.

-« Oui, c'est moi-même. » répondit-elle, d'une voix plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-« Ici le Dr Oward. Vous m'avie dit de vous appeler quelque soit l'heure… J'ai les résultats de vos analyses. »

-« Oui, bien sûr… Et alors ? » demanda Katya qui avait totalement oublié ce problème.

-« Et bien… Tous vos tôts dans le sang sont normaaux… Toute fois, je m'y suis reprise à deux fois mais… Mme Anders, vous êtes enceinte. »

Le cœur de Katya manqua un battement. Enceinte ? Elle était enceinte ? Dieu que cette nouvelle tombait mal… Un enfant, un nouvel enfant… De Julian…

-« Mme Anders ? » demanda la voix du médecin à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Oui je… Merci Docteur. »

-« Toutes mes félicitations. »

-« Merci. » répéta Katya.

Puis, elle raccrocha. Et le cœur vide, se dirigea vers sa voiture.

xxxxxx

La maison était entièrement éteinte. Elle ne savait pourquoi. Peut être Julian avait eu une réelle urgence au travail… Elle s'y attendait un peu pour tout dire… Elle coupa le contact de sa voiture, et prit son sac et ses clés et sortit. Elle claqua sa porte, et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle à manger. Elle alluma toutes les lumières. Même ce lieu qui était chez elle lui semblait étranger… Elle avait perdu tous ses repères. Elle n'avait plus de vie… Tout ce qu'elle croyait était à nouveau tombé en morceaux… Envolé… Poussière.

Elle posa son sac, ses clés et son blouson, et parcourut la pièce, comme quelqu'un qui n'y serait pas revenu depuis des années… Et tous ces souvenirs qui sonnaient faux dans sa tête… Dans sa mémoire.

Elle frissonna il faisait froid. Elle regarda la cheminée, et d'un geste de la min alluma un feu… Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda les flammes dansr en comtemplant son propre destin… Son fatal destin. Elle rleva alors son regard onyx, qui semblait vide d'émotions. Elle le posa sur la table prés du canapé, et vit une photo de Julian et elle, à leur mariage. Elle la regardait comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si ce n'était plus son couple, comme s'il s'agissait de personnes diparues dpeuis des années… Alors que quelques heures avant, il était le centre de sa vie… Ce couple qui était son repère, le pilier sur le quel reposait toute sa vie. De la haine… De la rancour… Voilà ce qu'était ses sentiments… Mais aussi un profond sentiment de détresse et de désespoir… Elle ne savait pas encore si elle se relèverait de ce choc… De ce nouveau choc… Le premier l'avait cetes rendu plus forte… Mais celui-ci l'avait anéanti… Il n'y avait plus rien dans sa vie qui tenait la route… Sauf Anya…. Dieu du Ciel, Anya ! Sa fille…. Comment allait-elle réagir sans son père ? Elle qui était persuadée qu'il était le meilleur père du monde… Elle qui était si jeune, et qui n'avait pas conscience de ses choses là… Elle n'avait même pas deux ans… Comment avait-il pu leurs faire ça ? A elles qui l'aimaient tant…

D'un geste rageur, Katya jeta la photo dans le feu, et se leva d'un bond. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, et fut prise d'un violent spasme. Elle le laissa la submerger, et se releva quelques secondes plus tard, vidée… Enciente… Elle était enceinte…

Elle posa les yeux sur la pièce… Ce n'était plus chez elle ici… Elle devait faire quelque chose… Elle était restée de longues minutes assises contre le carelage froid des toilettes… Elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortiratit pas… Que seul sa fille l'aidait encore à vivre.. Et qu'il n'en sortirait pas non plus… Elle allait devoir prendre des mesures qui allaient changé la vie de sa fille… Mais la jeune espionne aux yeux d'onyx avait un besoin inébranlable de le faire savoir au reste du monde… Extérioriser sa douleur, se débarasser de ce si lourd secret…

Elle prit ses clés, éteignit la lumière, et quitta sa maison..

La maison de la famille Anders qui n'existait plus…

xxxxxx

((Nightwish : Sleeping Sun))

Les portes du MI6 s'ouvrirent devant elle. Il n'y avait plus grand monde en ce jeudi soir aux alentours de vingt et une heure. Dés qu'elle entra, elle fut accostée par Ellen et Fing, qui se dirigeaient vers elle d'un pas pressé. Le visage de Katya était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jmaias vu..Aucune émotion ne la trahissait… Pas même ses yeux.

-« Katya ! » s'exclama Ellen. « On a cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir. »

-« Je suis désolée. » dit simplement Katya. « J'aurait du appelé. »

-« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose à la Barbade ? Tu rentres bien tôt, on ne t'attendait pas avant samedi. » fit remarquer Fing.

-« Il n'y avait qu'une personne du projet. » répondit Katya. « Elle ne m'a rien appris…. » Elle s'interrompit. « Enfin rien qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver ma famille. »

-« Désolé. » dit sincèrement Fing.

-« Où est Julian ? » demanda Katya pour qui le simple fait de prononcer son nom était douloureux.

-« Il est en briefing avec Froger. » répondit Fing.

-« Bien… »

-« Kate t'as mis le compte rendu de ses dernières inventions sur ton bureau. » dit Ellen.

-« Je vais aller lire tout ça. » répondit Katya. « Je suppose qu'Anya est avec sa baby-sitter. »

-« Oui, l'agent Owens s'occupe d'elle. » répondit FIng. « Mais tu ne veux pas aller la retrouver ? »

-« J'aimerai lire les rapports de Kate avant, merci. » répondit Katya avec un petit sourire. Puis sans dire mot, elle les quitta et se dirigea vers osn bureau.

-« Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. » dit alors Ellen à son supérieur et ami. « Elle semble si… »

-« Calme ? » demanda l'agent Fing.

-« Oui, trop calme. »

-« Elle a sans doute appris quelque chose à la Barbade dont elle ne veut pas parler. » hasarda Fing.

-« Sans doute, mais je n'y crois pas trop… J'irais lui parler. » dit Ellen.

-« Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle viendra sûrement te voir d'elle-même. »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, et rejoignit son propre bureau.

Devant son poste, Katya tapa un nom sur le serveur d'interpol. Elle devait d'abord être sûre de ce que Tatyana lui avait dit. Elle tapa, ce qu'elle était persuadée être le vrai nom de Julian…E t sa fiche apparut Et elle sut tout…. Tout ce dont de quoi on l'accusait. Lui, sa véritable nature. Elle referma vite la fenêtre, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle se connecta ensuite au serveur princpal, et chercha le dossier de Julian. Elle cliqua sur son nom, et ses états de services. Elle tapa ensuite une série de touches, et une boîte de dialogue s'afficha. Elle entra le mot de passe de Fing, et fit une manœuvre envers le dossier de son… mari.

Se fit une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter.

-« Katie ? Chérie depuis quand es-tu rentrée ? »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines… Cette voix… Sa voix. Elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, et se retourna vers lui…

-« Oui, il y a deux heures. » répondit Katya, à la question que le jeune homme avait posé quelques secondes plus tôt..

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » demanda Julian. « J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je t'ai laissé cinq messages ! »

--« Je sais. » répondit la jeune feme.

-« Katya, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Julian alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait.

-« Un problème ? » demanda Ellen qui avait entendu Julian éleer le ton, devant le calme presque terrifiant de Katya.

-« A Katya de me le dire. » dit Julian.

-« Rien, la Barbade, le décalage horaire. » répondit Katya. « Je suis en manque important de sommeil. » mentit-elle, le regard dans le vague.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et prit les comptes rendus des opérations qu'elle avait fait sur le dossier officiel de Julian. Elle les parcourut, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle les jeta ensuite à la poubelles. Julian et Ellen avaient regagné leur poste… Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle passa une main sous sa veste noire en laine pour être sûre que ce qu'elle y cachait était toujours là.

C'est alors – que comme prévu – Julian vint la voir en lui demandant.

-« Katya.. Je ne comprends, as j'ai un problème avec mon mot de passe. »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune espionne aux yeux d'onyx.

-« J'ai… Je n'arrive pas à accéder aux dossiers du serveur central. » dit Julian.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Ellen qui les avait. »

-« C'est peut être une erreur. » hasarda Fing qui n'était pas loin de là.

-« J'ai pourtant essayé mes codes d'accés trois fois rien ne marche. » lui assura Julian.

-« C'est normal. » intervint alors Katya. « Je les ai bloqués. »

-« Tu as fais quoi ? » demanda Julian.

-« Katya, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!? » s'exclama Ellen.

Kata lui sourit, et regarda Julian. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi.

Dans un geste trop rapide pour que l'œil humain puiss le voir. Katya sortit une arme de sous sa veste, et la pointa sur Julian.

Automantiquement, Ellen et Fing sortirent les leurs.

-« Katya, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Fing à la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes.

-« Katie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ellen à son tour.

Julian la regardait avec des yeux effrayés. Il devina alors. Elle savait tout.

-« Demandez-ça à Julian. » répondit Katya. « Où plutôt devrais-je dire… A Mr Julian Sark. »


	12. Retour à la réalité

oxoOoxo

Julian regardait Katya, complètement désamparé. Il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux, et de froideur dans sa voix, que son cœur se brisa alors. Et il sut une chose : elle ne pourait jamais lui pardonner.

Il la regarda, elle braquait son arme sur lui…E t le silence était si pesant.

Ile ne pouvait pas rester là. Il voyait les mains de Katya, crispées sr la détente de son arme… Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'empêchait de tirer.

Mais il devait essayer… Elle était torp importante dans sa vie pour qu'il ne tente rien.

-« Katya… » commença-t-il en s'avançant légèrement.

-« Ne bouge pas ou je te descends. » dit Katya d'une voix froide. « Un geste et tu es mort. »

Le cœur de Julian en prit un nouveau coup… Alors il avait vu juste. Elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si elle le pouvait. Si elle en avait l'occasion, elle lui logerait une ablle entre les deux yeux. Et il lui faisait confiance, elle ne la manquerait pas.

Mais il devait passer à l'action Il ne pouvait pas rester là… Primo parce qu'il tenait à sa vie, même si elle n'avait plus rien de plaisant, et deuxio… Il ne supportait pas l'image de la femme qu'il aimait pointer son arme sur lui.

D'un geste rapide, il appuya sur sa montre, avant que Katya ait eu le temps de réagir. Instantanément, un gaz sortit des évacuations des bureaux, et la pièce entière fut emplie d'une épaisse fumée. Les agents présents commencèrent à suffoquer, leur vue était trouble. Julian se mit une main sur le visage, et en profita pour sortir. Katya lâcha son arme, et essaya de le rattraper, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent vite. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle avait les poumons en feu, toussait comme une perdue, mais cela ne changeait rien.

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, puis, prise d'un spasme douloureux, s'écroula sur le sol.

Inconsciente.

xxxxxx

La lumière de la chambre d'hôpital était tamisée, et le silence y régnait. Sauf le bruit des machines de mesures et le bruit d'un respirateur étaient audibles. Dans le lit, sous la lumière blanche et crue, Katya dormait d'un sommeil lourd et provoqué volontairement par les médecins.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ellen la regardait, le cœur serré. Elle portait une blouse et un pantalon de l'hôpital. Elle avait été comme les autres, victime de l'attaque au gaz qu'avait lancé Julian… Ou Sark, puisque l'appeler par son prénom la faisait avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Julian… Jamais elle n'aurait cru, que s'il avait eu un traitre dans leur rang, il se serait agit de lui… Quand elle le regardait… Et qu'elle voyait la manière dont il regardait Katya, ou qu'il s'occupait d'Anya… Jamais elle n'aurait osé corie qu'il était ce personnage illustre qu'était Julian Sark.

Elle avait lu son dossier… Et le nombre de crimes dont on l'accusait lui semblait irréel. Comment avait-il pu leurs mentir… Et Anya ? Sa fille ? Sa chair et osn sang… N'avait-il jamais aimé sa famille ? Et Katya… Elle semblait si paisible dans son lit, ainsi endormie. Mais Ellen la connaissait assez bien, et ne pouvait q'uimaginer la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans se spensées, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva son regard océan, et vit Fing devant elle.

-« Salut. » dit Ellen d'une voix triste. « Alors, elle ne va pas mieux ?

-« Non. » répondit Fing. « Son état est stable, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se battre, elle ne veut pas se réveiller. »

-« Il y a de quoi. » dit Ellen en reposant son regard sur sa meilleure amie endormie. « Elle est anéntie. »

-« Qui ne le serait pas. »

-« Jamais… Jamais je n'aurait pu imaginer ça de Julian. » dit soudain Ellen après un silence. « Il était… il semblait tellement aimer Anya et Katya… »

-« Sans doute les aimait-il vraiment. » dit Fing. « Anaya et Katya ne faisaient pas partie de samission initiale… Il est tombé amoureux de Katya. »

-« Et il lui a menti toutes ses années… J'espère qu'elle va tenir le coup, pour Anya… La petite a déjà perdu son père.. ; » dit Ellen avec des larmes dans la voix. Elle amait Anya comme sa propre fille, et Katya comme sa sœur…Et imaginer leus vies ainsi… Elle ne le supportait même pas.

-« Je l'espère aussi. » dit Fing. « James vient de se réveiller, tu veux aller le voir ? »

-« Non, plus tard. » répondit Ellen. « Je vais rester au chevet de Katya. »

-« Vasy. » dit FIng. « Il a vraiment besoin de toi… Après tout, son meilleur ami l'a trahi aussi. Je vais rester prés de Katya. »

-« Bien, j'y vais. » dit la jeune femme au boules or. « Merci Brad. »

-« C'est normal Ellen, file voir James. » la jeune femme le laissa seule, et Fing reposa son regard sur la jeune femme aux boucles énènes qui dormait dans la chambre drrière la vitre.

Trop paisiblement…

cxxxxx

_18 Mai 2004_

((Simple Plan – Untitled))

Elle avait les yeux toujours fermés, mais était parfaitement consciente de son environnement, du lieu où elle se trouvait. Il y avait une lumière basse, et elle entendait les bruits des appareils autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, elle se sentait faible, et ne voulait pas se réveiller.. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Elle se souvenait de tout… De la trhaison de Julian, de sa douleur, et de sa fuite… Et cette fumée, toute cette fumée… Elle eut alors un haut-le-cœur Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, elle fut prise de tremblement.

Elle entendit alors une voix, et sentit une main se poser sur ses épaules.

-« Katya, calme-toi, tout va bien… »

Cette voix… La voix d'Ellen. Elle se calma alors, la présence de son amie la rassura instantanément. Elle respira de grandes bouffées d'air, se clamant. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et vit le visage d'Ellen penché au dessus d'elle.

-« Hey, salut. » dit la jeune femme aux boucles blondes. « Tu t'es enfin réveillée. »

-« Depuis… Depuis combien de temps je dors ? » demanda Katya la gorge sèche.

-« Trois jours. » répondit Ellen. « Tu veux boire ? »

-« Oui, s'il te plaît. » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx.

Ellen se leva, alla chercher un gobelet en plastique et le remplit. Elle le tendit ensuite à Katya, qui but quelques gorgées avant de le rendre à son amie.

La jeune femme brune baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, et perdue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des mois, mais était pris d'une grande envie de dormir… Des années… Pour toujours pourquoi pas…

-« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ellen, qui savait que cette question n'était pas vraiment appropriée.

-« Je ne sais pas. » réponit Katya. « Mes idées sont floues… J'ai plein de sentiments dans le cœur, mais je ne sais pas lesquels je suis censée ressentir. »

-« Il te faut du temps. » lui dit calmement Ellen avec une voix rassurante. « Tout le monde comprend, il faut que tu … Assimiles ce qui vient de se passer. »

-« Oh ça, je l'ai assimilé. » dit Katya plus froidement qu'elle ne le voulait. « Mon mari, l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance et à qui j'aurai pu confier ma vie v nous a trahi pendant prés de dix ans. Mes amis, ma fille…et moi. »

Ellen baissa les yeux Bien sûr… C'était une question stupide. Katya savait ce qui c'était passé, elle était même tiraillée par la douleur de cette trahison…

-« Je suis désolée. » dit soudain la jeune femme aux boucles brunes. « J'aurai du savoir… J'aurai du découvrir ce qu'il faisait… J'ai été si stupide.. ; »

-« Hey hey hey !! » s'exclama alors son amie en posant une main sur la sienne. « Ne dis pas ça Katya, je te défends de dire une telle chose. On aurait tous du le savoir, tu n'étais pas seule dans l'histoire. »

-« Mais il était mon mari Ellen. » dit tristement Katya avec des larmes qui rbillaient dans les yeux. « Il était la personne la plus importante de ma vie… Et tout ça été faux. Notre histoire, notra mour… Ca n'a jamais exité et je… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Les larmes la subergèrent… Les toutes premières larmes. Elle ne les refoula plus, elle les laissa couler.

Instantanément, Ellen la prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement. Jamais elel ne l'avait vu ainsi, elle n'avait jamas vu Katya pleurer. C'était la première fois… Mais elle était soulagée de la voir pleurer. Elle se demandait comment ça n'était pas arrivé avant. Elle avait retenu ses larmes. Et elle les laissaient la submerger maintenant.

-« Je… » dit Katya entre deux sanglots. « J ene sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui… Rien que d'imaginer qu'il ne sera plus jamais là… C'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer… j'ai si mal. »

-« Je sais Kat'…. Je serais là… Je sais que je ne le remplacerais pas, mais nous serons là… »

-« J'ai beosin de vous… Et Anya… Où est Anya ? »

-« Elle est avec James. Elle na pas arrêté de te réclamer… Mais les médecins t'ont plongé dans le coma, tu faisais de grosses crises d'angoisse, et tes convlusions auraient pu être dangeureuses. »

-« Je comprends…Et… Et mon bébé ? » demanda Katya.

Ellen se raidit alors…Son bébé ? Elle avait bien prononcé ses mots ? La jeune anglaise aux boucles or se détacha légèrement de son amie, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui demanda :

-« Kat', comment ça ton bébé ? »

-« Je suis… » commença la jeune femme aux boucles brunes. « Je suis enceinte. »

Ellen sentit son cœur manquer un battement…Eceinte…Elle était enceinte de Ju…Sark ? Elle vit dans les yeux de Katya, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette grossesse…Il était vrai que la jeune espionne se posait beaucoup de questions…Elle attendait l'enfant d'un traitre .. Comment pouvait-elle réagir à ça ? Mais d'un autre côté…C'était Julian…Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait peur de la vie qui allait suivre…Elle avai peur de sortir de cet hôpital, car alors, tout cela deviendrait bel et bien réel. Elle serait seule…Avec sa fille..Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait faite cette vie, sans lui..Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait retourner chez eux…Non, ça elle ne le pourrait pas…Et retourner travailler au MI6 ? Oui, pour le retrouver….Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Elle avait besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps…Pour se faire à cette nouvelle vie….Cette vie qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter.

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Ellen. « Les médecins ne m'ont en pas parler. »

-« Oh… » dit silmplement Katya.

-« Si….Katya, s'il n'a pas survécu ? » demanda Ellen avec prudence.

-« Je…Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'esprit complètement flou… » dit Katya en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ellen… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… »

-« Il te faut du temps Kat'. » dit la jeune femme aux yeux océans. « Laisse-toi le temps, tu auras les idéees plus claires… »

C'est alors que le Dr Oward entra. Ellen et Katya se séparèrent, et la jeune femmes aux boucles brunes essuya ses larmes.

-« Vous êtes réveillée Madame An… » commença la médecin.

-« S'il vous plaît Docteur. » la coupa alors Katya. « Appelez-moi Katya, je… Je ne peux pas entre son nom.. ; »

-« Je comprends Katya. » lui assura la doctoresse d'une voix douce. « Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Mal. » répondit Katya sincère. « Je me sens complètement désorientée… Mais… Je me sens reposée. »

-« Vous avez dormi trois jours, c'est normal. » lui assura le Dr Oward en regardant ses constantes. « Je vois que votre perfusion a bien joué son rôle… »

-« Docteur… » demanda Katya qui voulait absolument savoir. « Mon bébé…. Il a survécu ? »

Le regard bleu-gris de la doctoresse se voila alors. Elle regarda ses analse et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le cœur de Katya se serra, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-« Les… Les effets du gaz que vous avez inalé ont eu de graves conséquences sur votre bébé… Je suis désolée. »

Katya ferma les yeux. C'était étrange… D'un côté, elle était soulagée. Horriblement soulagée…Parce que si cet enfant avait survécu, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu l'élever… Sans Julian. Bien sûr, il était hors de questions qu'ils revienne un jour. Mais elle devait déjà élever Anya, avoir un autre enfant n'aurait pas été prudent… et peut être impssible. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait tout de même de son enfant, alors elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Ellen posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Katya ourit… Elle avait besoin de son amie… De ses amis. James, Kate, Ellen, Fing… Parce que seule, elle était sure, elle n'y arriverait pas… Pas du tout. Elle était pour le moment encore trop perdue pour savoir quells étaient ses véritables pensées et besoins. Comme l'avait dit Ellen, il lui faudrait du temps… Beaucoup de temps… Mais elle devait être forte, pour Anya….

Katya s'excusa auprés de son médecin et de sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait besoin de se reposer. Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et la laissèrent seule. Katya ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.


	13. Convalescence

oxoOoxo

_31 Mai 2004_

Le soleil innondait la terrasse d'une maison du centre de protection du MI6 dans la banlieue de Londres. Katya n'était pas revenu dans cet endroit depuis plus de quinze ans, depuis qu'elle avait été libérée après le démentellement du projet 'Aurora'… Après un choc, une trahison, comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Prés de deux semaines étaient passées depuis la découverte de la véritable identité de Julian. Chaque jour, elle allait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la trahison de Julian, même des années après. Et elle ne savait pas de quoi sa vie serait faite. Son avenir était des plus incertains, alors elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur, ce qui était maintenant sa seule raison de vivre : Anya.

C'était vraiment dur. Elle s'occupait de sa fille à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, mais cela lui était difficile, car dans les yeux bleus marine de son petit ange, elle voyait le bleu des yeux de Julian… Bien qu'elle ressemblait plus à Katya, elle avait hérité de la couleur des yeux de son père… Et chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, c'était Julian qu'elle voyait. Il lui faudrait probablement du temps…

Elle était à cet instant dans la nouvelle maison qu'elle occupait avec sa fille. Elle était assise dans une chaise longue sur la terrasse, Anya sur les genoux, en train de feuilleter un livre pour enfants, tout en sirotant un verre d'eau pétillante. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe bleue, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, sa frange retomba sur ses yeux. Elle était pieds-nu, confortablement installée avec sa fille. Prés d'elles, étaient assiss Sandra et Ellen, qui lisaient chacune un magazine en sirotant un jus de fruits. 'Lay Lady Lay' de Bob Dylan s'échappait des hauts parleurs d'un poste posé sur la table de jardin, à côté d'un plateau où se trouvait une carafe d'eau en verre.

Ellen lisait un exemplaire de 'Cosmopolitan' tout en regardant Anya et Katya du coin de l'œil. Depuis la sortie de son amie de l'hôpital, Ellen était très présente, venant tous les soirs. Elle avait même demandé à Froger et aux personnes chargées de la protection du MI6 si elle pouvait s'installer chez Katya. Fing avait appuyé sa requête, précisant à ses supérieurs que ce soutien psychologique était nécessaire pour la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx. Elle travaillait tout de même au MI6 mais avait ralenti le rythme de ses missions, pour être présente pour sa meilleure amie et sa fille.

Anya ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation. Elle savait que sa maman allait très mal, et que son papa était parti. Elle était heureuse que Katya soit si présente… Elle avait inconsciemment besoin de la présence de sa mère, pour compenser le grand vide qu'avait laissé Julian dans leurs vies.

Katya tourna l'une des pages du livre pour enfants qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle en lut le contenu – en rrusse – à Anya, lui expliquant tous les mots. La petite fille commençait à parler en anglais, mais également en russe, Katya ayant tenu à ce qu'elle apprenne cette langue. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien de russe, puisque ses parents étaient américains… Mais elle n'était de nulle part… Alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre une autre langue à sa fille ? Elle avait toujours considérer le Russe comme sa langue maternelle…Elle était une ou deux fois retourner en Russie, dont un Noël un an après la naissance d'Anya avec Julian… Son cœur se serra à cette pensées. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à tout ça. C'était bien assez dur de vivre sans lui, pour qu'en plus elle n'y pense volonairement.

-« Dis, Maman ? » demanda Anya.

-« Oui ma chérie ? » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes.

-« Pourra avoir autre livre de Louise ? »

Katya sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté. 'Les Aventures de Louise la Marmotte' étaient les histoires préférées de sa petite fille. Elles étaient d'un auteur franco-anglaise du nom de Megan Potter… Elle répondit alors à Anya :

-« Mais bien sûr. »

-« Mici ! » s'exclama Anya. « Vais jouer. »

-« D'accord, je t'amène dans ton parc. »

Katya se leva, sous les regards amusés de Sandra et Ellen. Elle déposa Anya dans son parc puis elle revint et alla s'assoir sur sa chaise longue. Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau, et prit l'exemplaire de 'Raisons et Sentiments' de Jean Austen qu'elle se remit à lire.

-« Combien de fois l'as-t-u lu ? » demanda Ellen avec un petit air espiègle.

-« Dix fois, comme tous les Austen. » répondit Katya sans lever les yeux de son livre. « Mais tu me connais, moi et Jean Austen, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. »

-« Oh oui, ça on le sait bien ! » dit Sandra en souriant à son amie.

-« Je vais me relire 'Orgueil et Préjugés' dit Ellen en prenant le livre qui traînait sur la table de jardin.

-« Ce livre est magifique ! » dit Katya en tournant une page de 'Raison et Sentiments'.

-« Je trouve ça mieleux à souhait ! » dit Sandra avec un petit air taquin.

-« Tu n'as aucun goût en littérature ! » répondit Ellen en commençant sa lecture.

-« Je préfère juste les romans policiers à vos histoire 'guimauves' » répondit la jeune avocate aux yeux bleus.

-« Moui… Du sang, des cadavres, quelle horreur ! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis blond. « Non mais franchement Kat', tu entends cet affrond ? »

-« Dieu protège mes oreilles innocentes… » dit Katya en regardant le ciel.

Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Katya regarda Ellen et Sandra qui avaient recommencé à se chamailler. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans ses amis. Ils éaient – aec Anya – les seules personnes au monde en qui elle avait onfiance. Et ils étaient surtout son soutien.Fing était très présent, comme il l'avait été quinze ans plus tôt… C'était pour elle un grand frère, il la protégeait… Comme James ou Ellen. Ils avaient toujours été très protecteurs envers la jeune informaticienne. Et elle avait besoin d'eux aujourd'hui. Plus que jamais… Elle avait besoin d'être sauvée…

xxxxx

_3 Juin 2004_

Elle avait retrouvé les bruits familiers des conversations téléphoniques et des imprimantes du centre général du MI6. Leurs bureaux avaient déménagés après 'l'incident' avec Sark. Pour elle, il n'était plus question de l'appeler Julian… Bien que cela lui arrive encore quand, dans des moments de détresse elle se rappelait son amour… Un amour qui – elle le pensait - s'était évaporé désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Bien qu'il fut le père de sa fille, et son mari… Elle ne pouvait plus l'imaginer ainsi. Il était un traître, la raison de cette horrible souffrance qui lui martelait le cœur à chaque seconde. Elle ne portait même plus son nom. Elle avait repris le nom de Katz. Mais elle n'était plus convaincue de rien concernant son identité… Elle n'avait pas réellement d'identité. Elle ignorait qui étaient ses parents, quel était son véritable nom… Choses qu'elle voulait savoir. Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été Katya Anders. Puisque Julian Anders n'avait jamais eisté… Qui était-elle ? Qui était Anya ? Quelles étaient leurs origines. Elle connaissait un moyen de le savoir, dun moins… Elle espérait qu'une personne pourrait lui dire.

Elle était assise devant son ordinateur, recopiant un rapport de Kate sur son disque dur. Elle travaillait, pas de missions, il n'en était plus question… Du moins pour le moment.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'assoir prés d'elle. Elle releva ses yeux d'onyx, et vit Ellen devant elle, qui lui tendit un gobelet contenant du chocolat fumant. Katya lui sourit et prit le gobelet qu'elle posa prés du rapport de son amie technicienne.

-« Alors, tu arrives à te remettre dedans ? » demanda son amie aux yeux azurs. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Travailler ainsi… Aprés ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » répondit la jeune espionne aux boucles ébènes. « Anya est le centre de ma vie désormais… Mais je ne peux pas seulement m'occuper d'elle… Cela me fait trop mal…. Quand je la regarde, c'est lui que je vois… »

-« Je sais Katie. » lui dit son amie en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Pourtant, elle a besoin de toi. »

-« Oui, mais c'est elle qui m'a réclammé sa 'nounou' l'agent Owens. » lui indiqua Katya. « Et puis… J'ai pris une décision hier soir. »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Ellen en buvant une gorgée de son thé au citron. « La quelle ? »

-« Et bien… » hésita Katya. Elle redoutait la réaction d'Ellen. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle la laissait. Mais Katya avait besoin de savoir d'où elle venait. Et maintenant qu'elle savait comment le faire – par plusieurs intermédiaires certes – elle ne voulait que connaître sa famille. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ratraper toutes les années qu'elle avait perdu. Mais savoir qui elle était . Elle pensait que cela pourrait peut être l'aider à savoir où elle allait, puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie… « Je vais partir Elly. » dit-elle en serrant son stylo dans sa main, pour cacher son angoisse.

-« Partir ? » demanda Ellen en s'étouffant avec son thé. « Mais où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Je… J'ai trouvé le moyen de retrouver ma famille. » répondit Katya. « Et je compte aisir cette opportunité. »

-« Mais… Tu es encore trop fragile Katie ! Enfin… Tu est sortie de l'hôpital il y a à peine deux semaines… Et déjà tu veux repartir en cavale ? »

« Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider. » répondit simplement Katya. « Pour faire le point… J'en ai besoin. Toute ma vie, on a fait que me mentir sur ma véritable identité… Je sais que ça ne changera pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui, mais j'ai vraiment envie et besoin de savoir. »

Ellen regarda son vis-a-vis, semblant réfléchir. Partir ? Elle ne pensait pas que – dans l'état de fragilité dans le quel se trouvait Katya – cela fut une bonne idée… Mais elle savait également, que son amie avait raison. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire… Et elle avait redouté cela depuis quelques jours. Elle aussi se posait des questions sur l'avenir de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre goût à son travail… Qu'elle aurait sûrement envie de recommencer quelque chose autre part… Mais égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir… Katya était son amie, la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ne plus les voir, elle et Anya serait difficile, mais elle comprenait la décision de son amie.

-« Je comprends tout à fait Katya. » répondit elle après un long silence. « Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux die… Et je ne t'empêcherait pas de partir. C'est ta vie, et je respecte tes choix… Laisse-moi juste te dire que tu vas me manquer. »

-« Merci Ely… » dit Katya soudain soulagée.

-« Mais surtout, tu me tiens au courrant hein ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr… » acquiescça Katya.

Elles se sourirent…

xxxxxx

_10 Juin 2004_

La ville de Moscou était la proie de pluis torrentielles qui avaient commencé le matin de cette journée de Juin. Il ne faisait pas chaud, et un vent venu du Nord ne faisait que renforcer la sensation de froid.

Dans la cheminée de son salon, Tatyana Elanov ranima le feu avec une bûche. Elle se frotta les main, et les fourra dans les poches de sa veste en polaire grise. Sa tenue – un jean bleu délavé vieux de dx ans, une veste pelucheuses et une coiffure qui laissait à désirer – n'était pas une gravure de monde, mais elle n'avait pas froid, ce qui était déjà une grand-chose. Elle était seule dans la grande maison. Luka et Léa étaient partis acheter des pizzas, il fallait prendre la voiture, le restaurant se trouvant à environ un quart d'heure. Elle avait mis de la musique, et la voix rauque de Bob Dylan chantait 'Knocking On Heaven's Door'. Elle ferdonnait les paroles tout en buvant un café brûlant prés du feu. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et sourit. Elle vivait ici depuis prés de cinq ans, une maison qu'elle avait achetée avec Luka quelques temps seulement après leur mariage.

Elle repensait à la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette maison, et se leva pour aller mettre sa tase sale dans l'évier. Elle se lava les mains, et fredonna les paroles de la nouvelle chanson de Bob Dylan.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle coupa le robinet, et écouta attentivement. Un bruit encore un.

-« Luka, Léa… C'est vous ? » demanda t'elle. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle se dit avoir rêvé, ou peut être q'il s'agissait des voisins. Elle se remit à siffloter 'Mr Tambouring Man' quand une voix qui la fit sursauter dit :

-« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanson. »

Tatyana se reourna, prête à se défendre, lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme qui s'était introduit chez elle… Katya Katz.

-« Katya ? » demanda Tatyana, étonnée de la voir ici.

-« Salut Tatyana. » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx n souriant.

-« Comment… Comment tu es entrée ? »

-« La porte vitrée était ouverte. » répondit simplement la jeune technicienne.

-« Je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

-« C'est ça d'être espionne.. » répondit Katya en souriant.

-« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Tatyana qui sembla se détendre. « Tu… Tu as… Enfin ton mari… »

-« Il est dans la nature. » répondi t Katya en détournant les yeux. « Je crois qu'il avait prévu que je devine…Enfin que quelqu'un me mette sur la piste. Il avait mis du gaz dans les conduites des bureaux de Londres. »

-« Oh…. Je suis désolée. » dit Tatyana. « J'aurai vraiment voulu ne pas avoir à te l'apprendre. »

-« Je sais. » lui assura son interlocutrice.

-« Et.. Comment tu vas ? »

-« Je me remets, petit à petit. » répondit Katya. « Mais c'est surtout pour Anya que c'est dur. »

-« Oui… Je veux bien te croire… Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

-« J'ai pris…. Une décision. » répondit Katya soudain plus sérieuse. « Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

-« De moi ? »

-« J'ai décidé de retrouver ma famille… Et il n'y a que toi qui peut m'y aider. »

-« Com…. » C'est alors que la jeune espionne russe comprit ou son amie voulait en venir. « Kaya… non, je ne peux pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu l'avais vu, il y a seulement quelques semaines… »

-« Oui… Mais c'est toujours elle qui me contacte ! Jamais moi. »

-« Tatyana… J'en ai vraiment besoin… Il ne me reste plus que ça… »

-« Si je fais ça, je mets ma famille en danger. Elle m'a dit de ne le faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… Je sais que pour toi s'en ai une, mais je ne sais pas… »

-« Ecoute… Je comprends ta position… Mais je m'occuperait d'Elina. Tu n'auras rien à craindre. »

-« Bien… » dit alors Tatyana. « Mais je dois venir avec toi. »

-« Merci. » lui dit sincèrement Katya.


	14. A la recherche du passé

_Hello tout le monde ! Déjà, je voulais remercier pour les reviews, chose que je n'ai jamais faie (mea culpa). Pour ce qui est du retour de Sydney, cela sera pour le chapitre 19… J'espère que vous pourrez tenir jusque là, désolée de mettre si longtemps à la faire revenir !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !!_

_Merci_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

_4 Juin 2004_

Carrington Square était un petit parc dans le centre de New York, comme il y en avait tant. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il était désert, et une patrouille d epolice venait voir s'il y avait quelqu'un eniviron toutes les heures. Voilà pourquoi elles devaient faire vite, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les trouve ici, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y être, et qu'elle, elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui devait fréquenter les services de polies.

Le vent tournaya autour d'elle. Le temps était lourd, et l'orage menaçait. La pluie était tombée quelques heures auparavant, et le sol luisait des restes de cette averse, où se reflétaient les réverbères. Elle remit une mèches de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard.

Se fut alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle releva la tête, et vit arriver la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Tatyana Elanov s'approchait d'elle à grandes enjambées. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière un buisson. Elle s'interrogea sur la chose, mais ne fit rien remarquer à son ancienne élève.

-« Tatyan. » dit-elle simplement alors que l'espionne aux yeux océans s'approchait d'elle.

-« Elina, merci d'être venue. » lui dit Tatyana plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda l'ex membre du projet 'Aurora'. « Tu ne devais m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence. »

-« En fait… » commença son interlocutrice hésitante. « C n'est pas pour moi que je suis là. »

-« Pardon ? » demanda Elina.

-« Bonsoir Elina. » dit alors une voix derrière elle.

La russe se retourna, et resta bouche bée devant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard onyx… Elle était vêtue de noir ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur diaphane de sa peau.

Ce visage…

Un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu dpeuis quinze ans.

-« Katya ? » demanda l'ancienne psychoogue.

-« Ca faisait bien longtemps. » dit simplement Katya.

-« Quize ans. » ajouta la rousse. « Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Katya ne répondit rien. Elle regada Tatyana, son regard océan croisa celui de Katya. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Avant qu'Elina n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Katya pointa une arme sur elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Elina sur ses gardes.

-« Il n'y a que toi qui peut m'aider. » répondit Katya. Puis, elle appuya sur la détente.

Elina tomba sur le sol, endormie. Une fléchette tranquilisante plantée dans le bras droit.

-« Le sédatif ne fera effet que deux heures. Je vais l'emmener dans un hangar désafecté sur le port. » informa Katya.

-« Je vais rentrer à Moscou. » lui indiqua Tatyana. « Ils doivent se poser des questions sur ce soudain départ. »

-« Je comprends. » dit Katya. « Merci Tatyana. Je sais le risques que tu as pris pour moi… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. »

-« C'est normal Kat'. » lui assura Tatyana. Ils nous ont menti à tous, et si j'avais été à ta place, moi aussi j'aurai voulu connaître mes origines. Bonne chance, et tiens moi au courrant. »

-Je n'y manquerait pas. » lui assura Katya.

Elles se sourirent. Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

xxxxxx

la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Comme si elle avait heurté quelque chose.

La première chose qu'elle entendit fut le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol.

Le premier geste qu'elle tenta de fire, fut de bouger le bras. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec des menottes, ses bras à l'arrière de son dos.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, sa vue était flue. Mais elle devint nette au fur et à mesure des secondes, et devant elle, elle it une silhouette noire, qui sortit de l'ombre dévoilant Katya. Elle avait l'air calme, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Elina.

-« Tu es réveillée. » dit alors Katya en s'approchant d'elle.. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle.

-« Qu'et-ce que tu vas me faire ? » demanda Elina. Leur dialogue était en russe, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Katya. Elle n'avait pas perdu son accent depuis toutes ces années… Qu'avait-elle vécu ? Qu'était-elle devenue ?

-« Rien… Du moins, cela dépend de toi. » répondit la jeune femme au regard onyx.

-« Si tu avais besoin de mon aide, il suffisait de le demander. » lui affirma Elina. « Me traîner dans un hangar lugubre n'était pas nécessaire. »

-« Sans doute. Mais je n'aurai pas eu la certitude que tu me racontes la vérité si nous étions dans un autre lieu. » répondit Katya pour justifier la manière peut conventionnelle qu'elle avait emplyé.

Il y eut un long silence. Elina détailla la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé… Elle avait vieilli certes, et ses cheveux étaient bruns, et plus blonds foncés… Elle avait pris des années et de l'assurance. Elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux incroyablement noirs. Mais il n'y brillait plus la même luur… La Katya adolescente qu'elle avait connu avant une lueur d'intelligence dans le syeux. Une lueur de vie, elle avait soif de savoir et de connaissance… On pouvait toujours voir cette lueuer d'intéligence dans les yeux e son vis-à-vis… Mais elle semblait s'être ternie, elle avait le regard froid, presque vide d'expression, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? » demanda Elina, voulant tout faire pour retarder l'interrogatoire de son ancienne élève, ce qui fontionna puisque Katya répondit à sa question.

-« Je travaille, enfin travaillais pour les services secrets anglaiis. »

-« Le MI6 ? » demanda Elina.

-« -« Oui. » acquiesça Katya. « J'y ai travaillé pendant prés de dix ans. J'ai aussi épousé un criminel international et eut une petite fille qui a un an et demi aujourd'hui. » termina-t-elle.

-« Un criminel internaitonal ? » demanda Elina surprise.

-« Julian Sark. » lui indiqua Katya. « Il était infiltré au MI6 durant dix ans… Nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu Anya, sans que je sache qui il était réellement. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a trois semaines, et j'ai quitté le MI6 et Londres. Et me voilà ici avec toi. »

-« Tu… Tu vas me tuer ? » demanda Elina.

-« Ce n'est pas mon but premier. » répondit Katya. « Je ne suis pas d'un naturel sadique… Torturer les gens n'est pas mon principal hobbie, même si j'ai du le faire lors de missions durant ces dix dernières années. Mais… » elle sinterrompit quelques secondes. « Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre tu sais. Alors…T out dépend de toi, si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir je ne te ferais rien. »

-« J'ai entendu ça tellemeent de fois… » supira ELina.

-« Moi aussi. » lui assura Katya.

-« C'est étrange… » lui dit alors Elina. « Il y a quinze ans, je t'apprenais ces tchniques d'interrogatoires, et aujourd'hui tu t'en sers contre moi… Tu sais que je t'ai aimé comme ma fille Katya. »

-« Sans doute… Mais tu m'as aussi menti pendant quinze ans. » lui rappela froidement la jeune femme.

-« Je n'avais pas le choix je devais appliquer le programme. »

-« Ne me racontes pas ça je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Katya. « Tu étais l'un des commenditaires de ce projet. J'ai trouvé toutes les archives, je sais que vous m'agez arraché à ma famille, je sais que vous m'avez exposé à des radiations qui m'ont donné ces pouvoirs… Je sais tout ça. »

-« Alors que veux-tu savoir ? »

-« Qui sont mes parents. » demanda Katya. « Puisque je n'ai plus que ça aujourd'hui. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais te révéler ça ? Pour eux tu es morte depuis ta naissance, qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? Ils ne savent pas que tu es en vie… Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. » répondit simplement Elina.

Katya la regarda, un pincement dans le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Elina… Mais tout ce qui sétait passé dpueis ses trois dernières semaines l'avaient changé plus que ce qu'elle croyait. Anya était en sûreté, elle avait des gens qui pourraient s'occuper d'elle si jamais il devait lui ariver quelque chose.. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais le caractère buté d'Elina était le suel obstacle à ce qu'elle voulait…

Il était vrai que l'ancienne psychologue lui avait tout appris de se qu'elle savait sur les techniques d'interrogatoire… Sauf qu'en quinze ans, elle avait mûri, et avait appris à se servir de se spouvoirs… Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle ne fit qu'un geste de la main. Sans toucher sa prisonnière… Mais elle poussa un cri de douleur.

La main droite de Katya semblait presser quelque chose… Du vide en apparence… Elle stoppa lorsque les cris d'Elina commencèrent à devenir insupportables.

Elle reprit son souffle avec diffiulté .

-« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » réussi-t-elle à articuler.

-« La télékinésie est une chose remarquable. » dit simplement Katya. « Tu contrôle les choses à disance, l'air devient ce que tu veux… En locurence… Ici on cœur. »

-« Tu me broyais le cœur ? »

-« Broyer c'est un peu fort comme mot. » dit Katya. « Non, on va dire que j'exerçais une légère pression… Mais si tu veux que je le broie… »

-« Ne fais pas ça… » dit Elina la voix rauque, encore sous le choc de la douleur.

-« Tu devrais être fière de moi pourtant. » dit Katya. « J'ai bien appliqué ce que tu m'as dit… Je me sers de mes dons. »

-« Jamais je ne t'ai apris telle chose. » lui rappela la prisonnière.

-« Oui, ça c'est moi… » répondit Kata. « Mais tu étais là lorsqu'ils m'on exposé ç ces radiations.. Lorsque je suis devenue un cobaye, une machine à tuer… ui devait exaucer vos quatre volontés. »

-« Tu devais servir l'Urss ! s'écria Elina. « Tu devais servir ton pays, et cela tu le voulais, tu me l'as dit toi-même. »

-« Seulement, il y a une différence entre être choisie par son pays parce que l'on est spéciale, et être arrachée à sa famille ar son pays pour le servi. » certifia Katya calmment. « Alors, tu vas me dire le nom de mes parents ? »

-« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

-« Parce que tu tiens à ton cœur… » répondit simplement Katya.

---« D'accord. » répondit Elina.

-« D'accord ? »

-' »Tu menaces directement ma vie… Un esprit sadiqu m'aurait torturé d'abord doucement, jusqu'à m'arracher le cœur à la fin. »

-« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas d'un naturel sadique, je veux juste mes informations. »

Elina la regarda de haut en bas… Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle devait seulement retenir que Katya avait une fille… Une petite Anya…

Elle lui dit alors le nom de ses parents….


	15. Retour aux sources

_Coucou! Et bien, voilà le chapitre quinze. Merci Rach2503 pour ta review. En ce qui concerne les dons de Katya en fait je n'en ait que peu parler, et je m'en rends compte à présent que tu m'en fais part… En fait, c'est suite au projet Aurora et aux expériences qu'ils ont faits sur elle, mais je suis au chapitre dix-huit à l'écriture et on les verra plus! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il contient mais n'ayant pas de beta-reader je n'ai pas pu me relire!_

_Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre!_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

_21 Juin 2004_

Le ciel de Toscane était d'un bleu azur dénudé de tous nuages. A son zénith, brillait un soleil brûlant, qui avait fait monté les températures dés le début de la matinée. La terrasse du restaurant 'Idillo' étaient tout de même ombragées, puisqu'elles étaient abritées par de grands pins parasol. De nombreuses personnes y déjeunaient, certaines pour des déjeuner d'affaires, des rendez-vous galant ou autres raisons variées. C'était un restaurant étant connu pour être cher, mais dont la nourriture était excellente et les produits d'une grande qualité. EElle avait renez-vous avec ce marchand d'armes qu'elle avait eu au téléphone quelques heures plu tôt. Du moins, pas lui directement, mais son complice, un homme au fort accent anglais, qu'elle avait reconnut aux premiers mots.

Elle avait du interrompre ses recherches avec Jack, parce que ce marché ne pouvait pas être refusé. Mais surtout, ce marchand d'amres disait vouloir collaborer avec le Covenant. S'il savait qu'elle travaillait avec eux, il devait avoir de grandes ressources, voilà pourquoi elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous. Elle n'était tout de même pas venue seule, elle était en liaison radio avec Sark, qui lui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres du restaurant. Ils n'avaient pu établir un contact vidéo, c qu'elle jugeait fâcheux. Mais elle aait dit à Sark que, même si le signal radio se coupait, il ne devait pas intervenir. Elle avait dans une de ses boucles d'oreilles, là et seulement là e il devait venir, si elle l'activait. 

Elle regarda sa montre. Certes elle était en avance, mais son invité était en retard, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle ne ferai cependant pas de remarque, elle avait le sens des affaires, et savait qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle gâche tout pour quelques minutes de retard. Elle fut alors accostée par un serveur, qui lui tendit la carte. Elle ne a refusa pas, et le remercia, dans un italien teinté d'un léger accent russe. Elle commença à parcourir le menu, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui dire.

-«Désolée du retard.»

C'était une voix féminine, qui venait de lui parler en russe. Elle releva les yeux de la cartes, et fut alors bouche bée devant la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle… Elle devait avoir à peine trente ans avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux onyx… Elle lui dit alors:

-«Bonjour maman.»

Irina resta sans voix devant la jeune femme qui se trouva devant elle… 

-«Sydney?» demanda t'elle stupéfaite.

-«Oh, je ne m'attends pas à ça… Mais après tout, c'est normal… On a du te dire que j'étais morte, ce qui est normal, vu qu'ils m'ont arraché de ma famille à la naissance…» commença son vis-à-vis en prenant place en face d'elle.

-«Morte?» demanda Irina qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa… Morte? Arrachée à la naissance…. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… C'était même impensable comment…. Elle ravala sa salive et murmura. «Katya?»

-«C'est ça!» répondit la jeune femme dont les yeux s'était mis à briller d'une lueur enfantine.

Katya savait parfaitement qui était Irina Derevko. Lorsqu'Elina lui avait appris qui était sa mère biologique, elle lui avait fait répéter le nom… Irina Derevko étaient connue de tous les services secrets, donc du MI6 où elle travaillait encore deux semaines plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait que ce nom. Elle n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre contact avec elle Mais elle savait maintenant qui elle était… Du moins à moitié, puisqu'Elina n'avait pas révélé le nom de son père… Mais Irina pourait sûrement lui dire.

-«Comment cela est possible?» demanda alors Irina à sa fille, toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

-«C'est une longue histoire… Je te raconterai tout, mais si on commander d'abbord…»

Elle sortit un bâton de rouge à lèvres. Irina fut étonnée, Katya le posa sur la table après l'avoir ouvert, et la l'ex espionne russe entendit un crépitement dans son oreille.

-«Je sais que les gens pour qui tu travailles sont des paranos.» dit Katya en désignant le tube de rouge à lèvres. «Ceci est un brouilleur de micros… Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas être repérée.»

-«Quelqu'un te recherche?» demanda Irina qui devait se douter de ça.

-«Peut être mes collègues de Londres…» hasarda Katya. «Mais non, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un en particulier avec qui tu travailles saches que je t'ai contacté… Si on commandait à manger? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire je crois.»

Irina acquiesça, toutes deux commandèrent le plat du jour. Une fois que le serveur les eut laissé seules, Irina demanda:

-«Comment as-tu retrouvé ma trace? Enfin… Qui t'as dit que j'étais ta mère, tu l'as toujours su?»

-«Non, je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours.» répondit Katya. «Elina Lodinska, ça te dit quelque chose?»

-«Non, désolée.» répondit Irina.-«Et le projet 'Aurora»? « demanda à nouveau la jeune femme au regard onyx.

-«Non plus… Ca devrait?»

-«Apparemment, le projet était secret au sein même du KGB…» soupira Katya plus pour elle-même. Elle releva les yeux vers sa mère et dit. «Je suis au courrant de tout ce que tu as fait, je sais qe tu as trahi mon père, que tu as trahi les Etats-Unis… J'ai tout lu dans les anciens rapports du KGB. Sauf qu'ils ne mentionnaient pas l'identité de mon père… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour rattraper le temps perdu. Tu es la seule chose qui me rattache à ma véritable famille. «

-«Je me demande pourquoi on t'as seulement cité mon nom… Mais si tu es là Katya, c'est que tu as voulu l'être, tu sais ce que j'ai fait, et ta présence montre que tu as une forte volonté à savoir qui tu es vraiment… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vraiment t'offrir… J'ai quitté ta soeur quand elle avait six ans et depuis je…»

-«J'ai une sœur?» demanda Katya étonnée.

-«Oui, une sœur jumelle.» lui indiqua Irina. «Elle s'appelle Sydney… Tu lui ressemble trait pour trait d'ailleurs.»

-«Oh et… Elle ausis travaille pour le Covenant?» demanda la jeune femme aux yeux sombres.

-«Non.. Elle trvaillait avec la CIA, mais elle a disparu il y a à peu prés un an… Tout le monde est persuadé qu'elle est morte, mais ton père et moi menons des recherches pour la retrouver… Malheureusement, il a du abandonné, car ses supérieurs à la CIA avaient découvert qu'il travaillait aec moi, alors que la CIA me recherche.»

-«Je… Elle a disparu? Et… J'ai d'autres sœurs?»

-«Une.» répondit Irina. «Elle s'appelle Nadia, mais comme toi on me l'a arraché à la naissance, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.»

-«Et bien… Quelle famille nous faisons!»

-«C'est le cas de le dire…» dit Irina. «Mai toi.. Tu as grandi en Russie? Tu es espionne? «

-«J'ai grandi dans la balnieu de Londres, mais au sein même d'une branche secrète du KGB, qui menait le projet 'Aurora..;»

Katya lui raconta donc comment elle avait été formée à devenir espionne dés son plus jeunes âge. Elle ne lui parla cependant pas de ses dons, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à sa mère, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis cinq minutes. Elle s'interrompit lorsque le serveur leurs apporta leur plat.

Irina écouta attentivement le récit de sa fille. De sa formation, au jour où elle avait apris qu'on lui avait menti depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De la manière dont pendant cinq ans elle avait vécu sous une fausse identité à Cambridge, pour apprendre à connaître le monde en dehors du quel elle avait frandi. Elle lui raconta comment le MI6 avait demandé ses services, son mariage, et la naissance de sa fille un an et dmei plus tôt. A cette annonce, un drôle de sourire apparut sur le visage d'Irina.

-«Je suis donc grand-mère? C'est un choc… Et ton mari? Qu'est il devenu pour que tu quittes si soudainement l'Angleterre?»

-«Mon mari était un traître.» répondit simplement Katya. «C'était un agent dormant, qui était infiltré dans le MI6. Il était peu connu de nos services, mais apparemment, très connu d'Interpol pour tous les crimes qu'il avait comis… Mais tu le connais.»

-«Je ne connais?» demanda Irina étonnée. De qui s'agitil?»

-«Julian Sark.» répondit simplement Katya.

Irina comprit alors… Les absences de Sark, ses missions seulement exceptionnelles, quand il pouvait… Jamais elle n'avait compris… Il vivait donc avec sa fille dpeuis toutes ces années… Cette ordure avait intérêt à ignorer qu'elle était sa fille, sinon, elle devrait lui faire payer…

Katya guetta la réaction de sa mère. Comme elle, elle savait que Julian connaissait ses Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, mais avait déjà sa petite idée… Elle avait confié Anya à Fing, ne ovulant pas la mêler à tous ces voyages pour le moment. Temps qu'elle ne serait pas fixée sur son avenir… Elle voulait travailler avec Irina. Elle avaisait que sa mère bridait toutes les valeurs qu'elle avait toujours défendu. Qu'on l'accusait de plus de quatre vingt délis d'espionnages, qu'elle avait tué vingt agents de la CIA de sang froid… Mais qu'avait-elle dans la vie? Un poste au MI6? Une vie tranquille à Londres, où chaque minutes passées dans cette ville lui rappelait la présence de Julian?

Elle savait également, que si elle travaillait avec sa mère, elle serait sûrement amenée à voir Julian… Elle avait passé es derniers jours à St Petersbourg, dans un hôtel tranquille, où elle s'était retrouvé seule avec lle même. La trahison de Julian avait provoqué en elle plus de changements qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, et se faisait parfois peur. Dans les premiers jours, elle avait voulu être présente pour sa fille, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde… Puis, elle avait réfléchi, n'en n'avait parlé à personne ,et avait pris la décision de ce départ… Elle avait retrouvé Tatyana, puis Elina et avait appris qu'Irina était sa mère…. Mais elle avait mis prés d'une semaine avant de pouvoir la rencontrer. Oure les démarches dites administratives, de créer une fausse identité, et de demander à James de bien vouloir jouer le marchand d'armes, elle avait pris du temps pour réfléchir, surtout en apprenant que sa mère travaillait avec l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Mais Julian ne l'avait pas totalement détruite. Bien sûr, sa trahison l'avait affecté au plus haut point. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars, et était – selon le dires de son médeicn à Londres il y avait encore une dizaine de jours – en état de dépression avancée. Mais elle puisant sa force dans cette dépression. Elle savait que c en'était pas en restant au prés d'Anya à Londres qu'elle pourrait faire avancer les choses dans sa vie. Elle avait des envies de changements, ce qui c'était fait. L'épisode avec l'interrogatoire un peu musclé d'Elina en avait été la preuve… Avant, Katya Anders aurait-elle torturé une femme qu'elle avait considérer comme un membre de sa famille quelques années plus tôt? Aurait-elle pris contact avec l'une des personne le plus recherchée par Interpol? Non, jamais. Mais Katya Anders n'exitait plus. Elle n'avait jamais existé… Pouvait-on hangé ainsi du tout au tout n aussi peu de temps? Pouvait-on devenir un être sans pitié, qui faisait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Katya savait qu'elle devenait ainsi. Mais elle avait des envies de vengeance, envers l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie… Le tuer ne résoudrait rien… Elle avait sa petite idée sur la qestion, et sa conscience necessait de lui répéter qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tout stopper avant d'en souffrir…

Mais elle n'avait que ça qui la maintenait en vie. Elle savait Anya à l'abri, en sûreté avec ceux qu'elle considéat comme sa famille. Elle savait que James, Ellen et Fing s s'occuperaient bien de sa fille… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle savai ce qu'était frandir sans mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait besoin de ce départ, de cette vengeance… C'était horrible à dire, et égoïste… Mais comment pourrait t»elle s'occuper de sa fille si elle ne se sentait pas bien? Si elle n'avait pas les idées claires, si elle pouvait basculer à tout moments? Elle se savait aller mal, mais elle puisait cette force qui la maintenait en vie dans cette envie de se venger… Elle avait peur de devenir comme Julian ou sa mère.. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait ne jamais ressortir… Mais cette part d'ombre existait en elle dpeuis toujours. Depuis son enfance, où son seul but était de devenir la mielleure espionne pour défendre son pays contre l'ennemi de l'Ouest. Lorsqu'elle avait fuit l'orphelinat, brisant ainsi les règles qu'on lui avait institué… Elle n'avait jamais ue de repères, ils avaient tous été balayés du jour au lendemain par une trahison…E t si ell voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie, ele devait en finir avec l'ancienne.

-«Tu es à la recherche de Sark?» demanda Irina alors que la jeune femme sortait de ses pensées.

-«Il y a de ça… Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus rien ans la vie aujourd'hui. Ma fille est entre de bonnes mains, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle maintenant.»

-«Pourquoi ça?»

-«Parce que je n'ai pas de vie.» répondit Katya. «Parce que je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait notre avenir. Et le sien est lié au mien, elle ne pourra pas vivre bien à mes côtés si je ne suis pas bien dans ma vie.»

-«Tu as abandonnée ta fille?»

-«Non, je lui offrs juste une meilleure vie.» rpéondi simplement Katya.

-«Et tu pense que je peux te donner un avenir? Tu as été au service de l'Angleterre pendant dix ans, ton travail était de capturer, d'empêcher de nuire les gens comme moi.. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'apporter?»

-«Peut êre une nouvelle voix justement.» répondit Katya Je n'ai jamais eu de vie, et la trahsion de Julian m'a fait devenir quelque chose que je redoutais de devenir… L'autre jour j'ai tortué l'une des personnes que je considérait avant comme un membre de ma famille pour savoir qui j'étais vraiment… Je trouve que cet acte n'était, avant, pas une chose que j'aurai faite. Mais voilà, j'ai torturé celle que je considérait comme ma grande sœur. Et j'ai appris qe j'étais la fille d'une criminelle internationale, que j'avais épousé un criminel internationalement recherché… C'était peut être ça mon destin finir dans l'mbre.. Le projet 'Aurora' avait pour but de me former aux mission contre les Etats-Unis, j'étais un pion dans la lutte contre l'ennemi. Je savais que mon destin serait de servir mon pays, pour une cause que je savais juste suelement pour les miens, et que des gens en face allaient mourir pour les intérêts de c epays.. J'étais destinée à devenir un tueur… Un agent fantôme.. Peut être que c'est finalement ce que je dois devenir.»

-«Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne solution Katya.» lui affirma sa mère après quelque sinstants de réflexion. «Tu ne peux pas offrir cette vie là à ta fille. Je ne veux pas que utu es cette vie là, je ne te l'offrirais pas.»

-«Je sais que tu a été prise en apprenant que j'étais en vie, par un élan matenrel oublié… Mais maman, tu as abandonné Sydney, tu as abandonné notre père…. Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu veux mon bien alors qu'on vient seulement de faire connaissance. Prends moi comme une nouvelle collaboratrice… Puisque c'est ce que je veux aujourd'hui.»

-«Et si je refuse?»

-«Je passerai par tes supérieurs.» rpéondit Katya aussitôt. «Lorsqu'ils apprendront ce dont je suis capable, et les facultés dont le projet 'Aurora' m'a mnuie.. Je pens qu'ils ne refuseront pas.

Irina étudia attentivement sa fille.. Elle avait au dpart cru, que c'était pour atteindre Sark qu'elle était passé par elle. Qu'elle volait se venger d eosn mari… Après tout, elle l'aurait compris. Il y avait peut être de ça, mais il paraissait aussi qu'elle était convincue de se sparoles… Elle savait que rien ne pourrait empêcher Katya d'atteindre son but… Elle tenait ça d'ele… Toutes les femmes Derevko étiaent ainsi. Et elle devait le reconnaître,Jack faisait aussi preuve d'une grande volonté.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher Katya de travailler avec le Covenant…

Un sourire apparut sur osn visage, la perspective de travailler avec sa fille l'enchantait en fin de compte.

-«Finisssons notre repas, il nous attend plus loin.»

-«Julian?»

-«Julian.» acquiesça Irina.

Elle vit une lueur passer dans les yeux onyx de sa fille... Lueur qui disparue aussi tôt.

xxxxxx

Dans le camion, Sark s'inquiétait de la désactivation de la liaison radio avec Irina. Mais elle n'avait pas activé sa balise de détresse, alor sil n'avait pas bougé. Se fut alors qu'il entendit des voix en russe qui parlaient au dehors. Il reconnut la voix d'Irina…

L aporte s'ouvrit.

Julian se retourna,e t dit à Irina:

-«Alors?»

-«Nous avons un nouvel associé…» dit Irina avec un sourire dont Julian ignora l'origine.

Elle dévoila alors osn associé… Et Julian resta bouche bée.

En face de lui.. Katya.

-«Salut chéri.» dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Un firsosn le parcourut alors que les deux femmes montaient dans le camion et refermaient la porte derrière elles.


	16. Conversation à coeur ouvert

oxoOoxo

_Coucou ! Et bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre et j'espère pas trop en retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire sur celui-là… Il a été très difficile à écrire je dois l'avouer, alors merci d'êtr eindulgent lol._

_Rach, enccore une fois ta review est fidèle et ça me ravie ! Oui la tête d'Irina… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

æoxoOoxo

_21 Juin 2004_

Le camion s'arrêta dans la cour, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à descendre dans le ciel. Ils avaient roulé plusieurs heures, mais Julian et Katya n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le voyage. Irina et l'ex-espionne anglaise, elles par contre, avaient parlé de nombreuses heures, la jeune femme aux yeux onyx racontant à sa mère ce qu'elle trouvait de plus marquant dans sa vie. Puis, Irina lui expliqua ce qu'elle pouvait sur le Covenant. Katya écouta attentivement, se battant intérieurement avec sa conscience qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était encore temps de fuir. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette petite voix, et la chassa de son esprit bien vite.

Elle allait travaillé avec Julian… Etait-il question qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Pour elle - du moins pour la partie d'elle encore censée – cela était fondamentalement impossible. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire, plus que son plan était ainsi fondé.

Elle faisait ça pour elle. Et pas pour servir d'agent double à qui que ce soit, au MI6 ou à la CIA… Les informations qu'elle avait, elle les garderait pour elle, quand aux mois qu'elle allait passer au sein de l'organisation terroriste, elle savait qu'elle allait commettre des choses contre ses originelles croyances et valeurs, mais elle savait que toutes ces valeurs là lui semblait bien loin… Et – égoïstement peut être – elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas à servir un monde qui ne faisait rien pour elle en retour. On lui avait enlevé sa famille, son mari… Pourquoi auait-il fallu qu'elle protège cette vie ? C'était un raisonnement qui – Ellen lui avait fait remarqué – ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… Elle restait toujours sa meilleure amie, et la personne sur qui elle pourrait compter le plus au monde. Mais il était hors de questions qu'elle cède ax 'pressions' de son amie. Elle savait que la jeune espionne anglaise faisait ça pour son bien, mais elle était la seule aujourd'hui à savoir ce qui était bon pour elle.

Irina ouvrit les portes arrières du camion, et Katya et elle en descendirent. Julian lui, descendit par la porte conducteur, et rejoignit les deux femmes à l'arrière du véhicule.

-« Bien. » commença Irina qui voyait bien que ses deux vis-à-vis allaient devoir s'entretenir seuls. « Je vais prévenir nos supérieurs de ta volonté de rejoindre le Covenant, et je leurs exposerai tes capacités. Je vous appelle dés que je suis sortie de la réunion, tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer. Sark, montrez l'endroit où elle va loger à Katya, c'est la maison des invités. »

-« Je vais faire ça. » dit Julian qui fuyait le regard de Katya.

-« Bien, à tout à l'heure. » dit Irina avant de les quitter.

Katya et Sark se regardèrent. La jeune femme était calme… Extérieurement. Elle menait un combat intérieure entre, la partie d'elle qui voulait cette vengeance, et l'autre qui la jugeait fort peu conventionnelle et immorale.

Julian se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Avait-elle fait ça en connaissance de sa présence ici ? Sûrement que oui… Mais elle avait l'air tellement différente de la femme qu'il avait épousé… Elle ressemblait – effroyablement et étonnement – à Irina. Aucun sentiment ne paraissait d'elle, ni même de ses yeux. Elle semblait calme.. Presque sereine. Et cela n'effrayait que plus le jeune homme.

-« Je vais te montrer ton logement provisoire. » lui dit Julian d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-« Je te suis. » dit simplement Katya.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un amat de maison qui formaient une sorte de petits quartiers.

-« C'est une des résidences du Covenant. » expliqua Julian à Katya. « Nous y logeons lorsque nous le pouvons, mais nous sommes la plus part du temps en déplacement, pour ne pas nous faire repérer. »

-Chose logique. » acquiesça l'ex espionne en hochant de la tête.

-« Tu occuperas celle là. » répondit Julian désignant une maison semblable aux autres. « Il y a un système de surveillance, des alarmes en tout genre… Tous les trucs qu'on les gens aussi paranoïaques que le Covenant. »

-« Je vois le genre. » soupira Katya en faisant la grimace.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, lorsque Sark ouvrit la porte. Katya n'avait pas d'affaires, et Irina lui avait dit qu'elles iraient tous acheter le lendemain à Rome. Ils ne restaient qu'une semaine en Italie. Semaine durant laquelle Katya allaient engloutir tous les rapports des missions en cours du Covenant Du moins, si son habilitation à l'organisation était acceptée. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait parler avec Julian, elle le savait. La tension entre eux était presque palpable. Ils ne se jetaient que de brefs regards, même si la jeune femme était à peu prés sûre de osn discours.

-« Voilà, ton chez toi pour la semaine qui vient. » dit simplement Julian en désignant la pièce d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est… Charmant. » dit simplement Katya en jetant sa saccoche sur le canapé. « Simple mais charmant. »

-« Katya.. » commença Julian alors que la jeun femme se retournait ver slui. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

-« Parce que j'ai retrouvé ma mère. » répondit la jeune femme, qui savait parfaitement qu'elle était aussi là pour autre chose.

-« Comment as-tu retrouvé sa trace ? Le Covenant est très discret sur son existence. »

-« Elina. » répondit simplement Katya. « Elle a mis longtemps à m'aider, mais j'ai fini par la.. Persuader. »

-« La persuader ? demanda Julian en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Elle qui ne torturait pas pour le plaisir. Oh bien sûr… Il avait un certain côté sadique que sa 'femme' ne lui connaissait pas… Mais lui il n'avait pas du tout connaissance du sien.

-« C'est fou comme, lorsqu'une personne que vous aimez détruit votre vie, vous changez. » dit alors Katya en le fixant intensément.

Voilà, ils y étaient, à cette fameuse discussion qui le savait, allait déterminer leurs futurs rapports. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sa femme ne lui pardonnerez pas sa trahison… Mais il voulait lui expliquer que jamais il ne lui avait menti sur leur histoire, et qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie de sa mission. Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait été sincère à tout point de vue sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle… De sa demande en mariage à la naissance d'Anya… Tout était vrai.

-« Nous y sommes donc. » dit Julian d'un ton qui se voulait le plus posé possible.

-« Tu devais te douter que cette conversation arriverait Julian. » dit Katya en s'asseyant dans le canapé. « Je ne sais, malheureusement, pas comment cela va tourner. »

-« Je ne sais pas non plus. » acquiesça son 'mari' en prenant place dans le fauteuil en place d'elle. « Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. » lui assura Julian sans détourner le regard.

-« Peut être pas. » acquiesça Katya d'une voix calme. « Je suis… assez partagée sur la chose. Tu m'as menti pendant prés de dix ans, sur ta vie… Sur ton histoire, sur nous… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner…. Mais il y a encore trois semaines, j'abais des envies de meurtres contre toi… Dis toi que c'est déjà bien que ça ai changé. Je ne sais pas Julian… Je ne sais pas du tout. »

-« Tu…. Me laisserais t'expliquer ? » demanda Julian, qui savait que cette démarche était risquée.

-« Je ne sais pas si cela changerait grand-chose. » dit Katya. « Qu'est-ce qui me prouverait qui m prouvera que tu dis la vérité ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment intérêt à te mentir. » lui certifia Sark. « Après tout… Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'exposer des arguments qui pourraient faire que tu me pardonne. Je ne pourrais te dire que la vérité. »

Katya hésita. Etait-elle prête à entendre toutes ses explication. Cela servirait-il vraiment à quelque chose ? Elle réfléchit…. Peut être cela pourrait-il l'aider pour son plan… Elle ne savait comment elle allait pouvoir se remettre avec Julian… Elle frissonna… Elle savait que c'était malsaint. Qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça… A quoi se venger pourrait-il l'aider ? Peut être à aller mieux.. C'était stupide… Mais elle avait toute sa vie fait ses choix dans l'intérêt des autres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire ça ? Et puis… Il avait tué tellement de gens… Et fait souffrir tellement d'autres…

Elle fut alors, saisit d'une grande peur. une chose qui ne lui avait pas sauté à l'esprit tout de suite…. Elle avait peur… Peur d'être la victime de son propre piège… Pourrait-elle retomber amoureuse de Julian ? Pourrai-elle se laisser berner par ses mots ? Non, pas une deuxième fois… Elle avait trop été trahie dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau… Il n'y avait plus que ses collègues du MI6. Anya….

-« Dis-moi. » dit alors Katya dans un souffle.

Julian réfléchit quelques instants…. Allait-elle le croire ? Lui pardonner, ça il n'en était apparemment pas question, ce qu'il comprenait… Mais si elle était venue, peut être étaite pour comprendre.

-« Pour qui travaillais-tu ? » demanda Katya.

-« Pour une division secrète de l'ex KGB. » répondit Sark. « Sous les ordres d'un dénommé Alexander Kasinahu. »

-« Un irlandais qui travaille pour une organisation russe ? » demanda-t-elle étonné.

-« Je crois que nous sommes les témoins des… mélanges de culture… » dit Julian avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai infiltré le MI6 parce qu'il avait besoin d'une base de données internationale… Je n'étais là que pour des informations. Lorsque je partais en mission avec James, Ellen ou toi, je ne compromettais pas les missions. J'étais juste un informateur. Puis, au bout de deux ans, j'ai commencé à partir en mission, mais seulement exceptionnellement. »

-« Tes… 'affaires familiales'. » ironisa son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébènes.

-« Exact. » répondit Julian un pincement dans le cœur, se rappelant combien cela avait été difficile pour lui de mentir à la jeune femme aux boucles ébènes toutes ces années. Mais… Comme l'avait si bien dit son employeur, il était Julian Sark…Et avoir des remords ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Katya… C'était une part de sa vie si éloignée de son monde… Comme si, avec elle, il était une autre personne. « Ensuite… A la naissance d'Anya, j'ai demandé à mon employeur si je pouvais raccrocher. »

-« Tu as quoi ? » demanda Katya, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. « Et je suppose qu'il a refusé. »

-« Exact. »

-« Et… Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement arrêté de travailler pour eux ? Ils suffisaient de ne pas rpéondre à leurs appels… C'est tout. » certifia la jeune femme comme si cela avait été évident.

-« Je ne pouvais pas. » lui avoua Julian. « Ils avaient tout prévu… Ils vous menaçaient, toi et Anya, qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? »

-« Peut être… Peut-être qu'il aurait été encore temps de me le dire… » hasarda Katya qui n'y croyait pas vraiment. « Ensemble on aurait peut être pu leurs échapper. »

-« Tu m'aurais pardonné ? Franchement ? » demanda Julian en haussant le ton, en échos de celui de la jeune femme qui s'était élevé aussi.

-« Peut être… » répondit son vis-à-vis. « Peut être que l'apprendre par toi en personne plutôt que par Tatyana aurait été plus… courageux de ta part. »

Elle détourna les yeux, sentant que son cœur s'accélérait beaucoup trop vite. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à se calmer… Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle été prête à le croire… A croire que toutes ces années il l'aimait… A croire que tout entre eux n'était pas faux, qu'il y avait bien eu cet amour que – malgré tout – elle ressentait encore pour lui aujourd'hui… Mais une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres :

-« Pourquoi t'être mis avec moi ? Si tu savais que tu étais là en traitre, pourquoi être tombé amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi avoir construit notre histoire ? »

-« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayer de m'en empêcher ? » demanda Julain d'une voix plus calme. « Tu crois que je ne me suis pas interdit de t'aimer ? Sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre tu découvrirais tout ? J'ai essayé Katya… Mais je t'ai aimé…. Et je crois que rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. »

-« Tu aurais du plus te faire violence. » souffla t'elle, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer. « Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais du tout arrêté, pour que je ne souffre pas plus tard. »

-« J'ai essayé. » lui assura son ex mari, en baissant les yeux pour la première fois de toute la conversation.

Katya savait qu'elle allait devoir lui pardonner… Du moins en apparance. Il n'y avait que ce moyen pour qu'elle aille mieux… La vengeance… Etait-ce la meilleure solution ? N'était-elle pas masochiste à l'extrême en faisant cela ? Sûrement que si… Julian avait plongé son regard océan dans les yeux onyx de la jeune femme, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. L'ex-espionne ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire… Elle savait qu'il faudrait – à un moment ou un autre – qu'elle fasse un geste envers Julian… Elle voulait qu'il sache la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvait… C'était sa manière de réagir… Peut être excessive, mais elle ne jouait plus la carte de la moralité… Elle jouait celle de l'individualité… Puisqu'elle savait à présent qu'il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la faire aller mieux…

Elle décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne sur elle-même, en pensant à l'après… Qu'après tout cela, tout irait mieux… Qu'elle pourrait recommencer autre chose avec Anya… Que tout irait mieux…

Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir prés de Julian. Il la regarda fixement…Elle ne savait décidément pas quoi faire, ce qui la gênait légèrement, mais elle ne montrait rien de tout cela. Elle poussa un soupir.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Julian.

-« Je ne sais pas justement. » répondit-elle. « C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Tu as détruis ma vie après tout… »

-« Katya… » soupira Julian, blessée. Il pensait que lui avoir avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours allait radoucir son amertume…Mais il aurait du se douter que non. Elle se leva, s'éloignant une nouvelle fois de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Julian ? Que je te pardonne ? Qui me dit que tu m'as réellement aimé ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve tout ça ? Après tout, tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps… Tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité… » commença t'elle alors à s'énerver. Elle se lâchait… Ce que le jeune homme attendait, bien qu'il aurait préféré que cela soit différemment.

-« Mais enfin Katya je t'aime ! » s'exclama t'il alors. « Pourquoi je te mentirais, je ne tirais aucun profil de toi au sein du MI6 puisque le MI6 me faisait confiance ! Notre mariage n'était pas arrangé, tu n'étais pas ma mission ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Qui te dis que je t'aurais dénoncé. »

-« Parce que tu m'aurais soutenu ? Ne me fais pas croire ça je t'en prie ! »

-« Mais l'apprendre par Tatyana… C'est plus difficile encore ! » s'écria Katya qui essayait de refouler ses larmes, Julian le voyait bien. « Tu… »

Elle ravala ses larmes… Etait-ce vraiment de la comédie comme elle essayait de se persuader au début ? Ses larmes étaient-elles fausses ? Mais apparemment, elles avaient de l'effet sur Julian, ce qu'elle voulait à l'origine… Il se leva alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer… Pour de vrai peut être… C'était l'ambiguité de toute cette situation.. La paroi entre la réalité et le mensonge était si mnce… Mais elle devait le faire.. Elle allait souffrir de cette situation, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait que ça pour qu'elle vive mieux par la suite…

Elle releva son regard onyx brillant de larmes vers son mari. Il s'était levé à son tour et rapprocher d'elle. Elle le regarda fixement et le vit hésiter. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit une chose – qu'elle avait peu prévu. Il l'embrassa, voyant le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Son réflexe premier fut de le repousser et de lui affliger une gifle bien placée. Julian la regarda, quelque peu – seulement peu – surpris. Il aurait du s'y attendre, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Mais Katya ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses larmes avaient disparu… Elle le regardait, il n'arrivait pas ç deviner ce qu'elle voulait. Se fut alors que se produisit une chose, qu'il n'avait pas prévu cette fois. Katya se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Julian répondit à son baiser….

xxxxxx

22 Juin 2004

La nuit régnait déjà sur le quartier du Covenant en Italie. Dans la maison des invités, les deux lampes de chevet de chaque côté du lit double avait été allumées. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Julian et Katya étaient allongés, silencieux. La jeune femme aux yeux onyx jouait distraitement avec la main de son mari dans la sienne, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser faire… Mais elle savait - au contraire – parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie… De Julian Sark… De son mari… Elle savait désormais que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle continuerait à l'aimer. Elle s'était résolu à ses dires. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais cela n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait toujours en tête ses idées de vengeance, même si son avenir était bien flou… Peut être avait-elle besoin de Julian… Soigner le mal par le mal, c'était ça en fin de compte. Rien que ça… Elle ne se sentait – étrangement – pas coupable des actes qu'elle serait amené à faire. Elle vivait pour elle désormais, et pour Anya également. Mais pour s'occuper de sa fille, elle devait aller bien elle avant tout. Elle savait qu'elle allait peut être retomber amoureuse de Julian, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'être… Malgré tout, elle l'aimait, et lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, bien que la rancœur soit puissante, l'amour – bien que malsaint – résistait toujours. Et elle allait vivre avec ça pendant les prochains mois… Pour qu'il comprenne…

Elle senti derrière elle Julian se redresser sur son coude.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda t'il alors.

-« A ce qui vient de se passer. » répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

-« Et ? » interrogea t'il.

-« Je crois que je n'en sortirai jamais. » finit-elle par déclarer. « Malgré ce mensonge, je crois que je ne peux pas cesser d'être ta femme… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire c'est ça… » dit(elle en se retournant alors vers lui.

-« Et là, c'est le pire je suppose… » certifia le jeune homme.

-« Je crois… Pourtant, je suis toujours là… »

-« Et que va t'il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Sark en la fixant.

-« Je vais rester. » déclara sa compagne. « Mais il faudra que tu me laisses du temps… Je ne pourrais jamais te refaire totalement confiance… Ni jamais te pardonner… Mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

-« Et… Anya ? » demanda Julian légèrement craintif mais surtout prudent.

-« Tu ne la reverras pas pour l'instant. » déclara la jeune femme aux boucles brunes. « Là aussi il faudra du temps. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura t'il. « Si ce sont tes conditions, je les accepte. »

-« Bien… Je vais aller prendre l'air, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, vas-y. » lui certifia son mari avec un léger sourire.

Katya se redressa sur son bras, et sortit de l'étreinte de Julian. Elle prit l'un des draps avec elle, et le mit autour de son corps. Elle chercha ses habits, et ressortit finalement, vêtue de son jean et de la chemise de Julian, n'ayant pas retrouvé son T-shirt.

Elle se retourna son mari et l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir. Elle poussa l'immense baie vitrée, et sortit dans la nuit douce d'été italien. Elle huma l'air chargé de parfum, et savoura l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds.

Dehors, les lumières du centre étaient allumées, donnant un air de quartier résidentiel aux lieux. Les fenêtre de la plus part des maisons étaient allumées, et la nuit venait juste de tomber, les lumières du soleil se devinaient encore à l'horizon. Katya regarda les alentours, elle vit des gardes. Elle s'assit sur le muret et resta là, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans penser à rien – chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longremps.

Se fut alors qu'une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

-« Katya ? Je te cherchais justement. »

L'ex-espionne releva ses yeux sombres vers le propriétaire de cette voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec Irina Derevko.

-« Oh, bonsoir. » dit Katya avec un léger sourire, un peu surprise de la voir encore debout à cette heure tardive.

-« Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger… » explicua alors l'ancienne espionne russe. « Vous étiez en peline discussion avec Sark non ? »

-« Exact. » répondit sa fille avec un léger sourire. « Nous nous sommes… attardés… » confia –'elle, avec cet air qu'Irina connaissait si bien au dit Sark.

-« Je vois. » lui assura sa mère qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus. « Dis, j'ai parlé à mes supérieurs de ton désir d'intégrer le Covenant. »

-« Et ? » demanda sa cadette curieuse.

-« Ils veulent avoir un entretien avec toi. » répondit Irina. « Ils veulent te voir demain à la première heure. Sark y assistera également. »

-« Qu'attendent-ils de moi ? »

-« Que tu confirmes ce que tu m'as dit… » répondit la cadette des sœurs Derevko… « Ils m'ont également demandé comment ils devaient appeler. »

-« Je n'ai pas de nom. » répondit la jeune femme aux boucles noires. « J'avais Katz…Mais c'était une fausse identité. Et Anders aussi, vu que Julian s'appelle Sark… »

-« Alors nous devont t'appeler Mme Sark ? »

-« Grand Dieu non ! » s'exclama Katya en anglais, devant la mine surprise d'Irina, depuis le début de leur conversation elles parlaient en russe. « Enfin… Je n'en suis pas encore là. »

-« Où en es-tu ? » demanda Irina en prenant place à ses côtés sur le muret.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai juste besoin de temps. » lui assura sa fille sans la regarder. « Je pourrais… » hésita t'elle alors, sachant que la perspective pouvait paraître étrange. « Prendre ton nom. »

-« 'Derevko' ? » interrogea sa mère.

-« Sauf si tu y vois un inconvégnant, mais je ne vois pas m'appeler Sark… C'est trop tôt pour ça. »

-« Je comprends… » lui certifia Irina. « D'accord. » lui accorda t'elle finalement. « Tu auras un homonyme. »

-« Comment cela ? » demanda Katya en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-« L'une de mes deux sœurs se nomme également Katya. » lui expliqua sa mère.

-« Je vois. »

-« Bien, je vais te laisser, je viendrai te chercher demain ton rendez-vous est à neuf heures. »

-« Bien, bonne nuit. » lui souhaita sa fille en descendant à son tour du muret.

-« Bonne nuit. » lui renvoya Irina avant de partir.

Puis elle disparut dans l'ombre, et Katya rejoignit Julian.


	17. Nouvelle collaboration

OxoOoxo

OxoOoxo

_23 juin 2004_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'angoisse. Pas une angoisse profonde envers un danger imminent.. Non, c'était comme un premier jour d'école, lorsqu'on arrive en milieu d'année… C'était étrange pour elle d'employer cette métaphore, surtout qu'elle n'était jamais allée à l'école. Non, c'était comme la première fois qu'elle était allée travailler au MI6 plus de dix ans plus tôt. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré James, Ellen et Julian… Mais cette première fois, celle de ce jour de juin, avait quelque chose de différent. L'enjeux n'était pas en lui-même différent puisqu'il s'agissait d'intégrer un groupe… Mais il l'était par l'attitude à adopter et la nature du groupe.

Katya savait parfaitement qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse preuve de tact avec les gens du Covenant qui allaient procéder à son intégration. Il faudrait qu'elle laisse ressortir cette personne qu'elle était devenue après la trahison de Julian. Cette personne froide, semblant dénuée d'émotions et impulsive qu'était désormais Katya Derevko. Puisque oui, désormais, il s'agissait de son nom… Un nom qui n'était pas rattaché à une personne inexistante… Katz n'avait jamais existé et Anders encore moins… C'était la première fois de sa vie que – si jamais on les avait croisé elle et Irina – on aurait dit « Derevko ? Vous êtes de la même famille ? ». Et elle aimait cette idée, surtout que Derevko était un nom qui – dans le milieu où elle allait se lancer – ne pourrait être qu'un atout. Bien sûr, elle aurait sans doute des ennuis, mais dans le monde du terrorisme international, rien n'est jamais sûr.

Elle se trouvait à cet instant dans sa chambre, devant un miroir. Elle ne portait qu'un simple tailleur noir et avait lâché ses boucles noires, les laissont retomber élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle essayait différentes attitudes à adopter, mais savait parfaitement que la plus 'naturelle' serait la mieux. Il ne fallait justement pas qu'elle choisisse une attitude inventée, il fallait qu'elle laisse parler cette partie d'elle que sa conscience aurait bien renvoyer à coups de pieds dans le derrière au fin fond d'elle-même. Mais même sa conscience n'en avait plus la force…

On frappa alors à la porte. Elle détourna son regard onyx du miroir et le dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre derrière elle.

-« Entrez. » dit-elle sans réelles émotions dans la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Julian. Un faible frisson parcourut l'ex-espionne aux boucles ébène. Les images de la nuit qu »'ils avaient passé la veille ensemble, ressurgirent alors dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus redevenir Katya Anders, agent du MI6 travaillant pour sa patire à traversle monde… Il n'y avait plus de Katya Anders, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Julian Anders… Juste des mensonges…Et la logique aurait voulu qu'elle en sorte. Mais voilà, l'idée de ce plan lui était venue, et à présent elle y était, ne pouvant plus faire machine arrière. Elle ferait donc ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, mentir… Jouer la comédie, s'inventer une vie et des émotions, des volontés… Car la vengeance malsaine était la fin de ce plan. Peu moral… Mais elle avait souffert à de trop nombreuses reprises, et pourquoi donc chérirait-elle ce monde qui ne lui avait jamais rendu ?

-« Bonjour. » finit-elle par saluer son ex-mari, se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

-« Tu es prête ? » questionna Julian, en restant en retrait vis-à-vis de la jeune femme a regard d'onyx.

-« En effet. » approuva Katya en se retournant vers lui. « Je crois que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. » ajouta t'elle, u pâle sourire de dessiné sur les lèvres.

-« Tout se passera bien. » la rassura l'irlandais au regard océan en s'approchant d'elle. « Ils veulent savoir si tu es apte à entrer dans l'organisation. » expliqua t'il ensuite. « Et cela fait, tu feras partie des notres. »

-« Finissons-en. » déclara l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. « Plus vite ça sera passé, mieux cela sera. »

-« Bien, ta mère et quelques autres agents nous attendent, nous devons y aller. »

Katya acquiesça silencieusement par un hochement de tête, et Julian et elle sortirent de la pièce. A l'extérieur, ils rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers et tous prirent place dans plusieurs voitures noires.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, traversant la campagne italienne. Le voyage se passa dans un silence presque complet, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Irina conduisait, suivant la voiture qui, devant eux, comportait trois agents du Covenant. Katya, à sa droite assise dans le siège passager, contemplait le paysage, encore une fois perdue dans ses réflexions, dans une semie léthargie, bercée par le bruit du moteur. Elle préparait l'entrevue qui l'attendait au bout de ce voyage. Elle réfléchissait à. ce qu'elle allait dire, anticipant chaque question de ses futurs interlocuteurs et employeurs. Elle devait venter ses qualités, les contacts qu'elle possédait elle-même… Ses propres contacts, pas ceux du MI6… Ses champs d'actions, ses domaines de prédilexion. Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser son offre. Ce n'était aucunement de la prétention, mais elle savait qu'une agence ou une organisation terrorriste rêverait de l'avoir dans leur rang. Elle était après tout destinée à devenir l'espion parfait.

Julian de son côté, était également perdu dans ses réflexions. Les époux échangeaient de temps à autre un regard dans le rétroviseur, mais ils se détournaient rapidement, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre lise en eux-mêmes.

, Irina ne cessait de scruter sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elle était d'un calme impérieux, aucun signe de nervosité ne s'échapait d'elle. Aucune émotion n'émanait d'elle, elle semblait sereine et confiante. L'ex-espionne du KGB était plutôt rassurée, et légèrement fière d'elle. Bien sûr, elle n'avait découvert l'existance de Katya que depuis qurante huit heures, mais elles avaient déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de parler, et Irina se retrouvait plus en elle qu'elle ne s'était jamais vu en Sydney. D'un certain côté, et dans une ironiefeinte, elle avait réellement aimé sa fille… Irina Derevko n'était finalement pas sans cœur semblait-il. Même si son intérêt personnel et le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait en tirer prendraient toujours le dessus sur toutes ses priorités.

Non, Katya était bel et bien différente de sa jumelle. Le contexte dans le quel elle avait grandi aidant à son trait de caractère principale qu'était l'indépendance. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, ne travaillait pour personne, n'était rattachée qu'à une seule personne… Sa petite fille. Irina craignait de ce côté-là. Elle connaissait assez le monde dans lequel s'apprêtait à évoluer Katya pour savoir que cela devait rester secret. Des individus peut-être plus mal intentionnés qu'eux – si cela était possible – pourraient se servir de la petite Anya comme mode de pression et de chantage. Mais la mesure de Katya d'intégrer le Covenant après avoir fait parti pendant dix ans du MI6 montrait sa liberté. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et Irina se reconnaissait en elle pour cela.

Elle ignorait ce qui avait poussé sa fille à les rejoindre. Mais elle pensait que Sark n'y était pas étranger… Une vengeance ? Se servirait-elle de l'organisation comme d'une excuse pour montrer à son mari qu'on ne se jouait pas d'elle comme ça ? Après tout, si c'était le cas, jamais le Covenant ne l'accepterait. Mais sa mère ne l'en dissuaderait pas, et ne la blâmerait pas… Au contraire, cela ferait ravaler à Sark sa suffisance et sa confiance en lui… Il n'avait pas été ébranlé comme l'avait été Katya, et cela se voyait… Lui avait confiance en la vie et saurait qu'il retomberait toujours sur ses pieds… Katya aussi, mais elle n'avait confiance en personne, contrairement à son mari qui avait tendance à faire confiance trop vite à ses employeurs… Avide d'argent et de pouvoir, cela le différenciait encore de Katya. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène ne cherchait pas ça. Elle voulait vivre la vie qu'elle voulait, faire ce que bon lui semblait… De l'argent pour vivre.. Du pouvoir un peu, en récompenses… Mais pas en les considérant comme une fin en soi.

Katya se demanda soudain ce qui l'avait attiré chez Julian, à l'époque, prés de huit ans auparavant… Pourquoi elle était si attachée à lui, même en connaissance de ce qu'il était réellement… Bien sûr, il était séduisant, et son flegme irlandais n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il était cultivé et intelligent, Et comme elle il n'avait que peu connu ses parents… Mais cela était-il vrai finalement ? Elle était tombée amoureuse de Julian Anders, mais le serait-elle de Julian Sark ? Et devait elle l'être ? Pourtant, malgré toutes ses questions, il n'en restait pas moins important pour elle. Il l'avait trahi, et elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, c'était évident. Mais pourtant elle restait comme attirée par lui, comme si le lien qui les unissait pouvait se passer de toutes ses choses pourtant si essentielles comme la vérité. Elle avait l'impression d'être liée à lui, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu arriver… Elle l'aimait et le haïssait à la fois… Cet amour n'était pas pur ni innocent… Il était puissant, dévastateur et empoisonné… Et malgré son plan, elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour s'en passer.

Pourtant, elle garder le même cap. Malgré tout les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance, ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer par une pirouette, des excuses et des sentiments… Il fallait qu'il comprenne la souffrance qui l'avait saisie et qui la tiraillait encor aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois que tout cela serait fini, une fois que sa vengeance serait assouvie. Elle n'en n'avait même aucune idée. Mais elle retomberait toujours sur ses pieds, comme elle l'avait déjà fait par deux fois… Elle s'était toujours relevée, et se relèverait encore… Parce qu'il fallait bien vivre…

Ils arrivèrent alors sur la Plaza de la Republica de Venise, le moteur de leur voiture cessa de tourner. Irina et Katya échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien, et l'ex-espionne russe sortit la première de la voiture, suivie de prés par sa fille et, celui qu'elle savait désormais être son beau-fils. Ils furent rejoints par les trois autres agents, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un grand hôtel où les attendaient les responsables du Covenant. A l'accueil, Irina demanda dans un italien parfait où se trouvait la réunion du centre de recherche russe, la couverture du Covenant. L'homme, un trentenaire aux traits bienveillants lui indiqua la salle Catherine de Medicis qui se situait au premier étage. La mère de Katya le remercia et le réceptionniste les regarda partir vers l'ascenseur, sans se douter qu'il y avait parmi eux certains des plus grands noms du terrorrisme international.

Le voyage jusqu'à la salle de réception fut court, et ils parvinrent bientôt au premier étage. Alors que les agents avaient commencé à entrer dans la salle, Irina, Julian et Katya restèrent quelques instants en arrière.

-« Tu es prête ? » demanda sa mère, d'une voix posée.

-« Oui, je le suis. » répondit Katya de la même manière. « Nous pouvons y aller. » ajouta t'elle, confiante.

Julian et Irina échangèrent un regard, puis tous trois pénétrèrent dans la Salle Catherine de Médicisse. Katya savait que sa vie allait changer, et elle y fonça sans se retourner.

Les décorations de la salle de conférences étaient tout à fait de l'époque où avait vécu la femme dont elle portait le nom. Ornés de sculptures de bois, et de dorures qui n'avaient rien de trop 'rococo', les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé. Le mobilier était fait de bois massif aux moulures et aux sculptures plus que sophistiqués. Les chandelier et miroirs aux contours de bronze étaient également présents. Au centre se dressait une longue et grande table en chaîne massif, entourés de fauteuils de cuir noir à l'air confortable. Cinq personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, trois hommes et deux femmes, à l'air peu avenant. L'homme situé au bout de la table était de surcroit le plus important d el'organisation, du moins présents en ces lieux. Katya se rappelait des paroles d'Irina, lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué que seraient présents certains des membres les plus importants du Covenant, mais non ses dirigeants, ne voulant pas s'exposer.

Dés l'entrée des nouveaux venus, des salutations manquant de chaleur mais restant polies furent échangées et chacun prit place dans un fauteuil. On indiqua à Katya de s'installer au bout de la table, face à l'homme qui présidait se rassemblement.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux bruns et courts et aux yeux d'un gris de glace. Ses traits n'avaient rien de froids ni d'hostile, mais respirait le sérieux et l'autorité, ainsi donc il semblait mieux ne jamais lui manquer de respect. Il était vêtu d'un costume sombre de grand couturier semblait-il et l'ex-espionne au regard d'onyx nota la présence d'une montre d'apparence précieuse à son poignet. Les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient d'apparence presque semblable, hormis que l'un était blond aux yeux bleus et l'autre asiatique.

Les deux femmes semblaient un peu plus jeunes, sûrement une quarantaine d'années maximum. La première était une grande blonde à la silhouette élancée, vêtue d'un tailleur noir. Sa voisine, une brune aux origines latino-américaines aux traits fins et délicats, abordait également un tailleur, mais de couleurs crème. Elles semblaient scruter Katya, comme pour la scanner de Derevko. Mais elles ne purent rien déceler en la jeune Drevko. Elle avait le visage impassible, son regard onyx ne traduisait aucune émotion. Ce fut le premier homme, aux cheveux poivre-et-sel qui prit la parole :

-« Miss Derevko. » déclara t'il, avec un anglais que la jeune femme identifia britanique. « La ressemblance avec votre sœur est frappante. »

-« Il paraît. » répondit simplement l'intéressée d'un ton détaché.

-« Pardonnez-nous, nous ne sommes pas présentés. » se rendit alors compte son vis-à-vis. « Je suis Edward Collins, et voici Vlad Dorelski, Cho Waï, Penelope Mendez et Ariet Danison. » présenta t'il, désignant respectivement l'homme blond, le chinois, la brune et la blonde. « Nous sommes les dirigeants des cellules d'Europe de l'Ouest, de Russie, d'Amérique Centrale et d'Australie. » déclara t'il, pour expliquer leurs postes à la nouvelle arrivée.

Katya les étudia tour à tour, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'approuver par un hôchement de tête. Puis, Collins reprit la parole :

-« Nous avons été très surpris lorsque votre mère nous a averti de votre désir de nous rejoindre. » déclara t'il, d'un ton calme. « Il est vrai qu'habituellement, le Covenant fait lui-même appel à ses hommes, et choisit personnellement ses agents… Ainsi donc, votre démarche nous a surpris, d'autant plus que vous avez travaillé pendant prés de dix ans pour le MI6… »

-« Je comprends votre étonnement, Mr Collins. » lui assura Katya avec un petit sourire.

-« Pardonnez ma franchise Miss Derevko… mais qu'est-ce qui a motivé vos choix ? » demanda Penelope Mendez.

-« La trahison de mon mari. » répondit sincèrement Katya, sans adresser un regard à Julian. « Cela m'a fait me rendre compte, qu'encore une fois ma vie était basée sur un mensonge, et que je n'existais pas… Mais pour tout vous dire, c'est au départ la présence de ma mère au sein de votre organisation qui m'a attiré vers elle. »

-« Comment avez-vous su qu'elle travaillait pour nous ? » demanda Mr Waï, avec un anglais teinté d'un accent chinois.

-« J'ai mes sources. » répondit simplement la jeune femme au regard onyx. « Et je savais où chercher. » ajouta t'elle, adressant un regard en coin à Irina.

-« Et, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous accepterons votre requête ? » demanda Mr Collins. « Nous pourrions tout bonnement vous tuer après cette réunion. »

-« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. » répondit simplement Katya, fixant son regard au sien. « Ce que ma mère ne vous a pas dit, c'est que j'ai de nombreux avantages… Et ce n'est aucunement de la prétention. » ajouta t'elle, souriante.

-« Et quels sont ces avantages ? » demanda Edward Collins en lissant le col de sa veste dans un geste probablement inconscient.

-« Je suis issue d'un programme du KGB appelée le projet 'Aurora'. » expliqua Katya, commençant son exposé, tout en leurs cachant bien ses pouvoirs. Elle n'était pas dupe, et savait que si le Covenant avait connaissance de ses manipulations génétiques, ils feraient tout pour faire des expériences sur elle. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que même s'ils avaient connaissance du nom du projet, ils ne trouveraient rien. Le KGB s'était bien appliqué pour tout effacer, et les archives d'Aurora n'étaient plus aujourd'ui. « C'était un programme destiné à créer des enfants espions, j'ai été arrachée à ma famille à la naissance et j'ai été élevée pour devenir espionne à la solde de l'URSS. Je manie donc les langues, les armes blanches ou à feu, l'informatiques ainsi que les sciences et les mathématiques. Je suis spécialisée dans la création d'objets et de logiciels informatique, ainsi que de leur piratage. J'ai toujours vécu dans ce monde, je sais entrer dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage, même pour une longue durée…. Mon deuxième avantage est de n'exister sur aucune base de données. » continua t'elle. « Mon nom n'est référencé nulle part, j'ai supprimé mon dossier au sein du MI6, Katya Kats-Anders n'a jamais existé… Et Katya Derevko n'existe pas encore… Je n'ai pas d'attaches, je ne travaille pour personne et ne dois rien à personne.. Et troisièmement, j'ai la confiance du MI6. » termina t'elle.

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de formuler ce dernier point. Elle ne voulait aucunement trahir James, Ellen ou Fing qui étaient toujours ses amis. Mais il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté… Quant à l'absence d'attaches, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais il était hors de question qu'ils apprennent l'existance d'Anya. Et lorsqu'elle avait dit cela, elle avait fixé Julian. Il avait du comprendre, et Katya savait qu'il tenait trop à leur fille pour lui faire courir le moindre risque.

Sark avait regardé sa femme s'exprimer avec une clareté et une assurance qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu. Elle savait quoi dire, et comment tourner les faits en son avantage Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment finalement. Elle avait toujours été cette Katya là, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour le MI6 et qu'elle se disait travailler pour le bien du monde. Il la connaissait par cœur, et savait – avec culpabilité – que sa trahison l'avait profondément changé. Elle ressemblait bien plus à sa mère ou à lui-même que jamais, et il ne savait pas comment il devait percevoir cela… Il espérait juste que le Covenant allait accepter son intégration. Car en son fort intérieur, il savait que plus il se rapprocherait de Katya, plus vite il reverrait Anya. Bien entendu, le désir de revoir sa fille était grand, mais sinsostaot également celui de voir Katya au quotidien dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Il savait que ce n'était plus réciproque et que l'amour de sa femme s'était tarri… Mais il ne perdrait jamais espoir. Oui… Julian Sark aimait…

Edward Collins examina longuement la jeune femme aux boucles noires qui lui faisait face. Malgré son apparance fragile, sa peau d'albâtre, sa silhouette gracile, se dégageait d'elle une force bien trop grande pour son jeune âge. Elle devait avoir à peine trente ans, et semblait avoir vécu l'expérience de toute une vie. Elle était sure d'elle, confiante, et savait qu'elle , savait ce qu'elle voulait, et avait les arguments pour l'obtenir. Sa première impression était partagée. Elle était tout de même bien sûre d'elle pour prendre ainsi contact avec eux, mais ses capacités et tout ce qu'elle lui présenta finit bien vite de le convaincre. Seulement, il n'était pas seul à décider de l'intégration de la jeune Derevko au sein de l'organisation.

Il échangea un regard avec ses quatre collègues, qui semblaient au proie aux mêmes doutes, puis il reprit la parole :

-« Vous savez qu'en intégrant notre organisation, oute tvie sédentaire sera exclue. » la prévint-il.

-« Je le sais. » répondit simplement Katya. « Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

-« Nous devons nous consulter. » lui révéla Edward. « Nous vous demandons donc quelques heures pour cela. »

-« Bien entendu. » approuva l'eespionne, avec un sourire aimable.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles, et les six derniers venus prirent congés. Ainsi, Irina resta avec les trois agents, et Julian et Katya en profitèrent pour aller se ballader quelques heures durant dans les rues de Venise. Mr Collins leurs avait avouer qu'ils en auraient pour plusieurs heures, et leurs avait fixé un rendez-vous à quatorze heures.

Ils se rendirent dans le quartiers de San Marco, et se promenèrent de longues minutes tout en longeant le grand canal. Le soleil était déjà brûlant, et la veste du tailleur de Katya fut vite de trop, elle se retrouva en débardeur noir, sous l'œil attentif de Julian.

-« Arrête de me regarder ainsi ! » riporsta t'elle, amusée.

-« Tu n'as pa

-« Tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi belle… » susura son mari à son oreille avant de lui prendre la main, et de l'entraîner vers une rue atnante à celle où ils se trouvaient.

A ses mots, Katya frissonna brièvement, reprit la route. Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle manqua à toutes ses résolutions, et profita de Venise avec Julian, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était à la fois enivrant et grisant, comme si elle redécouvrait… Et le romantisme du lieu où ils se trouvaient n'enleva rien au charme de cette matinée. Katya savait qu'elle devait être prudente, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait… Se venger ne voulait pas dire se priver de moments agréables, et de toute façon, cette situation allait durer plusieurs mois, ne devait-elle pas en profiter ?

Ainsi, ils se baladèrent dans le quartiers, visitant des rues qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, s'arrêtant longuement devant le Palais des Doges et devant la majestueuse tour de l'Horloge sur la Place St-Marc. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans un restaurant traditionnel, et échangèrent une conversation sur les merveilles de Venise, et leurs souvenirs qui les rattachaient à cette ville… Les missions, et leur voyage de noces… Autour d'un plat de penns au pistou pour Katya et une assiette de canelonis maison pour Julian, ils abordèrent ensuite le Covenant, parlant en a, parlant le plus discrètement possible. Ils échangèrent en italien tout au long de la conversation, se plongeant ainsi dans l'eambiance du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Katya et Julian vécurent ces heures pleinement, comme si rien ne les rappelaient à l'ordre, que se fut la trahison de Julian ou la vengeance de sa femme. Ils les savourèrent, comme avant.

Mais ces instants de répis ne furent que de courte durée, et ils durent retourner à l'hôetel où ils arrivèrent un peu avant quatorze heures, en avance et rejoignirent Irina qui avait déjà pris place dans l'uns des épais fauteils de velours rouge. Elle les salua, et tous trois patientèrent, l'ex-espionne russe leurs annonçant que leurs trois autres collègues étaient repartis au centre du Covenant. L'attente ne fut que de brève durée, puisque la porte de la salle Medicis s'ouvrit bientôt sur Edward Collins. Il les salua à son tour, et les trois derniers arrivés pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la salle.

-« Bien, nous avons pris notre décision. » déclara le directeur de la cellule anglaise, après qu'ils aient tous pris place autour de la grande table. « Miss Derevko, nous avons longuement réfléchi à votre requête et à votre demande qui, nous ne vous le cachons pas, a été impromptue. Mais un bref entretien avec votre mère a fini par nous convaincre. Vous avez de grandes capacités semble t'il, voilà pourquoi nous vous acceptons au sein de l'organisation. Mais vous serez au départ placée sous la surveillance de votre mère et de Mr Sark. Comprenez notre prudence. »

-« Je le conçois parfaitement, Mr Collins. » lui assura Katya avec un léger sourire satisfait, sachant désormais que tout retour en arrière était impossible. « Et merci de m'accepter au sein de votre organisation. » ajouta t'elle, feignant la reconnaissance à la perfection.

-« Je vous en prie… Bien venue parmi nous Miss Derevko. »

xxxxxx

_13 octobre 2004_

(Michelle Branch : Breathe)

Au-dessus de la ville de Miami le ciel s'étendait à l'infini, coloré d'un profond bleu outre-mer. La ville sintillait sous les rayons lunaires, qui paraissaient bien ternes à côtés des vives couleurs des illumination de la ville de Floride. Les quartiers étaient animés, et la population nocturne avait repris ses droits après le coucher du soleil. La température était douce, et une légère bise tiède venant de l'océan apportait un peu de parfum à cet air citadin. Dans le quartier de Overtown-West, l'agitation était présent comme dans tous les autres quartiers de prochs de Mitown. Les habitants et touristes arpentaient les trottoirs qui bordaient les artères encombrées de voitures.

La porte d'un restaurant asiatique fut poussée alors que vingt heures sonnaient. L'endroit était agréable et chaleureux coloré dans les tons de rouge. Des guirlandes de lampions servaient de luminaire principal, faisant régner une atmosphère tamisée, une douce odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. Chaque table était affublée d'une nape bordeau et entourée par des chaises de bois sombre aux coussins de velours rouge. Des bougis de la même couleur ornait les tables, ajoutant à l'atmosphère.

Les personnes dernièrement entrées étaient au nombre de deux, formant sûrement un couple marié. L'homme, très élégant dans un costume noir avait à son bras une belle jeune femme à la peau diaphane, vêtue d'une robe de mousseline également noire, ravissante et discrète. Sa chevelure était d'un doux acajou et une fine frange ourlait son regard d'onyx. Un serveur asiatique vint à leur rencontre et l'homme informa qu'ils avaient réservé une table au nom de Sark. L'homme acquiesça et les conduisit à une table à quatre couverts. Le mari tira la chaise pour sa femme qui lui sourit et s'y assit, avant qu'il ne prenne place face à elle. Le serveur leurs tendit le menu et s'inclina avant de partir, les laissant seuls.

Alors qu'elle parcourait distraitement la carte des yeux, Katya repensait une fois encore à la mission qui les avait poussé à venir en Floride. Julian et elle étaient en mission d'infiltration et devaient récupérer une grande quantité d'armes pour le Covenant. Ils se faisaient passé, pour ce qu'ils étaient ni plus ni moins, un couple marié à la recherche d'affaires. Ils s'étaient présentés au vendeur comme indépendant, sachant parfaitement qu'il refuserait de collaborer avec une organisation quelconque. Ainsi donc, elle avait du prendre le nom de Katya Sark, ce qui lui avait semblé étrange.

Cela faisait désormais cinq mois que ce petit manège durait et elle avait pris une certaine stabilité dans sa vie en perpétuel mouvement. Ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus de quelques jours, et désormais, elle était un agent libre, la tutelle de sa mère et de son mari ayant pris fin quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle savait de sources sûres que le Covenant était très satisfait de son travail. Elle avait du abandonné tout ce qu'elle était avant… Elle avait tué, parfois pour rien… Elle avait participé à des attaques, et à une quête qu'elle connaissait désormais très bien, comme la machine ultime de Milo Rambaldi. Elle avait découvert cette prophécie avec étonnement et y avait découvert le rôle que Sydney jouit pour celle-ci. Songer à sa sœur lui paraissait étrange, et elle en était venue à se demander si elle était encore en vie, quelque part sur cette Terre.

La situation dans la quelle elle vivait n'avait d'égal dans le monde, partagée entre un être sans pitié et une mère attentive. Mais l'un allait plus sans l'autre dans sa vie, où tout ne se résumait qu'à des missions, de l'adrénaline et des visites qui n'étaient que trop rares à sa fille à Londres. Elle tenait pour Anya, et savait que sa mission au sein du Covenant serait encore longue. Peut-être retardait-elle inconsciemment à reculer l'échéance de son plan, ayant peur de se retrouver sans but par la suite. Anya était peut-être la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder la raison, mais la Katya du passé n'existait plus que dans les moments où elle était avec son petit ange… Plus rien de la femme vertueuse et loyale qu'elle était n'existait. Aujourd'ui, elle agissait par propre intérêt et se complaisait dans une vie trépidente qui lui semblait bien vide. Quant à sa relation avec Julian, elle avait repris, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Elle savait qu'il avait conscience qu'elle ne lui refaisait toujours pas confiance, et les refus catégoriques qu'il revoit leur fille en était la manifestation la plus concrète. Aujourd'ui, Sark et elle étaient mariés semblaient-ils, du moins dans leur vie mais pas officiellement… Elle n'y avait pas pensé, et pour elle le mariage ne représentait plus qu'un nom à côté du sien sur un papier qui demeurait introuvable pour l'heure. Elle n'était pas recherchée par interpol, sa présence au sein du Covenant n'ayant été aucunement manifestée. Elle demeurait introuvable, invisible… Fantôme. Katya Anders n'existait plus nulle part, seulement dans la mémoire des ges qui l'avaient connu.

Cette mission était donc d'une banalité affligeante pour l'ex-espionne au regard d'onyx… Elle avait du porter rle nom de Sark et en plus avait du perdre la couleur ébène de ses cheveux qu'elle chérissait tant. Aussitôt cette infiltration finie, elle tâcherait de revenir au naturel. Leur mission était plutôt simple, ils allaient accomplir une mission pour Dunkan et Tania Cooper, les deux venderus d'armes avec qui ils collaboreraient ensuite pour les fournir. Dunkan était un vieil ami de Julian qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, et l'irlandais au regard océan avait avoué à sa femme qu'il était plutôt ravi de le revoir. Katya lui avait demandé ironiquement si trahir un ami ne le gênait pas et Julian avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais de remords… Il s'était tut et avait fini par ajouter un faible '_sauf pour toi'_ que Katya n'avait pas relevé. Ils ne parlaient jamais de sa trahison, s'était une règle tacite entre eux et rien n'irait la briser semblait-il.

-« Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? » demanda Julian, sortant sa femme de ses pensées.

-« Oui. » répondit Katya avec un petit accent russe qu'elle adorait arborer à l'occasion.

-« Cet accent te va à ravir. » la complimenta son mari avec un sourire. « Je me demande juste pourquoi tu le prends. »

-« _Parce que j'aime bien le côté du 'méchant russe'._ » répondit Katya en utilisant ce qu'elle considérait comme sa langue maternelle. –« Et puis ma mère n'était pas russe après tout ? »

-« En effet. » approuva Sark, amusé.

Katya sourit, et replongea dans sa lecture. S'il avait bien un pays auquel elle était attachée, s'était paradoxalement la Russie. S'était étrange, mais bien que ce pays lui ait volé sa vie, elle avait cru de nombreuses années y être rattachée et avait fait de nombreux allers-retour à St Petersbourg avec Elina pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup l'Angleterre, et bien que les plus belles années de sa vie ait été là-bas, elle s'en rappelait avec une étrange amertume qui ne laissait pas intact son cœur endurci. Alors elle aimait à se penser Russe, si il falait qu'elle eut un pays d'origine. Irina était russe, ainsi que toute sa famille maternelle dont elle avait djéà rencontré sa tante, qui était son homonyme. Elle était américaine de part son père mais ne s'était jamais senti de là-bas… Elle était de nulle part… S'étant cru au départ polonaise d'origine anglaise, elle avait été ensuite russe sous l'URSS, puis anglaise…. Elle avait détesté les allemands qui avait soit disant exterminée la famille de Max Katz qui n'avait peut-être jamais existé. Elle en avait voulu aux Yougoslaves de tuer sa mère toute aussi inexistante… Elle avait haït les américains, ennemis de l'URSS… Et aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser… ëtre déracinée était un avantage dans sa situation, mais le manque de repère la faisait parfois se sentir vulnérable et perdue. Et elle détestait ça.

-« J'aurais un petit quelque chose pour toi. » déclara alors Sark, brisan une nouvelle fois le silence.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Katya, surprise.

-« Oui, tiens. » répondit Julian en lui tendant une petite boîte noire. « Je me suis dit que vu les circonstance elle était de rigueur. »

Katya ouvrit l'écrin et y trouva une bague reposant dans un écrin bleu nuit… Une alliance… Bien sûr, elle aurait du y penser. Elle était magnifique, elle devait le reconnaître. Composée de deux anneaux fins entremêlés et do'r blanc quelques petits diamants la parsemait ça et là… Il n'avait pas oublié… Or blanc et diamant… Ce qu'elle préférai. Elle la mit à son doigt et la contempla, une sensation étrange dans la gorge… Juste pour la mission ? Elle ne savait plus du tout…

-« Elle est ravissante, Julian. » finit-elle par reconnaître en lui tendant la petite boîte vide.

-« Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise. » déclara son mari en lui prenant la main et en y déposant un baiser. « Je l'ai acheté à Madrid lors de notre dernière escapade là-bas. »

-« Oh, le compte de Mr Owens… » se rappela Katya, songeuse.

-« Oui, tu nous avais fait un beau feu d'artifice ce jour-là. » sourit Sark. « Ce n'est pas très équitable envers nous d'avoir fait se surcharger le compteur électrique à distance. »

-« Je suis pus douée que toi, et tu es jaloux. » déclara sa femme, faussement prétencieuse.

Sark haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant le sourire énigmatique de Katya. Elle ne pouvait finalement que remercier le projet 'Aurora' de l'avoir manipulée génétiquement. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas vraiment ravie d'avoir été arrachée à sa famille… Mais posséder ses capacités avaient certains avantages qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger. Mais elle fut interrompue par ses pensées lorsqu'une voix masculine les interpella. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un grand brun à la haute stature et à sa femme, une grande blonde aux allures de top-model dont Katya douta de la force. Mais elle savait que les apparances étaient parfois trompeuses.

-« Dunkan ! » salua chaluereusement Julian en serrant la main du grand brun. « Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir. »

-« Moi également. » déclara l'américain avec un sourire franc.

-« Julian ! » le salua chaleureusement Tania en l'étreignant brièvement et en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, sous l'œil d'une Katya soudain plus hostile.

-« Ravi de te revoir aussi Tania. » déclara Sark. « Je voudrais vous présenter ma femme, Katya Derevko-Sark. » leurs présenta Julian en se tournant vers l'espionne aux boucles auburn.

-« Ravi de vous connaître. » assura Cooper en serrant la main de Katya. « Derevko ? » remarqua t'il alors. « Pardonnez ma remarque mais vous êtes, la fille d'une des sœurs Derevko ? »

-« Oui, d'Irina. » remarqua Katya.

-« Bien, et bien voici ma femme Tania. » résenta Dunkan en désignant sa compagne aux boucles blondes.

-« _Heureuse de faire votre connaissance._ » assura la femme de Cooer en russe.

-« _Moi de même._ » répondit instinctivement Katya.

-« Tania aussi est russe. » indiqua Sark alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table.

Katya se contenta d'acquiescer, et ils commandèrent tous un repas avant d'entammer une discussion animée. Ils parlèrent d'abord de leurs affaires en cours, puis les hommes se mirent à parler des derniers types d'armes - de la faççon la plus discrète bien sûr – alors que les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent d eleur – soit disant pour Katya – pays natal. L'épouse de Julian remarqua finalment que Tania était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et qu'elle avait un vif esprit de déduction. Ils commencèrent vers le milieu du repas à parler de l'affaire qui les intéressait.

-« C'était vous, la banque de Madrird ? » demanda Tania aux deux époux Sark.

-« En effet. » répondit Katya avec un petit sourire.

-« Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour faire sauter le bâtiment sans explosifs. » s'interrogea Dunkan.

-« C'était une manipulation de Katya. » les informa Julian. « Elle est bien plus douée que moi. » ajouta t'il avec un regard en coin pour sa femme.

-« Pour ce qui est de notre affaire. » commença alors le brun. « La mission que nous aimerions accomplir avec vous se trouve en Asie. » répondit-il. « Un laboratoire pharmasotique possèderait un échantillon d'Ebola. »

-« Tu fais dans l'attaque biologique maintenant ? » demanda Julian.

-« Oui, pourquoi cela t'étonnes ? » questionna son ami, suspicieux.

-« Je n'aime pas beauocup ça. » déclara Tania. « Mais de toute façon, c'est pour le revendre. » ajouta t'elle.

-« On fera cinquante / cinquante. » déclara Dunkan. « Mais cela nous montrera que tu n'es pas ro rouillé, Sark. » affirma t'il, moqueur.

-« Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'est pas. » ajouta Katya sur le même ton. « Bien qu'il se soit un peu ramoli en ce qui concerne les interrogatoires. »

-« C'est sûr que je suis moins sadique que toi ! » s'exclama son mari en pointant un index réprobateur sur elle.

-« Je ne le suis pas. » répliqua Katya en battant l'air de sa main. « Je suis juste persuasive, s'est tout. »

Tania rit à cette plaisanterie, et la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx qui lui faisait face se contenta de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment tout cela… Les innocents ne méritaient pas ce qu'ils leurs infligeaient… Mais elle avait cessé de penser à ça il y avait bien longtemps. La discussion se poursuivit, et ils finirent par se séparer, se donnat rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Katya et Julian entrèrent à leur hôtel, et chacun prit une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur qui régnait.

Katya était assise à la coiffeuse devant le miroir, démélant ses boucles acajou d'un air distrait. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir de soie noir qui dévoilait une nuisette simple d'un bleu nuit. Elle ne cessait de fixer la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt, se posant de plus en plus de questions quant à sa signification… Julian et elle devaient ils être à nouveau mariés ? Il n'était plus questions d'une promesse éternelle.. Mais plus d'un acte pour donner une dimension réelle au lien qui les unissait malgré tout et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se détruire… Car oui, elle l'aimait et même si cela ressemblait plus à du besoin, elle ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans qu'il y ait une place, même d'objet de haine. L'amour et la rancœur se mêlait souvent et elle n'éprouvait plus pour lui cette affection si particulière qu'elle avait ressenti en l'épousant cinq ans plus tôt… Il n'y avait plus de cela, mais ils étaient unis. Indéfiniment… Imperceptiblement.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Julian alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain et rejoignait sa femme dans leur chambre.

-« Au mariage. » répondit Katya, inconsciemment.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Sark, interdit.

-« Au mariage.. Ou du moins, au notre. » répondit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en se rtournant vers lui. « Je veux dire… Même si nous snous sommes mariés, cela n'avait pas vraiment de valeur finalement puisque je ne portais pas ton nom… »

-« Tu veux… Qu'on s emarie à nouveau ? » demanda Julian, de plus en plus surpris.

-« Nous le sommes déjà de oute façon. » lui confia Katya. « Quoqu'il puisse advenir, pour le m meilleur et pour le pire… Ce n'est qu'une signature et un nom. » ajouta t'elle, nonchalemment.

Julian fronça les sourcil, songeur… Ils étaient définitivement bien loin de l'image idylique et toute rose que l'on se faisait d'un mariage. Le leur était destructeur e empoisonné, mais essentiel et vital… L'épouser à nouveau… La voir porter le nom de Sark.. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser… Mais la question ne fut pas réabordée en ce soir, etils n'échangèrent que de brèves paroles avant de se coucher pour une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

_Rach, merci pour ta review… Quelles sont donc les questions que tu te poses ? Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre t'as éclairé, et j'espère qu'il t'a plu, j'attends ton avis dessus avec impatience, merci !_


	18. Vengeance douceamère

Oxo

_Coucou !_

_Et bien voilà maintenant un nouveau chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à venir mais il est là ! Il est assez décisif pour le reste de l'histoire, et quelques scènes passent un peu vite mais je ne trouvais pas nécessaire d'en ajouter plus. Pour ce qui est de l'entrée en scène de Syd', je peux d'hors et déjà avancé que cela sera chose faite dés le chapitre 20 puisque j'en ai écrit la première scène et qu'elle apparaît !_

_Voilà, bonne lecture et merci._

_Isabella._oxoOoxo

_14 novembre 2004_

Un soleil automnal brillait au-dessus de Londres alors que, dans Picadilly Circus, une foule importante s'ammassait au fil des heures. Sortant de la Picadilly Tube Station, la plus par se rendaient au London Trocadero pour y faire les magasins.

DEVANT LA Shaltesbury Memorial, une jeune femme aux boucles blondes semblait attendre patiemment quelqu'un. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre et sur la foule qui l'entourait, s'activant à trouver la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Près d'elle, dans une poucette, se trouvait une petite fille de deux ans, aux boucles noires et aux yeux bleu-marine. Elle portait un adorable petit manteau noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet et une écharpe assortis e couleur vert tendre. Elle aussi semblait attendre quelqu'un, comme son aînée.

Ellen Curtis jeta un nouveau regard sur sa montre, deux-heures mois deux… Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenan. Elle attendait Katya depuis maintenant prés de dix minutes, et l'impatience d'Anya à revoir sa mère était la raison de cette avance. Katya avait demandé à les voir, en l'occasion des deux ans de sa fille. Depuis son départ précipité, c'était la quatrième fois que les deux amis se revoyaient.

Même si elle avait été surprise par son départ, Ellen n'avait dit mot lorsque la jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait décidé de partir. Depuis la trahison de Julian, elle avait changé, et même si cela n'était visible que pour les personnes qui la connaisaient bien, il n'en restait pas moins que quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. Elle ne savait pas où vivait Katya, ce qu'elle faisait de son temps, et à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu… Pour la blonde, le plus important était que son amie trouve ce qu'elle cherchait… Que ce soit sa famille ou une quelconque vengeance vis-à-vis de Sark. Ellen pouvait comprendre ça. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation, mais elle était si semblable à Katya que cela ne l'aurait pas choqué de savoir qu'elle avait 'basculé'.

Il y avait entre les deux amies, une sorte d'accord tacite. Ellen ne lui demandait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, attendant que Katya lui révèle quelques éléments, ce qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. L'anglaise au regard océan savait que, si comme Katya on l'avait trahi par deux fois, elle n'aurait probablement pas continuer à suivre le chemin de vertues qui était sa vie… Du moins autant que celle d'un agent secret pouvait être. Elle pensait que Katya avait reprit contact avec son ex-mari – ou peut –être ex n'était-il pas nécessaire – et qu'elle baignait désormais dans ce milieu. Mais cela, personne ne pouvait l'infirmer ou le confirmer. Katya et Julian Anders avaient disparu de toutes les bases de données où ils figuraient, et Dieu seul savait où ils étaient à présent.

Désormais, Ellen vivait avec Anya, dans des quartiers protégés du MI6. Cela ne la gênait pas outre-mesure et elle savait que c'était pour la sécurité de sa filleule, elle n'avait en rien riposté. Cela montrait encore une fois la confiance que Katya avait en elle. Lui confier ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde était une marque d'amitié bien plus grande que toutes les déclaration. La blonde avait alors compris que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle resterait probablement la seule personne en qui Katya avait confiance. Peu-être James et Fing l'étaient-ils aussi… Assurément. Mais Katya était son double… Une sorte d'ombre d'elle-même, qui pensait et agissait de la même façon. Et cela, même Julian n'avait pas réussi à le briser. Qu'elle ne lui confie pas ce qu'elle faisait, Ellen le comprenait parfaitement et l'acceptait même.

Se fut alors qu'elle aperçut Katya se diriger vers elle, de l'autre bout de la place. La blonde sourit en voyant le nouveau style qu'avait adopté son amie. A chacune d eleurs rencontres secrètes, elle changeait totalement, et Ellen savait que s'était pour échapper à d'éventuels espions. Elle avait ainsi pu voir son amie au regard onyx en femme d'affaire stricte mais classieuse dans un tailleur Channel à la dernière mode, en totalement boème avec des jumpes et des tuniques de couleurs vives, ou la dernière fois vêtue d'une robe plutôt courte avec des bottes montantes dans le genre 'femme fatale'. L'accoutrement qu'elle avait choisi cette fois la faisait rajeunir de plusieurs années ; Elle abordait un jean bleu délavé, ainsi qu'une courte veste noire qui s'ouvrait sur un pull. Ce dernier était d'un rose vif, tout aussi rose que ses Converses – dont la semelle et les lassetts étaient blancs – et que les mèches qui parsemaient ses cheveux bruns. Des mitaines, une paire de lunettes de soleil et un sac en bandoulière – tous de couleur noire – venaient agrémenter cette tenue plus qu'originale. Dans le style 'pink and black' pop/rock, cela donnait plutôt bien… Et Katya avait l'air d'avoir tout juste vingt cinq ans.

-« Bonjour vous ! » les salua la jeune femme au regard onyx, avec une attitude enjouée qui allait parfaitement avec son accoutrement.

-« Bonjour, Kat' ! » la salua son amie aux boucles blondes après l'avoir étreint brièvement. « Le rose te va à ravir. » ajouta t'elle, taquine.

-« Merci. » répondit simplement la nouvelle arrivée. « Hey, bonjour mon ange. » dit-elle alors d'une voix douce en se penchant vers sa fille.

-« 'jour, maman. » répondit Anya, ses yeux nleu-nuit pétillants de joie.

Katya n'attendit pas plus, et détacha la petite brunette de son landau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Anya nicha son visage dans le cou de sa mère, alors que cette dernière la serrait un peu plus fort. Ellen ne vint pas troubler leurs retrouvailles, et comme à chaque fois, elle laissa cela passer en silence.

L'ex-espionne sentait son cœur battre à la chamade sous le cou de l'émotion. A chaque fois qu'elle regagnait Londres pour quelques heures pour voir Anya et Ellen, elle se sentait revire. Une sorte d'instant de répis dans sa vie qui n'était plus que mensonges et action aujourdui. Elle savourait chaque seconde, chaque miette de ses instants de bonheur arrachés à la vie. Elle voyait son petit ange grandir au fil des mois, le temps semblant passer à vive allure lorsqu'elle était en présence de sa fille et de sa meilleure et unique m amie. Elle avait filé entre les doigts du Covenant pour la joutrnée, ne voulant manquer les deux ans de sa fille.

D'un accord commun, toutes trois se dirigèrent vers le London Trocadero, et prirent place dans un des cafés de la gallerie marchande. Le lieu était plutôt assorti à Katya, décoré dans les tons de prune et de rose-pâle. Elles l'avaient choisi exprés, et dégustaient à présent un thé au fruits rouges pour Ellen et un café serré pour son vis-à-vis aux cheveux bruns méchés de rose. Anya elle buvait son biberon rempli de grenadine à l'eau.

-« An' ? » interpella alors l'ex-agent du MI6 à l'adresse de sa fille. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » déclara t'elle avec un petit sourire, après que la petite ait fixé son regard bleu sombre sur elle.

-« C'est quoi ? » demanda cette dernière, soudain très curieuse.

-« Voilà. » répondit simplement sa mère en sortant s un paquet multicolore de son sac, ainsi qu'un deuxième., qui paraissait plus fragile.

Elles passèrent les minutes suivantes à ouvrir tant bien que mal les paquets faits par l'ex Mme Anders. Ainsi, le premier se révéla être un Tigrou en peluche avec une queue à ressort qui trouva tout de suite sa place de peluche préférée pour la petite Anya. Le second, plus authentique, était une jolie petite boîte de bois, où se trouvait une petite fée aux ailes de tulles blanches et à la chevelure noire comme celle de la mère et de la fille. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même, dans une petite robe bleue-lavande. Et lorsqu'on l'ouvrait s'échappait une douce mélodie aux accents joyeux mais mélancoliques.

-« Ca te plait, ma princesse ? » demanda Katya à sa fille alors que cette dernière avait pris place sur ses genoux.

-« Oui… Mici, maman. » répondit la petite fille en déposant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue de porcelaine de la brune.

-« ? je suis ravie que tu aimes. » assura sa mère en la serrant contre elle. « Bon anniversaire ma puce. » ajouta t'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses boucles ébène.

Anya se contenta de lui sourire et se mit alors à jouer avec la mitaine de sa maman. Cette dernière et Ellen entamèrent une conversations ur les dernières nouvelles au MI6 lorsque la blonde s'interrompit, bouche-bée.

Katya fronça les sourcils, plutôt perplexe lorsqu'elle réalisa que le jeu de sa fille avait révélé aux yeux océan de son amie quelque chose à sa main gauche. En effet, Ellen remarqua bien vite l'anneau d'or blanc incrusté de minuscules diamants, et le second anneau – du même métal mais plus simple – qui le surplombait… Une bague de fiançaille et une alliance, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t'elle alors, sa curiosité dépassant sa raison.

Katya plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux océan de son amie, hésitant longuement avant de répondre à sa question. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée lorsqu'Ellen lui avait posé cette question, après tout, son alliance ne pouvait que provoquer chez elle une interrogation intense. La brune hésitait à lui révéler la vérité. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que dirait son vis-à-vis aux boucles or… Elle savait qu'Ellen ne la jugerait probablement pas, mais il restait une part d'elle, une infime part, qui avait peur de son jugement.

Cela faisait désormais plus de cinq mois qu'elle travaillait pour le Covenant. Ellen ignorait tout de cela, et Katya n'avait prévu de lui raconter qu'une fois sa mission achevée. Mais pouvait-elle lui parler de ça ? De la place qu'occupait à nouveau Julian dans sa vie ? Elle-même se posait la question Elle vivait dans une routine de mensonge et de missions , vivant cette routine sans vraiment de goût. Elle se laissait aller parfois, à savourer les moments qu'elle passait dans les bras de son mari…

Elle cachait chaque jour ses sentiments, personne ne connaissait ses véritables intensions au sein du Covenant. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là – bien que pour se faire un nom dans le monde du terrorisme – pour se venger de Julian. Plus les mois passaient, et plus elle se posait de questions sur l'efficacité de cette vengeance qu'elle avait planifiée. Elle se perdait parfois dans les étreintes de son amant, oubliant pour quelques instants qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans sa vie, si ce n'était sa fille. Elle aimait encore Julian, de cela elle était sûre, mais jamais ils ne pourraient être heureux comme ils l'avaient été dans le mensonge de leur premier mariage. Pourquoi l'avait-elle à nouveau épousé ? Parce qu'elle voulait son nom ? Il y avait de cela… Katya Derevko-Sark… Ca avait souvent fait sensation lors de négociations. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle voulait restée liée à lui malgré tout. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse totalement de sa vie, et que même si elle le quitterait bientôt, elle savait que tôt ou tard leur chemin se recroiserait , s'était inévitable. Mais ils auraient avant cela esoin d'une longue période de séparation, s'était sûr et certain.

Pouvait-elle en parler à Ellen ? Se confier ne lui ferait-il pas du bien. Elle gardait tout au fond d'elle et savait q'un instant où l'autre, ses sentiments devraient sortir. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis la trahison de Julian. Parfois, elle était secouée de violents sanglots, mais ils étaient démunis de larmes. Oui, elle pouvait se confier à Ellen. Elle était la seule personne avec qui elle parlait de ses faiblesses… Sauf son mari… Avant. Avec James et Bradley, s'étaient plus une confiance silencieuse. Ils avaient été là comme des soutiens précieux, et elle avait confiance en eux. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer, et ne la verrait sûrement jamais d'ailleurs.

-« Et bien… » commença alors Katya, prenant une perceptible inspiration de courage. « Comme je te l'ai dit… Je revois Julian depuis plusieurs mos déjà… Et nous nous sommes mariés, il y a quelques semaines. » finit-elle par avouer. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fais ça… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment j'ai encore besoin delui dans ma vie… Je sais que cela ne durera plus longtemps maintenant, mais je l'ai fait… Et me voilà Mme Sark maintenant. » ermina t'elle, ironique.

Ellen ne préféra rien dire, réfléchissant aux paroles de Katya. Celles-ci firent leur chemin dans sa tête , et elle en vint à la conclusion finale qu'elle ne pouvait juger son amie au regard onyx à ce propos… Remariée avec Julian. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre finalement. Elle savait les sentiments puissants qui liaient les deux époux, et finalement, même la trahsion de Julian ne les avaient pas détruit. Bien sûr, ils avaient changé, passant d'un amour et d'une confiance aveugle à un besoin inébranlable de la présence de l'autre et une méfiance qui venait plus de Katya .

-« Je comprends. » finit-elle par déclarer à la brune. « Je ne peux pas te juger Kat', et je ne le ferais jamais… Je comprends que tu aies besoin de Julian… Même ce qu'il a fait n'a pas pu briser cela… Et je te soutiendrai quelque soit ton choix. »

Katya sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots, émue par la sérénité et l'amitié que la blonde avait mis dans cs paroles. Elle laissa finalement échapper un sanglot, sans larmes, et sentit Ellen poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de soutien.

Puis, la journée continua dans la bonne humeur. Elles allèrent se balader au bord de la Tamise, avaient flanner dans Hight Park et étaient retourné se ballader aux alentours de Picadilly Circus, faisant quelques boutinques de la galerie du London Trocadero.

xxxxxx

_19 janvier 2005_

Tout en haut de la grande roue du jardin des Tuilleries, on avait une vue imprenable sur Paris, et s'était le spectacle qu'étaient en train d'admirer Katya et Julian En cette froide journée d'hiver,. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu très pâle , démuni de nuages où brillait un soleil semblant dénué de vie. Le vent était glacial et la jeune femme aux boucles redevenues ébène s'emmitouffla dans son épaisse écharpe dde laine turquoise, rajustant son bonnet, assorti.

Les époux Sark avaient passé le week-end dans la capitale française, et après avoir regagné le sol, ils se rendraient à l'aéroport de Roissy où ils prendraient un avion en direction de Munich, pour y rejoindre les quartiers du Covnant, où les attendait Irina. Ce voyage avait été de l'initiative de Katya, et Julian l'avait accueilli avec ravissement. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas conscience que cela serait le dernier WEEK-end qu'il passerait avec elle. Car oui, la jeune femme au regard onyx comptait s'éclipser une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés en Allemagne. Désormais, elle était sortie de sa torpeur lanscinante qui la prenait encore en Novembre, lors de sa rencontre avec Ellen. Désormais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps avec son mari, et dans un effort désagréable mais nécessaire, elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'il avait fait, et s'était laissée submerger par ses épotions, une nuit où Julian était absent.

Ainsi, elle s'était souvenue de sa trahsion, du fait qu'il avait – sans en avoir conscience - tuer leur enfant… Et surtout, q'il lui avait caché l'existance de Sydney. Car elle savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré à maintes reprises et avait deigner lui dire. Mais demeuraient surtout ses dix de tromperies, leurs souvenirs communs qui résonnaient dans sa tête avec un goût amer. Ce changement de SENTIMENTS s'était effectué au cours des deux derniers mois, progressivement années mais rapidement. Elle avait désormais envie de retrouver un semblant de vie paisible et avait parfaitement idée d'où elle allait se rendre.

Elle releva les yeux vers Julian, qui regardait la vue semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la grande roue, Katya avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Julian. S'était comme si elle avait voulu se rassasier de lui avant de le quitter pour une durée encore indéterminée. Car, comme elle se l'était dit deux mois plus tôt, elle savait qu'il finir aient par se retrouver à un moment ou un autre. Mais elle avait besoin qu'il comprenne que souffrir pouvait fragiliser un amour. Elle avait besoin qu'il vive cette douleur qu'elle avait elle-même enduré plus de huit mois plus tôt. Sans doute était-ce bien bas de se rabaisser à la vengeance, mais elle avait depuis bien longtemps a abandonner toutes raisons morales. Alors oui, elle restait mariée à Julian, oui elle l'aimait encore malgré elle… Mais il devait comprendre, et une fois cette période de séparation finie, ils verraient bien si cet amour existait toujours. Elle l'aimait encore mais était aujourd'ui assez forte pour se détacher de lui et reprendre son droit sur la vie.

Les derniers temps parisiens furent teintés de nostalgie et de tristesse pour la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Mais elle était désormais impatiente d'en finir, et alors que leur avion décollait du sol français, elle n'attendait plus que de partir. Elle ne faisait pas souffrir Julian sans scrupules, et plus vite cela serait terminé, mieux cela serait. Ils arrivèrent à Munich sur les coups de dix-huit heures trente et allèrent dîner dans un des restaurant du centre ville. Katya paraissait bien silencieuse à son mari, mais il mettait cela sous le coup de la fatigue et du voyage Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la base du Covenant, où ils retrouvèrent Irina qui les informa qu'ils partaient en mission le lendemain, pour échanger une arme contre une grosse somme d'argent. Laua prévut alors de devancer le Covenant dés le lendemain et de se rendre à Berlin où avait lieu le rendez-vous, seule. Elle savait que l'organisation serait troublée par son soudain départ, et elle en tirerait profil… Vallait-il mieux assurer ses arrières.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur chambre et chacun prit une douche avant de se mettre au lit. Chacun lisait quelque chose de son côté, Katya reparcourant les pages ds 'Liaisons Dangereuses' pour essayer d'oublier un instant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Pui, Julian lui dit qu'il allait dormir, et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et de vite s'assoupir. Katya le regarda un long moment dormir paisiblement, son livre posé sur ses genoux. Puis, à pas de loup elle se leva et se changea rapidement, troquant sa tenue de nuit pour un pantalon et un pull noirs. Elle sortit ensuite une boîte de sous a commode et y prit ce dont elle avait besoin… Faux passeport, armes, matériel informatique, le tout tenant dans une sacoche. Puis, elle inspira, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Julian et quitta la maison alors que minuit sonnait.

Elle évita les gardes de nuit et parvint alors à la maison d'Irina qui était non loin de la sienne. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit les pas de sa mère dans le couloir, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-« Katya ? » demanda l'ex—espionne russe, surprise de la voir là à une heure si tardive

.-« Je ne te réveille pas ? » demanda simplement sa fille, d'un calme impérieux.

-« Non pas du tout. » répondit sa mère. « Mais que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

-« Je voudrais que tu me dises le nom de mon père. »

xxxxxx

_19 janvier 2005, Berlin_

Cela n'avait pas été simple de soutirer ces informations à sa mère. Elle avait du faire preuve d'arguments et de persuasion, mais avait désormais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait ainsi quitté la base du Covenant, laissant derrière elle une Irina Derevko inconsciente, incapable de donner l'alerte. Le temps que le jour se lève, elle serait déjà loin.

Elle se trouvait désormais à l'aéroport international de Berlin, le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas encore vu de traces de ses anciens collègues, et savait que le sérum qu'elle avait injecté à sa mère ferait vite son effet… Perte totale de la mémoire de ses dernières heures… Quelle bonne idée avait eu Kate en lui donnant la formule de son invension. Ainsi, personne ne penserait à aller la chercher là où elle se rendait. Elle avait pris le rendez-vous avec Stepehn Ozen, l'homme avec qui Julian et elle auraient du échanger la bombe. Elle l'avait donc retrouver, et lui avait demandé de lui donner l'argent. Il avait bien sûr demandé la bombe en échange, et Katya avait du prendre des mesures peu réjouissante à son égard. Elle partait aujourd'ui pour une nouvelle vie avec près de cinquante millions de dollars… Plutôt un bon capital finalement.

Vêtue d'un petit blouson blanc et d'un jean à la dernière mode, ayant mis à la place de ses boucles noires une perruque blonde plus vraie que nature, elle patientait pourr embarquer, parmi les autres passagers. Elle regardait rarement autour d'elle, n'ayant eu besoin que de faire un tour visuel pour mémoriser l'agencement des lieux. Encore une fois, merci 'Aurora'. Se fut alors à son tour, et une dame à la chevelure rousse et à l'air doux lui adressa des salutations aimables et chaleureuses avant de prendre son passeport et son billet.

-« Et bien, Mademoiselle Flemming, vos papiers sont en règle, vous pouvez y aller. » indiqua l'hôtesse en rendant ses papiers à Katya. « Et surtout, bon voyage. »

-« Merci. Lui répondit la'ex-espionne avec un sourire avenant.

Puis, elle reprit ses biens et salua une dernière fois la jeune femme rousse avant de prendre la direction du couloir d'embarquement pour le vol à destination de Washington.

xxx

_21 janvier 2005 ? wASHINGTON ;_

Jack Bristow avait été assez perplexe lorsqu'il avait reçu un mail anonyme provenant d'un agent du Covenant. Ce mail, disait que cette personne au nom inconnu voulait le rencontrer, désireuse de collaborer avec la CIA, ce qui l'avait bien surpris. Jamais encore cela n'était arrivé, et automatiquement, Dixon avait suspecté un piège. Mais pourtant, Jack avait demandé à y aller seule, seulement relié à Los Angeles par une liaison GPS et radio. Il n'avait pas du aller bien loin pour ce rendez-vous mystérieux, et un vol de deux heures avait suffit pour qu'il se rende à Washington.

Il se trouvait à cet instant, attablé dans un café près de George Town, là où son mystérieux interlocuteur lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait devant lui une tasse de café fumant, et guettait fréquemment l'heure à sa montre. Il but alors une gorgée de café lorsqu'une voix féminine avec un léger accent russe l'interpella :

-« Jack Bristow ? » demanda la voix, alors que l'agent secret relevait les yeux pour croiser un regard d'onyx. « Bonsoir, je suis Katya Sark. » se présenta t'elle, tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Le père de Sydney resta quelques secondes interdit, mais lorsqu'il fit le lien entre le prénom et le visage, son coeur manqua un battement. _Katya… Katya… Katya… _ Un nom que jamais de sa vie il ne penserais réentendre… Katya… Impossible. Cela l'était tout bonnement parce que sa fille était morte plus de trente auparavant.

Katya l'examina, comprenant parfaitement le choc qu'avait du ressentir son père e la voyant ainsi devant lui. Elle avait vécu la même chose sept mois plus tôt avec Irina, et ne pouvait que comprendre sa stupéfaction. En lisant le dossier de Jack, elle avait vu tout son parcours. De son entrée la CIA en passant par les nombreuses années qu'il avait passé comme agent double au sein de l'alliance… Puis à sa récente promotion en temps que directeur adjoint au centre des opérations de LA. Il semblait qu'il avait eu des affaires sombres, mais quel agent secret n'en avait pas ? Il semblait en tout cas plus digne de confiance qu'Irina, et même si elle n'était pas famille elle voulait apprendre à le connaître et espérait qu'il serait pour également.

-« Je sais que ça fait un choc. » lui assura alors l'ex-espionne aux boucles ébène. « Irina a fait la même tête lorsque je lui ait annoncé il y a quelques mois

. » Je… » commença Jack, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. « Oui, je crois que 'choc' est le terme approprié. »

-« Il est sûr que de revoir sa fille que l'on croyait morte-née peut émouvoir. » plaisanta Katya avec un léger sourire. « Je peux le comprendre, je vous l'assure. »

-« Mais… Le fait que vous soyez un agent du Covenant…. C'est vrai ? » demanda alors son père, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait l'appeler par sn prnéom, la tutoyer ou la vouvoyer… Il était plutôt perdu en fait.

-« C'est vrai, je leurs ai fossé compagnie il y a trois jours. » expliqua Katya. « Et je veux collaborer avec la CIA. » ajouta t'elle. « Mais je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose. »

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer, et durant les minutes qui suivirent, il écouta l'histoire de Katya. De son enfance au sein de cette branche secrète du KGB, a son entrée au MI6, à son mariage et à la naissance de sa fille, ce détail fit d'ailleurs sourire son père comme il avait fait sourire Irina. Et ensuite la découverte de la trahison de Sark, de sa fuite puis de sa récente vengeance. Et enfin de son désir de trvailler avec lui.

Cependant, sur ce dernier point, Katya posa tout de suite ses conditions. Elle ne voulait pas intégrer la CIA en temps qu'agent, elle voulait être libre de ses actions, mais acceptait de travaille rpour eux. Jack ne pouvait conclure un marché aussi activement, mais durant cette soirée il fit la connaissance de sa fille qu'il avait cru morte durant ces trente dernières années…


	19. Renouveau

oxoOoxo

_CHey !_

_Classe l'intro, non ? Bref…. Et bien voilà donc le chapitre 19 ! Il a été long à venir, je sais mais maintenant le voilà ! Rach, je te remercie comme d'habitude pour ta review, et j'espère que ce loooong chapitre (15 pages word) te contenteras en attendant le retour de Syd' dans le chapitre 20 ! Oui, elle revient, enfin ! Je voulais aussi te remercier, Cary' pour ta review et la gentillesse de me reviewer lol. Pour ce qui est de Julian il est beau et bien pas avant plusieurs chapitres malheureusement…. Et quelques éléments genre blonds vons survenir pour lui et Katya… je suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci pour ta patience pour la correction, pour ton aide et pour nos délires Julianesques Dieu de la perverison et du sadisme !_

_Bonne lecture !_

oxoOoxo

_2 février 2005_

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de Los Angeles, et les oiseaux chantaient déjà alors que l'hiver s'était radouci pour quelques jours. Dans l une petite maison de banlieue, Jack Bristow, Katya et Anya Sark étaient réunis autour d'une table en bois clair, la petite fille au regard bleu-nuit savourant son goûter, sous les regards attentifs de sa mère et de son grand-père.

Grand-père… Quand il y repensait, cela faisait toujours sourire Jack. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée, mais c'était désormais chose faite. Comme le fait d'accepter que sa fille était en vie… Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle faite alors qu'ils avaient enterré Katya plus de trente ans plus tôt ? Le fait que le bébé dont ils avaient fait le deuil n'était pas le leurs était désormais évident… Un funeste échange dont Jack et Katya voulaient à tout prix oublier l'existance.

Cela faisait désormais plus de dix jours qu'il avait rencontré Katya à Washington. Durant ces heures, il avait apris l'histoire de sa fille,e t avait commencé à la connaître au fil des jours qui avaient suivi. Il lui restait encore nombre de choses à apprendre, il le savait, mais Katya ne lui raconterait sûrement pas tout. Comme tout Bristow-Derevko qui se respectait, elle était secrète sur certains évènements de son passé… Parfois même, ils ignoraient leur propre passé…

Katya lui avait ensuite demandé de lui parler de Sydney. En fait, cela n'était arrivé que la veille au soir, elle avait du voir que cela était difficile pour lui. La perte de sa fille restait un évènement encore trop récent et trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse se résoudre à l'oublier, ou à en parler sereinement. Mais étrangement, se confier à l'anglaise au regard onyx l'avait aidé, comme si à elle il n'avait pas peur de ternir la mémoire de sa fille en lui parlant. Il lui avait décrit Sydney, comme il l'avait toujours connu… L'histoire avec le SD6 et Danny…Son histoire avec Vaughn… Sa MORT ;;; Cette simple pensée avait laissé Katya songeuse pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait semblé réfléchir, comme si elle essayait de se greffer le portrait de sa jumelle disparue.

Puis, elle lui avait demandé de lui parler de Vaughn. Elle était plutôt curieuse sur l'homme qui avait pris le cœur de sa sœur, comme Julian avait pris le sien. Mais Jack lui avait seulement dit qu'il était un ex-agent de la CIA, qui après la disparition de Sydney avait déserté l'Agence. Quelque part, la jeune femme aux boucles ébène ne pouvait que le comprendre… Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il était normal qu'il est voulu quitté cet univers… Sans doute n'y était-il pas aussi rattachée qu'elle pouvait l'être… Sinon, elle aurait définitivement délaissé le MI6 après la révélation de la tromperie de son mari… Vaughn – Michael comme Jack lui avait indiqué – semblait être sein d'esprit… Lui n'était pas mazochiste et torturé au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Certain aurait qualifié cet abandon de manque de courage… Elle préférait le qualifié de sagesse.

En cet après-midi de Février, Jack et elle avaient fini de déballer les cartons d'Anya qui les avait rejoint trois jours plus tôt. Ellen l'avait accompagné pour le voyage, mais n'avait pu rester, des affaires l'attendant à Londres. Ainsi donc, Katya vivait avec sa fille dans une maison de la banlieue pavillonnaire de L.A.

Les jours qui avaient précédé, n'avaient été faits que de réunions au sommet, de décisions à prendre et de compromis effectués. Convaincre ses supérieurs à la CIA n'avait pas été une sinécure pour Jack. Le nom de sa fille les avait d'abord surpris, puis son apparentée récente avec le Covenant avait mis leur confiance à rude épreuve. Mais un marché avait fini par être conclus.

Katya était désormais une collaboratrice à part entière de la CIA, sous leur protection. Il était bien utopiste de croire que les services secrets ne collaboraient qu'avec des gens honnête. Après que Katya leurs ai t parlé du projet 'Aurora', de son expérience passée, de ses capacités et de ses contacts, cela avait était finalement aisé de leurs faire accepter le marché. Elle leurs demandait leur protection, pour Anya et elle et en échange elle acceptait d'intégrer l'agence t de leurs fournir les informations dont elle disposait sur le Covenant. Elle avait une protection,et la CIA y trouvait son compte. Malheureusement, les informations sur leur localisation étaient éronnées, puisque le Covenant était toujours en perpétuel mouvement, et les endtres qu'elle avait fréquenté comme ceux de Venise ou de Munich étaient désormais désaffectés. Mais peut-être en apprendraient-ils plus et finalement, chacun y trouvait son compte.

Elle avait désormais fini de cavaler partout à travers le monde, pour essayer de fuir Désormais, elle avait un logement stable, cose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Certes, elle partirait toujours en mission, mais moins souvent sans doute, pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille… Et aussi parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle ne pourrait jamais se détacher de ce milieu, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours connu que ça. Mais elle voulait s'accorder cette période de transition sans Julian. Histoire de se reposer, savoir où elle en était. Cette situation serait sans doute temporaire, mais pour l'instant elle lui convenait parfaitement.

Bien entendu, la CIA l'avait fait rentrer dans leur programme de protection, et elle et Anya avaient encore du une fois changer de nom… Un alias de plus ou de moins, maintenant ce n'était plus ça qui chamboulait Katya. Après tout, elle n'était enregistrée sous aucune base de données, même sous le nom de Katya Sark. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle attire l'œil du Covenant,. Désormais, Katya et Anya Sark étaient devenues Juliana et Ann Bennet.

Katya ferait son entrée à l'agence le lundi suivant sous ce nom. Les dirigeants de l'Agence n'avaient pas voulu que l'on apprenne qu'elle était l'épouse de Sark, et même s'ils faisaient confiance à leurs agents, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une fuite. Ils avaient donc gardé la version officielle sur son lien de parenté avec Jack et Sydney – sa ressemblance avec cette dernière ne leurs permettant pas de faire autrement. Elle avait fait partie d'un programme du KGB, comme cela avait été le cas ; Puis, elle avait fait des études à Cambridge et été entré au MI6 où elle avait travaillé ces dix dernières années. Puis, elle avait retrouvé la trace de sa famille par un contact, et avait mis plusieurs mois pour retrouver son père. Il gardait le fait qu'elle avait travaillé pour le Covenant, mais cela en règle avec le MI6. Les deux agences s'étaient arrangées elle ne savait trop comment, et préférait l'ignorer.

-« Que comptes-tu faire, ce week-end ? » demanda alors Jack, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-« Je vais aller me ballader en ville. » déclara sa fille en buvant une gorgée d'eau pétillante. « J'ai quelques affaires à acheter… Le climat d'ici n'est pas vraiment le même que celui de Londres… Et je n'avais pas vraiment de cartons. » Soupira t'elle, au souvenir du peu d'affaires qu'elle avait tenu a amener… Il était hors de question que quelque chose qu'elle avait eu en commun avec Julian ne traîne ici.

-« Je te l'accorde. » déclara son père en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. « Je vais malheureusement devoir y aller , j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend à la Rotonde. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura l'espionne aux boucles ébène. « Mais… Tu pourras passer pour déjeuner demain ? Je ne connais encore personne et j'ai peur de me sentir seule dans cette maison… Je te ferai du saumon à la tomate, s'est ma spécialité. »

-« Bien, d'accord. » accepta volontiers Jack. « Si jamais, tu as un problème, tu n'hésites pas à me prévenir, d'accord ? »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » le rassura sa fille en se levant pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Elle revint dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, t installa Anya sur l'épais tapis bord eau, au milieu de ses jouets. Puis, elle alluma son ordinateur portable et décida de se connecter sur Internet, pour voir quels parcs et quels restaurants on recommandait à Los Angeles. Elle srufa pendant de longues minutes sans réel but, n'arrivan pas vraiment à se concentrer. Quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille au soir, et elle n'arrivait à le faire sortir de ses pensées.

Lorsque son père lui avait parlé de Sydney, de vives émotions s'étaient emparées d'elle. Il lui avait même montré plusieurs photos qu'il avait conservé dans de vieux albums… Et Katya s'était alors rendu compte que sa sœur avait eu une vie bien différente de la sienne. La qualifier de normale aurait été injurieu. Mais elle avait été à l'école, au lycée, à la fac… Avait fait des études, avait eu des amis, et s'était même fiancée… Mais elle avait aussi toujours été en rapport étroit avec le monde de l'espionnage… De son entrée au SD6, puis de la CIA… Tout ce qu formait ce que les photos ne montraient pas.

Elle avait appris à mieux la connaître mais, elle avait aussi perçut que Sydney et son père n'avaient pas été très proches durant toutes ces années. Qu'après la sois disante mort d'Irina, tout avait été bien difficile, et bien différent. Et elle s'était alors demandé si quelqu'un aurait pu lui parler de sa jumelle sous un autre angle. Elle avait une irrespirable envie de la connaître… Comme si elle s'attendait à la rencontrer un jour… Mais les chances pour cela étaient bien infimes… Avoir une sœur jumelle, cela lui aurait tellement plus. Mais pour cela, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Sans doute, ses anciens collègues à la CIA la décriraient comme courageuse, douée, persévérante… Comme l'agent parfait qu'elle devait être. S Mais de a, elle arrivait à s'en faire une idée seule… Il n'y avait personne… Sa meilleure amie Fran était morte, et elle avait appris que Sark était complice de cela… Et une personne lui était venue en tête… Vaughn. Mais accepterait-il de parler avec elle ? Après tout, il avait tourné la page, il voulait oublier cette souffrance… Et elle aurait du respecter son choix.

Mais ce n'était pas en dix jours que la Katya qu'elle était devenue allait disparaître. Même si ses traits s'étaient adoucis, il n'en restait ps moins qu'elle pouvait encore se permettre d'agir à sa guis.. Et puis elle ne ferait pas de mal, s'il refusait, elle accepterait. Avec regrets, mais accepterait. Elle savait que Jack avait appelé l'ex-fiancé de sa jumelle pour lui dire. Mais, sans que cela étonne Katya, il n'était pas venu la voir… Et après tout, elle n'était là que depuis dix jours…

Elle décida alors de se connecter au service d'Interpol, où elle savait que tous était référencé. Elle tapa le nom de Michael Vaugh et le trouva après quelques éliminations. Elle avait déjà vu son visage d'après une photo de Sydney et lui, et la photo officielle qui ornait son profil lui sembla bien plus impersonnelle. Elle découvrit où il vivait, où il travaillait et nota tout ça dans un carnet à spirale u'elle ne manquerait pas d'amner à avec elle. Elle éteignit son ordinateur portable, et proposa à Anya d'aller se balader, ce qu'elle acceptait.

Elle la prit alors dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la changer. Puis, elle l'installa dans son parc le temps de se changer elle-même, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait un jean bleu pâle, ainsi qu'un petit pull de coton vert-amande à col bâteau et un poncho chocolat en épaisse maille par-dessus. Ses boucles ébène étaient relevées en une queue de cheval, sa frange ourlant son regard onyx. Elle mit une paire de chaussure, se prépara un sac à main et prit la poucettes d'Anya qu'elle installa à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis, elle plaça sa fille dans son siège auto à l'arrière et ferma leur maison avant de monter dans sa petite Mini Cooper grise métallisée. C'était un petit luxe qu'elle s'éait accordé quatre jours plus tôt. En démarrant la radio mis en route un disque de Tracy Chapman, et elle sortit de l'allée pour se diriger vers le lieu indiqué à la va-vite sur un post-it jaune collé au tableau de bord.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'UCLA. L'University Of California, était en ce début d'après-midi de vendredi la proie d'une certaine agitation. Des étudiants et des professeurs se baladaient, se rendnt d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Katya consulta l'heure de son tableau de bord, il était quatorze heures quarante cinq. Elle sortit de la voiture après avoir mis ses lunettes de soleil et sortit la poucette d'Anya pour l'y installer ensuite. Elle verrouilla sa voiture et se mit en route. Elle entr sur le capus, se fondant ainsi dans la masse, et embrassa les lieux du regard. De grands bâtiments… Des allées entrecoupant des pelouses parfaitement entretenues… Elle fut un peu nostalgique de ses années à Cambridge, mais hôta bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Elle consulta un plan, et se rendit vers le bâtiment des lettres. Elle voulut consulter les horaires, mais on lui annonça qu'il fallait pour cela demander au secrétariat du bâtiment.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx décida de se faire passer pour une élève étrangère perdu,e et c'est avec un fort accent allemand qu'elle demanda son chemin à la secrétaire hébétée. Elle parlait à moitié en allemand et à moitié en anglais, agitant son son nez un plan qu'elle avait emprunté à l'entrée, disant qu'elle n'y comprenait définitivement rien. Elle afficha un air désespéré, demanda où se trouvait le cours de français du professeur Michael Vaughn. La femme, peinée pour cette jeune femme semblant si égarée, lui montra précisément le chemin à suivre. Katya la remercia, la couvrant de 'Dunke Dunke' reconnaissants, avant de prendre la poucette de sa fille et de se diriger vers le bâtiment indiqué. Elle vit sur un panneau d'affichage que le cours s'achevait à quinze heures trente, et elle décida d'attendre la demie-heure suivant à se balader dans le parc. La salle àù Vaughn donnait son cours se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, et elle pourrait le voir sortir à loisir.

Elle sinstalla alors sur un banc, et donna deux de se sjouts à Anya qui s'enquit à leurs faire vivre des aventures imaginaires. Katya la regarda faire d'un œil attendri et bienveillant, se plongeant dans la lecture du tome III du Seigneur des Aneaux de J.R.R. Tolkien. Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent finalement bien vite, et lorsque trente s'afficha à sa montre, elle porta son attention sur la porte du bâtiment. Une foule d'élève en sortit, et ce ne fut que deux minutes plus tard, qu'elle le vit sortir à son tour.

Sa journée était désormais finie, et il était plutôt satisfait de son cours. Il avait ce soir prévu d'aller assister à un match de hockey avec Eric, ce qui le ravissait plutôt, finalement. Il sortit du btiment où il avat donné ses cours, après avoir salué ses élèves. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleill, et embrassa les lieux du regard histoire de voir le temps qu'il faisait. Et ce fut là qu'il la vit.

Assise sur un band prés d'une petite fille dans une poucette, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre Il resta vigé quelques instant, voyant qu'elle avait porté son regard sur lui. Mais, une fois le choc initial passé, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle… Certes, la ressemblance avec Sydney était frappante, déroutante… Douloureuse même… Mais elle avait les cheveux plus noirs… Les yeux plus foncés peut-être, quoi qu'il n'en était pas sûre… Et quelque chose de différents dans ce qui se dégageait d'elle. Mais il ne mit que plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Katya avait vu le trouble sur le visage de Vaughn lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant, lorsuq'elle s'était rendu compe que c'était bien le fiancé de Sydney qui lui faisait face… Sans doute la personne qui la connaissait la mieux au monde… Et son absence ne fut encore que plus évidente. Dans les yeux orage de Michael, elle avait noté l'absence d'étincelle de vie. Comme si la vie les avait quitté à jamais. Elle s'était levé puis approchée de lui, Anya devant elle.

-« Bonjour. » déclara t'elle alors avec un ton - pour la première fois de sa vie – véritablement timide.

-« Bonjour. » Répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix d'outre-tombe, se remettant peu à peu du choc. « Vous êtes Juliana, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« C'est exact. » lui affirma la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. « Je sais que… Ma visite est impromptue, sûrement aurais-je du prévenir. «

-« Disons que… Je suis assez surpris. » Lui avoua le jeune homme, interdit. « C'est fou ce que vous lui ressemblez. »

-« Je sais… » Souffla tristement Kata. « Jack me l'a déjà dit… Irina avant lui. »

-« Et ils avaient raison. » Appuya Vaughn.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux, ils se scrutaient muettement, comme s'ils avaient voulu scanner l'âme de l'autre. Michael ne savait comment se sentir, devant ce visage si semblable à celui de son amour disparu, mais qui ne lui appartenait ourtant pas. Il était perdu, et toutes ses émotions refaisaient surface sans qu'il puisse vraiment y remédier.

-« Peut-on… Aller s'installer quelque part ? » Demanda Katya avec hésitation. « Sauf si vous ne voulez pas… Je comprendrais que ça soit encore trop difficile. »

-« Non… Allons boire quelque chose il y a une cafétéria et des tables extérieures où on pourra discuter sans peine. » répondit précipitamment Michael.

S'était étrange, mais tout au long du chemin qui les menaient au réfectoire, il ne sut pourquoi il avait formulé cette invitation. Peut-être aurait-il du fuir Veronica… Après tout, si elle ranimait autant de sentiments forts en lui…. Il se souvenait encore de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait reçu le ong message que Jack avait laissé sur sa boite mail… Jamais Sydney ne lui avait parlé de sa sœur jumelle disparue… Sans doute avait-elle préféré occulter ce nouveau passage obscur de sa vie. Ce que finalement, il pouvait aisément comprendre…A prés tout, lui non plus n'avait pas toujours été honnête quand à son passé. Mais cela lui avai vraiment fait un choc. Il n'avait pas voulu aller voir la nouvelle venue. Il n'avait pas voulu l'affronter, s'il pouvait parler ainsi, et de toute façon n'avait plus aucun lien avec l'agence, à part Eric.

Ils prirent place à l'une des tables en bois, Katya installan Anya sur ses genoux. Ils avaient chacun pris un café, sous forme d'un gobelet e plastique devant chacun d'eux.

-« Comment s'apelle t'elle ? » demanda alors Vaughn en adressant un petit sourire à Anya.

-« Ann. » répondit sa mère.

-« Elle a deux ans, c'est cela ? »

-« Un peu plus… Mais à quatre mois prés, vous avez raison. » répondit la jeune femme aux yeux noirs.

-« Los Angeles vous plaît ? » l'intrrogea Michael, essayant de poursuivre comme il le pouvait la conversation.

-« Et bien… Depuis le peu de temps que j'y suis, je dois dire que le climat est agréable. » l'informa l'anglaise, regardant un instant le ciel azur au-dessus d'eux. « Ce n'est pas à Londres qu'il ferait ce temps là en Février. »

-« Vous viviez à Londres avant ? » s'enquit l'ex-espion après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

-« J'ai grandi là bas… Du moins entre Londres et la Russie. » l'informa Katya. « Puis, j'y ai vécu jusqu'en Juin dernier. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter l'Angleterre ? »

-« Mon divorce. » répondit simplement la brune, restant assez évasive sur ce sujet. « J'ai eu envie après ça de retrouver mes origines… Et on m'a d'abord mené sur la piste d'Irina. »

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des rencontres. » lâcha son séduisant interlocuteur un peu plus pour lui-même.

-« Je dois dire qu'elle a été moins chaleureuse que Jack. » confirma Katya. « Enfin autant qu Jack puisse l'être. » plaisanta t'elle.

-« En effet. » approuva Vaughn, sur le même ton. Un nouveau silence s'installa alors entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le brise. « Ecoutez, Miss Bennet.. »

-« Juliana. » le coupa gentiment son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène.

-« Juliana » reprit Michael. « Je dois bien avouer que je m'interroge sur votre présence ici. »

-« Je sais qu'elle peut paraître étrange. » reconnut la jeune femme. « Vous n'avez plus de lien avec l'Agence maintenant, et sans doute essayez-vous d'oublier… Mais vous êtes celui qui connaissez le mieux ma s sœur… Et je… Je regrette tellement d'être arrivée torp tard… » sa gorge se serra, mais elle reprit. « Jack m'a parlé d'elle, mais je sais que vous le feriez mieux que lui encore. Bien sûr, je ne vous forcerai jamais. J'imagine la souffrance que vous devez endurer, et je comprendrai votre refus. »

Vaughn hésita un long instant. Jamais il n'avait parlé à âme qui vive de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sydney De la manière dont il la voyait, dont il la percevait. Etait-il prés pour cela ? La mort de Sydney lui brisait encore le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Cela ne faisait que dix mois qu'elle était partie… il était dur pour lui d'envisager l'avenir. Mais pourtant une part de lui avait envie de partager tout ça avec sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler aux psychiatres ou autres spécialistes qu'on lui avait conseillé d'aller voir. Mais peut-être que mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs et son amour pour Syd l'aiderait-il à faire le deuil de celle qu'il considèrerait toujours comme la femme de sa vie.

-« J'accepte. » déclara t'il alors, relevant les yeux « Mais en échange vous devrez me parler de vous… J'aimerai connaître l'autre moitié de Syd. »

-« D'accord. » approuva Katya.

Ils passèrent alors les hures qui suivirent à parle,r poursuivant leur conversation dans un restaurant italien du centre ville. Michael lui parla de sa jumelle avec passion et émotion. De leur première rencontre à la CIA… De la jeune femme désinvolte à la chevelure rouge qui était entrée dans son bureau en ce jour d'Octobre 2001… De la naissance de leur amitié, e leurs confidences… De la naissance de son amour… Puis, des huit mois de bonheur qui avaient formé leur union si éphémère… Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa mort. Sans doute plus tard, il l lui promit, mais il n'était pas encor prêt.

Alors, Katya lui raconta son enfance au sein du KGB… Sa vie à Londres, ses études à Cambridge… Elle osa même lui raconter que son mari les avait trahi, sans dire son nom, sans dire qu'il était. S'était probablement une entorse au règlement, mais Dieu qu'elle s'en moquait.. Elle aussi se libéra ainsi d'émotions trop longtemps refoulées. Michael lui parla de Sydney avec cette admiration et cette tendresse dont font preuve les gens amoureux. Elle lui parla de son passé avec mélancolie, tristerre et u sentiment doux-amer… Ils se quittèrent tard dans la nuit, promettant de se revoir… Ils avaient encore nombre de choses à se dire sur leur passé, leurs sentiment… Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais se livrèrent à l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avec personne…

xxxxxx

_16 mai 2005_

-« Juliana? »

Katya releva les yeux du travail qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Son regard onyx se posa alors sur son visiteur qui n'était autre que Marshall Flinkman. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle travaillait à la CIA et elle s'était parfaitement intégrée à l'équipe. Sa vie avait retrouvé un équilibre plus solide que l'année qui avait précédé, puisque cela faisait tout juste un an qu'elle avait appris la trahison de Julian. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à Los Angeles dans les bureaux de la Rotonde. Elle partait bien entendu en mission et sa collaboration avec l'Agence avait donné lieu à plusieurs arrestations de membres du Covenant, bien qu'ils n'aient pass encore retrouver Sark ou Irina. Même elle ignorait où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

Au sein de la CIA, elle travaillait beaucoup en collaboration avec Marshall qui était la copie conforme de Kate mais au masculin. Katya l'avait trouvé très attachant et leur passion commune pour le 'bricolage' les avait fait tout de suite bien s'entendre. La perspective d'une rencontre avec son ex-collègue du MI6 s'étaient réalisées un mois et demi plus tôt, lorsqu'Ellen, James et Kate étaient venus passer quelques jour en Californie pour les voirs, elle et Anya. Jack et sa fille les avaient mis dans la confidence pour le changement d'identité de Katya, et avaient brièvement énoncé sa collaboration avec le Covenant. Ellen était déjà au courant, et James et Kate n'avaient fait aucune remarque, comprenant presque leur amie aux boucles ébène.

Ainsi donc, Kate avait fait la connaissance de Marshall, et avaient eu lieu entre eux deux dîner et une nuit qui s'était soldée par le débu d'une relation entre eux. Malheureusement, l'Atlantique qui les séparait leurs compliquaient un peu la tâche.

-« Oui, Marshall ? » demanda l'espionne au regard onyx en retirant ses lunettes.

-« Voilà, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. » lui confia l'informaticien en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-« Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. » lui proposa Katya en désignant une des chaises présentes devant le plan de travail de son labo.

-« Merci. » souffla Marshall qui semblait légèrement intimidé.

Il avait rencontré la jumelle de Sydney trois mois et demi auparavant et la ressemblance avec son amie disparue l'avait frappé. Comme tous, il s'était encore peu remis de la mort de l'agent Bristow. Ils avaient tout de même travaillé prés de huit ans ensemble, et Marshall n'avait pu rester insensible à son si précoce départ.

Lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois Veronica, il avait vu une similitude avec sa sœur, mais quelque chose de différent brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait connu des heures difficiles en travaillait avec le Covenant, et après avoir lu son dossier et l'enfance peu traditionnelle qui lui était propre, il avait alors compris la différence fondamentale entre les deux jumelles. On avait privé Veronica de la plus grande part de sa vie… Elle était très indépendante et cela se voyait dans certaines de ses missions. Mais il avait découvert avec joie leur spécialité commune et ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter, faisant plus ample connaissance. Il aimait à croire aujourd'ui qu'ils étaient amis, et s'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Kate, après tout.

-« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Katya en refermant le compte-rendu d'expérience qu'elle étudiait avant.

-« Voilà… Comme vous le savez dans trois semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Kate. » commença Marshall. « Je compte pour cette occasion lui offrir un cadeau spécial, et je lui ai déjà acheté un dictionnaire mythologique… »

-« C'est une très bonne idée. » lui assura son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène. « Kate ador l'histoire antique. »

-« Je suis heureux que vous me disiez ça ! » souffla l'informaticien, soulagé. « Et j'aimerai aussi l'emmener en week-end dans un pays autre que les notres… Pour une espèce d'escapade romantique. »

-« Oh, c'est adorable ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant, vraiment ravie de la complicité qui naissait entre ses deux amis.

-« Merci. » murmura le technicien, un peu gêné. « Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'idée pécise pour la destination. » finit-il par avouer.

-« Oh, je comprends. » lui assura Katya. « Mais avez-vous déjà fait des choix ? »

-« Et bien… » réfléchit Marshall en se saisissant d'une feuil froissée dans la moche de sa veste. « Un séjour romantique à la découverte de Venise… Trois jours et deux nuits sur l'île grècque de Pharos… Un séjour de ski en Autriche… Je me suis fixée sur l'Europe pour perdre un peu moins de temps en voyge. » expliqua t'il.

-« A bien y réfléchir… Je choisirai Pharos. » lui certifia Katya. « Je sais que Kate n'a jamais skié et à une trouille bleue de ça… Quant à Venis, il faut savoir que son ex petit ami l'a quitté lors d'un week-end là bas. » préféra t'elle prévenir son ami.

-« Oh…. En effet. » s'exclama l'informaticien. « J'ai bien fait de venir vous demander finalement. » se félicita t'il. « Merci Veronica. »

-« Je vous en prie, avec plaisir. » lui sourit la jeune femme alors qu'il quittait son bureau.

-« Et… une dernière chose. » demanda alors l'homme. « Avez-vous… Des nouvelles de l'agent Vaughn ? »

Le regard de Katya se fit lointain un instant et Marshall se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question. En effet, depuis leur première rencontre à l'UCLA trois mois et demi plus tôt, Michael et elle sétaient revus de nombreuses fois, cotninuant leurs échanges de souvenirs. Progressivement, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur vie actuelle, des changements qui s'y opéraient petit à petit, de la guérison progressive de Vaughn à l'habilitation de Katya au sein de la CIA… De sa séparation avec Julian, à qui elle n'avait toujours pas révélé l'identité à son noueau confident. Elle attachait désormais beaucoup d'importance à cette amitié, et leurs rencontres au départ nostalgiques se teintaient aujourd'ui de complicité et d'amusements, même si les instants graves restaient présents.

-« Et bien pas depuis la semaine dernière. » répondit-elle finalement à Marshall. « Mais je dîne avec lui ce soir. »

-« Bien… Vous pourrez lui passer mon bonjour ? » demanda l'informaticien.

-« Bien sûr Marshall, cela sera fait. » lui assura l'espionne aux boucles ébène.

L'informaticien lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis il la salua une dernière fois et quitta son bureau, laissant sa collègue se remettre à son travail.

_25 septembre 2005_

Katya gara sa voiture sur le parking d'un restaurant de Santa Monica, situé non loin du Pacifique. Elle éteignit le contact, ce qui stoppa aussitôt 'Before Your Love' de Kelly Clarkson qui résonnait dans les haut-parleurs de l'habitacle de la petite Ford qu'elle conduisait. Elle releva ses vitres, prit son sac à main et un paquet cadeau, avant de sortir du véhicule. Elle était vêtue d'un pantacourt de jean bleu, surmonté d'une petite tunique blanche resserrée sous la poitrine, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules. Elle verrouilla les portes de la Ford et enfoui ses clés dans son sac avant de prendre la direction de l'établissement.

Un homme en costume noir et blanc l'accueilli, lui demandant si elle avait réservé. La jeune femme répondit que quelqu'un devait sûrement l'attendre, et donna le nom de Vaughn. Le réceptioniste consulta brièvement son carnet de réservations, avant d'acquiescer et de lui demander de la suivre. Ils parcoururent la salle de réception principal décorée avec élégance, et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une terrasse couverte, le toit étant fait de verre. La chaleur qui y régnait était atténuée par l'air marin pénétrant par l'endroit où la salle donnait sur la plage. Elle aperçut alors Michael, et suivi son guide qui les laissa seuls par la suite.

63Hey salut Mike ! » entonna chaleureusement l'espionne en s'asseyant face à l'ex-agent. « Bon anniversaire. » lui souhaita t'elle en lui tendant le paquet cadeau.

-« Merci. » lui assura Vaughn en se saissant du présent. « Je l'ouvrirai une fois l'apéritif servi… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, un Blue-Lagon me conviendra très bien. » lui assura Katya.

Michael haussa les épaules et hella un serveur. Il commanda le cocktail de la jeune femme, et y ajouta une margarita pour lui, et se tourna vers la brunette une fois l'homme partit.

-« Je suis désolée pour le retard. Commença alors l'espionne aux boucles ébène. « Mais Ellen m'a tenu la jambe pendant une bonne demie-heure, mer certifiant que notre dernière mission à beaucoup apporté. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui certifia le jeune homme. « Je n'étais pas là depuis longtemps de toute façon. »

Katya hocha de la tête et sourit. Cela faisait désormais deux mois, qu'Ellen était venue s'installer à Los Angeles, alors que Kate était venue travailler à l'agence, après s'être fiancée d'avec Marshall. Il était vrai que les deux informaticiens avaient mis peu de temps à prendre une telle décision, et cela ne faisait que six mois qu'ils se connaissaient à l'éopque. Mais voilà, ils avaient chacun argumenté en disant que ce n'était pas commun de trouver sa moitié, et leurs amis avaient accueillis cette nouvelle avec ravissement. Quant à Ellen, elle avait voulu s'installer prés de Katya et Anya, qui lui manquaient beaucoup Elle n'avait qu son travail qui la retenait en Angleterre, et fuir sa vie là-bas la soulageait plutôt. Car il était arrivé au fur et à mesure des années, une chose que la jolie blonde aurait préféré ne pas voir se réaliser. Elle était progressivement tombée amoureuse de James, malgré le fait que son ami fusse marié et père de deux enfants. Elle n'avait pu empêcher ses sentiments de naître en elle, et en avait même informer le jeune homme, un soir où elle se trouvait au plus bas… Il n'avait pas nié ressentir quelque chose de similaire pour elle, malheureusement, il était marié à Sandra et ne parvenait pas pas à prendre une décision, alors Ellen l'avait fait pour eux, désirant ainsi quitter cette situation devenue trop difficile à supporter Fing avait été chagriné de les voir partir, Katya, elle et Kate… Mais il savait que s'était inévitable, de part la disparition de Julian, et le désir de la femme de Sark de vouloir retrouver sa famille.

Ainsi donc, les deux amies vivaient non loin l'une de l'autre, guérissant chacune par la présence de l'autre. Elle faisait équipe au sein de la CIA, ce qui était finalement la première fois. Ellen avait toujours collaboré avec James lorsqu'ils étaient au MI6, et il en avait été de même pour Katya et Julian. Elles étaient plutôt ravies de cette perspective, et essayaient comme elle le puvait d'oublier les tourments de leur histoire d'amour respective. Ellen essayait d'oublier son amour avorté avec James, et Katya essayait de vivre sans Julian, qu'elle avait quitté depuis huit mois maintenant. Elle y parvenait plutôt bien, mais la blessure d eleur séparation restait gravé dans son cœur. Il lui manquait, mais paradoxalement, elle souffrait moins loin de lui qu'à ses côtés.

Leur apéritif fut servi, et Michael décida d'ouvrir son cadeau. Il découvrit que Katya lui avait offert un livre, '_Bridget Jones Dairy'_.

-« C'est plutôt peu commun comme cadeau pour un homme. » taquina t'il son vis-à-vis au regard onyx.

-« Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais comprendre l'engoument que Kate et moi avions pour ce livre. » lui rappela Katya. « Ce sera désormais chose possible. »

-« Merci Juliana. » assura Vaughn, content de ce cadeau. « Certes je ne pense pas y trouver autant de plaisir qu'à lire un bon polar, mais cela me permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre les femmes. »

-« Les hommes ont toujours cet espoir de nous comprendre, mais il ne faut pas rêver. » plaisanta l'espionne avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail à la couleur bleue.

-« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » lui rappela Michael en citant le vieil adage. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? » lança t'il.

-« Plutôt bien. » lui assura la jeune femme. « Je susi partie à Mexico cette semaine, mais bien sûr je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

-« Je comprends… comme toujours. » lui assura Vaughn un peu peiné dans ces moments de ne lus être à l'Agence.

-

-« Et toi ta semaine, pas trop cpliquée ? » lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

-« Non plutôt calme… Les examens sont encore loin, et l'année vient juste de commencer. » répondit le professeur.

-« Bien. Et comment va Lauren ? » l'interrogea t'elle.

-« Bien également répondit l'ex-agent. « A ce propos… Il faut que je te fasse part de quelque chose. »

-« Vas-y, je t'écoute. » lui assura la brune avec un sourire encouragent.

-« Voilà… Lauren et moi sommes fiancés.

Il guetta attentivement la réaction de son amie à ce sujet. Son avis était très important, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'approuverait pas forcément. Veronica avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie, et son lien de parenté avec Sydney n'était pas étranger à cela. Une grande amitié était née entre eux en l'espace de huit mois seulement, et ils se confiaient beaucoup de choses.

Katya resta quelques instants impassibles devant l'annonce de son ami, qu'elle intégra progressivement… Fiancé à Lauren… Elle n'avait pas la petite amie de Michael en horreur, mais ne la portait pas non plus dans son cœur. Lauren, de nature jalouse, avait toujours été méfiante à son égard. L'amitié qui liait Michael et Katya lui avait toujours paru étrange, car pour elle l'amitié entre homme et femme n'était qu'un supercherie. T le fait qu'elle ressemblait tant à Sydney devait motiver ce sentiment. Pourtant, elle avait été heureuse lorsque Vaughn lui avait annoncé qu'ils se fréquentaient, fin Février. Cela montrait qu'il avait repris confiance en lui, et en la vie qui l'avait pourtant at de fois fait souffrir. Ces fiançailles devaient être l'aboutissement de sa guérison. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas être totalement heureuse pour lui… L'amour qu'il vouait à Sydney lui avait semblé si fort… Et le voir si vite refaire sa vie lui pinçait le cœur… Si lui avait perdu espoir de voir Sydney revenir, c'est qu'il en était ainsi, et qu'elle ne referait sûrement jamais surface. Et abandonner cet infime espoir était encore impossible pour Katya.

-« Et bien… C'est une nouvelle ! » finit-elle finalement par déclarer, avec un sourire à peine forcé.

-« Je sais que ça peut sembler soudain… Mais elle m'en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, et je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose. » reconnut Vaughn.

-« Si tu es heureux ainsi, cela me convient parfaitement. » lui assura la jeune femme en se saisissant d'une des olives dans un petit saladier devant eux.

-« J ene l'ai pas oublié, u sais. » lui confia Michael, sachant que son amie le comprenait. « Mais… Il faut que j'arrive à m'en sortir, et je pense que ce mariage est une opportunité à ne pas rater. »

-« Tu as sans doute raison. » acquiesça Katya. « Et pour quand est fixée la date ? »

-« Début Décembre. » répondit le jeune homme.

-« Si tôt ? » s'étonna son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène.

-« Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose à organiser tu sais… Lauren a peut de famille tout comme moi… Les invitations seront vite prêtes. »

-« Et bien, tu peux compter sur moi. » lui assura la jeune femme.

-« Merci. » souffla Michael, soulagé qu'elle ne l'est pas repoussé.

Puis, le déjeuner se poursuivit, et Katya fit remarqué qu'entre le mariage de Kate et Marshall qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard et le sien, les unions allaient bon train. Michael plaisanta en disant qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle et Ellen, et Katya répondit tristement qu'il faudrait bien du temps avant qu'elle y repense. Puis, ils se quittèrent sur les coups de quatorze heures, chacun devant retourner à son travail.

xxxxxx

_septembre 2006_

Un doux soleil brillait au-dessus de Los Angeles en ce matin de fin d'été. L'air était encore doux, bien que ce quartier situé prés de la plage bénéficiait d la bise fraîche venant du Pacifique. Devant l'école maternelle d'un quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de la ville, les parents amenaient progressivements leurs enfants, alors que neuf heures approchait.

Se fut vêtue d'un jean et d'un caraco vert-d'eau que Katya sortit de sa petite Ford, et claqua la porte, avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour faire descendre Anya. La petite fille avait désormais près de quatre ans, et plus l'espionne la regardait, plus elle trouvait de similitudes avec son père. Cela faisait maintenant prés de deux ans que Katya travaillait pour la CIA et qu'elle n'avait pas revu Julian. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à retrouver un autre homme, n'en ressentant pas vraiment la nécessité Elle avait un travail prenant et devait en plus s'occuper de sa fille, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Elle était devenue très amie avec Marshall – qui était désormais marié à Kate – mais surtout Eric Weiss qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Même si elle restait amie avec James ET Vaughn ? son nouveau collègue était une personne qui lui était devenue très chère en peu de temps. Eric était adorable avec elle. Il était attentionné, avait toujours le mot pour rire, et savait l'écouter et la réconforter… Même si comme tous – hormis eLLEN et Kate – il était persuadé qu'elle se nommait Veronica Bennet. Elle s'était habituée à ce nouveau patronyme, et même au fait qu'Ellen ne la surnomme plus 'Kat' mais 'Nicky. Elle ne savait pas d'où cette idée était venue à sa meilleure . amie, Cette vie lui convenait parfaitement, et elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir trahi le Covenant dixhuit mois plus tôt.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène avait l'impression d'avoir une vraie vie. Bien sûr, elle avait vécu des choses avant son rrivée à L.A. Mais, même si durant prés de dix ans elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir une vie au MI6 elle n'avait finalement eu que peu de gens dans sa vie… Elen… James, Fing et Julian… Et lorsque son mariage s'était écroulée, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver seule au monde même si Ellen était là. Alors qu'avec sa nouvelle vie, elle avait pour la première fois l'impression d'être réellement entourée. Le fait de connaître ses origines aidait sûrement beaucoup à cela. Mais elle avait sa meilleure amie, Ellen, comme si elles avaient été au lycée ensemble… Une nouvelle complicité était née entre elles. Où

avant, Katya confiait tout à Julian ou gardait tout pour elle, elle n'hésitait plus désormais pour en parler à Ellen. Il y avait aussi son amitié avec Michael, même si depuis son mariage avec Lauren l'hiver précédent, ils se voyaient moins. Mais ils

étaient toujours aussi proches… Et il y avait également les Flinkman, Eric… Et même Dixon et son père.

C'était aujourd'ui le premier jour d'école d'Anya. Sa mère l'avait amenée comme toutes les mères ou les parents le faisait avec leurs enfants. Plus sa fille grandissait, plus l'espionne au regard d'onyx voulait que sa vie ait une vie

ordinaire. Elle, souffrait d'avoir été privée de son enfance. Même si elle s'était accoutumée de son parcours et de son passé, qu'elle en avait tiré ses forces et son caractère indépendant aujour

d'ui elle voulait que sa fille grandisse au milieu des autres enfants de son âge,. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas une vie tout e à fait ordinaire, privée de son père. Katya redoutait un pue le moment où sa fille lui poserait la question tant redoutée :_'Il est où papa ?_'. En temps venu elle saurait lui expliquer… Et peut-être qu'un jour, qui savait, elle pourrait retrouver Julian… Mais il était utopique d'espérer avoir une vie aussi posée qu'elle avait maintenant avec Julian Sark dans les parages.

-« Tu es prête, Ann' ? » demanda l'espionne au regard d'onyx à l'adresse de sa petite fille qui la tenait pas la main.

-« Oui. » répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

Katya hocha simplement de la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école. Après avoir suivi lespanneaux qui indiquaient la classe des moyennes sections, elles furent accueillies par une jeune femme d'environ l'âge de l'agent.

-« Bonjour. » les salua t'elle avec un sourire accueillant.

-«

63bONJOUR ;3 R2PONDIT LA JEUNE MAMAN ; 3Je suis Veronica Bennet, voici ma fille, Ann. »

-« Oh oui, Melle Bennet. » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Je suis Mme Fitzgerald, l'institutrice d'Ann. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

-« Moi également. » approuva Katya.

Elle discuta encore quelques instants avec avec la professeur de sa fille, avant de dire au revoir à cette dernière. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur en la laissant à la

charge de la jeune institutrice. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait sa fille aux mains d'inconnus. Cette école privée lui lui avait été conseillée par la CIA, pour la sécurité d'ANN. Ainsi, si des person

nes en costume-cravate entraient dans l'école pour vérifier la présence de la petite fille, cela paraîtrait moins suspect. Katya s'en alla donc, et promit à Anya de venir elle-même la chercher à la sortie en fin d'après-midi.

Elle allait remonter dans sa petite Ford, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle remit précipitamment les clés de sa voiture dans son sac, et y farfouilla subrepticement, y trouvant par la suite l'appareil cellulaire qui affichait le numéro de Weiss.

-« Bonjour, Eric. » le salua la jeune femme au regard d'onyx, un sourire dans la voix.

-« _Salut Juliana_. » répondit la voix de son ami. « _Dis-moi que je ne te dérange pas… Tu as fini de déposer Ann à l'école ?_ »

-« Et bien en fait, j'allais justement remonter dans ma voiture pour repasser à la maison avant

d'arriver »

-« _Okay ! Je suis heureux de ne pas te déranger alors…_

_C'est ton père qui m'a dit de t'appeler le plus vite possible._ »

-« Mon père ? » s'étonna la jeune espionne. « Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même ?

-« _Il est déjà en route pour l'hôpital naval de Betesda._ » l'informa Eric.

-« Hopital ? » s'exclama Katya. « Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

-« _Disons que…_ » commença le jeune homme. « _Il y attend un de nos agents qui a été blessé en mission à Hong-Kong._ »

-« Quelqu'un partait à Hong-Kong ? » s'étonna encore plus la jeune femme au regard onyx. « Je t'en prie Eric, éclaire-moi je suis complètement perdue. »

-« _Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave._ » l'informa le jeune homme. « _Tôt ce matin, Kendall a reçu un coup de téléphone provenant de HongKing… Il s'agissait de Sydney._ »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama la jeune espionne. « Je… J'arrive, tout de suite… tu m'expliqueras ? »

« _Bien sûr, je t'attends._ » approuva son ami.

Katya le remercia et raccrocha son téléphone portable. Elle entra à la va vite dans sa petite Ford et mit le contact avant de démarrer en trombe. Elle passa vite-fait par chez elle, revêtit un tilleur et se dirigea à nouveau vers la Rotonde, où Weiss devait sûrement l'attendre. Tout au long du trajet, elle essaya d'assimiler ce que son ami lui avait annoncé… Sydney était revenue… Sa sœur était en vie… Elle n'arrivait pas pas à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait… Elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait admis que sa jumelle était probablement morte… Et la voir resurgir tout à coup lui semblait irréel…

Elle arriva à la Rotonde, l'esprit aussi embrouillé que lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle par Eric à l'école d'Anya. Elle montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité, procéda à l'identification rétinienne et biométrique et pénétra dans le centre des opérations. Elle salua au passage Marshall et Ellen qui discutaient et prit la direction du bureau d'Eric.

-« Bonjour Veronica. » la salua t'il brièvement. « Tu as fait vite. »

-« Le plus vite possible, oui. » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-« Pour t'expliquer… Kendall a donc reçu un coup de fil en provenance de Chine très tôt ce matin. » commença Weiss. « Le code d'identification s'est révélé être celui de Sydney. Elle a expliqué confusment à Kendall qu'elle se trouvait en Chine, Il l'a guidé vers s la planque de la CIA à Hong-Kong et lui a dit d'attendre l'agent de liaison. »

-« Elle est en route pour Bétesda ? » l'interrogea son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène.

-« Oui, et ton père l'y attend. » répondit Weiss.

-« Qui est l'agent de liaison ? »

-« Michael. » indiqua Eric.

-« Michael ? » s'étonna Katya. Elle sembla alors réaliser quelque chose, puisque son visage s'assombri.

-« Que se passe t'il, Juliana? » l'interrogea Eric, soudain soucieux.

-« Elle va apprendre pour son mariage avec Lauren. » devina Katya. « En voyant l'alliance à son doigt… »

-« Peut-être le sait-elle déjà d'une manière ou d'une autre… » essaya de la consoler son ami alors qu'elle s'installait au fauteuil de son bureau.

-« J'espère que tu dis vrai. » déclara simplement la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Eric d'une voix posée.

-« Pour tout te dire… Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me sentir… C'est vrai… J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais pour moi, Sydney avait bel et bien disparu… Je ne l'ai jamais connu et je m'étais fait au fait que ça ne serait jamais le cas. » Répondit sincèrement Katya.

-« Il faudra du temps pour t'y habituer, je comprends cela. » lui assura son ami. « Tu ne pourras pas la voir tout de suite, le temps que nos services l'examinent… Tu auras un peu de temps pour te faire ç cette idée. »

-« Ils vont l'examiner ? » questionna l'agent au regard d'onyx en relevant vivement la tête.

-« Je sais ce que tu penses de ça… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien. » La rassura Eric.

Katya se contenta d'acquiescer… Elle aurait minimum deux jours pour se faire au retour de Sydney… Et il lui hâtait déjà de la connaître…


	20. Rencontre

oxoOoxo

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et bien, le voilà enfin, le retour au début… la rencontre entre Sydney et Katya ! Ce chapitre ne sera d'ailleurs consacré qu'à ça, Ls prochains chapitres reprendront un rythmes un peu plus soutenus, mais je pensais qu'il était nécessaire de m'attarder sur les ressentis des deux sœurs. Alors j'ai reposté la première scène en la modifiant donc elle change par apport à celle du tout premier chapitre. _

_Pour répondre au reviews, Rach (en fait c'est Juliana c'est vrai qu'au début c'était Veronica avant mais je préfère Juliana… par apport à Julian :p merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas bsx) Carys (indeed le chapitre était long et indeed Michael en papa bristow c'est très drôle lol et marshall j'ai adoré écrire ce passage… review moi encor eune fois ! bsx jtd)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bella._

oxoOoxo

_12 septembre 2006_

Le hall d'entrée du Centre des Opérations Inter-Agences – bien entendu protégé par une couverture aux regards extérieurs – se voyait en cette heure matinale rempli d'employés de différentes agences . Chacun se dirigeait vers son département CIA, NSA, FBI, NSC….

A l'extérieur, une voiture grise s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Une jeune femme en sortit. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux noirs. Elle portait un élégant tailleur noir où se devinait une chemise grise. Elle claqua énergiquement la porte de sa voiture, la ferma et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du Centre des Opérations.

Revenir ici après tout ce temps, après deux ans, était étrange… Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer, deux ans de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu. Pour elle, cela faisait plusieurs jours seulement qu'elle n'étiat pas venue ici… Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que tant de temps avait passé. Ils lui avaient posé des tonnes de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la plus part, puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait tout oublié…. Et Michael qui s'était marié… Elle ne prenait pas ça comme une tromperie… Non, il avait perdu espoir de la retrouver… C'était ça, et seulement ça… Si les rôles avaient été inversés, jamais elle n'aurait…. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait plus y penser. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait trop pleuré, elle ne voulait pas y repenser. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant les deux dernières années de sa vie qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle chercha quelqu'un dans la foule, et trouva la personne. C'était un homme d'environ cinquante cinq ans, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle qui n'avait pas sourit depuis des jours.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était dans le hall, rempli de monde. Il allait la revoir après prés de deux ans d'absence…. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors pour lui, c'était comme une première fois, revoir sa fille… Il avait passé prés d'un an à la chercher. Travaillant main dans la main avec Irina, mais ils avaient stoppé leurs recherches, par manque de résultats plus que par manque d'espoir.

Jack Bristow releva les yeux en voyant sa fille s'approcher de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle saura au cou de son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui.

Jack Bristow releva les yeux en voyant sa fille s'approcher de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle saura au cou de son père, qui ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui.

Sydney était heureuse de le revoir… Il semblait être la seule personne de sa vie qui n'avait pas changé. La seule sur qui – malgré la complexité de leur relation – elle pouvait réellement compter aujourd'hui. Plus sur Vaughn…. Il n'y avait plus que son père maintenant.

Elle se sépara de Jack qui la regardait avec des yeux chargés d'une nouvelle tendresse, pour sa fille qu'il avait retrouvé.

-« Sydney.. » dit simplement Jack, qui n'avait pas de réelle suite à sa phrase.

-« Papa, je suis heureuse de te retrouver. » lui déclara sa fille. « Cela a été si dur… ils… »

-« Je sais. » la coupa gentiment son père, ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse remonter ses mauvais souvenirs des derniers jours. « Nous devrions y aller… tu es prête ? »

-« Oui. » lui affirma Sydney, pourtant peu sûre d'elle.

Mais elle reprit ce masque qu'elle avait toujours eu dans les situations comme celle-ci. Ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout pas. Ne jamais exposer aux autres ses signes de faiblesses. C'était plus facile ainsi, et moins douloureux.

Ils prirent alors la direction de l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent vers le département de la CIA. Durant leur ascension qui prit plusieurs secondes, Sydney demanda :

-« Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ? Hormis le mariage de Vaughn. »

Jack avait remarqué l'ironie et l'amertume dans le ton de sa fille. Il en avait toujours voulu à Vaughn. Surtout lorsqu'il avait épousé l'agent Reed. Il avait perdu espoir de revoir Sydney un jour, il avait perdu foi en elle. Et désormais, Jack lui en voulait car à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, Sydney souffrait. Et son père était persuadé que Vaughn l'aimait moins que c qu'il avait bien voulu dire.

-« Et bien, Dixon a été promu directeur à la place de Kendall. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea sa fille, surprise. « J'aurais pensé qu'ils t'auraient choisi toi… J ene remets aucunement en doute les compétences de Marcus, mais tu as plus d'ancienneté et d'expérience que lui, semble t'il. »

-« Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai été à ce poste durant quelques mois. » lui révéla Jack. « Mais la CIA a découvert que je collaborais avec ta mère pour te retrouver, et ils m'ont démis de mes fonctions de directeur. »

-« Oh… Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Sydney, comme si elle était responsable.

-« Ne le sois pas chérie, tu n'y es pour rien. » la rassura son père.

-« Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda Sydney, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-eMarshall s'est marié. » l'informa Jack.

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme au regard sombre, retrouvant le sourire à cette nouvelle.

-« Oui, avec une nouvelle agent qui nous a rejoint il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. » l'informa son père.

-« Et bien, ils ont été rapides ! » se rendit compte l'espionne aux boucles cuivrés.

-« Sans compter qu'elle est enceinte. »

-« Et bien…. J'en ai manqué des choses. » remarqua Sydney, un instant mélancolique. « Et ensuite ? »

-« Et bien... » hésita Jack.

Le sourire de Jack se figea, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, comme quand il appréhendait autre fois d'annoncer une nouvelle à Sydney. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas quelle allait être la réaction de Sydney lorsqu'elle allait apprendre le retour de Katya. Il s'était de nombreuses fois posé cette question mais n'y avait jamais trouvé de réponses. Sûrement serait-elle surprise et troublée, comme il l'avait été il y avait un peu moins de deux ans maintenant.

-« Papa ? » l'interrogea Sydney, inquiète devant son soudain mutisme.

-« Un nouveau membre a rejoint l'équipe. » répondit simplement Jack alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur.

-« Je le connais ? Ou la connais ? » demanda Sydney alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Jack

-« Disons plutôt que tu la reconnaîtras. » répondit évasivement ce dernier. Se fut alors qu'ils croisèrent un agent inconnu de Sydney, une jeune femme aux boucles blondes. « Agent Curtis, avez-vous convoqué l'agent Bennet dans mon bureau ? »

-« Oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé monsieur. » lui assura la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser.

-« Bien, elle doit nous attendre. » déclara simplement Jack.

-« 'Elle' ? » demanda Sydney. « Une femme… Ce n'est pas la femme de Vaughn ?! »

-« Non, la femme de Vaughn se nomme… Lauren Reed. »

-« Je vois… » grimaça sa fille, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devrait rencontrer la femme de Michael un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, cette simple perspective lui donnait la nausée.

-« Allons-y. » dit Jack en prenant sa fille par l'épaule.

Le père et la fille Bristow entrèrent alors dans le bureau de Jack où les attendaient déjà l'agent Bennet. Elle était de dos, contemplant un écran où était répertoriée toutes les positions d'agent de la CIA à travrs le monde. De ce que Sydney put en voir, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et elle portait un tailleurs noir, come le sien.

-« Katya ? » demanda Jack à l'intension de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Sydney elle, resta bouche bée. « Katya, je te présente Sydney Bristow. Sydney, voici Juliana Bennet. Ou plutôt Katya. »

-« Ravie de te connaître enfin. » dit Katya avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de Sydney.

Cette dernière ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était stupéfaite devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait son âge, ses cheveux bruns en cadraient un visage d'albâtre et une frange fine et élégante retombait sur un regard onyx.

Sa sœur jumelle…

Son portrait…

Sa jumelle disparue

Impossible…

xxx

Katya se trouvait à cet instant dans le laboratoire principal qu'elle occupait avec Marshall et Kate. Ces deux derniers étaient en train de travailler sur une invension commune, une paire de lunette-caméra, alors que l'espionne aux boucles ébène s'afferait à finir un gadget qui devait être prêt dans une heure. Autour d'elle, les outils volaient comme par magie dans l'air, alors qu'elle terminait de construire le circuit mémoire de l'appareil. Marshall et Kate avaient cessé leur activité, la regardant fixement. La jeune femme au regard onyx dut sentir leurs yeux sur elle puisqu'elle releva la tête :

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ca me dépassera toujours. » répondit simplement Kate.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Je pense qu'elle parle du fait que vos outils volent autour de vous. » hasarda Marshall.

-« Oh, ça ! » s'exclama Katya en battant l'air de sa main. « Moi qui pensais que vous vous seriez habitués après deux ans de travail commun. »

-« Disons qu'on est toujours moins étonnés qu'au début… mais ça surprend toujours. » avoua Marshall.

Katya ne répondit rien, se contentant d elui sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement où ses amis voulaient en venir. Ses dons dus au projet Aurora en avaient surpris plus d'un, mais rares étaient les agents qui y faisaient encore attention maintenant.

Ils se remirent alors tous trois au travail et plusieurs minutes passèrent silencieusement. Katya s'éclipsa à un moment, et alla chercher trois cafés. Elle revint avec un plateau en plastique avec trois gobelets et des barres chocolatés.

-« Et voilà, un café noir avec deux sucres pour vous Marshall, un déca pour toi Kate et un capuccino pour moi. » énonça t'elle en distribuant les boissons fumantes.

-« Merci Juliana. » déclara l'informaticien avec un sourire à son amie.

-« Vous travaillez toujours sur votre paire de lunettes ? » demanda l'anglaise en se rasseyant à son poste et en dégustant sa boisson.

-« Non, je me suis mis sur mon logiciel de cryptage. » annonça Marshall alors que Kate s'asseyait pour se reposer un peu, sa grossesse au septième moi sla fatigant. « Mais j'ai un problème pour décrypter le fichier que vous m'avez envoyé… Je travaille dessus depuis deux semaines, et impossible… »

-« Auriez-vous trouvé un adversaire à votre taille, Marshall ? » le taquina Katya. « C'est tout de même dommage il contenait le menu d'un superbe restaurant à Santa Monica. »

-« En fait, le problème vient de mon logiciel. » expliqua l'informaticien après avoir bu une gorgée de café. « Une cession de code source a été mal introduite et du coup je n'arrive pas à réparer l'erreur. »

Katya se contenta de lui sourire et elle se concentra alors. Marshall pensa qu'elle devait songer à la solution de son problème, mais quand il vit les touches de son clavier s'activer toutes seules et son ordinateur effectuer des calculs sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, il comprit ce que la jeune femme faisait. Il soupira, désespéré.

-« Et voilà ! » s'exclama son amie aux boucles ébène, triomphantes.

-« Mais comment vous faîtes ça ? » soupira le jeune homme. « C'est tellement injuste votre capacité à contrôler les appareils à distance. »

-« Pourtant, cela nous a aidé plus d'une fois en mission. » lui rappela Katya en se reconcentrant sur son travail.

-« Mais comment vous faîtes ? » répéta Marshall.

-« Faîtes vous iradier à la naissance et vous verrez que les mutations que votre ADN subira vous donneront certaines capacités. » plaisanta son vis-à-vis.

-« Ne songe même pas à faire ça sur notre enfant. » intervint Kate avant que son mari n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

-« Mais je… » commença ce dernier, pour se défendre.

Il ne put poursuivre sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par trois coups à la porte du lao. Tous trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir Ellen dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda Katya en s'approchant de l'espionne au regard océan.

-« Ton père m'a dit que tu devais aller dans son bureau. » l'informa sa meilleure amie. « Sydney est arrivée. »

A cette annonce, Katya ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher de la tête, réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait rencontrer Sydney pour la première fois. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle avait appris le retour de sa sœur et elle s'était faite à cette idée. Elle avait alors imaginé nombre de scénarii pour leur première rencontre, et la réaction qu'allait avoir sa jumelle en la voyant. Elle savait que Jack ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour, jugeant que Sydney avait vécu bien trop d'émotions fortes pour en rajouter. Mais désormais qu'elle était de retour, elles allient être présentées, et Katya se posait mille questions. Allaient-elles s'entendre ? Sydney voudrait-elle la connaître ? L'accepterait-elle dans sa vie ? Elle savait que dans les premiers temps, il faudrait qu'elle assimile son retour, et Katya le comprendrait pariftement, si sa sœur ne l'accueillait pas à bras ouverts.

Elle s'excusa alors auprés de Marshall et Kate et quitta leur labo pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Là, Ellen la laissa et son amie commença à attendre. Elle fixa l'écran situé derrière le bureau de son père, patientant. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et à leur entrée elle se retourna. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sydney, son cœur manqua un battement. Cela y était… Elle avait devant elle sa sœur jumelle, celle qu'elle croyait morte depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle était là devant elle et la juene mère avait du mal à y croire.

-« Sydney, je te présente Juliana Bennet… Ou du moins, Katya. » annonça Jack. « Katya, voici Sydney. »

-« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. » déclara Katya avec un petit sourire timide à l'adresse de sa jumelle.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les trois membres de la famille Bristow. Sydney fixait Katya, semblant réaliser peu à peu que sa sœur jumelle était devant elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'osait croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

-« Katya travaille avec nous depuis une vingtaine de mois environ. » expliqua Jack à Sydney. « Elle est connue ici sous le nom de Juliana Bennet, pour des raisons qu'elle t'expliqueras sans doute. »

-« Je… » commença sa fille, sortant de sa torpeur. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

-« Je comprends, chérie. » lui assura son père. « Ta mère et moi avons réagi comme toi lorsque nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois. »

-« Tu sais, prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. » lui assura Katya en s'approchant d'elle. « Je sais que cela est déroutant, et je comprendrais que dans un premier temps, tu aies besoin de réfléchir posément à ma venue, et ton retour a du suciter beaucoup d'émotions… Je comprends, ne t'inquite pas. »

-« Merci. » souffla Sydney. « Mais coment tu as su que… »

-« On est jumelle, ce n'est pas pour rien. » répondit simplement sa sœur avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail, mais si jamais tu veux que l'on parle, n'hésite pas à venir me voir… Je n'ai pas de mission prévue avant quelques jours. »

-« D'accord. » approuva Sydney.

Puis, Katya lui sourit et partit vers son laboratoire pour à nouveau travailler. Sydney alla s'assoir sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau de son père, celui-ci l'imitant. Il fixa longuement sa fille en silence, attendant que cette dernière ne reprenne pied avec la réalité. Il pouvait voir le trouble dans son regard onyx, et il ne pouvait que le concevoir. Il n'était pas moins troublé qu'elle lorsqu'il avait rencontré Katya pour la première fois dix-huit mois au paravant.

-« Tout va bien, chérie ? » se risqua t'il à demander.

-« Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler ça. » lui répondit Sydney.

-« Je comprends, et si tu as besoin je t'expliquerai tout… Même si je pense que Katya préfèrera te parler en personne… Tu sais, elle a eu une vie mouvementée, et je comprendrais qu'il y ait des choses que, dans un premier temps, elle ne veule pas aborder avec toi. »

-« Bien sûr… Cela te dérange si je vais prendre l'air ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. » lui certifia son père.

Sydney lui sourit et se leva, prenant la direction de l'extérieur. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Weiss qu'elle salua chaleureusement, heureuse de voir un nouveau visage faimilier, son ami lui avait manqué. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui demander si elle avait vu Katya – ou Juliana – et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Puis, elle prit la route de l'extérieur. Sur son passage, elle vit le labo de Marshall, où il se trouvait avec Katya et une jeune femme aux boucles blondes apparemment enceinte. Il devait s'agir de sa femme sans doute. Elle les regarda un instant, ils travaillaient tout en discutant et en riant, semblant partager une vraie complicité. A un moment, Katya leva les yeux et leurs regards onyx se croisèrent, sa jumelle lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses deux collègues. Sydney se détourna et alla prendre l'air sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Une fois qu'elle y fut, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et admira la vue qu'elle avait de Los Angeles. Elle ferma un instant ses paupières, savourant les rayons du soleil sur son visage, comme la vie retrouvée. Elle pensa alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Katya, son retour, leur rencontre, cet échange irréel… Elle se souvenait encore du soir où, alors qu'elle avait trois ans, elle avait découvert l'existance de Katya. A cette époque elle ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle, qui était morte à la naissance. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'elle avait compris.

Elle s'était souvent imaginé ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait été là durant son enfance. Cela était surtout arrivé après la soit-disante mort de sa mère, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule malgré la présence de son père. Elle avait imaginé faire de tonnes de choses avec elle… S'habiller pareil, aimer les même choses, s'échanger les petits amis… pourquoi pas… Cela lui aurait plu.

Mais avec les années qui avaient passé, elle avait compris que cela ne servait à rien de spéculer sur de telles choses qui n'arriveraient jamais. Ce n'étaient que des rêves d'enfants, et elle avait cessé d'y songer.

Mais à présent, tout cela revenait en elle sous la forme d'une énorme vague de sentiments contradictoires. Maintenant, Katya était là, belle et bien vivante. Elle ignorait encore tout de l'histoire de sa sœur, et de la raison pour la quelle elle était en vie. Cela faisait trente deux ans maintenant qu'elle vivait sans elle, et sans autre frère ou sœur d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle et son père, même s'ils n'avaient pas été très prochees depuis ce jour. Elle se demandait quelles répercutions la venue de sa sœur allait avoir sur sa vie. Elle se souvint que son père lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait depuis un peu moins de deux ans pour la CIA. Que faisait-elle avant cela ? Comment avait-elle retrouvé la trace de son père ? De leur père ? Voulait-elle d'une sœur dans sa vie ?

Elle passa de longues minutes à songer à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, et elles trouvèrent leur réponse au fur et à mesure. C'était étrange, mais elle aimait à croire que l'arrivée de Katya durant son absence n'était pas une coïncidence. Alors que tout son monde semblait s'écrouler, qu'elle n'avait plus Vaughn qui était le centre de sa vie et que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts, elle faisait la connaissance d'une sœur qu'elle avait cru morte pendant des années. Etait-il possible que Katya soit une sorte de renouveau dans sa vie ? Elle se mendait également si elles allaient s'entendre. Sa première impression était trouble, sous le coup de l'émotion elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'attitude de sa sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensais, Katya s'était comportée de la meilleure façon avec elle. Elle avait été prévenante et lui avait tout de suite assuré qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'elle voulait pour venir lui parler. Comme si elle avait prédit ses peurs, comme si elle l'avait comprise en un regard… Peut-être que le lien que l'on décrivait si fort entre deux vrais jumeaux existait, même s'ils n'avaient pas grandi ensemble.

Sydney en vint à la conclusion qu'elle voulait connaître sa sœur. Après tout, elles allaient travailler ensemble, et ses amis étaient les memes que les siens, elles seraient forcément amenées à se cotoyer. Il fallait juste qu'elle ait un peu plus d'informations et de temps pour aller lui parler. Elle allait interroger son père au sujet de sa rencontre avec Katya, et dans quelles circonstances il l'avait connu. Se fut forte de cette décision qu'elle quitta le toit de l'immeuble et alla rejoindre son père dans son bureau.

Durant le reste de la journée, les jumelles Bristow ne se recroisèrent pas assez pour se parler, et Sydney prit la décision de faire cela une fois leur journée de travail fini. Son père lui avait expliqué la façon dont il avait rencontré Katya en Janvier, prés de deux ans plus tôt. Le fait qu'elle était un agent du Covenant voulant prendre contact avec la CIA. Il lui avait décrit sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert son identité, et lorsqu'il avait appris son histoire. Cependant, Jack choisi de ne pas lui raconter, préférant que Katya le fasse d'elle-même et qu'elle conte à sa jumelle avec les mots qu'ell voudrait l'histoire peu commune de sa vie. Sydney vit que sa sœur avait beaucoup de travail et elle n'osa pas la déranger tout au long de la journée.

Il était désormais dix-neuf heures et les bureaux commençaient à se vider petit à petit. Weiss ainsi que Kate et Marshall avaient déjà pris la route de leur domicile, et Dixon était sur le point d'en faire de même. Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, il salua Sydney qui lui rendit son salut par un sourire et il partit. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au laboratoire des Flinkman et de Katya et vit que cette dernière y était seule, travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Sa jumelle hésita quelques instant puis elle décida d'aller lui parler. Elle finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et éteignit son propre ordnateur avant de prendre la direction du labo. Elle hésita quelques secondes et finit par frapper à la porte. Katya releva son regard vers elle et lui sourit lorsqu'elle la vit.

-« Je ne te dérange pas ? » lui demanda Sydney une fois qu'elle l'avait autorisé à entrer.

-« Non, pas du tou. » lui assura Katya en refermant son ordinateur portable. « Je finissais juste de taper un compte rendu d'expérience avant de rentrer chez moi. »

-« D'accord… Est-ce que je peux… T'inviter à manger quelque part ? J'aimerai bien que l'on discute. » lui proposa Sydney avec un léger sourire.

-« Bien sûr, cela ne me pause aucun problème. » lui répondiit sa jumelle. « Je vais juste demandé à Ellen si elle peut garder Anya mais je pense qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvégnant. »

-« Anya ? » questionna Sydney, surprise.

-« Oui, c'est ma fille. » expliqua Katya tout en rangeant ses affaires. « Elle a quatre ans. » expliqua t'elle.

-« Ah, d'accord. »

-« Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à m'attendre sur le parking, je vais parler à Ellen et je t'y rejoints dans cinq ou dix minutes. » lui proposa l technicienne aux boucles ébène.

-« Bien, alors à tout de suite. »

Katya sourit et regarda Sydney s'éloigner. Elle prit elle-même la direction du bureau de sa meilleure amie qui y travaillait toujours. Elle lui fit sa requête, lui expliquant qu'elle voulait aller dîber avec Sydney et l'espionne aux boucles or fut ravie de s'occuper de sa filleule en ce soir, elle serait mieux en sa compagnie que seule chez elle. Katya l'en remercia, et elle finit par sortir de la Rotonde, et rejoingit Sydney qui l'attendait déjà.

-« J eme suis arrangée avec Ellen, elle va garder Ann' » annonça t'elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur

-« Bien. » approuva sa jumelle. « Où veux-tu aller ? »

-« Je connais un restaurant indien très bien non loin de Chinatown. » l'informa Katya alors qu'elles prenaient la route de leurs voitures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant une table chargée de nourriture indienne, l'anglaise aux boucles ébène savourant des pacoras, s plat préféré alors que sa sœur dégustait un poulet au cury. Elles buvaient chacune un cocktail de jus de fruit sans alchool. La serveuse venait de leurs apporter leurs plats et elles commencèrent à manger.

-« Comment as-tu connu ce restaurant ? » demanda Sydney après avoir but une gorgée de son cocktail.

-« C'est Eric qui me l'a fait découvrir. » expliqua Katya. « Il y a environ un an, et on a l'habitude d'y venir au moins une fois par mois, si ce n'est plus. »

-« Tu es très amie avec Weiss ? »

-« Oui… Depuis peu finalement, enfin je veux dire… Dans un premier temps, nous n'étions que collègues… » lui exposa sa jumelle. « Mais lors d'une mission que nous avons effectué ensemble au Mexique nous avons été faits prisonniers et… cette expérience nous a rapproché. »

-« Je comprends. » certifia Sydney. « C'est quelqu'un d'adorable. »

-« C'est vrai, et il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. » appuya Katya avec un petit sourire pensif.

-« Je… » commença Sydney après qu'un silence se soit intallé entre elles. « Je suis désolée si toute à l'heure je t'ai semblé distante, ou tout le reste de la journée d'ailleurs… Mais il a fallut que je réalise que… tu étais en vie, et bel et bien là. » finit-elle par déclarer, sachant que sa jumelle l'aurait de toute façon deviné à un moment ou un autre.

-« Je ne t'en veux pas. » lui assura Katya. « Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es la troisième personne à réagir comme ça… et j'ai triché j'avais quatre jours d'avance sur toi. » plaisanta t'elle.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna l'espionne aux boucles cuivrées.

-« Depuis que je connais ton existance, soit un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, puisque j'ai rencontré Irina juste après ta disparition. » expliqua l'anglaise au regard onyx. « Et j'ai toujourss vécu comme si je ne te rencontrerais jamais, bien que j'aurais voulu que cela soit possible… je m'en suis toujours voulu d'être arrivée trop tard…. Et quand notre père m'a annoncé ton retour, j'ai été bouleversée… Seulement, je l'ai appris il y a quatrre jours, j'ai donc pu me faire à cette idée… voilà pourquoi je t'ai paru si sereine ce matin. »

-« Je comprends. » approuva sa jumelle. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tout au long de la journé et… maintenant que ton retour est imprégné dans mon esprit comme une réalité tangible, j'aimerai… j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. »

Katya lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle était ravie d'apprendre cela. Elle avait eu peur que Sydney ne veule pas la connaître ou ne veule pas d'elle dans sa vie. C'était une idée tout à fait absurde, mais elle avait occupé son esprit tout au long de la journée pourtant. Alors en entendant les paroles de sa sœur, elle était rassurée.

-« Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. » déclara t'elle d'ailleurs à Sydney. « J'aimerai également te connaître…. Je sais les choses que m'ont raconté papa ou tes amis… Mais ça n'est pas la même chose… Comme tu aurais pu apprendre mon histoire en lisant mon dossier… Quoi que non, finalement, ma véritable histoire n'est fichée nulle part. » reconnut-elle avec un léger sourire désabusé.

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Sydney. « Pourtant, tu es agent et…. J'ai entendu Eric t'appeler Juliana. »

-« Juliana Bennet. » précisa Katya. « C'est mon nom d'agent, il me permet de ne pas être repérée par le Covenant ou par toute personne susceptible de me rechercher. »

-« Tu as le Covenant à tes trousses ? »

-« Oh, je suppose que depuis deux ans ils ont trouvé autre chose à faire… Mais je pense qu'Irina et mon mari pourraient chercher à me retrouver. »

-« Tu es mariée ? »

-« Oui…. Mais je suppose qu'il faut commencé par le début… » proposa Katya. Sydney approuva, puis elle commença son récit. « Et bien…. Je m'appelle Katerina Sarah Derevko Sark, je suis née le 14 avril 1974 comme tu le sais… » Sydney sentit un frisson la parcourir en entendant le nom de Sark, mais elle n'en montra rien.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Katya lui raconta son histoire, sans pour autant entré dans les grands détails. Elle lui raconta son enfance en Russie, son entrée au MI6, son mariage avec Sark et les deux ans et demi de fuite qui avait suivi…. Elle lui parla de sa collaboration avec le Covenant, de sa vengeance, de sa trahison… De son marché avec la CIA, puis elle lui parla de sa fille, Anya. En apprenant la trahison de Sark, Sydney sentit toute la heine qu'elle lui vouait redoubler. Katya s'attarda longuement sur ce sujet, son mariage avec Julian, comme elle l'appelait et non Sark, leurs années de bonheur, la naissance d eleur fille… Dans ces moments décrits par sa sœur, Sydney eut du mal à imaginer un Sark aussi attentif et amoureux de Katya….. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il sincèrement aimé sa sœur. Puis, avec encore de la douleur, Katya lui parla de sa trahison et de ce qui avait suivi… La douleur, le doute… Puis un mois plus tard environ, leurs retrouvailles. C qu'il lui avait dit et qu'avec le smois à ces côtés elle avait fini par croire.

-« Mais… Est-ce que.. Vous reformerez une famille un jour ? » se risqua alors à demander Sydney.

-« Pour tout te dire, je l'ignore. » avoua Katya. « Au début, cela m'étais inconcevable… Puis, les mois ont passé, et je sais que Julian m'aime… Je le sais parce que je le connais par cœur, même si pendant prés de dix ans je n'ai pas su qui il était vraiment… Durant les six mois où nous avons travaillé et vécu côte à côte, il ne s'est plus caché de moi. Nous avons fait ensemble des choses que la femme que j'étais avant n'aurais pas fait… I y a certains éléments de cette période qui ne sont pas vraiment dignes d'un agent de la CIA, je servais mon intérêt avant tout…. Et maintenant, deux ans après, je ne sais plus. J'aime toujours Julian, il est le seul homme qu ej'ai aimé durant toute ma vie… Et si un jour nous avons la possibilité de former une familles, si nous arrivons à nous pardonner nos erreurs respectives, alors oui sans doute. »

Sydney médita quelques minutes aux paroles de la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. Elle savait que si elle avait été dans son cas, elle n'uaria s sans doute pas su pardonné à l'homme qui l'aurait trahis. Mais peut-être que Katya n'avait pas la même vision des choses qu'elle. C Cela ne l'aurait finalement pas surpsie. Après tou, elle avait eu une vie bien différente de la sienne, même si elles avaient été bercées par des mensonges et des secrets toutes les deux. Mais elle avait détecté chez sa jumelle une part d'ombre qu'elle ne possédait que peu. Elle avait vécu des choses et fait des choix qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre que partiellement, la trahison de Sark avait du la changer au plus profond d'elle… Comme la trahison de sa mère avait changé son père. Katya aimait Sark bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'imaginer… Ils avaient vécu sept ans ensemble et avaient eu une petite fille… Elle était encore septique de cela, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Elle ne connaissait de Julian Sark que l'homme sans pitié qu'elle avait toujours vu, il était difficile de l'imaginer avec une famille… Serait-il capable de renoncer à cela pour vivre avec sa femme et sa fille ? Personne ne le savait, pas même Katya… Et suel le temps pourrait le leurs dire.

Elle apprendrait à mieux connaître Katya avec les mois qui allaient suivre. Et cette soirée avait permis d'éclaricir certains points, elle la connaissait mieux… Elle avait envie de la connaître, envie qu'elles tissent ce lien dont la vie les avait privé… Et cela se ferait, au fil du temps…


	21. Vivre ensemble

oxoOoxo

_Et bien voilà, ce chapitre est encore venu avec du temps, mais il est là et encore une fois je me suis légèrement laissé emporter sur la longueur. Il est dans la continuité du chapitre dix neuf, avec des ellipses au cours des quelles on voit l'évolution de la relation entre Sydney et Katya. C'est un chapitre au caractère plutot tranquille, car le 22 et le 23 seront riches en suspence et en torture, mai sje n'en dis pas plus ça va briser la surprise. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Rach (merci heureuse qu'i lt'ait encore une fois plu, cela fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Julian durant l'absence de Katya, n en apprendra plus dans le chapitre 25 puisque je ferai une rétrospective sur ses pensées, quand à tes idées, je serais tout de même ravie de les connaître, car ça se trouve tu as percé le mystère de ma fic, même si c'est difficile… du moins j'ose l'espérer. J'attends donc vite ta review ! bsx) Caryslyse (indeed je suis pour le breftage du syndrôme Papa Bristow, attention on débarque dans les aires de la psychologie, Freud peut aller se rhabiller avec ses théories de pervers. Quand au passage dont tu parles non il n'arrivera que dans le chapitre suivant encore une fois, mais tu sais à quel point le 22 est dur à écrire… bref, j'attends aussi ta review et Julian qui fait des cookies c'est trop classe, isn'it ? bsx)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !_

oxoOoxo

_24 décembre 2006_

Alors, voyons ce que nous avons…. Farine, œufs, pépites de chocolat… Je crois que nous avons tout. » Ah, non il manque le sucre ! » déclara sérieusement Katya, alors qu'elle se saisissait du dit sucre.

En cette veille de Noël, elle était réunie dans la cuisine de sa maison de L.A. avec Anya et Sydney. Elles s'atelaient à préparer des cookies pour le goûter, prévu une heure plus tard, tout en attendant Ellen qui devait apporter de quoi préparer le réveillon. Elles avaient prévu de passer Noël tous ensemble, Jack les accompagnant. Même si Ellen ne faisait pas littéralement partie de la famille Bristow, s'était tout comme. Et cette famille avait la réputation d'être hors du commun, et ce n'était pas un membre de plus qui allait arranger cela. C'était le premier Noël qu'ils allaient réellement passer en famille. Bien sûr, s'ils auraient voulu que tout le monde soit là, il aurait fallu inviter Irina, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une si bonne idée, en fin de compte. Pour ce premier repas, Katya avait tenu à tout organiser tout elle-même pour que cette fête soit parfaite. Sa jumelle et sa meilleure amie avaient donc décidé de se joindre à elle pour cela. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anya, qui un peu plus loin jouait dans le salon, prés d'elles.

Durant les trois derniers mois, les deux sœurs s'étaient grandement rapprochées et apprivoisées. Une vraie complicité était née entre elles, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connu. Et elles avaient appris les histoires l'une de l'autre, se racontant des missions, des moments de leurs vies qu'elles n'avaient jamais révélé à âme qui vive avant. C'était peut-être étrange, mais elles se vouaient une confiance aveugle et mutuelle. Peut-être que le lien qui les unissait en temps que jumelle était plus fort qu'une simple relation entre sœur ordinaire… Ou peut-être que leurs blessures respectives les forçaient à se raccrocher l'une à l'autre, finissant par s'attacher à l'autre.

Katya savait que Sydney souffrait de la situation entre elle, Vaughn et Lauren. L'anglaise aux boucles ébène n'avait jamais aimé la femme de son ami, et elle soutenait sa jumelle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Depuis un an qu'ils étaient mariés, elle voyait moins Michael, et même s'il était revenu à la CIA, elle avait l l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, comme si Lauren avait empiété sur sa place dans le cœur de l'agent… C'était peut-être ridicule comme supposition, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait ;

-« Je viens de mettre le four à chauffer. » déclara alors Sydney en revenant prés de sa sœur. « Que faut-il faire maintenant ? »

-« La pâte. » répondit sa sœur. « Prends ce saladier là, et regarde la recette ici. »

-« Deux fournées de cookies ? » s'étonna l'américaine aux boucles cuivrées. « Ce n'est pas un peu prétencieux ? »

-« Oh non, tu verras quand Anya sera tombée dedans. » plaisanta son vis-à-vis. « Les cookies sont une tradition dans notre famille depuis… prés de six ans maintenant. Julian et moi en préparions à chaque Noël. » elle marqua une pause et jeta un regard en coin à Sydney. « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Il t'est difficile de concevoir que Julian Sark ait pu dans sa vie préparer des cookies. »

-« Tu lis dans mes pensées ! » se moqua Sydney. « Mais tu sais très bien que je me suis habituée au fait que tu es put former une famille avec lui… Cela a été difficile, mais quand je vois Anya, je le ressens plus réel encore. »

Katya se contenta de lui sourire, et elles reprirent leur préparation de leurs pâtisseries en silence. Ce dernier se prolongea, et Sydney devina que quelque chose préoccupait sa sœur. Elle était silencieuse, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées… Depuis qu'elles avaient parlé de Sark. Sa jumelle se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, bien qu'elle en avait une petite idée.

-« Il te manque ? » hasarda t'elle alors, jetant un bref regard à sa sœur.

-« Oui. » approuva cette dernière, légèrement nostalgique. « Cela fait deux ans maintenant que je ne l'ai pas revu mais…. Ces derniers temps je repense beaucoup à lui, et il me manque de plus en plus. »

-« Tu penses que vous avez encore une chance ? » l'interrogea prudemment Sydney.

-« J'aimerai pouvoir y croire…. J'y crois encore mais… Je ne sais pas… Pa tant que je serais agent de la CIA et lui membre du Covenant. »

-« Tu penses à …. Quitter la CIA et Los Angeles ? » s'inquiéta sa jumelle.

-« Non…. Je veux dire…. Ann' a sa vie ici maintenant… J'ai des amis, un travail stable et légal… enfin relativement… Et je vous ai toi et papa… Repartir à la poursuite de Julian serait une pure folie. » soupira la jeune femme aux boucles ébène.

-« Mais cette idée t'a effleuré l'esprit tout de même. »

-« C'est vrai… J'imagine déjà que je quitte tout et que je pars le rejoindre… Que nous décidons de vivre dans un coin reculé du monde, loin du Covenant et de toutes les agences gouvernementales à notre recherche…. Que nous avons d'autres enfants, qu'Anya grandit en paix…. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Cela fait trop longtemps. Même si je l'aime encore, même si je l'attendrais toute ma vie…. Cela n'est plus possible. » déclara Katya, d'un ton sans réplique.

Sydney comprit qu'elle n'ajouterait rien à ce sujet, et elle comprenait cela. Elle savait que la situation de sa sœur était difficile, qu'elle souffrait de l'absene de Sark dans sa vie…. De l'homme qu'elle aimait… Et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Mêm si leurs situations étaient différentes en tous points, elle était aussi séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir trahi, elle continuait à aimer Vaughn…. Car rien ne pourrait jamais briser cet amour…. Elle l'avait trop longtemps caché, trop longtemps espéré, et avait vécu huit mois merveilleux à ses côtés… Comment aurait-il put en êre autrement ?

Katya songea pendant de longues minutes à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sydney. Elles ne parlaient que peu de Julian, et à chaque fois que cela avait lieu, l'espionne aux boucles ébène ressentait ce manque et cette lanscinante tristesse lorsqu'elle repensait à lui. Maintenant plus de deux ans passé pssé depuis la trahison de Julian, autant depuis sa trahison à elle. Même si cela l'avait anéanti, elle était guérie… Bien sûr, ce mensonge resterait toujours gravé dans son cœur comme une blessure. Mais sil semblait qu l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Julian combiné à sa nouvelle vie paisible – du moins autant que celle d'un agent de la CIA pouvait l'être - avaint achevé sa douleur. Aujourd'ui, elle aurait voulu qu'il reviene dans sa vie. Sa présence lui manquait, son amour lui manquait. Mais elle se demandait si lui lui avait pardonné sa trahison, si après deux ans de séparation il l'aimait encore autant qu'elle le faisait…. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse lui pardonner et lui refaire confiance ? Pourraient-ils s'aimer à nouveau ? Toutes ses questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus présentes dans son esprit. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il pourrait être… La CIA ne l'avait plus revu dpeuis des mois, il n'avait plus fait parlé d elui… Faisait-il toujours parti du Covenant ? Assurément puisqu'il le finançait en grande partie…. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à lui rendre les cinquante millions de dollars qu'elle lui avait emprunté et qui dormaient toujours en lieu sûr. Elle espérait un jour qu'elle le croiserait par hasard… Mais il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne soit possible.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions, et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Pas question de se morfondre aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de fête et elle comptait bien le savourer avec sa famille. Sa sœur et elle finirent de préparer les gâteaux, et les mirent à cuire. Ellen arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le repas du soir qu'il ne restait plus qu'à préparer, et elles dégustèrent , Anya, Katya, Sydney et elle, les cookies autour d'un verre de lait et en écoutant des champs de Noël.

Elles se mirent ensuite à la tâche de préparer le dîner. Elles le firent au milieu de conversations enjouées et d'éclats de rire, la préparation du dessert se terminant en bataille de farine. Il était dix-neuf heures trente lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, ce qui annonça l'arrivée de Jack. Katya, vêtue d'une robe de satin pourpre qui moulait sa gracieuse silhouette, alla ouvrir et accueillit son père qui tenait plusieurs paquets cadeaux dans les mains.

-« Rristos Razdajetsja

. » déclara t'il, dans un russe sans accent, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Spasiba… Rristos Razdajetsja

. » plaisanta Katya. « Mais Noël n'est que demain matin…. Et tu as apporté tes cadeaux ? »

-« Bien sûr, que voulais-tu que j'en fasse ? » demanda son père alors qu'elle le faisait entrée, souvevant un sourcil dubitatif.

-« Il faut vite les cacher avant qu'An' ne les voit…. Le Père Noël ne vient pas avant cette nuit ! » s'exclama sa fille, comme si c'était la pire catastrophe du monde.

Jack sourit, attendri. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Anya, Katya réagissait toujours comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeu. Et il savait qu'elle l'était, mais il trouvait cela à la fois adorable et et courageux. Elever un enfant seul n'était pas une tâche aisée, et il parlait en connaissance de cause. Sydney arriva alors, vêtue d'une robe noire, suivie de prés par Ellen et ils se saluèrent tous les trois. Dés qu'elle vit son grand-père, Anya se jeta dans ses bras, attrapée par Jack. Il était difficile de coire que Jack Bristow aurait pris son rôle de grand-père tant à cœur. Mais pourtant, c'était le cas… Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit ange….

Alors que le repas finissait de cuire dans le four, tous cinq se mirent autour de la table basse du salon pour prendre l'apéritif. La maison dans son entièreté étai décorée pour Noël, sans que cela n'en soit abusif. Des guirlandes lumineuses courraient le long des murs, un sapin dans les ton d'argent, de bleu, de vert et de rouge trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon, un doux feu ronronnant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Au-dessus de cette dernière des chaussettes rouges, vertes accomodées de fourrure blanche et fabriquées à la main par Anya t Katya, y reposaient. L'anglaise au regard onyx avait toujours aimé Noël, surtout dpeuis ses quinze ans. Lors de son enfance, le KGB ne fêtait pas réellement les fêtes de fin d'année. Et elle considérait que chaque Noël ratrapit tous ceux qu'elle avait manqué. Autour de la table donc, les adultes portèrent un toast avec une coupe de champagne rosé, de Lystell à la pêche pour Ellen et Katya, et de la grenadine pour Anya.

Le repas préparé par les trois jeunes femmes fut suculant. Composé d'une salade de chèvre chaud en entrée – à la quelle Katya ne toucha pas ne supportant pas le fromage – et un marbré de saumon, suivi d'une dinde aux marrons et de frites maison, pour en dessert finir p une bûche, spécialitée d'Ellen et Katya, plat qu'elles faisaient depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Un roulé au nutella, et un autre à la noix de coco. En gourmandise ils savourèrent également quelques chocolats de Noël apportés par Jack. La soirée fut parfaite, et ordinaire, même si la famille qui composait l'assemblée de l'était pas vraiment. Sur les coups de vingt-trois heures trente, Katya monta coucher Anya, avant que Sydney et Ellen ne rejoignent leurs chambres respectives. Jack et Katya restèrent pour déposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin, pour faire la surprise à Anya le lendemain. Sa mère tenait beaucoup à ce qu'elle garde ses croyances enfantines le plus longtemps possible, puisqu'elle ne les avait même pas connu.

Désormais, son père et elle étaient installés dans le canapé, Nath King Cole diffusé par la petite chaîne, la pièce seulement éclairée des guirlandes et de quelques bougies, ainsi que du feu de la cheminée qui mourrait doucement. Un silence régnait comme si chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Tout va bien, chérie ? » demanda alors Jack, brisant le silence.

-« Oui… Tout va bien. » lui assura sa fille avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

--« J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ses derniers temps… » insista Jack. « Tu sembles ailleurs. »

-« C'est juste que….. » héita Katya. « Je repense souvent à Julian en ce moment. »

Jack resta interdit quelques instants après l'annonce de sa fille. Ils ne parlaient jamais de son mari, c'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Il savait ce que pouvait endurer sa fille, lui aussi était passé par là en apprenant la trahison d'Irina, bien des années plus tôt. Mais cela semblait être différent pour l'anglaise au regard sombre. Elle semblait encore aimer Sark, comme si un lien les unissait en permanance.

-« As-tu songé à faire des recherches pour le retrouver ? » lui demanda t'il alors. « Avec ton alias 'Juliana Bennet', tu pourras parfaitement passer inaperçue. »

-« J'ai bien essayé, j'ai contacté mes anciens contacts du MI6 et même du Covenant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courrant de ma trahison… Mais personne ne semble savoir où il se trouve. » répondit sa fille. « On m'a dit qu'il avait commandité quelques attentats, mais pas un endroit récurant, comme s'il était invisible. »

-« Pour ce que je connais de Sark, il ne reste caché pas bien longtemps… Je suis sûre que dans quelques semaines ou mois, on le verra ressurgir avec un nouvel employeur. »

-« Sûrement… Mais quand bien même si je le retrouvais, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose…. » soupira Katya. « Soit je devrais trahir la CIA, soit elle l'emprisonnerait… Un mari en prison n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. »

-« Je comprends…. Mais s'il te manque vraiment, il faudra trouver une solution. »

-« Peut-être que le temps est cette solution… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade. » suggéra sa fille. « Le fêtes de fin d'années, que j'ai passé avec lui pendant prés de dix ans. A chaque fois chaque Noël m'éloigne un peu plus de l'époque où nous étions heureux. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura Jack. 3Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu es entourée aujourd'ui, et tu as une petite fille formidable dont tu t'occupes à merveille… »

-«C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance. » sourit Katya. « Merci Papa. »

-« Je suis là pour ça, chérie. » lui assura Jack d'une voix apaisante.

Sa fille lui sourit, puis tous deux prirent la direction de leur chambre. Katya passa rapidement par la salle de bain atnante à sa chambre, perdant ses habits un à un sur son chemin. Elle se passa de l'eau sur l visage et se prépara pour la nuit. Vêtue d'une chemise de nui en soie émeraude, elle prit ensuite place sur le rocking-share prés de la grande baie vitrée et contempla la nuit. Le ciel était clair, et un croissant de lune brillait au-dessus de la vie. A nouveau, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Julian…. Il lui manquait… Elle ferma les yeux et refoula ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas pleurer…. Elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis prés de deux ans, plus dpeuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour venir vivre aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant. Furieuse contre elle de s'être ainsi laisser aller, elle se leva rapidement, et décida d'aller se coucher après avoir prit la moitié d'un somnifère, sachant que le sommeil la fuirait si cette condition n'était pas remplie. Elle ferma les yeux, et Morphée l'emporta.

xxxxxx

_12 janvier 2007_

Le _Café Stella_ était empli de monde en ce midi de semaine, de nombreuses personnes s'y retrouvant pour déjeuner avant de retourner à leur travail. Ainsi, la plupart de la clientelle était habillée de tailleurs pour les femmes et de costumes pour les hommes, rappelant la proximité du quartier financier de Los Angeles.

Sydney Bristow et Katya Sark n'échappaient pas à cette règle. La première était vêtue d'un simple tailleur noir agrémenté d'un chemisier de la même couleur, ses boucles cuivrées retombant sur ses épaules, une fine frange à la mode de celle que sa sœur avait depuis des années, soulignait son regard onyx. Sa jumelle était élégante dans un tailleur crème Dolce Gavana ses boucles ébènes remontées en une queue de cheval. Elles partageaient un déjeuner avant de retourner travailler à la Rotonde, environ une demie-heure plus tard.

-« Je me demande vraiment si ta paye te permets de t'acheter de tels vêteements. » déclara alors Sydney, suspicieuse, en désignant le tailleur de sa sœur.

-« Ma paye non, mais mes économies, oui. » répondit Katya avec un léger sourire.

-« Tes économies, vraiment ? »

-« Tu crois vraiment que j'avais travaillé pour le Covenant gratuitement pendant plus de sept mois ? » s'étonna faussement sa jumelle. « Je suis chère, moi, mademoiselle Bristow. » plaisanta t'elle.

-« Bien sûr. » siffla Sydney, espiègle avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine renfrognée de sa sœur.

Sydney et elle ne parlaient presque jamais de son passé au sein du Covenant. Katya savait que cela mettait sa jumelle mal à l'aise, même si elle ne reniait pas cette partie de son passé. Elle n'était pas venue travailler avec la CIA pour assurer sa rédemption. Non, elle était au départ là pour retrouver son père mais également pour offrir une vie sûre à sa fille, ce qui avait été sa principale priorité. Alor soui, la terroriste Katya Derevko s'était rangée, mais elle savait que cette part d'elle resterait toujours présente dans ce qu'elle était. Et si elle ne partait plus beaucoup en mission, s'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle tout le monde ignorait sa nature 'sombre'…. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avaient eu à la voir exercer un interrogatoire… Et il vallait mieux, finalement. Elle se disait parfois que même Sydney sous-estimait ce qui s'étai passé lorsqu'elle avait travaillé pour le Covenant, deux ans plus tôt. SEUL Jack devait savoir l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait causé, et elle ne les avait exposé qu'à lui seul, en fin de compte. Mais il vallait mieux pour tous.

-« Tu m'as donc dit que tu avais des renseignements sur ma disparition ? » lui demanda Sydney, reportant leur conversation sur leur sujet principal.

-« En effet. » approuva l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. « L'autre jour, j'ai eu des nouvelles de l'un de mes contacts, Nicolaï Kolvkine, qui m'a révélé une chose qui m'a beaucoup étonné. »

-« Nicolaï Kolvkine ? » s'étrangla Sydney. « Le parrain de la mafia russe recherché par Interpol ? »

-« Vraiment ? » s' »étonna faussement Katya. « Ca il ne me l'avait pas dit… Je l'ai rencontré lorsque je travaillais pour le Covenant, lors d'une mission avec Julian. C'était un ami d'Irina. »

-« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle ? » soupira sa sœur. « Et donc, qu t'a-t-il appris ? »

-« Apparemment, il y aurait environ six mois, il aurait fait la furtive connaissance d'une femme qui me ressemblait grandement, mais qui se révélait ne pas être moi après qu'il ui ai demandé. » expliqua Katya. « Il ne savit pas pour qui elle travaillait, mais elle lui a dit s'appeler Julia Thorne. »

-« Julia Thorne ? » lui fit répéter sa jumelle.

-« Cela te te rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda Katya.

-« Non…. Pas du tout. » lui avoua Sydney. « Mais je pense que cela doit être l'identité ou une des identités que j'ai possédé durant ces deux ans. »

-« Cela est tout à fait possible. » approuva sa jumelle. « Je pense qu'on pourrait faire des recherches de ce côté-là, un nom ce n'est déjà pas mal…. Je pourrais demander à mes autres amis suspects s'ils n'on pas collaborés avec une Julia Thorne.

-« Fais donc ça. » rit Sydney devant le terme 'contacts suspects'. « Je vais de mon côté chercher dans les bases de données du travail. » indiqua t'elle, ne désirant pas crier sur les toits qu'elles travaillaient à la CIA .

-« Bien, dans ce cas je te tiendrais au courrant dés que j'aurais d'autres informations. » lui assura sa jumelle. « Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir quelqu'un avec Sloane et papa ? »

-« Si, apparemment il s'agirait d'un homme qui aurait développé une technique pour découvrir des souvenirs enfouis… » approuva Sydney. « Mai je suis un peu septique. »

-« Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer ; » appuya sa sœur. « Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien… n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, je suis également de ton avis. » certifia Sydney. Un bref silence s'installa, puis elle changea de conversation et déclara, sur un ton plus léger. « J'ai appris par Greg Wyle lui-même que tu avais accepté sa sixième invitation à dîner ? »

-« J'y crois pas qu'il ai osé te le dire ! » soupira Katya, faussement tragique. « Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai accepté mais… Seulement parce que tu me l'as présenté et que tu m'as harcelé pour que je le fasse. »

-« Tu nes pas emballée ? » questionna sa jumelle, amusée. « Pourtant, l'agent Wyle est charmant… Il est assez séduisant, brillant, sympathique et bouré d'humour… »

-« Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser s'il te plaît tant ! » se renfrogna Katya, moqueuse.

-« Pourquoi as-tu accepté son invitation à dîner si tu ne veux pas ? »

-« Parce que Juliana Bennet accepte des invitations à dîner part des gens normaux. » répondit évasivement sa sœur.

-« Juliana Bennet peut-être oui…. Mais Katerina Sark elle ? » questionna justement Sydney.

Katya réfléchit un long moment aux paroles de sa sœur. Il n'y avait décidément que Syd' pour l'appeler Katerina… Personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Si, le Dr Karkov lorsqu'elle appartenait encore à 'Aurora', mais sa jumelle le faisait plus pour se moquer gentiment d'elle. Elle se souvenait encore du matin même où elle avait accepté de dîner avec l'agent Wyle. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie, mais se disait que, peut-être, sa sœur avait raison. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Julian, et même si elle savait qu'il resterait le seul et unique homme de sa vie, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle commence à songer à passer à autre chose. Pourtant, même si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée, tout chez elle montrait le contraire… Notamment le fait qu'elle porte toujours son alliance. Elle la portait soit à son doigt, soit autour de son cou accrochée à une chaîne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en séparer, c'était impossible. Elle en avait besoin, comme pour lui rappler son passé qu'elle pourrait peut-être oublier… Comme pour se souvenir de Julian, matériellemen, alors qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

Ce dîner était au départ une idée de Sydney, puis elle avait fini par se laisser prendre au jeu. Peut-être cela lui permettrait d'oublier le manque de Julian dans sa vie, et peut-être que finalement, un homme gentil pourrait finir de faire disparaître en elle, cette part d'ombr qu'elle ne voulait pourtant pas perdre. Elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue, même si elle savait que certains de ses agissements, certaines de ses décisions étaient loin des leçons de moralités enseignées par le MI6 et le patriotisme insuflé par la CIA. Le premier, elle l'avait perdu après la trahison de son mari, et le second elle ne l'avait jamais eu, car elle ne s'était jamais sentie américaine, même après deux ans. Etelle savait que, même si sa famille était là, ça ne serait jamais le cas. Pourrait-elle retrouver un homme qui pourrait combler la place vide de Julian dans son cœur ? Sûrement n'aimerait-elle jamais autant, sûrement jamais non. Mais cela vallait peut-être la peine. Après tout, elle était seule depuis deux ans, et même si son mari lui manquait elle pourrait peut-être être heureuse, apporter une nouvelle chose dans sa vie.

-« Katerina Sark pense que ça vaut peut-être le coup. » finit-elle par déclarer à sa sœur avec un petit sourire. « Et puis ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, non ? »

-« Non, ça ne sera pas 'terrible'. » la rassura Sydney. « Au pire tu t'ennuyeras à mourir, mais je ne pense pas, il a l'air très sympathique. »

-« Oui, pour ce que j'ai vu delui cela à l'air d'être le cas. » approuva sa jumelle. « Je te raconterai tout, promis. » ajouta t'elle ensuite, sur un ton de conspiration.

-« Mais j'y compte bien. »

Elles rirent toutes deux, et reprirent alors la discussion sur les deux ans de disparition de Sydney. Elles cherchaient depuis maintenant quatre mois, mais avaient l'impression de chercher dans le vide. Pourtant, l'indice offert par Kolvkine pourrait sûrement les aider… Du moins, elles l'esperaient.

xxxxxx

_21 avril 2007_

La ville de Bath, dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, était réputée pour ses thermes antiques, son architechture géorgienne, et son attraction culturelle et touristique, plus

contemporaine. Voilà pourquoi, Ellen, Katya et Anya, Sydney, James et ses enfants, ainsi que Fing avaient choisi cette ville pour leur petit week-end.

Un ciel azur parsemé de nuages blancs s'étendait au-dessus de la plage où tous avaient pris place en ce samedi après-midi. La température était déjà douce, et un vent tiède venu de la mer apportait à la légèreté de cet après-midi.

James et Maxime contre Sydney et Fing se disputaient une partie de volley-ball arbitrée par Ellen, alors que plus loin, étendue sur une serviette, Andréa lisait '_Manfield Park'_ de Jane Austen et Katya et sa fille faisaient des châteaux de sable. Tous avaient revêtu des tenues de plages, les deux agents d du MI6 ainsi que Max portaient une chemise et un bermida, Ellen elle portait une petite robe d'été verte-amande et Sydney un vêtement du même style de couleur bleue. Sa jumelle et sa nièce étaient adorablement assorties, , l'espionne aux boucles ébène portait un bustier de coton blanc et une jupe à vollants rouge, ses boucles ébènes séparées en deux dans deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage. Sa fille était coiffée sensiblement de la même façon et portait une petite tunique blanche et un pantacourt rouge. A l'aide de seaux et de pelles, elles étaient en train de réaliser un magnifique édifice en sable.

Les deux femmes Sark, Ellen et Sydney étaient arrivées à Londres dans l'après-midi de la veille, et allaient passer trois jours sur le sol anglais. James, ses enfants et Fing leurs avaient porposé un week-end au bord de la mer qu'elles avaient accepté avec ravissement. Sandra ne les avait pas rejoint, ayant trop de travail dans son cabinet de Londres. Il semblait que le couple Smith prenaient petit à petit ses distances, mais leurs amis ne se faisai pas trop d'idées. Ils étaient mariés depuis prés d quinze ans maintenant, et cela devait sans doute être une mauvaise passe.

Ils étaient donc arrivés le matin même à leur hôtel et avaient décidé de se rendre sur la plage. Katya était vraiment heureuse de revenir ici, comme si, le temps de quelques jours elle retrouvait sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle vivait en Angleterre avec Julian et leur fille, et qu'ils faisaient équipe avec James et Ellen. Ces deux derniers s'entendaient toujours, même si une complicité tendre mêlée à de la gêne se dégageait de leurs échanges. Katya les connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'il se trammait…. Ellen aimait toujours James, même si elle était partie dpeuis deux ans du MI6 et le jeune homme menait un combat intérieur entre sa raison et son amour qu'il ressentait pour Sandra, et qui se mourrait peu à peu, et les nouveaux sentiments bien plus forts et dévastateurs qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme aux boucles blondes. Il y avait d'un côté un foyer qui était là depuis des années, mais dont le couple fondateur battait de l'aile et de l'autre des sentiments qui avaient changé au fil des ans, et qui étaient maintenant sur le point de le submergé. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène ne savait pas quoi en penser. Malgré le mariage de James, elle avait toujours cru qu'il finirait ses jours avec Ellen. L'amour qu'il y avait entre eux était presque palpable, et cela n'aurait pas étonnée Katya que même Sandra en ait conscience. Ils semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre. La relation entre James et Katya avait toujours été de l'ordre du fraternelle tout comme il l'avait été avec Julian. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il se passerait si les deux anciens collègues venaient à se recroiser.

Julian…. Les pensées de la technicienne au regard d'onyx se tournèrent à nouveau vers son mari. Cela faisait maintenat trois mois qu'elle acceptait des rendez-vous galants, mais que jamais aucun d'eux n'avaient porté ses fruits. Elle en avait conclut que, finalement, elle n'était pas encore prête pour s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'alors, aucun de ses hommes ne lui correspondaient…. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait que Julian qui lui correspondait. Ils étaient si semblables, comme des âmes-sœurs… A la fois une part d'ombre que rien ne pouvait détruire, dont rien n'était venu à bout, et paradoxalement des parents attentifs à leur fille, étant capabls d'être un couple ordinaire… Même si la famille Sark ne serait jamais ordinaire, cela allait de soi. Il n'était peut-être pas possible pour la jeune femme de trouver une autre personne avec un tel équilibre dans sa personnalité, qui partagerait la même vision du même qu'elle… Impossible… Et peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de remplacer Julian par quelqu'un d'autre. Tout simplement.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx fut alors sortit de ses pensées par les joueurs de volley qui revenaient, apparemment essouflés.

-« Alors, qui a gagné ? » demanda t'elle à sa jumelle qui s'asseyait sur sa serviette, prés d'elle et d'Anya.

-« James et Maxime. » répondit Sydney, essoufflée. « Mais il n'y avait qu'un point d'écart, avec quelques minutes de plus je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu les battre. »

-« Dis plutôt que vous êtes mauvais joueurs. » lui lança James, qui avait pris place à côté d'Ellen. « Mais c'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien battus. »

-« C'est gentil d'essayer de remonter le moral aux perdants, James. » grommela Fing, plus pour la forme que parce qu'il était réellement contrarié.

-« Que lis-tu, Andy ? » demanda James à sa fille qui était toujours plongée dans son livr.

-« Mansfield Park. » répondit évasivement l'adolescente aux boucles brunes.

-« Du Jane Austen ? » questionna son père en soulevant un sourcil. « Je n'y crois pas, vous avez osé pervertir ma fille ? » s'exclama t'il en se retournant vers Ellen puis Katya.

-« Pervertir ? » s'étrangla l'espionne aux boucles ébène, faussement choquée. « Jim, cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi on ne l'a pas 'perverti' on lui a juste conseillé de lire Austen. »

-« Oui, cela revient au même…. » soupira James, désespéré. « On sait tous pourquoi ton nom à la CIA est Bennet, Kat'. »

-« Ah oui, pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Sydney, qi n'était apparemment pas au courrant.

-« Lis 'Orgueil et Préjugés', et tu comprendras. » lui répondit évasivement Ellen, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sydney haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et jeta un regard en coin à sa jumelle qui affichait un air énigmatique. Sydney secoua ses boucles cuivrées, faussement exaspérée. Elle avait tout de suite su s'intégrer au sein du groupe que formaient les anciens collègues de sa sœur. Elle connaissait déjà Ellen epuis son retour, soit sept mois, et la considérait comme l'une de ses plus proches amies. Fing était un homme d'apparance plutôt posée, mais le comportement qu'il avait avec ses trois cadets montrait bien qu'il leurs portait une affection toute paternelle. Katya lui avait déjà confié, qu'après l'interruption soudaine du projet 'Aurora', Bradley avait été comme un père pour elle, et encore aujourd'ui, même si elle avait Jack, elle le considérait comme son mentor et avait une grande estime pour lui, ce que Sydney comprenait. Quant à James, il s'était toujours comporté comme un frère envers sa jumelle. C'était un homme tout à fait charmant, et avec un certain sens de l'humour. Il était loyal et sincère, et Sydney cormpenait pourquoi Ellen l'aimait autant.

-« Si on faisait du cerf-volant ? » proposa alors Katya, les sortant tous de leurs pensées.

-« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Ellen, enthousiaste.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient à courir derrière un cerf-volant. Même Fing qui avait au départ protesté s'amusait désormais avec Andréa, sa fielleule. Tous deux poursuivaient un cerf-volant dans les tons de verts, la jeune fille essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de son jeu. Derrière eux, Sydney et Max étaient sur le point de les rattraper, alors qu'Ellen, que James tenait par la taille, faillit s'envoler. Katya regarda un instant ses deux amis, se demandant s'ils se rendaient compte de leur proximité, mais elle ne les jugeraient jamais, elle-même savait combien l'amour était un sentiment déraisonnable…. Elle était bien toujours fortement et inconditionnellement attachée à un homme qui l'avait trahi pendant prés de dix ns….. Oui, l'amour faisait parfois faire des choses folles.

-« _Tu es prête, ma puce ?_ » demanda t'elle à Anya, alors que toutes deux tenaient leur cerf-volant dans les tons de bleu et violet.

-« _Oui !_ » s'exclama sa fille, enthousaiste.

Alors, toutes deux se mirent à courir, et se retrouvèrent bientôt à rire aux éclats. Chacun savoura à sa juste valeur cet après-midi passé tous ensemble. Loin de tous les problèmes de leur quotidien, seulement avec les gens qu'ils aimaient. Juste la vie…

XXXXXX

_E' AVRIL éààè _

'Hey Tehre Dellilah' des Palins White T's s'élevait dans la pièce, alors que, dans le canapé, Katya et Ellen étaient confortablement installées. Elles rentraient tout juste de leur week-end anglais, et après avoir déposée Sydney chez elle, les deux ex-agents du MI6 avaient passé la soirée chez la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, en compagnie d'Anya. A présent, cette dernière était paisiblement endormie à l'étage, alors que sa mère et sa marraine discutaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Depuis leur retour de Londres, Ellen semblait ailleurs, ses pensées obstruées pour des raisons que sa meilleure amie ignorait. Elle se doutait que la séparation d'avec James avait atteint et attristé son ami, mais à ce point, cela l'étonnait. Elle connaissait la jeune femme aux boucles blondes par cœur, et savait que quelque chose la préoccupait. Pourtant, elle ne l'interrogea pas sur ce sujet, laissant à son amie la liberté de choisir de se confier à elle ou non.

Ellen jouait distraitement avec l'élastique qui était auparavant dans ses cheveux, comme perdue dans le flots de ses pensées. Toutes celles-ci étaient tournées vers James, et ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce week-end anglais. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se retrouver après tant de mois de séparation, l'euphorie de leurs sentiments ou l'atmosphère romantique de Bath, mais les choses avaient définitivement changées entre elle et James durant ses quatre jours. Et, paradoxalement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou se sentir coupable.

-« J'ai fait l'amour avec James hier soir. » déclara t'elle alors subitement, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Katya, plus prise au dépourvu que réellement en colère ou tout autre sentiments.

-« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du…. Je sais qu'il y a Sandra et les enfants… » assura alors Ellen, relevant son regard embué vers son amie, comme un appel au secours. « Mais il m'a raccompagné à ma chambre… Et nous nous sommes regardés longuement… Je l'ai embrassé, et il ne m'a pas repoussé… Oh Katie, je suis un monstre ! » soupira t'elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots ;

Katya ne dit rien, et se leva alors pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'en était douté. Elle avait senti que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux, que leurs 'au revoir' avaient été bien plus douloureux et amoureux que les précédents… Elle savait, et pourtant, malgré toute l'étrangeté et l'ambiguité de la situation, elle ne pouvait juger son amie sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

-« Chut, Len'… » souffla t'elle doucement d'une voix apaisante à l'oreille de la blonde. « Raconte-moi… »

-« Je ne sais pas…. Je me sens à la fois coupable et heureuse…. » soupira Ellen. « Je sais que c'est affreux, que Jim est marié, et que Sandra est qui plus est l'une de mes amies…. » sanglota t'elle. « Mais tu sais que je l'aime… Tu sais que cela fait des années que je l'aime en secret, et je n'ai pas pu résister à ça…. »

-« Je te comprends, sweet heart. Lui assura son amie en la détachant d'elle et en la forçant à la regarder. « Ce n'est pas moi qui te jugerais pour ça.. Je sais que tu aimes James, Et rappelles-toi qu'il était là lui aussi, tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire. »

-« Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » questionna Ellen. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agissait juste d'une nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vivre une unique fois ce que nous ressentons réellement, ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. »

-« Malheureusement, je crois que seul le temps pourra te le dire… Il faut que Jimmy fasse le point de son côté, qu'il sache où il en est avec Sandra…. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » souffla Katya, se détestant d'être impuissante.

Ellen posa la tête contre son épaule et soupira. Elle ignorait si les souvenirs de cette nuit seraient les seuls qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Si James reprendrait le cours de sa vie, en occultant ce qui les liait indégnablement l'un à l'autre… Etait-ce juste une seule et unique fois, une première et dernière consommation de leur amour ? N'y aurait-il que ça ? Elle savait que les jours et les semaines qui allaient suivre allaient être difficiles, et que, malgré toute la souffrance que cela allait engendrer, elle devrait laisser du temps à l'agent du MI6 de prendre sa décision, de peser le pour et le contre avec Sandra, de savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement… Des jours et des semaines durant lesquels elle aurait besoin e Katya… Et elle savait que son amie serait là, sans la juger, pour l'écouter…. Comme elle l'avait toujours été, et comme elle le serait toujours.


	22. Premiers signes de vie

oxoOoxo

_16 mai 2007_

En ce mercredi soir de mai, Katya, Sydney et Ellen étaient installées autour de la table en verre du salon de jardin de l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène. Toutes trois étaient assises dans des chaises en inox, vetues de robes d'été légères aux couleurs pastels, en sirotant des jus de fruits et en picorant de ci, de là dans les différentes soucoupes de bonbons déposées devant elles. Il était vingt-et-une heures passées, et après avoir mis Anya au lit et que sa mère lui ait raconté une histoire, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le petit jardin de la maison de Katya. Cela leurs arrivait deux à trois fois par semaine de se réunir, puisque toutes les trois célibataires, aucun homme ne les attendait chez elles.

-« Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à trouver une solution. » déclara à un instant Ellen, son regard océan perdu dans le vague. « Il y a Sandra et les enfants… Et meme s'il m'a assuré que Sandra et lui avaient parlé de divorce bien avant ce qui s'est passé à Bath… Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me sentir coupable. »

-« Je ne peux pas vraiment te jeter la pierre. » assura Sydney en prenant un petit ours en gélatine. « Ce n'est pas la meme histoire bien sur, mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Vaughn en Corée du Nord, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. J'espère à la fois qu'on se retrouvera, mais je me sens coupable pour lui et Lauren… Ils semblent vouloir se remettre ensemble, et meme si j'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenter de sauver son mariage. »

-« Quant à moi, il n'est plus questions de recoller les morceaux, ou de trouver une solution. » soupira Katya, désemparée. « Je ne sais pas si Julian et moi auront un avenir en commun, et je ne peux supposer qu'une chose… c'est qu'après ma trahison, il doit me hair. »

-« Je ne sais pas… » intervint Ellen. « C'est étrange tout de meme que depuis deux ans et demi il ne t'ait pas cherché ici, il devait bien se douter que tu aurais chercher à retrouver ton père. » poursuivit-elle. « Peut-etre qu'il a voulu te chercher dans un premier temps, car il était en colère… Puis, il est possible que par la suite, il ait compris que cela ne mènerait à rien. »

-« Tu penses qu'il a définitivement tourné la page ? » demanda sa meilleure amie, a qui cette pensée n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais peut-etre qu'il attend que tu reviennes vers lui… » hasarda la blonde, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-« Nos trois situations sont à la fois compliquées et différentes… Et j'espère que chacune de nous vivra le dénouement souhaité. » déclara Sydney avec un sourire légèrement forcé. « Du moins faut-il savoir la fin que l'on souhaite… »

-« Bien, mesdames nous nous sommes assez lamentées sur notre sort. » s'exclama Ellen d'un ton faussement sérieux. « Il faut trouver un remède pour nos chagrins d'amour. »

-« Et tu proposes quoi ? » questionna Katya, légèrement amusée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

-« Vodka, glace et Colin Firth. » répondit l'anglaise aux boucles or, avec un clin d'œil.

Katya échangea un regard avec sa jumelle, et elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux. Elles se levèrent et quittèrent le jardin pour prendre place dans le salon. Les sœurs Bristow s'installèrent dans le canapé et Ellen prit place dans un des fauteuils après avoir mis 'Orgueil et Préjugés' version BBC. Katya servit les verres de vodka orange ou pomme, et bientôt, Colin Firth à cheval apparut sur l'écran.

La jeune maman aux yeux onyx regarda avec délice ce film qu'elle avait déjà vu tant de fois. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se distraire, repensant encore une fois à sa vie actuelle et aux choses qui lui traversaient de plus en plus l'esprit. Ces derniers temps, elles s'étaient beaucoup posé de questions sur sa situation et ce qu'elle voulait. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver une vie avec Julian et Anya… Quitter les Etats-Unis et le retrouver, peu importait où il était. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir si égoistement. Il fallait qu'elle prenne en compte Anya, s'était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle à l'heure actuelle, meme si son mari lui manquait affreusement. Ici, sa fille avait sa vie, l'école, ses amies, un train de vie bien tranquille, loin du monde dans lequel elle était née, au milieu d'un père internationalement recherché pour terrorrisme et d'une mère qui basculait entre grand banditisme international et travail au sein de la CIA…. Aujourd'hui, Katya avait un travail plus calme à l'agence, ne partant que rarement sur le terrain. Elles étaient sous la protection de la CIA, et étaient en sécurité, et cela était tout ce qui comptait. Bien sur elle aurait voulu retrouver Julian, bien sur une vie avec lui serait pour la combler. Mais elle avait fait ce sacrifice voilà deux ans et demi, et il était temps qu'elle accepte ses actes.

Et puis il n'y avait pas à dire, sa vie n'était pas désagréable. Elle avait un travail qu'elle adorait, une jolie maison, des amis…. Il y avait Ellen, mais aussi Eric, Marshall, Kate ou Michael… Et surtout, elle avait sa famille. Son père dont elle était très proche, peut-etre la seule personne qui connaissait tout sur sa vie… Et il y avait sa sœur, sa jumelle à qui elle s'était si vite liée. Sydney aussi avait besoin d'elle, meme si elle ne le disait pas, Katya le savait. La situation avec Vaughn lui était difficile, elle avait du mal à savoir où elle en était, et le soutien que lui apportait sa sœur était non-négligeable.

Alors que Mr Darcy venait tout bonnement de refuser d'inviter Elizabeth Bennet à danser, le téléphone portable de Sydney sonna, puis celui d'Ellen, et enfin celui de Katya. Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, et après avoir mis pause au DVD décorchèrent chacune leur appareil cellulaire.

Toutes trois reçurent un appel de la Rotonde qui leurs demandait de venir le plus vite possible. Ellen et Sydney quittèrent momentanément l'es-agent du MI6 pour aller se changer. Cette dernière appela les bureaux de la Rotonde pour qu'on envoie les baby-sitters d'Anya,les agents Owens et Gardner. L Ce service de la CIA lui avait souvent sauvé la vie, et encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle fasse garder sa fille à cause d'une urgence au travail.

Après avoir raccroché, Katya grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et choisi un tailleur au hasard dans sa penderie. Elle en prit un noir avec un chemisier vieux-rose qu'elle revetit le plus vite possible, et elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce aux murs lavande. La lumière de la petite veilleuse diffusait une lueur bleutée. Dans le lit aux draps à l'éffigie de Némo, la petite fille aux boucles brunes dormait. Un pincement apparut dans le cœur de Katya à la simple idée de déranger le sommeil de sa fille, mais elle voulait la prévenir de son départ, pour ne pas qu'Anya soit désorientée lorsqu'elle se réveillererait et ne trouverait pas sa mère. Cette dernière s'approcha du lit de son petit ange et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle dégagea une mèche noire du front pale de l'enfant et la regarda quelques secondes attendrie. Mais le temps filait et elle devait bientôt partir.

-« _Ann', ma chérie…_ » murmura t'elle en russe à l'oreille de sa fille.

Cette dernière bougea légèrement et ses paupières papillonnèrent bientôt pour dévoiler son regard saphir. Il était brillant de sommeil, ce qui accentua le sentiment de culpabilité de Katya. kikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkikkkkkkkkkk

-

-« _Maman ?_ » demanda la petite brune d'une voix endormie.

-« _Je suis désolée de te réveiller ma chérie… »_ s'excusa sa mère en lui cressant les cheveux. « _Mais les gens au travail m'ont appelés, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures._ »

-« _Oh…_ » souffla Anya, apparemment attristée. « D'accord. »

-« _Je te promets que je vais revenir bientôt._ » lui assura la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, profondément coupable et détestant laisser sa fille ainsi. « _Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que Gil et Nathan n'arrivent, d'accord ?_ »

-« _D'accord._ » approuva une nouvelle fois Anya. « _Dis, tu veux bien me chanter ma berceuse s'il te plait ?_ »

Katya sourit, et s'allongea dans le lit à coté de sa fille. Avant que les 'nounous' de la CIA n'arrivent elle avait encore quelques minutes. Elle se mit alors à fredonner une douce chanson en russe, berceuse qu'elle chantait à Anya durant son enfance et qui racontait l'histoire d'une princesse attristée par le départ de son amri pour la guerre… Mais il revenait à la fin et la princesse était à nouveau heureuse… Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa vie soit ainsi, si simple…. Elle aurait voulu que Julian et elle appartiennent à une autre vie, qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble sans trahison, sans tous les regrets et les remords qui meurtrissaient son cœur aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir vivre en paix avec son mari et sa fille, loin des agences gouvernementales et des organisations terrorristes.

Tout aurait été alors si simple… Elle en était à un point aujourd'hui, ou elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour à la fois le bonheur de sa fille et le sien… Et si comptait que Julian veuille encore d'elle dans sa vie après ce qui s'était passé entre eux… Lui en voulait-il encore de son départ subit deux ans plus tot ? Avait-il toujours du ressentiment envers elle ? Pouvait-il encore l'aimer après tout ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies ? Les trahisons, les mensonges et le temps qui avait passé si vite… Elle ne savait meme pas où il était aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il collaborait toujours avec le Covenant, et étant leur pirncipal financier après l'héritage qu'il avait reçu de son père… Lorsque cette affaire avait été révéle aux yeux de la CIA, dont la collaboration entre Sydney et Lasarey durant ses deux années de disparition, cela avait rappelé Julian à Katya… Elle savait que son mari n'avait que peu connu ses parents, et meme si durant toutes ces années pendant lesquelles ils avaient travaillé au MI6 il lui avait assuré qu'il les cherchait, elle savait que tout cela avait été vain… Julian descendait donc directement des Romanov… Cela lui faisait étrange de se dire que sa fille avait du sang impérial coulant dans ses veines. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, mais voir sa fille comme une petite princesse remplissait son cœur de tendresse… Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était avec Anya qu'elle était heureuse. Vraiment et totalement heureuse. Elle savait qu'un jour sa fille développerait des capacités spéciales puisqu'elle avait hérité de ses dons par Katya… L'informaticienne au regard onyx espérait que cela vienne le plus tard possible, mais c'était inévitable.

Elle ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin que la sonnette retentissait. Anya bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, et sa mère se douta de l'identité de ses visiteurs. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et sortit de la chambre pour accueillir les baby-sitters envoyées par la CIA.

xxx

-« Je vous ai convoqué car nous avons en notre possession de nouvelles informations qui laissent présager que le Covenant prépare une nouvelle attaque. » annonça Marcus Dixon au groupe d'agents qui lui faisait face.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'une des salle de réunion de la Rotonde, se trouvaient les agents Bristow, Vaughn, Reed, Weiss, Curtis, Flinkman et Bennet. Le directeur du service les avait accueilli quelques secondes plus tot seulement, et tous attendaient désormais ce qu'il avait à leurs dire.

-« Un de nos agents infiltré au sein d'un réseau de vente d'armes français coopérant activement avec le Covenant nous a livré une conversation qu'il aurait surpris entre son soit-disant employeur et un autre agent du Covenant. » poursuivit Dixon.

-« Cette conversation a également été enregistrée par le réseau 'Echelon'. » continua Jack comme Marcus le lui indiquait. « Il traitait d'un échange d'arme, apparemment une bombe à plasma. »

-« Une bombe à plasma ? » s'étonna Sydney. « Je croyais qu'elles n'existaient que sur le plan théorique. »

-« En effet. » approuva Dixon. « Mais il semble que le Covenant ait pu acquérir cette technologie. »

-« D'après notre agent infiltré en France nous savons avec certitude que son employeur a été chargé de mettre la bombe en lieu sur avant l'échange prévu demain soir avec un agent du Covenant. Son employeur est cet homme. » annonça Dixon en appuyant sur la télécommande qu'il tenait dans la main. « Frank Menscourt. »

Sur l'écran derrière lui apprut la photo d'un homme d'environ trente cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et au regard dissimulé par une paires de lunettes noires. Les deux hommes qui l'encadraient été, selon toute vraisemblance, des gardes du corps devant leur corpulance massive. A la vue de cette image et à l'entente de son nom, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Katya. Elle connaissait cet homme, elle avait été amenée à travailler avec lui lors de sa collaboration avec le Covenant, plus de deux ans plus tot… Et ce visage ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées alors que son supérieur continuait :

-« Menscourt donne une réception à l'hotel Mar demian soir, réception pendant laquelle aura surement lieu l'échange. Sydney, tu te feras passé pour une mercenaire russe ayant besoin d'armement. Un de nos agents a déjà contacté Menscourt, se faisant passer pour ton assistants et réclamant un rendez-vous. Tu s

eras sur la liste d'invités sous le nom de Marina Solenski. Ellen tu l'accompagneras en temps que membre du personnel servant à la soirée. Vous essayerez d'obtenir le lieu où se trouve la bombe, pour que nous puissions la récupérer avant que le Covenant ne s'en empare. »

-« Nous savons qui est l'agent de liaison qu'envoie le Covenant pour l'échange ? » questionna Sydney.

-« Oui, il s'agit de Sark. » déclara Dixon.

A l'entente de ces paroles, Katya se figea un instant. Elle regarda un instant Dixon et son regard croisa alors celui de sa jumelle. Julian ? Il était l'agent de liaison ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui depuis des mois et voilà qu'il réapparaissait… Elle s'était toujours demandé où il pouvait etre, et voilà qu'elle savait qu'il serait à Cannes le lendemain soir… Son esprit se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse ? Devait-elle saisir cette opportunité de le revoir ? Etait-il prudent et vraiment utile qu'elle ne le revoit ? Elle pourrait très bien révéler à la CIA quelle connaissait Menscourt et que son aide sur le terrain pourrait etre d'un grand secours.

A la simple pensée de revoir fit monter en elle un fort sentiment de haine. Les souvenirs qui se rattachaient à lui avait meurtri son cœur pendant des semaines, jusqu'à se transformer en une haine inconditionnelle. Il l'avait fait souffrir bien plus que tous les terroristes qui l'avaient torturée au fil de sa carrière… Il l'avait blessée et humiliée, et depuis plus de deux ans elle n'avait plus entendu parlé de lui, ne cherchant pas à se venger, attendant que l'occasion se présente. Elle se souvenait de la seule fois où elle l'avait revu, et de l'envie presque insurmontable qu'elle avait ressenti de lui tirer une balle dans la tete… Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce sous-sol de l'hotel Ritz de Rome durant trois jours du mois d'Octobre… Personne à part Jack. Son père était la seule personne au courrant de tout cela. Elle avait une raison la CIA au courrant du fait qu'elle connaisse Menscourt… Cela faisait longtemps que ce désir de vengeance ne s'était pas emparer d'elle… Et si celle qu'elle avait perpétré auprés de Julian n'avait que partiellement fonctionnée, elle savait que celle-ci lui apporterait un grand soulagement. Elle haissait cet homme d'une force qu'il lui aurait été difficile d'expliquer…

Elle savait que cela été risqué, et qu'elle y allait inconsciemment pour revoir Julian. Il n'était pas question de lui parler, où elle prendrait le risque de mettre en péril sa couverture et celle de l'agent qui l'accompagnerait… Elle pourrait parfaitement y aller seule, en freelance si elle pouvait dire, sans prévenir la CIA. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas etre la meilleure solution.

-« Pourrais-je dire quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle alors, faisant se tourner tous les yeux vers elle.

-« Bien sur. » approuva Dixon, intrigué.-« Je crois que je pourrais me rendre utile pour cette mission. » expliqua alors Katya en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur et à son père. « J'ai collaboré avec Menscourt lors de mon infiltration au sein du Covenant, il y a deux ans. »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna son supérieur.

-« Nous avions a l'époque coopérer sur un projet de virus informatique que le Covenant destinait à pirater les bases de données des services secrets des plus grandes puissances. » poursuivit l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène. « Cette collaboration a duré prés de trois jours pendant lesquels j'ai pu apprendre à le connaître et à cerner son caractère. »

-« Il serait peut-etre en notre faveur de vous envoyer sur le terrain. » intervint Lauren qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

-« En effet. » approuva Dixon. « Peut-etre Julianna pourrais-tu y aller à la place de Sydney…. Si tu connais Menscourt comme tu le dis, peut-etre pourras-tu mieux l'appréhender qu'elle… Il faudra cependant que tu reprennes ton dientité du Covenant. »

-« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. » déclara Sydney. « Certes les connaissances que Julianna à de Menscourt pourraient etre très utiles, mais s'il est un des associés récurants du Covenant nous pouvons en clonclure qu'il est au courrant de la trahsion de Julianna et l'y envoyer serait lui faire prendre un énorme risque. »

-« Je pourrais tout simplement y aller sous l'identité de Marina Solenski, mais en lui assurant qu'après mon départ précipité d'il y a deux ans j'ai du changer d'identité pour échapper aux recherches internationales à mon égard. » répondit Katya qui ne comprenait pas l'information de sa sœur. « Je pourrais tout à fait t'expliquer le caractère de Menscourt, mais il est si complexe et si lunatique qu'il est difficile de prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il va faire et comment il va réagir.

-« Bien, dans ce cas Julianna tu te rendras à Cannes demain soir, quant à toi Sydney tu prendras la plage d'Ellen, cela ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda t'il à l'adresse de la blonde.

-« Non, pas du tout. » assura cette dernière.

-« Bien dans ce cas, Sydney, Julianna, voyez pour l'aspect technique avec Marshall. Vous parteez pour la France demain à la première heure. »

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle. Katya ne traina pas, ne voulant pas avoir à faire aux remarques de sa sœur et de son père. Devant la présence de Julian à Cannes, ils auraient pu croire qu'elle s'y rendait simplement pour le voir. Et si cela était en partie vrai, il ne restait pas moins évident que sa connaissance de l'homme qu'lle devait appréhender les aiderait. Seulement, à peine fut-elle sortie de la salle de réunion Jack l'interpella.

-« Julianna, je pourrais te parler une minute ? » lui demanda t'il, une fois arriver à sa hauteur.

-« Je dois aller voir Marshall. » rpéondit simplement sa fille.

-« Cela ne sera pas long. » insista son père.

Katya hésita et céda finalement à la requete de Jack. Il l'attira dans une pièce déserte et laissa la porte se refermer derrière eux avant de commencer :

-« Je ne pense pas que ta participation à cettemission soit une bonne idée. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx en haussant les sourcils.

-« Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu n'es pas partie en mission. » commença Jack. « Et je sais très bien que la présence de Sark a été le déclancheur de ta révélation tout à l'heure, du fait que tu connaissais Menscourt. »

-« Tu sais très bien que cela fait des mois que je le recherche, papa. » lui rappela Katya. « Mais si cela peut te rassurer, Julian n'est pas la raison qui m'a poussé à avouer à la CIA que je connaissais Menscourrt. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea l'agent Bristow, suspcieux.

-« Je suis vraiment certaine que mes connaissances pourront aidé à l'accomplisement de cette mission. »

-« Katya, je te connais. » la coupa Jack. « Nous savon aussi bien tous les deux que tu n'agis pas par pur patriotisme ou pour aider la CIA à empecher cette attaque. Je sais très bien que malgré ton retrait de ce monde, tu n'as pas autant changé en deux ans…. Si tu risques de te rendre sur le terrain et de briser la vie sécurisante que tu as pris soin d'installe rpour Anya et toi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je te connais bien, et je sais que tu n'es pas come Sydney, tu n'agis souvent que par propre intérêt ou pour celui des gens que tu aimes. »

-« Tu es peut-etre la suele personne à savoir ça. » ironisa Katya. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la bonté d'ame de ma sœur, malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait croire. »

-« Je le sais chérie, et meme si j'admire ta sœur pour son dévouement et son altruisme, je ne te jette par la pierre pour ton comportement. » assura Jack. « J'ai toujours agit comme tu le fais, pour mon intérêt et surtout pour celui de Sydney en commettant des actes parfois illégaux et immoraux… Alors dis-moi sincèrement si ton désir de revoir ton mari t'as poussé à vouloir participer à cette mission. »

-« Je ne dirais pas cela exactement. » avoua Katya. « Bien sur, le fait de revoir Julian aurait pu me motiver, mais je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui si c'est une bonne idée que nous nous revoyions dans ces circonstances. Cela pourrait lui apprendre que je fais partie de la CIA et pourrait mettre Anya en danger, ainsi que tous les gens que j'aime. Ma volonté première concerne Menscourt. »

-« Menscourt ? » réfléchit Jack.

-« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté sur Rome,3 DEMANDA SA FILLE ? DONT LA VOIX NE TREMBLA QUE PEU 0 L42VOCATION DE CE SOUVENIR ; 3Je n'ia pas eu l'occaison de recroiser Menscourt depuis, et meme si plus de deux ans se sont écoulés, j'ai toujours autant envie de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Son père garda un instant le silence et songea à ce que venait de lui dire sa fille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté concernant Menscourt. Il se rappelait meme du sentiment de dégout et de mépris qui s'était emparé d elui à l'époque, et de voir ce que ce salopard avait fait à sa fille.

-« Je comprends. » approuva t'il enfin. « Seulement, il faudra que tu veilles à ne pas croiser Sark. Et ta sœur ne doit pas etre au courrant de ta motivation premier. Si tu dois tuer Menscourt, extirpes lui d'abord les informations dont nous avons besoin. »

-« Je ne pense pas compromettre la mission. » assura Katya. « Je sais que la bombe au plasma est une arme redoutable, et je préfère autant évité que le Covenant ne s'en serve… Quant à Sydney, si je dois la mettre au courrant, cela ne sera qu'une fois Menscourt éliminé. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette histoire autrement qu'à toi, pas meme à Julian… Il faudra une bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse à nouveau. »

-« Bien, dans ce cas, sois prudente. » lui recommanda son père.

-« J ele serai. » lui certifia Katya.

Jack lui sourit simplement et tous deux sortirent de la pièce vide où ils se trouvaient, la jeune femme gagnant le laboratoire de Marshall où l'attendait déjà Sydney.

xxx

_17 mai 2007_

Katya était chez elle en train de préparer ses affaires alors qu'Anya jouait un peu plus loin. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit tout prés de sa fille, réfléchissant à la mission qui l'attendrait pour le lendemain. Sur les coups de sept heures, Anya s'était réveillée et elle avait donné son petit déjeuner à sa fille et lui avait ensuite lu un de ses livres avant de se mettre à préparer ses affaires. Elle attendait désormais neuf heure spour partir, et la venue des agents Owens et Gardner qui étaient partie se reposer quelques heures ne devrait plus tarder. Elle avait songé toute la nuit à la présence de Julian le lendemain à Cannes, et meme si elle avait une grande envie de le croiser, elle ne savait pas si cela serait une bonne idée. Si son mari ne croisait pas Sydney, alors elle pourrait tout simplement lui assurer qu'elle vivait désormais sous une fausse identité et qu'Anya et elle vivaient reculées du monde pour etre en sécurité. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler, mais elle avait tellement envie de le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Elle avait fini par se promettre que s'ils n'étaient pas amenés à se croiser, elle n'irait pas vers lui. C'était forte de cette décision qu'elle s'était endormi pour suelement deux heures.

Katya sursauta légèrement en tendant le bruit de la sonnette. Elle fornça les sourcils et regarda l'heure. Il était torp tot pour qu'il ne s'agisse des baby-sitters de sa fille. Elle regarda cette dernière qui paraissait aussi surprise.

-« Tu viens mon ange on va voir qui s'est ? » demanda t'elle à Anya en tendant ses bras où la petite fille s'installa aussitôt.

-« D'accord. » approuva t'elle avec un sourire.

Katya déposa un baiser dans ses boucles rbunes et elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut bientôt à la porte qu'elle ouvrit, révélant la présence de Sydney.

-« Oh, Syd, bonjour. » s'exclama sa jumelle en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. « Je croyais que l'on se rejoignait à Dover. »

-« Oui, mais comme j'étais prete et libre j'ai décidé de passer chez toi. » révéla Sydney.

-« Je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer mes affaires. » lui avoua Katya. « Cela te dérange de monter avec moi le temps que je les finisse ? »

-« Non, absolument pas. » certifia sa jumelle.

Toutes deux montèrent et l'ex-agent du MI6 installa Anya dans sa chambre pour qu'elle continue à jouer. Sydney s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur et la regarda préparer ses affaires.

-« Tya, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? » finit-elle par demander, légèrement hésitante.-« Oui, bien sur. » accepta sa sœur, sachant par avance de ce dont il s'agissait.

-« Pourquoi as-tu tant accepter de partir en mission avec moi ? » l'interrogea l'espionne aux boucles cuivrées. « Je sais que la présence de Sark y est pour beaucoup, et j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. »

-« Je ne ferai rien. » assura Katya. « Bien sur, si nous sommes amenés à nous parler, je n'aurai spas vraiment le choix. Mais si cela n'est pas le cas je n'irai pas volontairement à sa rencontre. Je sais que cela serai prendre un risque pour toi, mais aussi pour Anya si Julian apprenait ce qu'est notre vie maintenant. »

-« Je le conçois, mais pourquoi as-tu tant insisté ? » répéta Sydney.

-« Pourquoi doit-il y avoir une autre raison que celle que j'ai exposé hier ? » demanda Katya. « Il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre mes connaissances du personnel du Covenant soient utiles à l'agence, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui… Mais je reste persuadée que si tu m'avais parlé longuement de Menscourt, cela aurait été plus simple. »

-« J ene pense pas, comme je l'ai dit hier, il est vraiment très lunatique et a la manie de très bien cacher son jeu. » assura sa jumelle. « Il sait lire derrière les apparances, et Syd', je sais que tu es experte pour jouer d'autres roles, mais je ne préfère pas que tu te retrouves seule avec lui. »

-« Est-il si dangeureux ? » s'étonna cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.

-« Il est surtout imprévisible. » certifia Katya. « Notre dernière rencontre n'a pas été très chaleureuse, et s'il te reconnaît comme si tu étais moi, je ne veux pas que tu aies à subir les représailles de Menscourt. » mentit Katya, ne ovulant pas révéler la vérité à sa sœur.

-« Bien… Mai sje te fais confiance vis-à-vis de Sark. » lui recommanda sa sœur avec un léger sourire. « Je sais à quel point tu désires le revoir et comme il te manque… Mais ça serait mettre en danger la vie que tu as réussi à construire ici, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout. »

-« Je sais, Syd. » lui assura Katya. « Je serai prudente vis-à-vis de Julian, je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre Ann' en danger. »

Sydney sourit et elles partirent sur leur mission et le déroulement de cette dernière, alors que Katya finissait de préparer ses affaires. Elle finit au bout de quelques minutes seulement et quitta sa penderie pour se diriger vers le mur atnant. Là, elle déplaça un tableau représentant une vue du port de Londres dans la brume et fit ainsi apparaître un coffre fort.

-« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Sydney, intriguée, alors que l'informaticienne auxx boucles ébène tapait le code sur le clavier digital. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un coffre fort ici. »

-« Il y a certaines choses que je tiens à mettre en lieu sur. » lui expliqua Katya en ouvrant la porte blindée. « Et je crois que cette mission mérité bien ceci. » assura t'elle par la suite en sortant deux boites de velours noir et en les ouvrant devant sa sœur pour lui montrer ce qu'elles contenaient.

Sydney bassa les yeux et fut alors étonnée d'y trouver des bijoux. La boite la plus large contenait un collier de platine certit de trois pierres, trois diamants, un rose et deux blancs. L'autre boite contenait un bracelet assorti orné lui aussi des trois memes pierres.

-« Ils sont magnifiques. » s'exclama l'agent aux yeux d'onyx. « D'où viennent-ils ? »

-« C'est un cadeau de Julian. » expliqua Katya en regardant avec mélancolie les deux coffrets devant elle. « Il me les a offert le soir de otre première rencontre avec Menscourt, lors d'une vente aux enchères qui avait lieu ce soir-là. »

-« Je ne t'avais jamis vu les porter. » remarqua sa jumelle.

-« Parce que je ne les ai jamais porté depuis que j'ai quitté le Covenant. » l'informa la jeune mère en refermant les deux boites. « Mais je crois que c'est une bonne occasion pour les porter. »

Sydney ne répondit rien, et sa sœur mit les bijoux dans une malette renforcée et cadnacée de petite taille qu'elle réussit à mettre dans ses valises. Ce fut alors que la sonnettes retentit annonçant l'arrivée des agents Owens et Gardner. Sydney, Katya et Anya descendirent pour aller les accueillir, puis les deux sœurs paritrnet ensuite pour l'aérodrome de Dover où les attendait leur avion pour le Sud de la France.


	23. Douloureux souvenirs

oxoOoxo

_25 octobre 2004, Rome_

La salle de réception du Ritz de Rome était emplie de monde en ce soir d'octobre. Parmi eux se trouvaient plusieurs des grands noms du banditisme international, réunis en cette soirée par les soins de Frank Menscourt. Katya, au bras de Julian, fit son entrée dans cette assemblée. Elle portait une ravissante robe dos-nu de satin azur, ses boucles ébènes remontées en un chigon artistique. Son mari lui arborait l'un de ses éternels costumes noirs de grands couturiers, sa chemise étant assorti à la robe de son épouse. Cette dernière embrassa rapidement la foule d'invités du regard mais ne preta que peu d'attention aux visages qu'elle reconnaissait.

Les époux Sark portaient tous deux une alliance à leur annulaire gauche, signe de leur seconde union qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tot.

Alors qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours de répis, Julian avait emmené Katya à St-Pétersbourg pour y passer le week-end. Alors qu'ils se balladaient dans cette ville où elle était de nombreuses fois allées durant son enfance, Katya et lui avaient vu une chapelle, et comme dans les films avaient décidé de se marier à nouveau. Il n'y avait eu que eux deux, ce qui avait surpris le pretre. Mais Julian avait bien vite découvert que ce meme homme d'église était celui qui avait baptisée Katya lors de son arrivée au sein du projet 'Aurora'. Il s'agissait d'un ancien agent du KGB qui, en apprenant l'identité de la jeune mariée avait tout de suite accepté de les unir à nouveau, meme en connaissance de la véritable identité du couple de terrorristes. La jeune femme avait eu confiance en lui, et Julian la suspectait d'avoir glissé à l'oreille de l'homme que sil prévenait les autorités il aurait à craindre pour sa vie. Et voilà que désormais, sa femme se nommait Katerina Sark, meme si cela n'était inscrit sur n'importe laquelle des bases où Katya aurait pu etre répertoriée.

-« Promets-moi qu'après cette mission, on partira en lune de miel. » glissa la jeune femme aux boucles ébène à l'oreille de son mari.

-« Bien sur, mon amour. » approuva Julian avec un léger sourire. « Où te plairait-il d'aller ? »

-« Pourquoi pas un coin reculé du Canada ou de la Russie ? » demanda Katya. « Il n'y aurait que toi, moi, un chalet perdu, un feu de cheminée et on pourrait faire une ballade en chein de traineaux. »

-« Cela serait en effet une bonne idée… Vos désirs sont des ordre, ma chère. » déclara Sark, charmeur.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désespérée par l'attitude romanesque de son mari, puis tous deux se melèrent à la foule.Alors qu'ils discutaient tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne, un homme vint les voir les prévenant que Mr Menscourt désirait les voir. Les deux époux le suivirent et leur guide les arreta bientôt les prévenant qu'il allait chercher leu hote. Il se dirigea vers une table et parla à un homme qui devait surement etre Menscourt. Ce dernier se leva, et le couple Sark le découvrit comme un homme de leurs age environ, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert intense. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine assurance que Julian interpréta comme de la prétention et de l'arrogance. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais dés qu'il l'avait vu quelque chose avait perturbé le séduisant irlandais, sans qu'il puisse pour autant d'expliquer l'origine de ce trouble.

-« Mr et Mme Sark, bonsoir. » déclara t'il avec un sourire. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance…. Mr Sark, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, c'est un plaisir. »

-« Plaisir partagé. » répondit simplement Julian d'un ton neutre.

-« Quant à vous Mme Sark, vous etes bien plus ravissante que ce que l'on m'avait rapporté. » annonça Menscourt en se tournant vers Katya et en lui faisant un baise-main sous l'œil peu ravi de Julian. « Qui pourrait croire que sous des traits si angéliques se cachent une telle tueuse. »

-« Les apparances sont parfois trompeuses. » déclara simplement la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx, pas un instant influencée par l'attitude apparemment charmeuse d eleur vis-à-vis.

-« Bien, j'aurai eu plaisir à parler de l'affaire qui nous intéresse, seulement la vente aux enchères va commencer dans seulement quelques minutes. » exposa Menscourt. « Mais peut-etre pourrions nous en discuter ensuite, je vous invite à la table. »

-« Entendu. » approuva Sark, conciliant.

Le terrorriste français acquiesça et s'excusa, il devait aller régler quelques détails avant le commencement de la vente. De leur coté, Katya et Julian allèrent prendre place parmi les potentiels acheteurs. Katya remarqua que quelque chose le perturbait, et sentait que son mari s'agitait légèrement.

-« Tout va bien, Julian ? » lui demanda t'elle alors en posant une main sur celle de Sark.

-« Oui, pourquoi ? » l'interrogea ce dernier, étonné.

-« Tu sembles contrarié. » remarqua l'ex-espionne. « On dirait que quelque chose te chifone depuis que nous avons rencontré Menscourt. »

-« C'est juste que… » hésita un instant son mari. « Je ne sais pas… Qeulque chose chez lui me mets hors de moi… Cette façon qu'il a de te déshabiller du regard, ça me donne envie de lui tordre le cou. »

-« Serais-tu jaloux, mon cœur ? » se moqua Katya, à moitié ironique seulement.

-« Tu sais très bien que je l'ai toujours été. » lui rappela Julian en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. « Et je crois qu'avec Menscourt, c'est encore pire. »

-« Je sais, Julian. » lui certifia sa femme en encrant son regard aux yeux océan de son mari. « Je ressens la meme chose lorsqu'une autre femme t'observes sans retenu… Mais tu peux etre sur que s'il me fais des avances je saurai lui faire comprendre que c'est à toi que je suis mariée, et que s'il insiste il aura une Derevko et un Sark à dos. »

-« C'est une manière de voir les choses qui pousse à la réflexion. » sourit Sark, amusé. « Je te fais confiance, mon ange… C'est juste lui qui me mets hors de moi… Mais du moment qu'il ne tente rien à ton égard, je le laisserai en vie. » ajouta t'il, moqueur avant d'embrasser la paume de la main de Katya.

Cette dernière sourit, et la vente commença alors. Les époux Sark n'avaient jamais été très friands de ce genre de choses, et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de domiciles régulier, il était dur pour eux de se faire une collection d'objets d'art. Seulement, l'un des articles mis en vente attira l'attention de Katya.

-« L'objet suivant est une parure de bijou. » annonça Carolanne Sampson, la collaboratrice de Menscourt. « Il s'agit d'un collier et d'un bracelet en platine, tous deux ornés de trois diamants, deux blancs et un rose, véritables. Ils font partis de la collections de la Grande Impératrice de Russie, Marie II. »

Les deux bijoux furent alors présentés au public et Katya en resta bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les bijoux, tout ce qu'elle possédait se trouvait à son annulaire gauche sous la forme de sa bague de fiançailles et de son alliance. Mais elle n'aurait sut dire si c'était l'originalité et la rareté du diamant rose ou la provenance de cette parure… Pourtant il était évident qu'ils lui plaisaient grandement. Cependant, lorsque Carolanne annonça le prix de départ, elle fit une grimace. Son mari dut le remarquer puisquil lui demanda :

-« Ils te plaisent ? »

-« Je euh… Non. » assura Katya. « Tu sais bien que je n'ai été jamais très bijoux et puis… Le prix qu'il en temdande, c'est pharaonesque. »

-« Ce n'était pas la question, mon amour. » la coupa doucement Julian. « Est-ce qu'il te plaisent ? »

-« … Oui. » finit par céder sa femme. « Mais Julian, ça n'est pas raisonnable. »

-« C'est dans nos moyens. » lui assura Sark avec un sourire. « Si on se permet de financer le Covenant on peut se permettre ceci… Il doit bien y avoir de bons cotés à etre l'un des héritiers de la famille impériale de Russie, non J epeux aisément offrir un bijou à ma femme si cela me plait… » assura t'il, passablement amusé devant l'attitude de Katya et les restrictions financièresinutiles qu'elle leurs imposait. « Et puis si on y réfléchit bien, n'appartiennent-ils pas à la couronne de Russie ? Ils nous reviennent donc.. »

-« Bah voyons. » siffla Katya, amusé.

Julian lui sourit et renchérit alors sur le prix demandé précédemment. Au bout de quelques insistances et un face à face avec un vendeur de drogue colombien et sa maitresse blonde particulièrement récalcitrants, les époux Sark optinrent gain de cause. Le reste de la vente se déroula sans qu'ils ne fassent d'autres achats.

-« C'est une très belle acquisition. » délcara Carolanne alors qu'ils récupéraient la parure et les certificats d'authenticité des diamants.

-« En effet. » approuva Katya avec un sourire, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux bijoux avant qu'ils ne soient placés en lieu sur.

Julian et elle s'éloignèrent comme tous les autres invités, et prirent au passage une coupe de champagne q'un serveur leurs offrit.

-« Sache que je serai te remercier comme il se doit. » susura alors Katya à l'oreille de Julian, avant de l'entrainer vers la table de Menscourt.

Son mari sourit, amusé, puis ils s'assirent aux places indiquées par leur hote. Il les félicita pou leur achat et ils se mirent ensuite à parler du virus informatique. Frank leurs parla des spécificités de son virus, de son role premier et fit meme apporter un ordinateur pour leurs faire une démonstration.

-« J'ignore le niveau de vos connaissances en informatiques, mais voyez par vous-même le travail que nous avons accompli. » déclara t'il en lançant la simulation.

Katya se concentra alors sur l'écran devant elle, enregistrant toutes les étapes empruntées par le virus. Elle mit son savoir à l'épreuve et fit sa conclusion bien vite, conclusion qu'elle exposa à Menscourt une fois sa démonstration terminée.

-« Le travail qu'ont fait vos techniciens sur le code source du virus est impressionnant. » commença t'elle. « Mais je pense qu'il serait possible d'y apporter quelques changements, notamment en ce qui concerne sa rapidité de chargement et son intraçabilité. Les bases que vous cherchez à pirater son extremements équipées pour détecter les virus de ce genre. »

-« Vous poussédez des connaissances en informatiques, Mme Sark ? » s'étonna Menscourt.

-« En effet, et aussi sur les bases de données des services secrets pour lequel ce virus est destiné. » répondit Katya.

-« Je crois qu'il serait bénéfique que vous passiez voir nos techniciens pour leurs faire part de vos idées. » assura le français. « Je pense que cela rendrait le virus plus performant, et ferait d'avantage plaisir à nos emplyeurs. »

-« Effectivement. » certifia la jeune femme. « Je pourrais etre disponible dés demain à la première heure. »

-« Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. » acheva Menscourt. « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai encore quelques poignées de main à serrer. Mais vous pouvez rester ici, la soirée n'est pas encore finie. »-« Je crois que nous allons nous retirer. » assura alors Katya. « Le décallage horaire avec la Russie est épuisant et je vais commencer à réfléchir pour les modifications à apporter au virus. »

Leur hote acquiesça et tous trois se séparèrent, Julian et Katya regagnant la suite qu'ils occupaient au troisième étage de l'immeuble. A peine Sark eut il refermer la porte que sa femme libérait ses cheveux du chignon où ils étaient emprissonnés, laissant ainsi retomber ses boucles ébène sur ses épaules.

-« Que je déteste ces soirées officielles. » soupira la jeune femme, un peu lasse.

-« Pourtant, tu es à chaque fois plus ravissante. » lui assura son mari en s'approchant d'elle et en entourant sa fine taille de ses bras.

-« Vraiment ? » quémanda Katya, amusée, se retournant danss ses bras pour lui faire face.

-« Tout à fait. » approuva Julian, charmeur.

Sa femme lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un contact qui devint vite enflammé.

-« Je croyais que le déclage horaire t'avait épuisé. » remarqua Julian entre deux baisers.

-« Crois-tu ? » questionna Katya alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. « Aurais-tu préféré passr le reste de la soirée avec Menscourt ? »

-« Pitié non… » souffla Sark tout en embrassant sa peau dénudée. « Je félicite ton excuse du décalage horaire. »

Katya sourit avant que Julian ne reprene ses lèvres avec passion, laissant bientôt leurs langues se meler avec délice. Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à caresser le dos de sa femme dans une danse hypnotique, alors que les mains de cette dernière s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux courts de son mari.

Julian défit un par un les lassets de la robe de Katya, après avoir dénoué le col de son dos-nu. Il laissa ses doigts courrir sur la peau de porcelaine de son amante, lui arrachant des frissons de désirs. Les lèvres de Sark glissèrent bientôt de celles de Katya à la gorge de cette dernière puis à la naissance de sa poitrine.

La jeune femme le débarassa ensuite de sa veste et entreprit de défaire un a un les boutons de sa chemise qui rejoint bientôt le sol à son tour. Ils perdirent un à un leurs vetements et se glissèrent bientôt sous les draps de soie émeraude du lit d eleur suite.

Julian parcourut le corps de sa femme de baisers pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière qui s'abandonna totalement à ses bras. Ainsi, durant des heures qui ne furent que passion et délice ils oublièrent tout ce qui pouvait exister autour d'eux… La guerre invisible qu'ils menaient, les menaces qui plannaient au-dessus d'eux chaque jour… Ils s'aimèrent en oubliant les rancoeurs, les remords et les non-dits qui malgré tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre détruisaient leurs cœurs chaque jour davantage… Katya oublia ce pourquoi elle était là, se laissant juste aller aux étreintes de cet homme qu'elle aimait au-delà de tout, alors que Julian profita de ces nouvelles heures passées avec elle, comme si elles avaient été les dernières… Comme s'il pressentait ce qui allait se passer, et que prochainement Katya disparaitrait de sa vie… Qu'il allait à nouveau la perdre. Se fut à bout de forces qu'ils finirent par s'assoupir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cet amour intarrisable et invincible qui les unirait pour toujours… Malgré tout…

xxx

_26 octobre 2004, Rome_

Se fut vetue d'un tailleur aubergine que Katya sortit de la salle de bain le lendemain matin. Il devait etre prés de neuf heures et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Menscourt dans le hall de l'hotel. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la suite, elle vit Julian, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de velours émeraude qui composaient une partie du mobilier. Il dut l'entendre arriver car il releva les yeux et délaissa sa lecture pour rejoindre sa femme.

-« Tu es rpete ? » demanda t'il en entourant la fine taille de la jeune femme de ses bras.

-« Oui, je vais y aller. » approuva cette dernière, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. »

-« J'en suis persuadé. » lui assura son mari, le plus convaincu possible. « J'ai juste une légère appréhension quant au fait que tu passes toute une journée seule avec Menscourt. »

-« Je ne serai pas seule avec lui. » le corrigea Katya. « Il y aura également les autres techniciens… Il n'arrivera rien, Julian. »

-« Bien, alors je te laisse partir. » céda le séduisant irlandais, qui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

L'ex-agent du MI6 lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle parcourut le couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'emprunta et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit les marches du grand escalier de marbre et aperçut alors Menscourt qui était apparemment en avant. A l'entente des talons de ses escarpins noirs sur le sol lisse et froid, le français releva la tete et sourit à sa visiteuse. Il la trouva ravissante dans ce tailleur sombre . Depuis la veille au soir, soit la première fois qu'il l'ava n'avait eu de cesse de penser à elle. Cette femme était à la fois d'une beauté angélique et mysétrieuse, elle l'intriguait comme peut-etre cela n'était jamais arriver. Il était impossible de déceler son caractère et de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait, et cela je la rendait que plus captivante à ses yeux.

La jeune femme aux boucles ébène l'observa rapidement et son sentiment ne fut pas différent de la veille. Il portait un costume d'une grande valeur de couleur antracite et arborait à la fois cet air arrogant et prétencieux teinté de charme qui avait dut faire tourner la tete de bien des femmes. Seulement, pour plusieurs raisons, le charme de Menscourt n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Premièrement car elle était mariée à Julian et que malgré toute la complexité de leur histoire elle l'aimait, et que cet air hautain que le français affichait ne lui plaisait guère.

-« Mme Sark, bonjour. » déclara alors le terrorriste français en s'inclinant légèrement à l'arrivée de l'informaticienne.

-« Bonjour Mr Menscourt. » répondit simplement Katya, ne laissant paraître ni joie ni dédaim dans sa voix, juste une simple neutralité teintée de froideur qu'elle avait en commun avec Julian.

-« Bien, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre le laboratoire. » annonça Frank, voyant que n'importe qu'elle conversation superflue ne serait qu'inutile.

-« Je vous suis. » déclara simplement son vis-à-vis aux boucles ébène avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Les deux employés du Covenant parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et anti-chambres avant d'arriver dans un espace reculé de l'établissement, transformé temporairement en laboratoire de recherche. Une fois que Katya fut présentée au reste des techniciens, elle se mit vite au travail. Menscourt avait mis à sa disposition un ordinateur avec une copie du code source du virus pour qu'elle puisse y apporter les modifications qu'elle désirait. Elle travailla tout d'abord seule, jusqu'à ce qu'un des chercheurs associés de Menscourt, le Dr Chan, ne l'interpelle et qu'ils ne se mettent à converser du virus.

Katya passa plusieurs minutes à discuter avec l'informaticien asiatique. Il était rare qu'elle puisse parler de cela, surtout dans la situation actuelle. Lorsqu'elle travaillait encore au MI6 elle partageait de longues conversations techniques avec elle. Mais lorsqu'elle faisait une nouvelle trouvaille ou inventait un nouveau programme, elle ne pouvait le partager avec personne. Julian subissait parfois ses longs monologues techniques, la laissant déverser sa joie sur lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne comprenait rien, et finalement puisque l'échange ne se faisait pas, cela n'avait rien de constructif.

Le Dr Chan et elles passèrent donc une bonne partie de la matinée à travailler sur la modification du code source du virus. Ils ne furent interrompus qu'une fois par Menscourt qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il leurs proposa quelque chose à boire et les deux informaticiens demandèrent un café avant de reprendre leur conversation avec animation.

Tout en dégustant son café, Katya écouta le récit du parcours du spécialiste chinois. Cependant, au bout du plusieurs minutes, elle commença à se sentir affaiblie. Elle mit au départ cela sur le coup de la fatigue, et essaya d'ignorer les vertiges qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Son vis-à-vis dut le remarquer car il lui demanda :

-« Mme Sark, tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui certifia la jeune femme au regard onyx. « Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage, à force de voyaher la fatigue vous rattrape. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura Chan qui comprenait lui aussi.

-« Mme Sark ? » interpella alors une voix que l'épouse de Julian reconnut comme celle de Menscourt.

-« Oui ? » demanda t'elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-« Jee viens d'avoir un message de nos supérieurs. » l'informa le français au regard vert. « Serait-il possible que nous en parlions à l'extérieur ? »

-« Bien sur. » approuva Katya avec un faible sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

Elle se leva de son siège et sentit la tete lui tourner. Elle prit sur elle et combattit cette sensation de nausée, mais plus elle avançait vers la sortie sur les talons de Menscourt, plus elle se sentait mal. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, cela s'accentua. Ce qui l'entourait lui parvint flou et elle manqua de s'écrouler.

-« Mme Sark, tout va bien ? » la questionna alors Frank.

-« Je crois que… » commença Katya d'une voix affaiblie.

Mais elle ne put prononcer un autre mot qu'une vague de vertiges plus puissante et dévastatrice que les autres ne s'empare d'elle, la terrassant. Elle sentit ses jambes céder, et elle s'écroula sur le sol avant que tout ne devienne noir.

xxx

La première chose qu'elle ressentit en se réveillant fut un violent mal de tete. Elle sortit lentement de sa léthargie et se rendit compte au fur et à mesure des secondes que ses perceptions étaient tout aussi troubles qu'avant son évanouissement. Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières lui semblaient aussi lourdes que des enclumes. Elle y parvint cependant au bout de plusieurs tentatives et ne distingua presque rien de son environnement.

Elle avait l'impression que son esprit se trouvait loin de son corps, loin du monde réel qui semblait pourtant l'entourer. Elle connaissait cette impression… Cette désabréable impression qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. On l'avait droguée. Elle essaya alors de bouger mais se rendit compte que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenues contre son matelas de fortune par des liens de cuir. Katya sentit alors les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle referma son regard d'onyx et inspira profondément, essayant ainsi de se calmer. Elle se sentait étrange, comme lointaine et étourdie, et formuler des pensées cohérantes lui serait surement difficile. Alors, elle décida dans un premier temps de découvrir le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Puis QUE SA VUE AVAIT D2cidé de lui fauser compagnie, elle se concentra sur ses autres sens. Elle pouvait sentir tout autour d'elle une grande humidité. Il faisait froid et humide et elle avait la sensation d'etre dans un sous-sol. Cela fut confirmé lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur un sol apparemment. Elle ressentait une désagréable sensation de déjà vu naitre en elle, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite.

Se fut alors qu'elle distingua de nouveaux sons. D'abord des conversations étouffées que ses sens altérés ne parvenaient pas à déchiffrer suivies par la suite de bruits de pas qui venaient en sa direction. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et distingua alors un hallo de lumière blafarde qui n'éclairait que peu les lieux. Au fur et à mesure des secondes elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer, et pourquoi on l'avait droguée puis emprisonnée ici. Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait s'embrouillaient dans sa tete et il lui était impossible de les remettres dans l'ordre. Elle vit alors une silhouette apparaître dans son champ de vision. Apparemment masculine et de corpulance assez massive. Elle crut la reconnaître, mais ce ne fut que lorsque une voix s'éleva qu'elle eut la confirmation :

-« Mme Sark, vous etes réveillée. » constata Frank Menscourt en se penchant au-dessus de sa prisonnière.

-« Pou… Pourquoi ? » réussit à articuler Katya, n'aant que cette question à l'esprit.

-« Je me doutais que vous me poseriez cette question. » répondit simplement le français d'une voix neutre.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles sa prisonnière essaya de deviner les raisons d'un tel agissement. Une seule raison, qui ne lui paraissait que peu plausible, lui vint à l'esprit. Menscourt essayait de doubler le Covenant et avait surement besoin de l'assurance de son silence. Mais pourquoi aurait-il cherché à les doubler. Cela aurait été totalement ridicule devant l'étendue des ressources que possédaient ses employeurs… Leurs employeurs. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Frank déclara d'une voix calme.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit ni de remettre en cause ma loyauté pour nos employeurs ni la mienne. Il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus personnel. » déclara t'il. « Vous souvenez-vous de l'attaque que votre mari et vous avez perpétrer à la banque centrale de Madrid il y a quelques semaines ? »

L'esprit embrouillée de l'ex-espionne chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir relatant de l'évènement dont Menscourt parlait. Elle s'en souvenait. Il y avait quelques semaines, Julian et elle avaient été envoyés à Madrid pour récupérer des dossiers compromettant la clandestinité des actions du Covenant, et également une grosse somme d'argent appartenant à un de leurs anciens collaborateurs qui avait été mis hors d'état de nuir par le Covenant quelques jours plus tot. Cet attentat avait eu lieu quelques jours avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les Cooper à Miami.

-« Après avoir effectué votre mission. » poursuivit son bourreau. « Vous avez détruit une partie du batiment en surchargeant le compteur électrique, provoquant ainsi la mort de plusieurs personnes, ce qui m'amène à la raison de votre présence ici. » il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre. « Parmi les victimes de votre petit feu d'artifice se trouvait Céline Menscourt. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Katya. Qui pouvait donc etre cette Céline Menscourt ? Elle avait de toute évidence un rapport avec son ravisseur par la similarité de leurs patronymes.

-« Céline était ma sœur. » l'informa Menscourt comme en échos à ses interrogations muettes. « Elle vivait à Madrid depuis seulement elle menait de brillantes études d'art et n'avait que vingt-deux ans… Meme si nou ne partageions pas nos activités personnelles et qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas accepté les miennes, nous étions très proches… Et vous avez détruit sa vie Mme Sark… Une vie prometteuse… Comprenez-vous maintenant où je veux en venir ? J'ai la réputation d'etre en plus de cela, très rancunier. »

Tout au long de ses explications sa voix s'était teintée de mépris et de colère. Katya comprenait alors parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir quelque chose hormis l'appréhension quant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause des effets de la drogue ou du fait qu'elle ne ressentait plus de remords depuis des mois, mais elle ne pouvait rien éprouver. Les missions qu'elle menait pour le Covenant depuis cinq mois maintenant avaient détruit e nombreuses vies, et elle en aurait perdu le sommeil si elle y avait pensé plus que nécessaire.

Les dernières paroles de son ravisseur résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans sa tete, alors qu'elle le sentait s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'éttendait. Se fut alors qu'elle sentit plusieurs choses froides se poser sur ses cotes, ses épaules, puis son crane… Elle ne devina que trop tard ce que s'était… Des électrodes.

Une violente décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps et la secoua d'un coup, arretant une fraction de seconde les battements de son cœur. Elle ne ressentit plus alors que la douleur et les sursauts désordonnés de tout son etre. Elle retint ses cris de douleur le plus qu'elle put, serrant les dents à s'en briser les machoires. Elle ne voulait pas donner à son bourreau le plaisir d'extérioriser sa douleur. Pourtant, celle-ci devint insoutenable et bientôt un hurlement déchira l'obscurité. Katya plongea dans un monde seulement fait de douleur sans ne plus pouvoir ressentir autre chose.

xxx

_28 octobre 2004, Rome_

Dans l'une des suites du Ritz, Frank Menscourt était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Dehors, la nuit était tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà, et les couloirs de l'hotel avaient commencé à devenir désert. L'homme au regard vert se leva alors et se rendit par la fenetre pour admirer le paysage nocturne d'Italie. Il l'admira partiellement, semblant distrait.

Cela faisait un peu moins de quarante-huit heures maintenant que Mme Sark – puisqu'il ignorait toujours son prénom – était entre ses mains et qu'il lui faisait subir des tortures les plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il avait caché à son mari la vérité, bien entendu, lui disant que sa femme s'était faite enlevée à l'extérieur de l'hotel alors qu'elle était sentie prendre l'air. Sark avait eu l'air suspicieux, mais avait vite commencé les recherches

Pourtant, malgré toute la perfection de son plan, quelque chose ne semblait pas lui convenir. Après la mort de Céline, il n'avait eu envie que de se venger et de faire payer aux responsable de la disparition prématurée de sa jeune s prématurée de sa sœur. Il avait toujours été réupté pour etre un tueur impécable qui ne laissait jamais une preuve derrière lui. En plus de s'etre spécialisée dans différents modes de torture et d'interrogatoire, il avait fini par développé son propre modus operendi. Il avait toujours eu une obsession de la propreté et détestait les mises à mort où le sang était présent en grande quantité. Ainsi, il optait plus particulièrement pour l'électrocution, l'empoisonnement ou la noyade.

Cependant, il avait toujours entretenu une relation particulière aves ses victimes féminines. Elles n'avaient été que très rares, mais les relations qu'il avait avec les femmes de ses associés ou ses associées elles-memes étaient bien différentes de la haine qu'il vouait à l'épouse de Sark. Il la haissait pour ce qu'elle avait à la fois fait à Céline, mais il n'avait pu se défaire de l'attirance qu'elle faisait naitre chez lui. Il avait toujours eu eu une réputation de séducteur, et peu de femme slui avaient résisté. Il les avait toutes désirées et les avaient toutes fait sienne… Maintenant, il désirait Mme Sark… Seulement, il la haissait peut-etre autant, cela était très difficile pour elle.

Le vendeur d'armes français se détourna de la baie vitrée et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa suite de taille déraisonnable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de coordonner ses deux sentiments. Il savait que sa prisonnière s'affaiblissait d'heure en heures, et qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle avait déjà fait preuve d'une grande résistance, mais elle ne tarderait pas à flancher.

Un éclair de génie traversa alors son esprit p machiavélique et il se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tot. Il avait désormais la solution à son problème. Il y avait des choses auxquelles aucunes femme ne pouvait résister… Et il savait que s'il la salissait ainsi, jamais plus son mari ne voudrait poser la main sur elle… Si tentait qu'il la laisse en vie après cela, ce qui n'était pas moins sur.

Fort de son choix, Menscourt se leva et quitta sa suite pour prendre la direction du sous-sol où il retenait l'épouse de Sark. Il y arriva après quelques minutes et congédia les gardes pour se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme.

Il attendit d'etre totalement seul et s'approcha alors d'elle. Il l'observa un long moment. Allongée ainsi dans la semi-obscurité, vulnérable, elle lui aparaissait plus belle que jamais. La blancheur de sa peau était accentuée par la vie qui avait commencé à la quitter et par la couleur ébène de ses cheveux, comme celle du seul vetement qu'elle portait encore en haut, un soustien gorge de dentelle noire. Elle semblait dormir, plongée dans un long sommeil. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'était pas revenu la voir, lui laissant récupérer un peu de forces et son trouble la concernant augmentant il avait préféré stopper les décharges quelques temps. Elle était désormais plongée dans une sorte de demi-conscience surement sous le coup de la douleur.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme et il s'approcha encore un peu plus de la belle informaticienne. Il tendit une main vers son visage et caressa du bout des doigts sa peau de porcelaine. Il redessina les traits harmonieux de son visage et la courbe de son menton, son sourire s'étirant au fil des minutes.

xxx

Elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur depuis des instants interminables et avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de ne plus souffrir. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là, vivant l'une des expériences les pires de sa vie. Entre les sursauts de douleur, il y avait eu les longues heures d'errances de son esprit, détourné par sa souffrance… Des images désordonnées qui avaient heurter ses paupières clauses pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle était sur le point de perdre. La vi…

Elle avait revu Julian, Ellen, James et Kate… Mais surtout Anya. Elle n'avait cessé de voir le visage de sa fille… Son enfant qu'elle avait voulu préserver de sa souffrance, de cette trahison qu'elle voulait perpétrer auprès de osn père… A tord peut-etre. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait peut-etre mourir et ne plus jamais la revoir. Anya allait restée seule, sans parents, comme elle-meme l'avait été… Elle s'accrochait le plus possible, voulant vivre et se sortir d'ici, mais cela lui semblait de plus en plus vain au fil des minutes.

Menscourt l'avait laissé en paix pendant ce qui lui avait paru etre des heures, il n'était pas revenu. Il était vrai que Katya avait toujours été de constutitution plus forte et plus robuste suite aux modifications qu'avait provoqué en elle le projet 'Aurora'. Seulement, il était dur de résister à une telle souffrance. Pourtant, elle avait pu récupérer des forces, et la drogue avait fini de faire effet. Elle était évidemment affreusement faible et profitait de chaque seconde de répis qui lui était offerte pour récupérer un peu plus.

Elle avait entendu Menscourt arrivé et avait feint l'inconscience. Elle savait que s'il se rendait compte de son mieux elle aurait tout de suite droit à une nouvelle scéance d'électrochoque ou une nouvelle injection de drogue. Elle redoutait cependant moins la seconde que la première. Car la substance que Menscourt lui avait injecté la première fois et par la suite avait fini par s'imprégner dans son corps et celui-ci l'avait totalement assimilé. Elle s'était habituée à la drogue, amoindrissant ainsi ses efforts. Il aurait été plutot simple pour elle de se servir de ses capacités pour envoyer son ravisseur contre un mur. Pourtant, ce plan avait deux faiblesses. La première était que sans visibilité, par l'obscurité ambiante, elle ne pouvait le neutraliser. Son pouvoir avait un défaut majeur, elle ne pouvait s'attaquer qu'à ce qu'elle voyait. Dans le noir, elle n'avait que ses sens pour la sauver. La seconde faille était que si elle lui montrait qu'elle était force, ses chances de sortir de là seraient grandement ammoindries.

Pourtant, elle eut du mal à retenir le frisosn de dégout qui naquit en elle lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son ennemi sur son visage Il lui fut difficile de ne pas détourner la tete, mais ce contact s'évanouit aussitôt q qu'il était apparut. Elle le sentit alors s'éligner d'elle, et revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle retint imperceptiblement sa respiration en attente de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais elle ne sentit que le contact d'une chose poitue, fine et métallique sur son avant bras… Une seringue. Elle sentit alors un grand étourdissement s'emparer d'elle et st qu'il lui avait injecté une nouvelle dose de drogue. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve une certaine clairvoyance.

Elle sentit les liens de cuir qui la retenaient au lit se déserrer lentement, mais elle ne tenta rien pour s'enfuir… Etait-il en train de la déplacer ? Qu'avait-il put prévoir pour elle.

Menscourt la redressa alors et Katya se laissa faire, toujours en feignant sa léthargie. Elle n'était pas bien sur au mieux de sa forme, mais ses forces revenaient petit à petit, ce qui la rassurait quelque peu. Elle entendit son bourreau appeler ses gardes en français.

-« Amenez-là dans la suite 26. » déclara t'il. « Et avant, mettez-lui cela. »

Elle ne sut de quoi il parlait que lorsqu'elle senti un tissu recouvrir ses épaules. Elle crut reconnaître le tissu de sa veste de tailleur qu'un garde lui enfila. Puis, elle sentit qu'on la poussait vers l'avant.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils marchèrent, mais elle sut qu'ils montaient des marches. Bientôt, elle s'accorda à ouvrir ses yeux à demi, et malgré sa vision approximative reconnut les couloirs de l'hotel. Les murs de bois aux tableaux précieux qui les ornaient en passant par la moquette rouge qu'ils foulaient. Elle sut ainsi qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'établissement, ce qui allait lui facliter la chose.

Elle fut conduite dans une grande suite dont la décoration lui importait peu, et les deux gardes qui l'escortaient l'allongèrent sur le lit où elle tomba mollemet. Elle entendit les deux gorilles de Menscourt quitter les lieux sous les ordres de ce derniers.

Frank attendit que la porte ne se fut refermée et qu'il ne fut seule avec l'épouse de Sark. Il finit par se diriger vers le lit où elle se trouvait, allongée au milieu des draps de satin noirs. Il l'admira une nouvelle fois un long moment, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit prés d'elle. A nouveau il redessina les traits harmonieux et gracieux du visage de la jeune femme aux yeux noirs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il finit par se penser au-dessus d'elle. Il huma les derniers restes de parfum qui demeuraient sur sa veste de tailleur… Quelque chose de iodé qu'il reconnut comme un parfum de grand couturier. Puis, il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa prisonnière.

Elle eut du mal à retenir les sursauts d'angoisses qui s'était emparés d'elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette chambre avec lui Elle avait pressenti ce qui allait se passer et une vague de panique s'était emparée d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé, attendant encore que Menscourt soit assez proche pour le neutraliser.

Mais se fut lorsqu'elle le sentit si proche d'elle et que ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes qu'elle ne put se retenir. Comme dans un automatisme, elle donna un voilent coup de tete au français qui se recula brutalement de plusieurs mètres, sous le choc. Alors, il se massa le crane, et jeta un regard à la fois étonné et haineux à l'adresse de Mme Sark. Il la trouva debout devant lui.

-« Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible… » se surprit il a déclarer, alors qu'il était persuadé que la dose de drogue qu'il lui avait administré suffirait à assomer un cheval.-« Il y a des mauvaises surprises parfois. » déclara Katya qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester de marbre.

Elle ne laissa pas à Menscourt le temps de répondre et l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un simple geste de la main. Le corps de son adversaire s'écra contre le mur dans un bruit sec, et il tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Katya poussa un soupir et finit par serrer les poings pour refouler les sanglots qui nouaient douloureusement sa gorge. Il n'était pas encore temps de se laisser aller. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de ce guépier. Elle ferma rageusement la veste de son tailleur restée ouverte et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans le couloir étrangement désert.

Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps, car déjà deux gardes l'entouraient. Ils essayèrent de la neutraliser et un comba s'engagea entre eux. L'un d'eux attrapa le bras de la jeune femme qu'il tira brièvement, lui déboitant l'épaule. Katya laissa échapper un rale de douleur et finit par lui administrer un coup de pied tournant bien placé avant de l'envoyer promener contre le mur d'en face. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se débarasser de l'autre.

Elle tituba de douleur à cause de son épaule endolorie. Elle fit la seule chose qu'il lui était possible et se plaqua voilemment contre l'un des murs, remettant ainsi son articulation en place dans un craquement sinistre. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur et finit par se diriger, cnahcelante, vers l'asenseur au bout du cu loir. L'atteindre luie s sembla insurmontable, et alors qu'elle fut dans la cabine mécanique elle actionna la montée vers le troisième étage. Elle s'appuya pour quelques secondes de répis et s'appuya dans un coin de la cabine. Elle ferma les yeux Elle arriva alors au troisième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit dans le couloir et reconnut celui qui menait à la suite qu'elle partageait avec Julian. Elle s'arreta devant la chambre n047 et tambourina à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait qu'une suele envie, retrouver son mari pour etre sure que tout cela était vrai, qu'elle était bel et bien sortie des griffes de Menscourt.

De l'autre coté de la porte, elle entendit des pas, puis elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Julian. Quant il la vit, son cœur manqua un battement. Katya vit une lueur passé dans son regard océa

-« Katya… » souffla t'il en la laissant entrer et en s'inquiétant de la voir dans un tel état. « Grand dieu, où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures que je suis parti à ta recherche et je… »

Mais l'irlandais s'interrompit lorsuq'il croisa le regard onyx de sa femme. Il vit qu'elle tremblait et que des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible, elle qui pourtant avait toujours sut controler ses émotions. Il sut alors que ses questions n'étaient pas de rigueur. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui pour le moment, elle était là, en vie et s'est tout ce qui comptait. Il se mit à l bercer doucement et murmura à son oreille.

-« Je suis là mon ange, tout va bein se passer… Je suis là il ne peux rien t'arriver… »

Katya se mit alors à sanglotter et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari. Elle respira son odeur qui la faisait tant se sentir en sécurité et sut qu'elle était saine et sauve… Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	24. Règlement de compte

oxoOoxo

_17 mai 2007, Cannes_

En cette période de l'année, la ville de Cannes était la proie d'une animation particulièrement élevée devant la présence du célbère 'Festival de Cannes'. Des acteurs, actrices, réalisateurs ou autres spécialistes du cinéma internationalement reconnus venaient ici pendant les dix jours entiers que duraient les festivités, pour recevoir récompenses ou assister à des projections en avant-première mondiale. L'hotel 'le Martinez' était un lieux de résidence très prisé où nombres de célébrités venaient séjourner. On y donnait de nombreuses réceptions, et les salles pour cela étaient nombreuses.

Une voiture noire s'arretant alors devant l'entrée principale du Martinez. Le moteur fut coupé et un homme en smoking sortit de l'avant, coté conducteur. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière dans un geste galant. Sortit alors une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir aux reflets bleus remontés dans un élégant chignon. Elle était très élégante dans sa robe de mousseline noire aux fines bretelles et décolletée dans le dos. Le vetement soulignait les courbes de son corps avec harmonie, et une fente du coté droite montant jusqu'au genou révélait de fines et longues jambes. A son cou et son poignet se trouvait une parure de platine et de diamants, alors que ses pieds étaient chaussé de fines chaussures ouvertes noires à talons éguilles. Elle adressa un sourire au chauffeur après etre sortie, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hotel. Elle pénétra dans le hall où les talons de ses chaussures résonnèrent contre le sol en marbre et elle demanda au réceptionniste où se trouvait la réception donnée par la 'M & P Corporation'. L'homme lui répondit et lui souhaita une bonne soirée dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent français. La jeune femme le remercia et se dirigea vers le lieu qu'on lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée, un homme d'une corpulance assez imposante l'arreta.

-« Bonsoir, puis-je connaître votre nom, je vous prie ? » lui demanda t'il.

-« Marina Solenski. » l'informa la nouvelle venue avec un léger accent russe dans l'emploi de son anglais.

-« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. » lui assura l'homme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la liste des invités.

La jeune femme lui adressa un signe de la tete et fit son entrée dans la salle. Dans l'air flottait un air de classique qu'elle reconnut comme étant du Schubert, et un certain nombre d'invités se trouvaient déjà présents. Personne ne preta attention à elle, ce qui la rassura. Elle se saisit alors d'une coupe de champagne que lui tendait un serveur, et elle en but une gorgée. Elle entendit alors un grésillement dans son oreille, et une voix lui dit :

-« J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, car je m'ennuie seule dans mon camion. »

-« Je sais que tu aurais aimé etre à ma place, Syd', mais patience ton temps d'amusement viendra. » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs à voix basse.

-« Oui, autant faut-il que tu arrives à attirer Menscourt dehors. » lui rappela la voix dans l'oreillette. « Et qu'il ne te tue pas en te reconnaissant. »

-« Il ne le fera pas. » assura simplement sa sœur. « A ce propos, où est Eric, je croyais qu'il devait me rejoindre. »

-« Il ne va pas tarder, Katya. » lui assura Sydney. « Il a fallut réussir à le mettre sur la liste des invités au dernier moment, et cela n'a pas été simple. »

-« Heureusement que Julian ne le connaît pas, sinon j'aurais grillé notre couverture. » chuchota Katya.

-« En effet… »

Weiss l'avait rejoint sur cette mission en temps que son associé, car tous savait qu'un agent de plus ne serait pas en trop. Pourtant, Katya aurait préféré qu'Eric n'assiste pas à l'interrogatoire de Menscourt. Il avait beau etre son meilleur ami, il y avait des choses qu'elle aurait préférée lui cacher. Il ne savait pas pour Julian et elle, et moins il en saurait, mieux cela serait. Elle avait toujours su qu'etre à trois sur cette mission était une mauvaise idée et que cela limiterait son champ d'action, Seulement, discuter cet ordre aurait éveillé les sopuçons de ses supérieurs, elle le savait.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, qu'Eric arriva, vétu d'un élégant costume noir et blanc.

-« Désolé du retard. » s'excusa t'il en prenant à son tour une coupe de champagne. « Tu sais comment c'est, les invitations de dernière minutes. »

-« En effet. » approuva Katya en lui adressant un sourire. « Menscourt n'est pas encore venu vers nous, je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler et que je devrais vous attendre dehors. »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Weiss.

-« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me reconnaisse ici. » expliqua son amie au regard d'onyx. « Surtout que Sark risque de me reconnaître. »

-« Tu connais Sark ? »

-« Oui, nous avons été amenés à collaborer lors de mon infiltration au Covenant. » mentit Katya. « Et si je reste trop longtemps ici, je crains qu'il ne me reconnaisse. »

-« Je comprends. » assura Eric. « Et sincèrement, si tu pouvais éviter de mourir ce soir, surtout des mains de Sark, cela m'arrangerait… Pas que j'ai encore besoin de toi, mais une meilleure amie est difficile à trouver de nos jours… Bien, ton plan infaillible ppeut-il permettre un écart pour une danse ? »

Katya acquiesça d'un sourire et prit la main qu'Eric lui tendait. Ils se melèrent ainsi aux autres danseurs et commencèrent à valser au rythme de la musique jouée par l'orchestre.

-« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais parti en mission comme celle-ci. » révéla alors Eric à Katya d'une voix basse pour ne pas etre entendu des autres danseurs.

-« Moi également. » assura Katya. « Si seulement Michael et Sydney ne prenaient pas toutes les missions intéressantes… »

-« Je suis d'accord, nous devrions nous mettre en grève. » déclara solannellement Weiss en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais laissez-moi vous dire, ma chère, que vous etes une merveilleuse danseuse. »

-« Vous également. » certifia son amie en souriant.

-« Bien, une fois que Menscourt se trouvera dehors et que Syd' et toi l'appréhenderez, je rejoindrais l'équipe d'intervention pour nous tenir préts lorsque nous aurons le lieux de la bombe. »

-« Bien. » approuva Katya.

Ils dansèrent encore quelques instants, avant que la musique ne s'arrete. Ils se saluèrent, et finirent par se séparer. Katya prit la direction du bar alors que son ami lui allait voir Menscourt. Elle guetta du coin de l'oleil l'échange entre Weiss et son ancien associé tout en sirotant un Gin tonic. Elle n'apercevait Menscourt que de dos, mais cela lui suffit pour reconnaître sa carrure imposante, ses épaules larges et son attitude arrogante qui n'avait gère changé en deux ans. Cette simple vision fit monter en elle un sentiment bien particulier… Mélange d'adrénaline et de désir de vengeance… Mais il faudrait encore etre patiente, elle le savait. Elle devait désormais se concentrer, finie de jouer, elle était en mission et comptait bien la mener jusqu'au bout… Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent cette bombe, car meme si l'altruisme n'était pas son point fort, elle ne voulait pas que des milliers de gens innoncents meurent par une ou plusieurs bombes à plasma, elle savait à quel point elles étaient destructrices. Elle vida alors son verre d'une traite et prit la direction de la sortie pour attendre Menscourt.

xxx

Cela n'avait pas été simple de convaincre Menscourt, mais Eric avait fini par arriver à ses fins. Il avait expliqué que son employeur désirait le rencontrer dans un endroit plus calme, car elle ne supportait que peu la foule.

Après avoir quitté la salle de réception, Katya se rendit à l'extérieur, dans une petite cour intérieure de l'hotel. L'espace était légèrement en retrait et offrait un lieu paisible à qui voulait s'isoler quelques minutes. On entendait les bruits étouffés des différentes fetes données, les bruits de la circulation dans la rue ainsi que quelques grillons qui chantaient. Katya fit quelques pas sur le sol en mosaique et se rendit jusqu'à la barrière de fer forgé qui surplombait une terrasse et une piscine. Les rayons d'un croissant de lune se reflettait dans l'eau où le regard onyx de la jeune espionne se perdit un instant. Elle repensa quelques secondes à ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. C'était une sensation étrange… A la fois, l'adrénaline montait petit à petit dans ses veines, annonciatrice d'une action proche, une vengeance qu'elle voulait assouvir depuis deux ans maintenant, mais d'un autre coté elle pairaissait tout à fait calme… Sereine. Elle se demandait souvent si les six mois qu'elle avait vécu auprés de Julian, et peut-etre de sa mère, ne l'avaient pas radicalement changé. Elle n'avait jamais été une gde l'humanité comme pouvait l'etre Sydney par exemple. Elle avait toujours fait ce métier parce qu'elle ne savait rien faire d'autres, parce qu'elle était née dans ce monde et qu'on l'avait formée pour cela… Cela faisait-il parti de sa nature de ne ressentir aucun regret ? Elle n'était pourtant pas démunie de sentiments puisqu'elle aimait, haissait… Mais elle savait que sa vision du monde était bien particèlière… Elle ne vivait que pour les gens qu'elle aimait, ne servant que son propre intérêt et le leur…. On aurait pu la qualifier de cruelle, sans cœur, impitoyable… Il y avait peut-etre un peu de cela… Pourtant, elle avait servi l'Angleterre durant dix ans, n'était-ce pas une certaine forme d'altruisme ?

Katya secoua alors la tete, chassant ses pensées de son esprit. Elle avait de nombreuses fois essayer de se classer dans une catégorie d'individus, les bons ou les mauvais… Mais elle n'était pas de ceux qui voyait 'tout noir' ou 'tout blanc'… Pour elle, il y avait du bien et du mal partout, et on se servait où l'on voulait pour vivre de notre vie… En définitive, ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue. Les choses étaient relativement simples : elle était comme elle était, et le reste importait peu. Elle ne put pousser ses pensées plus loin qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et elle sut alors de qui il s'agissait.

xxx

-« Mr Watson, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » déclara Frank Menscourt à l'adresse de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. « Puis-je vous demander où se trouve Mme Solenski ? »

-« Melle Solenski se trouve à l'extérieur. » expliqua Eric, jouant à la perfection les associés de Katya. « Elle s'excuse mais elle a horreur de la foule et a préféré se retirer dans un endroit plus calme. Elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle préfèrerait que le rendez-vous se fasse à l'extérieur… Elle ne se mele jamais au monde. »

-« Si je comprends bien, votre employeur est une solitaire. » avec un léger sourire.

-« En effet. » approuva son associé.

-« Bien, soit. » approuva le vendeur d'arme français. « Où se trouve t'elle ? »

-« Dans l'une des cours intérieures de l'hotel. » annonça Watson.

Menscourt acquiesça et suivit alors Watson après s'etre excusé auprés de ses invités. Ils parcoururent la salle de réception et traversèrent une partie du hall avant de se rendre dans l'une des cours du 'Martinez'. Ils arrivèrent alors sur l'une des terrasses et Menscourt aperçut une silhouette féminine qui lui tournait le dos. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de Marina Solenski, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à l'allure gracieuse et athlétique, aux longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté. Elle portait une robe noire ravissante, une étoffe de tissu de couleur identique recouvrant ses épaules.

-« Melle Solenski. » déclara alors son associé.

La jeune femme se retourna doucement, et lorsque Menscourt vit son visage, son cœur crut manquer un battement.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de l'adrénaline, mais son attitude resta extremement calme. Elle sourit légèrement et déclara :

-« Martin, pouvez-vous nous laisser je vous prie ? »

-« Bien sur. » approuva Eric en approuvant d'un signe de la tete. « Prévenez moi en cas de nécessité. »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. » lui assura Katya.

Weiss quitta les lieux et les deux anciens associés se toisèrent un instant en silence. Katya guetta la réaction de son vis-à-vis d'un œil impassible. Elle devina une lueur de surprise passer dans ses yeux verts mais son expression restait interdite.

-« Ca alors, Mme Sark… » déclara t'il finalement, avec un sourire forcé. « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous vous cachiez derrière Marina Solenski. »

-« C'est le but de mon changement d'identité. » déclara l'ex agent du MI6, un ton légèrement ironique pouvant s'entendre dans sa voix.

-« Cela faisait bien longtemps… Pardonnez ma brusquerie, mais pourquoi etre revenue me voir ? Je croyais que vous aviez… quitté le Covenant. »

-« J'ai du en effet quitter l'organisation, les recherches internationales lancées contre moi avaient commencé à repérer ma trace… Je ne reste de toute façon jamais longtemps au meme endroit. »

-« Pourtant, votre mari lui travaille toujours pour cette organisation. » fit remarquer Menscourt.

-« En effet, mais je crois que cela ne concerne que mon mari et moi. » l'interrompit Katya,

-« Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » l'interrogea Menscourt.

Katya ne répondit rien, et se fut à cet instant que son ancien associé reçut un coup dans la nuque qui le fit tomber au sol. Sa chute révéla alors Sydney, toute de noire vetue.

-« Pile à temps. » déclara sa jumelle avec un léger sourire. « Bien, où allons-nous avec lui ? » demanda t'elle en désignant le corps inerte de Menscourt au sol.

-« Il y a un endroit tout à fait approprié sur le port. » répondit Sydney. « Tu m'aides à le porter ? »

-« S'il faut alors… » soupira Katya en grimaçant.

Les jumelles portèrent le corps du vendeur d'armes français jusqu'à leur fourgonnette et prirent ensuite place à l'avant, Sydney derrière le volant. Elle démarra le véhicule et prit la direction du port. Le trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sydney ne le brise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Menscourt et toi il y a deux ans ? J'ai bien vu avec quelle haine tu le regardais. »

-« C'est une chose dont je ne préfère pas me souvenir. » répondit simplement sa sœur, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. « Une fois que cette mission sera terminée, si j'ai le courage de le faire je te raconterais tout… Mais là il y a trop d'émotions en jeu, ça risque de compromettre le plan. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura simplement Sydney d'une voix apaisante.

Katya lui adressa un léger sourire et elles poursuivirent leur trajet en silence cette fois. Elles arrivèrent bientôt dans un complexe d'entrepots désaffectés que la base de Los Angeles avait repéré par satellite. temps d'ajou Elles sortièrent toutes deux de la fourgonnette et sortirent une chaise de l'arrière, suivie du corps toujours inanimé de Menscourt, qui, lorsqu'il fut déplacé, tressaillit légèrement. Katya prit soin de l'attacher sur la chaisel'y attachant solidement.

-« On a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. » déclara l'informaticienne au regard d'onyx en hotant sa perruque, révélant ainsi ses boucles ébène récemment coupées, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules

-« Tu penses qu'il parlera facilement ? » demanda Sydney. « Moins on en arrivera aux extrémités, mieux cela sera. »

-« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille commencer par les extrémités. » lui avoua Katya, d'un ton qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion. « Il ne cèdera pas… Tu peux toujours essayer de l'intimider ou de passer un accord avec lui, mais tu connais les gens qui travaillent avec le Covenant… »

-« Ils sont souvent eux-memes adeptes de ce genre de choses… » termina Sydney qui voyait parfaitement de quoi sa sœur voulait parler.

-« Quelque part, cela ne me gene pas trop. » finit par avouer Katya en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-« Pourquoi ? » la questionna sa jumelle, surprise.

-« Je ne dis pas que je prends plaisir à torturer des gens. » lui assura l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. « Mais dans le cas de Menscourt, je dois dire que j'en tire une certaine satisfaction. »

-« Je ne crois pas que faire souffrir quelqu'un meme s'il est la pire des ordures soit une solution parfaite. « déclara l'espionne aux boucles cuivrées. « Le but est de les empecher de nuire. »

-« Sans doute. » approuva distraitement Katya. « Mais lorsqu'on sait ce que certaines personnes ont fait, surtout lorsque cela te touche personnellement, tu as envie de les voir payer. »

-« C'est de la vengeance dans ce cas. » remarqua sa jumelle.

-« Comme je l'ai fait en trahissant le Covenant il y a deux ans. » ajouta Katya. « Du moins vis-à-vis de Julian… »

-« Lorsque j'ai appris que le SD6 et en particulier Sloane était responsable j'ai voulu me venger… C'est comme ça que je suis devenue agent double… » se rappela Sydney. « Mais je ne pense pas etre capable d'aller jusqu'à la torture ou au meurtre. »

-« Et si quelqu'un faisait souffrir Michael, ou pire, le tuait sous tes yeux… Tu n'aurais pas envie de tuer la personne responsable ? » l'interrogea Katya.

-« Prendre Vaughn est un mauvaise exemple. » répondit évasivement sa jumelle.

-« Pas tant que ça… Je sais que tu l'aimes encore Syd', meme si je sais que c'est difficile…. Mais si une telle chose devait arriver, je pense que tu reverrais ton point de vue sur la torture. » assura simplement l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène.

Elles ne put poursuivre leur conversation que Menscourt choisit sce moment pour reprendre conscience. Les deux jumelles se levèrenet et se dirigèrent vers lui. Katya avait un revolver dans une main, et Sydney comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle grimaça légèrement, mais savait que cela était inévitable. Cet homme avait du faire souffrir des milliers de personnes, et surement Katya d'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer. Elle espérait seulement que sa sœur n'aille pas trop loin. Les deux espionnes s'approchèrent et vit que leur prisonnier avait ouvert les yeux difficilement, et les regardait à présent.

-« Est-ce que je vois double ? » demanda t'il d'un ton arrogant, du moins autant que sa situation le lui permettait.

-« J'ai bien peur que non. » déclara Katya avec un sourire forcé.

-« Vous savez que cela me rappelle étrangement notre situation d'il y a deux ans ? » la questionna Menscourt.

-« Sauf que je crois me rappeler que les roles étaient inversés. » se souvint la jeune femme au boucles ébène.

-« Vous savez que si vous vouliez savoir quelque chose, il suffisait de me le demander. » lui assura Menscourt d'une voix horriblement miéleuse. « Et nous aurions pu nous arranger pour le paiment… A savoir reprendre où nous nous étions arretés il y a deux ans. »

Katya ne tint plus, et à ses mots qui la mirent hors d'elle, elle lui décrocha un coup de pied tournant qui l'atteignit en pleine machoire. Sydney ne broncha pas et se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à sa jumelle, bien qu'elle commençait à en avoir une petit idée en vue des mots de leur prisonnier. Les deux jumelles échangèrent un regard et Katya se recula légèrement pour laisser le champ libre à sa jumelle.

-« Nous savons que l'on vous a chargé de transmettre une bombe à plasma à un agent du Covenant. » déclara t'elle d'une voix ferme. « Nous voulons savoir où se trouve cette bombe. »

-« Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne livre pas ce genre d'informations à des personnes à qui je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'etre présenté. » déclara Menscourt, se remettant à peine du coup donné par Katya.

-« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. » le coupa Sydney.

-« Je pourrais vous le dire… Si votre sœur acceptait ma proposition de tout à l'heure. »

-« Je préfère mourir. » lui assura alors Katya, sans laisser transparaitre les émotions qui l'assaillaient en cet instant. Il lui en fallait encore peu pour lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, mais elle voulait d'abord les informations que la CIA réclammait.

-« Dans ce cas, il sera difficile de me faire parler. » assura le trafiquant d'armes, sans sourciller.

-« Ca peut s'arranger. » déclara simplement Katya.

Elle brandit alors le revolver qu'elle tenait dans la main en direction de leur prisonnier et tira une balle dans l'un de ses pieds. En sentant le choc, Menscourt serra les dents à s'en briser les machoires et laissa échapper un rale de douleur. Sydney n'avait que peu sursauté au coup de feu, s'attendant à ce que sa sœur ne le fasse.

-« Vous savez ce qui est le plus amusant ? » demanda alors Katya en faisant le tour de la chaise de leur prisonnier. « C'est que je pourrais continer ainsi durant des heures… Il suffit que je ne tire pas sur les artères ou les veines importantes et vous vous viderez de votre sang lentement… »

-« Je ne vous savez pas aussi portée sur ce genre de méthode. » lui assura Menscourt, en haletant sous le coup de la douleur. « Je vous aurais cru plus inventive. »

-« Vous adorez les électrodes, les empoisonnements aux substances plus ou moins sophistiquées… Je ne suis pas trop accessoires, et pas aussi maniaque que vous. »

-« Votre meurtre aurait pourtant été du grand art… Pas une marque extérieure, tout simplement parfait. » cracha son ex-associé d'un ton miéleux en diable.

-« C'est dommage que je n'avais pas prévu de mourir ce jour-là. » rétorqua simplement Katya, sans qu'aucune émotion ne s'échappe de sa voix. « Bien, pouvons-nous en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse… Où se trouve la bombe ? »

-« Vous savez ce qui est le plus amusant ? » demanda alors Menscourt, déviant encore une fois sa question. « C'est que l'agent chargé de récupérer la bombe est votre mari… Quelle coincidence, ne trouvez vous pas ? »

-« Vous accordez bien trop de crédit au hasard ;. » assura l'informaticienne au regard d'onyx. « Vous savez, je me serais fait un plaisir de vous faire souffrir pendant trois jours, seulement je n'ai pas ce temps… Donc, où se trouve la bombe ? »

-« Sachez que je suis réputé pour ma résistance à la torture, Mme Sark. »

-« Et sachez que je suis réputée pour etre extremement rancunière. » lui certifia Katya, en souvenir des paroles qu'il lui avait adressées deux ans plus tot.

A nouveau, elle tira sur lui, provoquant un nouveau cri de douleur. Sydney assista à ce spectacle, le regard de plus en plus emplis de peur. Elle voyait en cet instant un visage de sa jumelle qu'elle n'avait que deviné jusque là. Elle la voyait interroger cet homme et lui tirer dessus, sans meme un sursaut ou un tremblement dans la voix. Elle répondait à ses attaques sans broncher, alors que Sydney devinait le flot d'émotions qui devait assaillir Katya en cet instant, devant l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir à un point que sa sœur ne pouvait qu'imaginer…. Cette froideur, ce détachement… L'agent de la CIA avait l'impression de revoir quelqu'un d'autre en sa jumelle… Sark. Cela lui sembla alors limpide, l'influence ou plutot la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre Katya et son mari. Jamais Sydney n'avait cru que sa sœur ait pu avoir un coté sombre, si semblable à celui de Sark… Elle l'avait vu en mère attentive, en amie dévouée, en agent performant… Elle la voyait désormais comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu, la part d'ombre de sa sœur qu'elle cachait si bien…. Cela effraya Sydney, pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que s'interposer aurait été vain, et que Katya l'aurait mal pris. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur avait accepté cette mission, et cela l'effrayait de plus en plus.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit ainsi pendant presque une heure, Menscourt résistant aux balles tirées par Katya. Il était blessé gravement et s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes. Sydney commençait à douter de l'aboutissement de cette entrevue. Alors que Katya venait de réitérer une nouvelle fois sa demande et qu'elle tirait un nouveau coup de feu sur Menscourt, elle entendit un choc lorsque sa balle heurta quelque chose de solide sous la veste de leur prisonnier. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent étonnées, et Sydney s'approcha. Elle fouilla dans la poche du français et en sortit un PDA en morceau.

-« De quoi s'agit-il à ton avis ? » demanda t'elle à sa jumelle qui l'examina.

-« Un PDA…. Je suppose que c'est une sorte d'agenda… » elle l'ouvrit alors et découvrit le circuit électronique. « Je crois que c'est notre jour de chance, la puce mémoire est intacte. »

-« Tu peux récupérer les données qu'elles contiennent ? » la questionna Sydney. « Peut-etre y a-t-il des informations sur la bombe ou sa localisation. Je reste avec lui et je continue à l'interroger. »

-« D'accord. » approuva Katya en jetant un regard à Menscourt qui était alors inconscient.

L'informaticienne quitta sa jumelle et se dirigea vers la camionnette pour se saisir d'un ordinateur portable et se mit ensuite à consulter les données contenues dans la puce du PDA.

Pendant ce temps, Sydney demeurait avec Menscourt qui reprit conscience au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il essaya de relever la tete avec difficulté et porta son regard sur l'agent devant lui.

-« Votre sœur est partie ? » lui demanda t'il alors.

-« Votre sœur nous a quitté ? » demanda alors le terroriste français d'une voix rauque.

-« Nous avons découvert la présence de votre PDA. » l'informa simplement Sydney. « Espérons qu'il soit plus bavard que vous. »

-« Je crois que vous serez à nouveau dans une impasse… Les informations qu'il contient son cryptées, il vous faudra des heures pour les décoder. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que ma sœur y arrivera parfaitement. »

-« Vous semblez bien sur de vous…. Melle Derevko, je suppose ? Puisqu'il s'agit du nom de jeune fille de votre sœur, et que je ne vois aucune alliance à votre main gauche… »

-« Vous supposez mal. » répondit tout simplement la jeune femme avant de se détourner et d'aller voir où sa sœur en était.

Elle trouva Katya à pianoter devant un écran d'ordinateur à une vitesse qu'elle jugeait bien trop surhumaine. Elle lui demanda si elle avançait, et sa sœur lui assura qu'elles auraient vite accés aux informations, son code de cryptage n'étant pas trop perfectionné, du moins du point de vue de Katya. Sydney repartit voir Menscourt en attendant les informations Sa jumelle ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, un objet dans les mains que Sydney reconnut.

-« Les informations concernant la bombe se situe dans son bureau, au Martinez. » informa alors l'ex-agent du MI6 sans accorder un regard à leur prisonnier. « Cela se situe dans un coffre… Nous pouvons supposer que c'est soit par un contrôle digital, soit par un code numérique. Pour le deuxième, j'ai emporté l'un des craqueurs de mots de passe de Marshall… Pour le premier, je crois qu'une emprunte digitale est de rigueur. »

-« Tu ne vas tout de meme pas… » commença Sydney, se rendant compte de ce que voulait dire sa sœur.

-« Non, je te rassure. » la rattrapa Katya. « Cette chose-ci va éviter qu'il ne perde un doigt… Je suis clémente, je crois. » ajouta t'elle en désignant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « Ca fera une emprunte numérique de l'une de ses empruntes digitales et elle sera ensuite retranscrite sur un bout de latex. »

-« Me voilà rassurée. » soupira Sydney.

Katya se contenta d'hocher de la tete et s'approcha alors de Menscourt pour synthétiser l'une de ses empruntes digitales.

-« Vous permettez ? » demanda t'elle avec un sourire purement hypocrite avant de prendre l'une des mains de Menscourt et de placer son index sur le détecteur de l'appareil.

Ce dernier jura in imperceptiblement et Katya se releva au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Je crois que cela suffira. » déclara t'elle ensuite. « Bien sur, si vous nous disiez laquelle des deux solutions est la bonne, cela irait plus vite mais je doute que vous ne coopériez. »

-« Vous pensez bien. » assura Menscourt.

-« Vous préférez préserver les secrets de vos employeurs plutot que de sauver votre vie ? » remarqua cyniquement Sydney.

-« Je crois que votre sœur, que je parle ou non, ne m'accordera pas la chance de vivre. » répondit le prisonnier. « Je suppose bien, Mme Sark ? »

-« Vous me connaissez décidément trop bien. » déclara sarcastiquement Katya.

-« Tu ne comptes pas le tuer ? » lui demanda Sydney en se retournant vivement vers elle. « On ne devait pas le faire, je te rappelle. »

-« On ne peut pas le laisser en vie. » l'informa simplement sa sœur d'un ton détaché.

-« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? » riposta Sydney, désormais en colère. « Ce n'est pas notre role. »

-« Peut-etre pas le tien. » rétorqua sa sœur, plus sècnement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Mais il est un danger pour nous maintenant, s'il révèle au Covenant que nous travaillons ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'ils mettront longtemps pour nous retrouver. »

-« Mais on peut le mettre derrière les barreaux pour ce qu'il a fait. » lui rappela Sydney.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait… » la coupa Katya d'une voix amère.

-« Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision. »

-« Et bien je prends ce droit. » termina l'ex-agent du MI6.

Puis, avant que Sydney n'ait pu ajouter un mot, elle sortit une balle de sa poche et la mit dans le chargeur de son arme. Elle pointa cette dernière sur Menscourt et lui tira une balle dans la tete sans plus de regrets. Elle cessa un instant de respirer, ferma les yeux et entendit le corps démuni de vie de son ancien associé heurter le sol froid du hangar dans un bruit sec. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments, elle devait retourner au 'Martinez' pour récupérer les informations dans le coffre de Menscourt. Il semblait que la maniaquerie de cet homme allait au point qu'il notait tout… Quelle imprudence dans un métier comme le leurs…

Elle n'adressa qu'un bref regard à Sydney et se dirigea vers le corps de Menscourt.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? » demanda sa jumelle d'un ton neutre qui laissait transparaitre sa colère.

-« On va le jeter à la mer. » répondit Katya, comme si c'était évident.

-« Et si son corps est retrouvé ? Les balles qu'il contient feront remonter les autorités jusqu'à nous. »

-« Aucune chance, les balles ne sont pas marquées ni répertoriées. » l'informa sa jumelle en se saisissant du corps inerte de leur ancien prisonnier.

Sa sœur n'ajouta rien, et elles se dirigèrent vers le véhicule. Elles y mirent le corps de Menscourt, et Sydney prit ensuite la route de la jetée. Là-bas, Katya se débarassa du corps de Menscourt qui ne mit pas longtemps à couler et elle regarda quelques instants la surface noire de la Méditerranée. Elle resta là, songeuse… Il était mort, tout était fini. Elle se sentait étrangement – et peut-etre curellement – soulagée. Un nouveau point sombre de son existance disparaissait au fond de la mer… Elle se détourna cependant rapidement et rejoignit sa sœur qui repartit aussitôt. Aucune d'elle n'échangea un mot durant tout le trajet qui les ramenaient au 'Martinez'. Katya se prépara en silence, dissimulant son matériel dans son sac à main. Elle remit également sa perruque et retoucha son maquillage. Sydney s'arreta à proximité de l'hotel et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-« Pendant que tu iras dans la suite de Menscourt, je tacherai de me connecter au service de sécurité pour te guider. »

-« Bien. » assura Katya.

-« Tu as pensé à prendre la clé magnétique de sa chambre avant de te débarasser de lui ? » la questionna sa sœur.

-« Oui, je l'ai. » approuva Katya. « C'est la suite 44. »

-« Bien. Alors bonne chance. »

L'informaticienne aux boucles ébène se contenta d'hocher de la tete et sortit de la fourgonnette. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de l'hotel et pénétra dans le hall. Elle adressa un sourire au réceptionniste et se rendit vers l'ascenseur. Elle prit tout d'abord la direction des toilettes en attendant que Sydney ne se branche sur le système de sécurité. Elle traversa alors le bar de l'hotel et vit que plusieurs invités de la réception de Menscourt. Se fut alors que ses yeux croisèrent un regard océan qui firent s'arreter les battements de son cœur. Elle resta figée durant une demi-seconde en reconnaissant Julian et se détourna rapidement, priant pour qu'il ne l'est pas reconnut. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes des dames et en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés. Elle contempla un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant, à l'intérieur cela était tout autre.

Elle était encore sous la pression de la mort de Menscourt et dans l'adrénaline de sa mission. A cela venait s'ajouter le bref contact visuel qu'elle venait d'avoir… Julian….

Elle savait très bien qu'il se trouvait ici, c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait voulu participer à cette mission. Mais alors qu'elle l'avait aperçut au bar, en train de boire un cocktail, seul, ses certitudes s'étaient évaporées…. Et si elle ne lui parlait pas ? Perdrait-elle le risque de perdre à nouveau sa trace ? Et si elle faisait le contraire, ne mettrait-elle pas en danger sa couverture, ainsi que celle de Weiss et de Sydney ? Elle savait qu'elle pourrait mentir à Julian, comme elle l'avait déjà fait…. Mais était-ce la solution ? Elle l'avait tellement revé, tellement espéré que le savoir si proche la déstabilisait. Elle qui croyait etre maitresse de ses émotions… Elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sark, tout était différent.

Elle fouilla machinalement dans son sac, sans s'en rendre compte, surement à la recherche de son rouge à lèvres. Se fut alors qu'elle tomba sur quelque chose de fin et de métallique qui attira son attention. Elle s'en saisit doucement, tournant ainsi les yeux de son reflet. Elle vit alors de quoi il s'agissait… Au bout d'une fine chaine en argent se trouvait un simple anneau do'r blanc… Son alliance. Elle ne la portait plus depuis des mois maintenant, mais la gardait toujours avec elle autour de cette chaine que lui avait offerte son père pour son dernier anniversaire. Lorsqu'elle ne la portait pas autour du cou, elle l'avait dans sa poche ou dans son sac à main, comme s'y s'en séparer lui avait semblé impossible. Elle portait toujours sa bague de fiançailles cependant, puisqu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enlever. Elle regarda quelques instant l'alliance et un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres malgré elle… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance de le revoir… Ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures… Pour une nuit… Elle en avait besoin, c'était ainsi, comme cela l'avait toujours été… Peut-etre qu'après chacun d'eux reprendrait sa vie… Elle savait qu'envisager plus serait dangeureux, mais elle s'imaginait alors rencontrer son mari secrètement… Non, elle divagait, c'était tout à fait ridicule.

Katya fut tirée de ses pensées par un grésillement dans son oreille.

-« Katya, tu m'entends ? » lui demanda Sydney.

-« Oui, je suis là. » approuva sa sœur.

-« J'ai trouvé la chambre de Menscourt. » déclara l'agent de la CIA, toujours aussi professionnellement. « Où te situes-tu ? »

-« Je suis au bar. » l'informa sa jumelle.

-« Bien, dans ce cas dirige-toi vers la sortie et prends ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, préviens-moi quand tu y es. »

-« Okay, reçut. » approuva Katya.

Elle retira alors rapidement son alliance de la chaine et la passa à son doigt avant de mettre la chaine dans son sac à main. Elle sortit rapidement des toilettes sans lancer un regard à Julian et prit la direction indiquée par Sydney quelques secodes plus tot. Elle monta au second étage et arriva dans un couloir désert.

-« Muntaner, ici Bluemoon, je suis dans le couloir du deuxième étage. »

-« Bien, dans ce cas dirige-toi vers la droite. » l'informa Sydney. « Tu vas arriver à un croisement, prends à droite encore une fois. »

-« Reçu. » acquiesça Katya. « La voie est libre ? »

-« Oui, il n'y as personne, tu peux y aller Bluemoon. »

Katya se mit alors en route, et comme sa sœur le lui avait dit, elle ne tomba sur aucun membre du personnel ce qui la rassura. Elle regarda le numéro des suites, et arrivée devant la porte 44 elle sortit la clé magnétique qu'elle avait emprunté à Menscourt. Elle la glissa dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était de dimensions déraisonnable, mais elle n'y preta que peu attention.

-« Muntaner, je suis à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers le bureau. » prévint-elle Sydney en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle venait de citer.

-« Bien, tu vois le coffre ? » demanda sa sœur.

-« Oui. » approuva Katya en ce dirigeant vers le mur de gauche. « Décidément, ce n'est pas très discret, meme pas dissimulé par un tableau. »

-« Et le système d'ouverture ? »

-« Emprunte digitale. » répondit sa sœur.

Elle se saisit du duplicata en latex de l'emprunte de Menscourt et le posa ensuite sur le détecteur. Après quelques secondes et un bip sonore, le voyant du coffre devint vert et l'espionne au regard d'onyx ouvrit la porte blindée. 0 l'intérieur, elle ne trouva qu'un grand agenda en cuir dont elle se saisit.

-« Décidément, c'est presque trop facile. » soupira t'elle en l'ouvrant et en cherchant la date du jour. « Il note tout dans un seul agenda… »

-« Qui y a-t-il à la date d'aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda sa jumelle.

-« Attends j'y arrive. » assura Katya. « '_. J.S. ééb AV ; Du PORc c.23-E'…._ Je traduirai par 'Bombe à Plasma, Julian Sark 33-B avenue du porc casier 35-E. »

-« Je vérifie l'adresse. » déclara Sydney. « Il existe effectivement un groupe d'entrepôts encore actifs à cette adresse, je préviens l'équipe d'intervention, on se rejoint dehors. »

-« Bien, Muntaner, j'arrive. » approuva Katya.

Elle referma la porte du coffre et sortit précipitemment de la chambre. Une fois encore, elle ne croisa pas de gardes ou de membres du personnel, et elle arriva rapidement sur le parking derrière l'hôtel où l'attendait sa jumelle.

-« Tu as croisé quelqu'un au retour ? » demanda Sydney qui était descendue du cmaion.

-« Non, personne. » assura sa sœur, qui perçut qu'elle était toujours en colère pour Menscourt.

-« Que va-t-on dire concernant la mort de Menscourt ? » la questionna l'agent de la CIA, d'un ton neutre.

-« Qu'il a périt suite aux blessures de l'interrogatoie. » hasarda Katya, qui sabait que cette option ne les sauverait pas. « Où alors qu'il s'est enfuit et que nous ne l'avons pas retrouver… Ou la vérité. »

-« Que tu l'as tué ? »

-« Qu'il est mort. » répondit Katya, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sydney s'acharnait à vouloir parler de cela.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffise. » lui assura sa jumelle. « Tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision de ton propre chef, ce n'était pas dans le plan de mission. »

-« Ce n'est pas pour l'agence que je l'ai tué. »

-« Ca, je m'en doute bien.

-« Pourquoi donc t'acharnes-tu à e parler ? »

-« Parce que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » s'exclama Sydney. « Il t'a peut-être fait souffrir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer. Il n'y a jamais de raison, si c n'est en légitime défence. »

-« Crois ce que tu veux. » répondit sèchement Katya. « Mais il faut que tu saches que certaines de nos opinions divergent. Je pensais que Menscourt méitait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, je voulais me venger de ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. T'acharner à ne pas comprendre ne le ramènera pas, et je ne le souhaite pas de toute façon. »

-« Tu n'as aucun remords ? » s'éonna sa jumelle, la voix tremblante.

-« Aucun. » assura Katya.

Sydney baissa les yeux devant la froideur dans le ton de sa sœur. Elle savait que s'était leur première dispute depuis les neuf derniers mois, et ce n'était pas sur un sujet qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de léger. Elle avait appremment plus de différences avec Katya qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et découvrir que sa sœur faisait partie de ceux qui utilisent la mort lorsque cela les arrange lui faisait étranges… Katya ressemblait à son père… Ou à leur mère, peut-être même à Sark, d'une manière qui effrayait Sydney et qu'elle refusait de voir.

Elle vit alors que Katya avait commencé à s'éloigner dans dire mot.

-« Où vas-tu ? » s'écria Sydney alors qu'elle continuer à s'éloigner.

-« J'ai besoin d'être seule. » répondit l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène en se tournant vers sa sœur. « Je te retrouve demain à l'aérodrome, ne t'inquiète pas je serai à l'heure. »

Sydney n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Katya tourna les talons et disparut bientôt de son champ de vision.


	25. N'oublie jamais cette nuit

Chapitre 25 :

N'oublie jamais cette nuit

oxoOoxo

_17 mai 2007, Cannes_

(Lenny Kravitz : Believe)

A cette heure de la soirée, le bar du Martinez était moyennement fréquenté. En ce soir en particulier, les clients y étaient nombreux, car l'une des réceptions venait de se terminer. Accoudé au comptoir, assis sur un confortable tabouret, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui fixait son verre d'un air absent. Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'il était installé là, après que la soirée donnée par Menscourt ne s'est achevée. L'absence du vendeur d'armes français avait inquiété ses plus proches associés, dont lui puisqu'il était normalement prévu que Frank lui remette la bombe à plasma après la soirée. Ses hommes étaient alors partis à sa recherche et son associé savait qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures sans doute pour le retrouver. Il était à présent vingt-deux heures trente et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'échange ait lieu avant le lendemain matin.

Mais la disparition de Menscourt n'était pas la chose qui troublait le plus Julian. Il devait avouer que cela lui importait peu en fin de compte, car il avait toujours détesté cet homme et sa disparition ne l'attristait pas plus que cela. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de récupérer l'arme pour la rapporter à ses employeurs. Son esprit était accaparé par autre chose, quelque chose qui le troublait au plus profond de lui-même, ou quelqu'un aurait été plus exact. Depuis que ses yeux avaient croisé ce regard onyx, plus rien ne semblait aller normalement. Il n'avait pas revu ses yeux sombres depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, ou du moins pas la personne à qui ils appartenaient. Il avait toujours remarqué que sa sœur avait les mêmes yeux, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ceux de la femme qu'il avait vue était bien différente.

Katya… Cela lui semblait tellement irréel qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien vu. Pourtant, il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Ces traits qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir longuement regardés les nuits d'insomnie pendant près de huit ans. Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru, tout simplement. Mais sa certitude grandissait avec les minutes et il était désormais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Lorsque cette évidence s'était imposée à lui, une foule d'émotions contradictoires l'avait assailli sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir.

Cela faisait exactement trente et un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa femme, depuis sa fuite du centre allemand du Covenant où ils logeaient à l'époque. Et depuis tout ce temps, il avait décidé de laisser le hasard provoquer leur prochaine rencontre. Il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle aurait pu se trouver pendant tout ce temps. Il savait à quel point elle était douée pour brouiller les pistes et disparaitre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était ce qui était arrivé cette nuit de novembre.

Elle était partie sans dire mots, le laissant derrière elle, sans aucune information. Elle avait également réussi à sortir du centre sans donner l'alerte, et avant de partir pour une destination inconnue, elle avait pris avec elle cinquante millions de dollars, une bombe et avait tué l'un de leurs associés allemands. Sa fuite avait fait grand bruit au sein de l'organisation, mais Julian s'était bien peu soucié de tout cela. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce que pouvaient dire les autres et les sentiments qui avaient fait leur apparition alors avaient été bien plus dévastateurs.

Il y avait d'abord eu la stupeur, ce fait qu'il n'avait aucunement prévu que Katya puisse les trahir ainsi. Mais une fois cette première stupeur passée, il avait pris conscience qu'il l'avait toujours su. Le retour de Katya dans sa vie après sa trahison avait été bien trop prématuré pour pouvoir être permanant. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle lui renverrait l'ascenseur, s'il pouvait dire. Dans les premiers temps qui avaient suivi sa disparition, il s'était jeté corps et âme dans les recherches pour la retrouver, mais cela avait été vain. Sa femme n'avait pas été formée à l'espionnage dès sa plus tendre enfance pour rien, et cela s'était encore une fois vérifié. Puisqu'elle n'était enregistrée sur aucune base de données et qu'elle avait renouvelé toutes ses fausses identités après son départ du MI6, il avait été impossible pour Sark de la retrouver. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir trahi ainsi, mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que cela était de la mauvaise foi pure et simple. Il avait fait bien pire en lui mentant pendant près de dix ans. Il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui de ce qui s'était passé, et s'était souvent dit que si les choses avaient été différentes, il lui en aurait peut-être parlé… Mais il savait que ressasser le passé n'avançait à rien, et il avait tout simplement abandonné ses recherches.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'était souvent demandé s'il serait amené à la revoir. Sans doute s'était elle retirée de leur milieu pour vivre avec Anya loin de tout, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, et puisqu'il ne l'avait pas recroisé lors de son travail pour le Covenant, ni comme agent ni comme mercenaire, cela se vérifiait. La question qui avait le plus obnubilé son esprit portait sur un éventuel avenir avec Katya. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, cette idée s'était éloignée de lui sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, et même s'il ne s'était pas encore fait à cette idée, il avait conscience que cela devrait arriver un jour. Lorsqu'il était parti d'Angleterre, trois ans auparavant, quelque chose entre lui et sa femme s'était brisé, et même s'il demeurait des sentiments que rien ne pouvait détruire, il doutait qu'ils pourraient un jour avoir une vie comme celle qu'ils avaient eue à Londres. Il l'aurait souhaité, car en perdant Katya il s'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Au fil des années il s'était formé une image de tueur sans pitié, sans émotions, prêt à effectuer toutes les missions. Mais lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Katya, tout cela avait bien vite changé. Lui qui avait toujours été sans attaches se retrouvait maintenant lié à quelqu'un comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et la naissance de leur fille n'avait fait que renforcer cet encrage.

Anya… Dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas deux ans… Aujourd'hui, elle allait sur ses cinq ans, et il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Il aurait voulu vivre tous ces instants avec elle et sa mère… Il en avait voulu à Katya de l'interdire de revoir leur fille. Mais il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait fondé cette famille en sachant que cela ne pourrait pas être éternel. Il avait cru avoir le droit au bonheur, mais avec la vie qu'il menait, c'était sans doute impossible. Il avait passé ces dernières années loin des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui… Les deux seules… Et si aujourd'hui il affichait son éternel stoïcisme devant ses employeurs ou ses associés, il ne vivait plus que par ce travail puisqu'il avait perdu tout le reste.

Alors revoir Katya, même si cela n'avait été le temps que d'un court instant, n'avait pu que faire ressurgir toutes ces émotions qu'il s'employait à oublier. Il se demandait pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, ce soir en particulier, à la réception de Menscourt… Collaboraient-ils secrètement sans qu'il ne lui en ait rien dit ? Ou n'était-ce pas un hasard s'ils se trouvaient tous deux en France au même moment. Il aurait voulu la suivre mais le temps qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il était trop tard… Elle était déjà loin…

Sark finit sa dernière gorgée de vodka tonic et reposa le verre vide devant lui. Cette situation était définitivement compliquée, comme tout ce qui le rattachait à Katya. Les émotions qui les liaient avaient toujours eu un grand impact sur sa vie, et même s'il aurait pu assurer encore aujourd'hui qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il n'était pas certain que se fut encore le cas pour elle. Il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de renvoyer ses pensées au fond de son esprit, comme il l'avait fait durant ces deux dernières années. Il héla un serveur et commanda un nouveau verre.

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'était ce soir pas d'humeur à converser, et si on lui avait adressé la parole pour une autre raison que le travail, il aurait poliment décliné l'invitation sans plus de cérémonie. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être de l'avis de son voisin, ou plutôt de sa voisine. Cette dernière s'adressa directement à lui, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la langue qu'elle choisit pour le faire. Sa voisine lui parla en russe, comme si cela avait été une évidence.

-« _Quelle corvée ses soirées officielles. »_ déclara-t-elle, ne lui faisant pas pour autant relever les yeux.

_-« A qui le dîtes-vous._ » répondit Julian, sans lui adresser un regard.

-« _Tu me déçois, Julian. » _déclara alors la jeune femme_. « Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître ta propre femme lorsqu'elle te parle._ »

A l'entente de ces mots, l'Irlandais se figea un instant et son cœur manqua un battement… Cette voix… Maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, il se rendait compte de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu cette voix qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il releva alors son regard océan et se retrouva effectivement nez à nez avec Katya, qui affichait un léger sourire crispé. Lorsqu'il la vit, si proche, il mit quelques temps à s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux vers elle, son cœur s'était emballé un instant. Elle l'avait aperçu dès son entrée dans le bar, espérant inconsciemment le retrouver. Elle avait quitté Sydney sans se retourner, un nœud dans la gorge. C'était la première dispute qu'elle avait avec sa sœur depuis son retour, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi en accusant sa jumelle de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi à l'égard de Menscourt. Elle ne risquait pas de comprendre puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation. Mais cela avait été trop tôt. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait à leur retour, mais pour l'heure elle avait besoin d'être seule. Cela n'était peut-être pas prudent d'aller retrouver Julian, mais c'était ce dont elle avait envie, et saurait agir en conséquence.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi un long instant, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Après tout ce temps, ils était dur pour eux d'analyser les sentiments qui les assaillaient. Julian détailla un instant sa femme et vit qu'elle n'avait guère changée. Elle portait une élégante robe de mousseline noire qui mettait en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses et faisait ressortir le teint diaphane de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir aux reflets bleutés, et il remarqua qu'elle portait la parure de diamants qu'il lui avait offert. Il la retrouva aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, cela n'avait pas changé.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? » finit par l'interroger le jeune homme.

-« Comme toi, je suis venue assister à la soirée de Menscourt. » répondit évasivement Katya, après avoir but une gorgée de son Bluddy-Mary.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Julian en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. « Cela m'étonne, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais invitée. »

-« Je ne l'étais pas à proprement parlé. »' déclara simplement la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence où leur contemplation ne cessa pas. Sark remarqua que son vis-à-vis était tendu, chose peu habituelle car Katya avait toujours sut contrôler ses émotions.

-« Tu es tendue ? » remarqua t'il alors.

-« En effet. » approuva l'informaticienne au regard onyx. « Je dois dire que les circonstances de notre séparation me font redouter la réaction que tu purrais avoir en me voyant ici. »

-« Cela fait plus de deux ans. » lui rappela Julian.

-« La rancœur est parfois tenace. »

-« Je ne parlerais plus de rancœur, tu sais. » lui confia Sark. « Je sais qu'après deux ans de séparation, on aurait pu avoir un autre sujet de conversation que nos trahisons mutuelles.. »

-« Et pourquoi ne pas tout de suite mettre les choses à plat ? » lui demanda Katya. « Si les choses sont claires, elles seront plus facile. »

-« Je suis d'accord. » approuva son mari. « Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ? Ce tabouret n'est pas très confortable, et la conversation risque d'être longue. »

-« Avec plaisir. » approuva Katya, qui était redevenue maîtresse d'elle-même.

Les deux espions se dirigèrent alors vers l'une des tables un peu en retrait, et prirent tous deux place de part et d'autre du confortable canapé de cuir noir. Julian commanda une bouteille de champagne qu'un serveur en costume leurs apporta bientôt dans un seau de glaçons. Il disposa deux flûtes devant eux et les servit tour à tour avant de s'éclipser et de les laisser seuls. Ils se saisirent de leurs flûtes et Julian fit mine de porter un toast.

-« A nos retrouvailles. » déclara t'il avec un léger sourire en coin.

-« A nos retrouvailles. » déclara Katya en l'imitant. « Même si nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps.. »

-« Commençons par le début. » débuta son mari. « Ton départ du centre de Munich il y a deux ans. »

-« Que veux-tu en dire ? » le questionna sa femme.

-« Que j'ai compris. » répondit simplement Julian. « Lorsque je t'ai vu arriver en Juin, je me suis douté, inconsciemment sans doute, que tu n'étais pas revenue pour retrouver ta mère uniquement. Je me doutais de quelque chose, même si j'ai préféré fermer les yeuxx. »

-« Tu avais deviné ma vengeance ? »

-« On peut dire ça. » assura Sark. « Mais peut-être parce que dans les mêmes circonstances j'aurais sûrement agit de la même façon… Lorsque tu as décidé de rester, je savais que cela ne serait que temporaire, et qu'un jour tu repartirais peut-être sans rien dire. »

-« Pourtant tu t'es à nouveau rapproché de moi, et nous avons repris une vie de couple. » lui rappela l'ex-agent du MI6.

-« Parce que je craignais que ce ne soit la dernière fois que je te vois. » l'informa Julian en encrant son regard au sien. « Je sais à quel point ce que je t'ai fait enduré t'a fait souffrir… Et j'avais peur qu'aprè-s ça, on ne se revoit jamais… Plus comme ça du moins. »

-« Je crois que j'en avais peur également. » approuva Katya. « C'était étrange… A la fois j'avais conscience que j'étais là pour un but précis, me venger… Mais je profitais aussi de chaque jour que nous pasisons ensemble… »

-« Comme si c'étaient les derniers. » termina son mari.

-« Tu crois qu'ils l'étaiennt ? » le questionna Katya, à qui cette question brûlait les lèvres. Elle aurait tellement voulu tout recommencer qu'en cet instant elle aurait pu tout sacrifier… Mais si elle était la seule à croire en ce bonheur, ce n'était pas la peine de s'y précipiter, en connaissance des sacrifices que cela représenteraient.

-« Je dirais que pour l'heure, tout est bien trop complexe. » finhit par rpéondre Julian. « J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que nous pourrons recommencer une vie de famille… Mais tout a changé. »

-« Je comprends. » souffla Katya.

-« Mais raconte-moi, qu'es-tu devenue ? » lui demanda Sark. « Tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de moi, mais parle-moi de toi. »

-« Je… Je ne peux pour le moment pas te révéler l'endroit où je suis. » avoua Katya. « J'ai mis trop longtemps à faire que nous soyons en sécurité que je ne veux pas risquer tout cela… Il est encore trop tôt, je viens juste de te retrouver.

-« Je comprends. » assura Julian. « La sécurité d'Anya est tout ce qui compte, et je le comprends. »

-« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous vivons dans un endroit reculé, et qu'on mène une petite vie tranquille. »

-« Tu arrives à avoir une vie tranquille ? » s'étonna Sark.

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne dépends plus de personne. » rectifia Katya. « On peut dire que je travaille en freelance, piratages informatiques, conception de virus ou de systèmes de cryptologie… Ce genre de chose. »

-« Des broutilles pour toi, en somme. » plaisanta Julian. « Et en parlant d'Anya, comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Bien.' Assura sa femme avec un sourire sincère cette fois, et cette lueur au fond de son regard onyx qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur fille. « Elle va à l'école maintenant, et elle s'en sort plutôt bien. »

-« Vu les parents qu'elle a cela me semble tout à fait normal. »

-« J'aimerai que tu puisses la revoir. » lâcha alors Katya d'une voix triste. « Si nous arrivons à rétablir une situation stable, qui sait… Je sais que tui lui manques, et je sais que tu voudrais la voir… Mais si cela ne mène a rien, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à souffrir de nos différents. »

-« Je suis d'accord. » lui assura Julian avec un sourire.

-« Si tu veux, j'ai une photo d'elle. » lui assura alors Katya en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Elle en sortit un porte-feuille où elle dissimula les photos de Sydney et elle dans un photomaton, ou d'Ellen et elle. Elle tomba sur une série de quatre photos où Anya et elle faisaient des grimaces dans une cabine photo et sourit en repensant à cette journée qu'elles avaient passé à Londres, trois mois plus tôt. Elle trouva alors la photo qu'elle cherchait et la tendit à Julian.

Il s'en saisit et étudia attentivement le cliché. Sur l'image se trouvaient sa femme, vêtue d'une joli tunique bleu-outre mer et d'un jean beige, des oreilles de Minie sur la tête, et leur fille, assortie à sa mère avec son petit bermida beige et sa petite tunique bleue également, ses boucles brunes coiffées d'une paires d'oreilles de Wennie l'Ourson. Entre elle, se trouvait justement le personnage en question, qui tenait la main aux deux femmes Sark. Le séduisant Irlandais attarda son regard sur sa fille. Elle avait terriblement grandit sans pour autant avoir changé. Toujours le même visage d'ange, les mêmes yeux bleus-nuit, mélange des siens et de ceux de Katya… Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents qu'elle avait commencé à perdre. Il fut pris d'un élan de tendresse comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et un sourire étira même ses lèvres.

-« C'était lors de notre séjour à Paris, il y a quelques semaines. » expliqua t'elle. « Après être allés passer un week-end à Bath avec Ellen, James et Fing nous avons fait un petit détour par la France. »

-« Tu revois les autres ? » demanda Julian, étonné.

-« Oui, mais eux aussi ignorent où je me trouve. » lui révéla Katya, bien consciente du mensonge qu'elle proférait. « Je me souviens qu'Ann a piqué une crise car on lui a refusé l'entrée dans 'Space Moutainj'… J'ai beau eut lui dire que s'était dangeureux pour elle, elle a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas peur… Elle s'est donc contentée du train de la mine. »

-« Une vraie casse-cou. » sourit son mari en lui retendant la photo.

-« Je me demande de qui elle tient. » plaisanta Katya.

Sark ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire. Katya se mit alors à lui parler des progrès de leur fille, et des différents voyages qu'elle avait pu faire avec Anya, surtout en Angleterre où elle retournait souvent pour voir ses amis Ainsi, Julian apprit qu'elle parlait parfaitement l'anglais et le russe, comme ils avaient décidé de lui apprendre juste après sa naissance. Elle avait une grande passion pour le dessin, si bien que Katya avait du tout mettre dans des cartons, les murs de sa chambre commençaient à manquer d'espace pour accrocher les œuvres de leur fille. Cela rappela à J Julian la même passion qu'avait eu sa femme pour le dessin. Passion qu'elle avait totalement abandonnée depuis la naissance de leur fille.

Ils passèrent ainsi les minutes suivantes à parler de leur fille, ne parlant que peu de leur vie actuelle. Katya voulait en dire le moins possible, pour éviter de trop mentir à J Julian Il était vingt trois heures trente lorsqu'un serveur leurs annonça poliment qu'ils devaient partir car le bar allait fermer. Katya et Julian se levèrent après avoir fini leurs coupes de champagne et se dirigèrent vers le grand hall d'entrée. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant l'ascenseur qui montait aux suites. Une sorte de gêne s'installa entre eux devant l'alternative qui s'imposait à eux.

Katya se demandait si cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec son mari. N'était-elle pas déjà allée trop loin en venant lui parler ainsi ? N'avait-elle pas déjà mis en danger sa sécurité et celle d'Anya ? Pourtant, elle avait envie de rester avec lui cette nuit. Parce que ces retrouvailles avaient un goût de 'trop peu'… Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensemble éternellement, mais une nuit était déjà bien assez pour la rassurer, pour lui certifier que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, et qu'il l'aimait toujours… Ils ne se l'étaient pas dit clairement, mais elle connaissait assez Julian pour savoir que s'il en avait été autrement, il lui aurait fait comprendre de manière précise.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et ils purent lire chez l'autre la même envie. Sark put distinguer dans les yeux onyx de sa femme cette lueur qu'il n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Il avait envie qu'elle reste cette nuit, si elle devait être leur dernière ensemble, il voulait en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde, quitte à se passer de sommeil. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Ils se trouvaient maintenant l'un face à l'autre, et se fixaient sans dire mot. Se fut Julian qui fut le premier à briser le silence.

-« Où dors-tu ? » lui demanda t'il.

-« Je devais normalement repartir après la soirée par un vol de nuit. » mentit Katya, sans décrocher son regard de celui de son mari. « Mais il est déjà parti maintenant.

-« Dans ce cas, tu pourrais rester. » proposa simplement Sark, se rendant alors compte qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. » souffla la jeune femme aux boucles ébène, alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr non plus. » répondit Julian dans un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que le vide entre eux ne disparaisent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, puis ils s'embrassèrent réellement, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis deux ans. A ce contact, leurs corps s'électrifièrent et un frisson les parcourut.

Il ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver leurs habitudes, comme si elles avaient été encrées en leur mémoire comme un automatisme. Les bras de Katya s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son mari, qui plaça une de ses mians au creux des reins de la jeune femme, et une autre sur sa joue. Leur baiser s'enflamma vite, et se fut à bout de souffle qu'il ses se séparèrent. Julian posa son front contre celui de Katya et murmura :

-« Je crois que nous devrions monter dans ma chambre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

-« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée en effet. » approuva sa femme avec un léger sourire.

Sark déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, ne cessant de se jeter des regards en coin, leurs mains toujours liées. Les portes de la s'ouvrirent et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Julian. Ils s'arrêtèrerent devant la porte n°132, où le séduisant irlandais introduisit sa clé magnétique, semblable à celle que Katya avait utilisée pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Menscourt. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit en le remerciant d'un signe de la tête. Son mari alluma les lumières pour révéler une chambre spacieuse, et invita ensuite la jeune femme à s'assoir dans la méridienne de velours bleu-roi.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda alors Julian en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar.

-«

-« Un Gin Tonic m'ira très bien. » répondit l'informaticinne au regard onyx.

-« Je sais d'où me vient cette mauvaise habitude de boire du Gin ou de la Vodka tonic, maintenant. » assura alors Sark en sortant deux verres qu'il remplit.

-« Mauvaise habitude ? » le questionna sa femme en arquant un sourcil.

-« Avoue que pour des personnes telles que nous, on s'attend plus à quelque chose comme un grand vin, où du Scotch. » déclara Sark en apportant les deux verres.

-« Je ne supporte pas le Scotch, et je ne bois que du vin blanc. » assura Katya en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

-« Je le sais. » répondit simplement son mari avec un sourire.

Ils trinquièrent alors, avant de boire une gorgée de leur boisson. Un long silence s'établit entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Julian ne se lève, pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une sacoche, sous l'œil curieux de l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. Alors qu'il foullait à l'intérieur du sac, elle en profita pour retirer sa perruque et la parure qu'elle portait, les gardant ensuite dans chacune de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas avec elle d'endroits sûrs où les mettre, son sac à main ne contenant que ses faux papiers, son porte-feuille et les quelques gadgets qu'elle avait avec elle. Elle y jeta alors un coup d'œil et fut rassurée que le brouilleur de mots de passe soit dissimulé par un tube de gloss, et le synthétiseur d'emprunte digital se présentait sous la forme d'un téléphone portable. Elle le savait, mais voulait avant tout en être sûre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa couverture soit compromise par une chute accidentelle de son sac.

Elle releva ensuite les yeux vers Sark qui refermait la sacoche, une enveloppe à la main. Cela l'intrigua, et son mari lui donna une fois qu'il ne fut assis à ses côtés. Elle étudia attentivement l'enveloppe blanche, où était seulement inscrit 'Katie'. Elle sourit intérieurement devant l'emploi de ce surnom.. Il n'y avait que Julian qui l'appelait ainsi. Ellen l'avait fait une ou deux fois, mais c'était vraiment quelque chose de propre à son mari.

-« C'est une lettre que j'ai écrite il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. » lui expliqua Julian. « Je voulais que tu la lises, ce qu'il y a dedans n'a pas vraiment changé finalement. »

-« Je la lirais. » lui promit Katya en glissant la lettre dans son sac à main. « Mais pas tout de suite. »

-« Je vois.' Acquiesça le jeune homme.

-« Tu aurais un endroit où je pourrais ranger ceux-ci ? » demanda t'elle en désignant la parure qu'elle avait à la main.

-« Je peux le mettre dans le coffre-fort, tu pourras me les demander avant de partir. »

-« Bien. » approuva sa femme avec un hochement de tête.

-« Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe. » lui assura Julian en la désignant d'un signe de la tête.

Katya sourit, et prit l'une de ses boucles ébène entre ses doigts, alors que son mari rangeait les bijoux dans le coffre fort. Elle étudia alors le code qu'il tapa sur le clavier numérique, et le vit refermer la porte blindée avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Une fois assise, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui. Katya posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux, comme pour savouer cette proximité qu'elle savait éphémère. Julian déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fit relever les yeux vers lui. Elle croisa son regard azur, et s'y perdit une nouvelle fois… Ainsi dans ses bras elle oubliait tout le reste. Les deux années qui les avaient séparé, les mensonges et les incertitudes quant à leur avenir. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de lui qu'elle pouvait oublier tout cela, même après dix ans, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Si Anya restait la personne la plus importante de sa vie, celle qu'elle devait protéger contre tout, et celle pour laquelle elle se devait d'être présente, Julian représentait tout le reste… L'homme qu'elle aimait, cette autre partie d'elle qui lui ressemblait tellement… Car à bien y réflléchir, ils se ressemblaient… Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le même parcours, ils restaient des êtres seuls, sans attaches… Ou juste attachés l'un à l'autre, et à leur fille… Elle avait beau avoir son père et Sydney aujourd'hui, Ellen et ses autres amis, si on lui assurait qu'elle avait l'opportunité de vivre avec son mari et sa fille, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion, quit à s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis… Y renoncer totalement, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre aujourd'hui… Malgré tout, elle s'était attachée à son entourage de Los Angeles, surtout à son père et à sa sœur… Elle ne pourrait pas choisir, elle le savait. Sydney et Jack étaient devenus bien trop importants pour qu'elle ne les néglige ainsi. Mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas à choisir, qui savait ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Pour l'heure, elle avait envie de profiter des heures qui allaient suivre, dans les bras de Julian. Elle avait un jour lu qu'un auteur avait écrit 'N'oublie jamais cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini'. En serait-il de même pour elle et Julian ? Cette nuit sonnerait-elle un renouveau pour eux, ou bien la fin de leur amour, qu'il lui faudrait oublier par la suite ? Il n'était pas temps de se poser ces questions… Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure.

Elle sentit alors la main de Julian lui caresser la joue, du bout des doigts. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle embrassa la paume de sa main.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea alors Katya voyant qu'il semblait songeur.

-« Que j'aimerais que cette nuit soit éternelle. » répondit Julian, encrant à nouveau son regard océan à celui de sa femme. « Et toi, à quoi penses-tu ? »

-« Que tu m'as manqué… » souffla l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène, rapprochant son visage de celui de son mari.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors et ils échangèrent un baiser qui s'enflamma vite. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement, comme pour se rassasier des lèvres de l'autre, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt avec délices, leurs arrachant un frisson à chacun. Katya passa ses mains dans la nuque de Julian, les siennes se plongeant dans les boucles ébènes de sa partenaires. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent de plus en plus, leurs laissant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Mais cela les importait peu, seule comptait la présence de l'autre et ce contact qui leurs avaient tant manqué durant toutes ses années…. Deux ans n'étaient rien dans une vie, mais cela leurs avait semblé durer une éternité.

Julian quitta bientôt les lèvres de sa femme, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, puis il traça le contour de son menton avant de déscendre dans le cou de sa femme jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge. Ses baisers étaient à la fois dévorant et chargés d'amour et de tendresse. Par réflexe, l'anglaise au regard onyx passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, avant qu'il ne remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il lia à nouveau aux siennes.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils se levèrent d'un commun accord. Julian commença à dénouer les lacets de la robes de sa ravissante compagne, alors qu'elle lui hôtait sa veste et s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Au fil des minutes, la passions les dévorait, un feu s'étant allumé dans tout leur être. De ce qu'ils se rappelaient, jamais ils n'avaient autant eu envie l'un de l'autre, et cette envie qui les avait consumés petità petit durant tous ces mois éclatait maintenant en une gigantesque vague de désir, qui les rongea comme jamais. Ils ne désiraient que l'autre, dans un torrent de sentiments contradictoires et dévastateurs… Ils s'étaient tant aimé, tant haïs que tout cela se confondait et les liait pour l'éternité… Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre sans l'autre, ils le surent en cet instant….. Et si la vie se mettait sur leur passage, leurs barrant la route du bonheur, ils sauraient la surmonter, quit à y passer des années….

Ils profitèrent alors de cette nuit, savourant chacune de ces secondes. Sur le chemin qui les menait au lit, ils perdirent la plus part de leurs vêtements, sans cesser de s'embrasser. La robe de Katya glissa lentement le long de ses Fines jambes et rejoignit à son tour le sol. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur le lit, et Julian se sépara un instant d'elle pour la couvrir d'un regard amoureux. A cet instant, elle lui apparut plus belle que jamais, ainsi allongée à ses côtés. Ses boucles ébène encadraient son visage diaphane. Son regard onyx brillait, et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, lui donnant un air angélique. Elle ne portait plus pour vêtements qu'un soutien-gorge sans bretelles de dentelle pourpre et un tanga assorti. Le séduisant irlandais se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

-« Tu es sublime, mon amour… »

-« Et toi tu es toujours aussi flatteur, mon cœur. » souffla Katya, espiègle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un nouveau flot de passion les emporta alors, et le reste de leurs vêtements ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils ne purent resister plus longtemps à l'envie qui les tenaillait et Julian finit par faire basculer Katya sous lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un baiser endiablé, et leurs mains se mirent à parcourirent le corps de l'autre dans une danse hypnotique. Après plusieurs minutes d'un mélange de murmures, de caresses et dee baisers, la jeune femme aux boucles noires finit par entourer le corps de Julian de ses jambes dans une invitation muette. Leurs corps se mêlèrent alors, provoquant chez chacun d'eux des sensaions décuplées par l'attente qu'il avaient du endurer pour se retrouver à nouveau. Ainsi, ils commencèrent leur ascension vertigineusee vers le septième ciel, redécouvrant des émotions et des sensations qui leurs avaient manqué durant ces deux années de séparations. Se fut au bout d'un crechendo de plaisir qu'ils atteignirent son paroxysme, s'unissant pour ne former alors plus qu'un, avant de retomber sur le lit, en sueur, à l'orée du bonheur, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Julian roulant su le côté et se retrouvant sur le dos aux côtés de Katya. Ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale, et de ralentir les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs. Ce corps à corps les avaient épuisés, mais tous deux étaient comblés, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu autour d'eux, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Alors que leurs souffles et leurs cœurs se calmaient, le jeune homme se mit sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à sa femme, qui était allongée sur le ventre. Une mèche ébène barrait son front, son regard brillant par l'effort. Julian dégagea sa boucle noire, la remettant derrière son oreille, sans la quitter des yeux.

-« Je taime. » déclara t'il alors, d'une voix douce.

-« Je taime aussi. » souffla Katya, la voix emplie d'émotions devant la déclaration de Julian.

Ce dernier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement, et l'attira contre lui. L'anglaise aux boucles ébène posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, ils somnolèrent, profitant simplement de cette étreinte. Le silence régnait dans la pièce Ils reprirent petit- petit pied avec la réalité, et retrouvèrent également des forces. Ce moment de paix fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Julian.

Katya, qui s'était endormie pour quelques secondes se réveilla en sentant son mari s'éloigner d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et Julian lui répondit par un sourire navré. Il sortit alors du lit, et enfila rapidement son pantalon avant de prendre le petit appareil cellulaire qui se trouvait sur la table basse de la suite. Il décocha, et se rendit sur le balcon, fermant partiellement la baie vitrée derrière lui. Katya soupira, et retomba mollement sur son oreiller, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle revoyait les dernières heures dans un brouillard d'euphorie et de passion, les images et les émotions se mêlant en un tourbillon puissant. Pola première fois depuis des mois, emme se se,taot cpù comblée, un sentiment de plénitude au fond de l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas songer à l'après, pas encore. Cela était trop difficile, et penser à leur séparation, encore plus. Peut-être avait-elle agit égoïstement en cette nuit, mais elle avait tout fait pour ne pas mettre Anya en danger. Elle savait qu le lendemain, elle regagnerait l'aérodrome, monterait dans l'avion de la CIA et regagnerait Los Angeles. Sa vi reprendrait, et elle garderait en souvenir cette nuit passée dans les bras de son mari.

Une chose pourtant serait différente. Elle saurait une chose qu'elle ignorait jusque là, à savoi que Julian l'aimait toujours. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi transparent avec elle. Les fois où il lui avait dit 'je t'aime' au cours des dix dernières années se comptaint sur les doigts de la main, et elle était même persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer ses mots depuis sa trahison et son départ de Londres, trois ans plus tôt. Son mari avait-il put sentir son besoin d'en être sûre ? D'être sûre de son amour, de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Cela expliquerait les nombreuses démonstrations de ses sentiments qu'il lui avait faite en si peu de temps. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'aurait guère étonnée, Julian la connaissait par cœur et avait pu deviner ce besoin qu'elle avait. Elle sourit à cette pensées, et finit par sortir à son tour du lit, s'enroulant dans l'un des draps de satin bleu-nuit. Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bain, et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle fouilla alors dan l'un des placards et découvrit la présence de peignoirs. Elle en choisi un, un modèle féminin en satin noir, et le passa avant de sortir et de se rendre dans la suite. Elle observa quelques secondes Julian à l'extérieur, et avança à pas lents pour se poster dans l'encadrement de la baie-vitrée, appuyée contre le battant de cette dernière, ses bras croisés su sa poitrine. Sark était toujours au téléphone mais elle ne comprit sa conversation.

-« Vous êtes sûrs ? » l'entendit-elle demander à son interlocuteur. « Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir où il l'a cachée par hasard… Aucun endroit où seraient répertoriées ses informations ? Je ne crois pas que cela satisfera nos employeurs…. Retrouvez-le, ou au moins, retrouvez la bombe…. Bien. »

Il coupa la communication rageusement et poussa un soupir. Katya devina alors le sujet de la conversation de son mari, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans un geste nerveux. Il devait sûrement parler de la disparition de Menscourt et de la bombe à plasma. Elle savait que l'équipe d'intervention dirigée par Eric avait trouvée l'arme et l'avait emporté. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux employés du Covenant pour retrouver l'agenda qu'elle-même avait découvert dans la soirée. Ils iraient assurément fouiller sa suite, mais avant qu'ils ne fassent le lien entre sa présence, la disparition de Menscourt et celle de la bombe, elle aurait à nouveau disparue. Elle secoua alors ses boucles ébène, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, et s'approcha de Julian. En entendant ses pas, il se retourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire. Katya le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui, alors qu'il entourait sa fine taille de ses bras.

-« Des ennuis ? » demanda t'elle, sans relever les yeux.

-« Des complications dans la mission. » répondit simplement Sark, ne voulant ni ne pouvant en révéler trop à sa femme.

-« J'espère que cela s'arrangera. » lui souhaita Katya en se détachant légèrement de lui.

-« Oublions tout ça. » lui assura alors le séduisant irlandais. « Nous avons d'autres choses bien plus agréables à penser »

-« Sûrement. » acquiesça la jeune femme aux yeux d'onyx. « Tu as pourtant l'air préoccupé. » devina t'elle.

-« Plus maintenant. » lui certifia son mari. « Quand tu es là, tout le reste me paraît insignifiant. »

Sa compagne lui sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, regagnant leur suite.

xxx

Le jour se levait lentement sur le Sud de la France, annonciateur d'une nouvelle journée ensoleillée. Katya se trouvait dans le lit de Julian, où les draps froissés témoignaint de la nuit agitée qu'ils venaient de passer après le coup de téléphone de son mari. Ils avaient passé de longues heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rédécouvrant à plusieurs reprises, s'abandonnant à ces instants qu'ils savaient éphémères. Sark avait fini par s'endormir, les lueurs de l'aube commençant à poindre à l'Est. Katya elle, n'avait pu se résoudre à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, ne voulant perdre aucun instant prés de lui. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle le regardait dormir, sans pouvoir détourner son regard de lui.

Elle le fit pourtant à cet instant et regarda l'heure qu'affichait son portable, qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit, et mis en silencieux. Il était six heures moins le quart, et Sydney avait essayé de la joindre à plusieurs reprises, sans que sa jumelle ne lui réponde. Elle devrait rejoindre l'aérodrome pour huit heures, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu plus de deux heures. Elle resta encore de longues minutes à observer Julian endormi, puis, elle finit par se lever, repoussant en silence les draps du lit. Elle revêtit le peignoir qu'elle avait trouvé quelques heure plus tôt et se dirigea alors vers son sac à main. Elle y prit la lettre de Julian, et s'assit sur le canapé pour la lire. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller son mari. Elle déplia ensuite la feuille blanche emplie de l'écriture de Julian, écriture qu'elle aurait reconnut entre mille pour l'avoir lu sur les nombreux rapports de mission qu'il avait effectué pour le MI5, bien des années plus tôt.

_16 juin 2005_

_Katie,_

_Cela fait aujourd'hui cinq mois que tu as disparu, et que j'ai décidé de me mettre à ta recherche. Aujourd'hui, je crois que cela ne sert plus à rien. J'écris cette lettre, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puisque je n'ai jamais été friant de ce genre de choses. Le romantisme et l'étalage de sentiments ne font pas parties de mes prédispositions, comme tu le sais. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je suis là et je t'écris cette lettre que tu ne liras peut-être jamais. _

_Lorsque tu es partie précipitamment, il y a cinq mois, j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Au point que ma première réaction a été de t'en vouloir. Tu nous avais trahi, emportant avec toi une grosse somme d'argent, une bombe et tuant l'un des principaux associés du Covenant. Je crois que le meurtre d'Ozen est ce qui est le plus restée en travers de la gorge des membres du Covenant. De Depuis, je t'ai cherché partout où j'ai pu, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que cela ne servait plus à rien. Si tu étais partie, c'est que tu avais de bonnes raisons, et chercher à te retrouver par tous les moyens n'aurait sûrement servi à rien. Encore une fois, tu as montré que tu savais disparaître sans laisser de traces, ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi. Tu t'en es allée, probablement avec Anya pour vivre en sécurité. Je sais que tu n'es pas retournée à Londres, cela m'aurait d'ailleurs étonné de ta part. Peut-être as-tu retrouvé la trace de ton père, et peut-être vis-tu à Los Angeles aujourd'hui. Si c'est le cas, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais. Je n'irais pas te chercher là-bas, je sais que tu as besoin d'être seule, et de reconstruire ta vie. Et après toutes les souffrances que je t'ai faites endurer, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher._

_Je ne t'en veux plus aujourd'hui. Je m'en suis aussi voulu à moi-même, comprenant finalement que tu étais revenue pour te venger, et non pour me pardonner. Je sais que cela est chose impossible, et je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'un an est passé, de ce que j'ai put te faire endurer. Lorsque j'ai été envoyé par le SVR pour m'infiltrer au sein même des services secrets anglais, tu ne faisais pas encore partie de mon équipe. Déjà à cette époque, alors que je n'avais que vingt-et-un an, je faisais déjà parti e ce monde, du côté des méchants si l'on peut dire. J'avais déjà plusieurs meurtres et attentats derrière moi, mais lorsque tu es formé pour cela dès ta plus tendre enfance, tu le fais sans remords… Je sais que tu comprends, puisque toi aussi tu as été formée pour devenir un redoutable agent du KGB. _

_Notre rencontre a tout changé…. Tu m'as changé…. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu me détestais, et moi je t'en voulais… Nous avons appris à nous connaître, et nous sommes tombés amoureux…. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu tout te dire, mon double rôle au sein du MI6, les secrets de mon passé. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'avais peut-être moins peur de ta réaction que celle de mes employeurs. Je sais que cela est une fausse excuse, et sans doute une preuve de mauvaise foi de ma part, mais je me suis tut pour te protéger. S'ils avaient découvert que je t'en avais parlé, ils nous auraient tués tous les deux, et peut-être même Anya. J'aurais refusé que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ne soient tuées par mes actions. Je ne sais pas si cette explication pourra t'éclairer sur mes agissements, puisque nous n'en avons jamais parlé vraiment depuis ton retour._

_Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je ne t'en veux plus, et je crois que remuer le passé ne peut apporter que des souffrances. J'aurais aimé que nous appartenions à un autre monde, où nous aurions pu vivre sans tout cela. Mais la vie es ainsi faite, et nous devons vivre avec. J'espère parfois, à mes heures perdues, que nous pourrons un jour retrouver une vie normale. Du moins aussi normale que possible… Pourquoi pas vivre dans un endroit reculé, avec Anya….. Je sais que cela n'arrivera pas avant de nombreuses années, mais je garde ce rêve dans un coin de ma mémoire, en attendant qu'il se réalise._

_Peu de gens se doutent du changement que notre histoire à plus provoquer en moi. Je suis toujours ce que j'ai été depuis mon enfance, mais un côté de moi à totalement changé lorsque je t'ai rencontré, lorsque je t'ai aimé. Il n'est pas de mon genre de faire preuve de sentimentalisme, mais cela tu l'as changé chez moi…. On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, tout est différent… J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire confiance comme avant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je serai prêt à sacrifier pour l'obtenir, mais le temps me le dira._

_J'espère un jour que le hasard nous fera nous rencontrer. Puisque je ne sais pas où envoyer cette lettre, je la garderai jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. _

_Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, et si c'est affreusement pathétique, c'est pourtant la vérité._

_En espérant te revoir,_

_Julian._

Alors qu'elle achevait sa troisième lecture, des larmes avait coulé sur les joues de porcelaine de Katya. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion, et il était difficile pour elle d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Lire tout ça l'avait remplongé dans le passé, dans ce passé où ils étaient heureux. Le prix de la vérité était parfois trop élevé pour être supportable, pourtant ils s'en étaient relevés, chacun de leur côté. Elle en voudrait toujours à Julian de lui avoir menti, et même si elle pouvait envisager les raisons de son silence, elle ne pourrait que les accepter à moitié. Il avait cru faire cela pour les protéger, Anya et elle. Mais par son silence, il avait détruit leur famille, peut-être pour toujours. Cette famille éclatée… Un père responsable de leur séparation, errant dans le monde pour le compte d'une organisation terroriste dans une situation invivable pour une vie de famille. Une mère qui était prtagée entre son amour et sa raison, voulant offrir une vie rêvée à sa fille, sûre et ordinaire . Mais désirant également vivre son amour, dans un équilibre de vie précaire… Puis il y avait cette petite fille, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'était plus là, mais qui était forte au point de s'en accomoder et de ne pas e vouloir à sa mère… Famille étrange, famille brisée…. Famille qui vivait dans l'espoir silencieux d'être réunie un jour, sans voir le bout du tunne sombreque formait leur séparation.

Pourtant, en cette nuit, Julian et Katya s'étaient retrouvés. Sans doute ne se reverraient-ils pas avant de nombreux mois, et sans doute se passerait-il nombre de choses avant que cela ne se produise. Mais cette rencontre leurs avait inssuflés un nouvel espoir. Elle ne savait pas aujourd'hui quand ils pourraient être à nouveau heureux, mais cela s ferait, il faudrait être patient, mais ils finiraient par se retrouver.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle devrait bientôt rentrer, et elle savait qu'une ville comme Cannes disposait de peu de commerces ouverts à cete heure là. Il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes pour mettre en plae le système dont elle avait eu l'idée, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Elle se leva alors, et revêti sa tenue de la veille. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'asit au bord du lit et observa Julian. Puis, elle quitta la chambre en silence pour y revenir quelques heures plus tard.

xxx

Il était sept heures trente lorsque Katya pénétra à nouveau dans la suite de Julian, où Elle ne fit aucun bruit, et déposa le sac en papier qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle ne portait plus sa robe de soirée, mais abordait un jean bleu délavé et un débardeur blanc, ses boucles ébènes remontées en une queu de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle embrassa alors la pièce des yeux, à la recherche du bureau, nécessiteuse d'une fueille blanche. Elle avait accompli ce qu'elle voulait à temps, et il lui en restait juste assez pour finir son 'plan', si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Elle trouva alors le bureau, et fouilla dans les différents tirroirs avant de trouver un bloc de feuilles vierges. Elle le prit, et alla s'assoir dans le canapé, après avoir prit un stylo dans son sac à main. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, la feuille blanche devant elle l'intimidant légèrement. Elle avait songé aux mots de sa letre durant ces dernières heures, mais aucune des formmules qu'elle avait eu en tête Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose à écrire, car les minutes filaient. Elle se jeta alors à l'eau, et se mit à écrire. Durant les instants qui suivirent, elle emplie la feuille blanche de sa fine écriture tracée à l'encre noire, et finit par relira sa lettre, satisfaite. Elle la posa alors sur la table, et sortit de son sac ce qu'elle avait acheté, soit deux téléphones portables. Elle en alluma un, e composa le code pin standard avant de pénétrer dans le système du téléphone. Elle l'avait déjà modifié comme bon lui semblait, mais il lui restait deux ou trois choses à faire. Elle se rendit dans le répertoire et entra un numéro qu'elle prénomma 'K.S.', comme ses initiales, puis elle se rendit par la suite dans les documents du téléphone. Elle se saisit de son propre téléphone portable, à l'intérieur de son sac à main, et entreprit d'envoyer un fichier par blue-tuss. Lorsque le premier appareil reçu le fichier, elle pu voir sur l'écran : 'Robbie Williams – 3' bien reçu. Elle sourit en repensant à cette chanson qui avait marqué l'ouverture du bal pour son mariage avec Julian, huit ans plus tôt. Elle savait que lorsqu'il entendrait le téléphone sonner, il comprendrait. Puis, elle posa le premier téléphone sur la table, à côté de la lettre, avant de se saisir de son porte feuille. Elle prit la série de quatre photos d'Anya et elle dans un photomaton, et en découpa deux qu'elle posa également sur la table. Ca y était, tout était prêt, et il n'était que huit-heures moins-le-quart, juste le temps pour elle de se rendre à l'aérodrome. Elle se leva, et embrassa la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit Julian toujours endormi, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il était pour elle l'heure de partir, elle ne devait plus traîner, au risque de rater son avion.

Elle regarda encore quelques secondes son mari dormir, comme pour s'imprégner de cette image, et revécut la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle sourit légèrement, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main, et finit par se lever. Se fut alors qu'elle vit la chemise grise de Julian sur le sol. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la chassa vite de ses pensées, la trouvant ridicule… Pourtant, elle demeura dans sa tête, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la suite. Elle fit demi-tour, failli se résigner, puis s'empara finalement de la chemise qu'elle enfila. Instantanément, l'odeur de son mari l'enveloppa, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Elle finit par prendre son sac à main, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Julian, elle sortit de la suite en silence.

xxx

Les rayons du soleil passaient au travers des stores de la suite alors que le réveil affichait huit heures trente. L'un des raies de lumières éclaira alors le visage d'un omme, endormi jusque là. Julian ouvrit alors le yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil, et poussa un grognement. Il referma les yeux, et plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Il se rendit alors compte de l'absence de son amante dans son lit, et il posa sa main à ses côtés. Il y découvrit un oreiller que Katya avait du déserter depuis longtemps. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa pour découvrir le lit vide. Un pincement apparut dans son cœur, et il embrassa les lieux du regards, tout aussi déserts. Quelque chose attira alors son attention, quelque chose de posé sur la table basse, prés de la méridienne de velours bleu-roi. Intrigué, il s'enroula d'un drap et se leva. En s'approchant, il découvrit de ce dont il s'agissait. Posés sur le meuble, se trouvaient une lettre, un téléphone portable et deux photos. Il se saisit tout premièrement de la feuille de papier où il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Katya. Tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé, où Katya elle-même s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt pour y écrire sa lettre, il commença sa lecture.

_Julian,_

_Alors que le soleil se lève, tu dors encore, et je suis là, m'apprêtant à partir. Les dernières bribes de notre nuit se meurent aux premières heures du jour, ne devenant plus que mirage et souvenir. En te voyant ainsi assoupi, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit de Janvier, il y a maintenant deux ans, où je t'ai laissé. Je sais que lorsque je quitterai la chambre en silence, tout à l'heure, cette même souffrance s'emparera de moi, et me tyranisera un coin du cœur, jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons… La prochaine fois. _

_J'ai lu ta lettre, et je ne sais pas quoi en dire. C'est la première fois que tu t'ouvrais autant à moi, et je devine que cela a dut être difficile pour toi, je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ta trahison, en cet instant où je vais te quitter, je ne veux garder que l'atmophère magique de cette nuit, le calme de cette chambre, la chaleur de tes bras, et la douceur de tes baisers… Sans doute suis-je trop fleur bleue, mais comme tu le sais, l'amour nous fait faire des concessions… Ne t'a-t-il pas fait faire celle de devenir romantique ? Il m'a fait faire celle de la mièvrerie, je suppose. _

_Je sens ma gorge se nouer, alors que la fin de ma lettre approche. Je vais partir, je sais que cela te rappellera la douleur du mois de Janvier, mais ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Il était plus raisonnable que je parte maintenant, alors que tu dormais encore. Car si j'avais attendu ton réveil, j'aurais sûrement été incapable de le faire ; Ce départ n'est pas le même… Le premier était un abandon, celui-ci est un départ teinté d'espoir… Comme toi, j'ai l'espoir que nous nous reverrons, l'espoir que nous pourrons un jour vivre à nouveau ensemble… L'amour que je te porte a survécu à toutes les épreuves, et il survivra à celles qui vont venir. Nous survivrons au temps, aux aventures que nous pourrions avoir… Ne cessons pas de vivre en attente de nous retrouver… Garde cet espoir et cet amour dans un coin de ton cœur, et ferme cet espace à clé pour l'ouvrir lorsque le temps sera venu. Nous aurons notre 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'… Nous ne serons peut-être pas un couple banal, mais nous aurons cette fin heureuse… Je l'espère._

_Jusque là, laissons le temps et le hasard nous réunir, et gardons en mémoire cette nuit… Je sais aujourd'hui que tu m'aimes encore, et cela me redonne espoir…. Jusque là, vis, mais ne m'oublie pas._

_Je suis allée faire un petit tour en ville ce matin, et je t'ai ramené un téléphone. La ligne est sécurisée, et je l'ai modifiée pour qu'il soit indétectable par GPS, vu le niveau de cryptage, personne ne pourra te repérer. A l'intérieur, je t'ai mis le numéro du même téléphone que j'ai acheté pour moi. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous joindre, si le cœur nous en dit, sans pour autant pouvoir repérer l'autre, ou être repéré par quelqu'un d'autre. Utilise-le à bonne escient, je te fais confiance._

_Je dois désormais te quitter, mon vol part à huit heures. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, quoiqu'il advienne._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Katya._

_PS : Pardonne-moi pour la chemise, promis je t'en rachèterai une._

Après sa lecture, Julian reposa la lettre et se passa une main sur le visage. La réponse de Katya à sa lettre contenait tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer y lire… Comme elle, il pensait qu la vie finirait pas les réunir à nouveau, qu'ils finiraient pas se retrouver. Elle l'aimait toujours, antant que lui pouvait l'aimer, et cela ne pouvait que lui réchauffer le cœur. Il y avait un espoir désormais, ils se retrouveraient… Peu importait quand, ou dans quelles circonstances, mais leurs retrouvailles n'étaient plus qu'une question de temps, que les choses aillent mieux, et soient plus favorables à leurs retrouvailles.

Il se saisit alors du téléphone portable, et sourit. Décidément, sa femme avait le don pour les idées originales, et il lui faisait confiance pour la discrétion de leurs prochains coups de téléphone. Il retint un mot de la ettre, en particulier 'je te fais confiance'. Il savait qu'écrire ses mots avaient été durs pour la jeune femme, mais à eux seuls ils représentaient tout. Aujourd'hui, les querelles et les ressentiments passés appartenaient effectivement au passé, ils en avaient fait table raze, reprenant un nouveau départ.

Il se saisit ensuite des deux photos que Katya lui avait laissé. S'y trouvait Katya et Anya et il vit au dos qu'elles dataient de trois semaines auparavant, toutes récentes. Dessus, sa fille était sur les genoux de sa femme,. La premières les montraient en train de regarder au ciel, et la seconde, elle tiraient la langue d'une manière purement adorable. Sark sourit, le cœur plein d'espoir…. Alors que des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, l'avion de Katya survolait déjà l'Atlantique.


	26. Un nouvel espoir

oxoOoxo

18 mai 2007

(The Fray : Trust)

Dans l'avion qui survolait encore l'Atlantique, tout était silencieux. Weiss et son équipe étaient en train de se reposer, alors que Katya et Sydney, chacune d'un côté du couloir central, semblaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Depuis le décollage, elles ne s'étaient que peu parler, n'ayant pas encore résolu leur conflit de la veille, semblait-il. Elles ne savaient pas si s'était par orgueil ou tout simplement par fatigue après une mission éprouvante, mais chacune se disait que cela se règlerait mieux à Los Angeles qu'à dix mille mètres au dessus de l'Atlantique.

A cet instant, l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène se perdait dans ses pensées, laissant son regard s'égarait dans l'océan de nuages qu'elle distingait par le ublot. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le 'Martinez', elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre Julian et elle… Et maintenant que quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, elle pouvait y penser à tête reposée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes plus exacts. Comme deux êtres qui s'étaient cherchés durant des mois, ils avaient fini par se réunir une nouvelle fois, avec leur lot de blessures et de regrets en bagage à main. Comme s'ils avaient fait table raze du passé et de leur trahison respective… Elle savait que celle de Julian était beaucoup plus importante que la sienne, et même si elle allait tâcher d'oublier tout cela, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter, une part d'elle continuerait à lui en vouloir…. Mais il semblait que tout recommencer à zéro était leur seul échapatoir… Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et endurer, il n'y avait que cela qui pourrait les aider à avancer. Elle savait que même avec les années qui allaient venir, cela ne suffirait pas pour tarir les rancoeurs… Il fallait un nouveau départ, et c'était ce qui allait se passer dans les mois à venir.

Elle avait avant douté de l'importance qu'Anya et elle avaient pour son mari. Julian s'était toujours montré en père attentif lorsqu'ils vivaient encore en Angleterre, et elle n'aurait jamais douté avant cela du dévouement qu'il avait pour leur enfant. Sa trahison avait remis tout cela en question… Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il voulait la revoir, et même s'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps, une vie de famille lui semblait à nouveau possible… Pas tout de suite, cela était évident… Mais qui savait.

Du siège opposé, Sydney la regardait, inquiète et attentive. Sa jumelle n'avait guère parlé depuis son retour et elle s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'elle avait pu faire durant la nuit. Elle avait deviné que sa sœur était allée retrouver son mari et étrangement ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle lui en voulait… Lui en voulait-elle encore d'ailleurs ? Certes elle avait désapprouvé l'initiative de Katya de tuer Menscourt… Mais elle avait décidé qu'une fois le débriefing passé, elle irait s'expliquer avec sa sœur et tâcherait de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pour l'heure, elles étaient encore dans le stress de leur mission, et il fallait qu'elles aient cette conversation au calme.

Durant le reste du voyage, elles ne parlèrent pas plus et se fut en début de matinée heure californienne qu'elles arrivèrent à l'aérodrome de Dover. Le débriefing fut prévu deux heures plus tard et chacune des sœurs Bristow décida de rentrer chez elle pour se changer avant de regagner la Rotonde.

Katya claqua la porte de sa Ford alors que neuf heures sonnaient à l'église du quartier. Elle prit sa petite valise et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle poussa la porte et fut alors accueillie par une tornade brune se jetant sur elle.

-« Maman ! » s'exclama Anya, alors que l'anglaise au regard d'onyx la réceptionnait et la serrait dans ses bras.

-« Bonjour ma puce. » déclara Katya en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de l'enfant. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

-« Moi aussi, maman. » répondit Anya en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa maman.

-« J'espère que je ne suis pas partie trop longtemps. » demanda alors la jolie mère.

-« Non…. J'ai été à l'école hier, et puis on a été au parc avec Gil et Nathan. » expliqua la petite fille aux yeux saphir alors que sa mère prenait la route de la cuisine.

-« Bonjour. » déclara alors Katya en saluant les deux nounous de sa fille. «

-« Bonjour Melle Bennet. » déclara l'agent Owens, imité par son collègue.

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? » leurs demanda t'elle.

-« Oui, comme toujours. Ann est un vrai ange. »

-« C'est vrai. » approuva Katya en jetant un regard bienveillant à sa fille. « Je vais la préparer pour aller à l'école et je l'y amènerai, mon débriefing n'est que dans deux heures… Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

-« Bien. » approuva l'agent Gardner. « Si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous joindre. »

-« Tout à fait. » acquiesça kATYA ;

Les deux agents dirent au revoir à Anya, et sa mère monta à l'étage pour habiller son petit ange. Elle la laissa ensuite dessiner quelques minutes pendant qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Elle se prélassa sous l'eau chaude qui lui fit du bien, et elle ressorti vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un tailleur crème et d'un chemisier rouge, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval. Elle entreprit alors de plier ses affaires, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la chemise de Julian, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être en cet instant…. Il devait sûrement avoir quitté Cannes, comme elle… Elle laissa alors ses pensées s'en aller vers la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jusqu'uà ce qu'Anya l'interpelle.

-« Maman ? »

-« Oui, mon ange ? » demanda Katya en relevant les yeux.

-« On devrait pas aller à l'école ? » questionna sa fille.

-« Si, tu as raison. » approuva sa maman. « Allez, zou ! » s'exclama t'elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Anya sourit, et après que l'espionne aux boucles ébène n'ait pris leurs affaires elles se mirent en route pour l'école. Durant tout le trajet, la petite fille aux boucles brunes raconta à sa mère ce qu'elle avait fait durant son absence, Katya écoutant son récit avec atention. Elles arrivèrent à l'école d'Anya quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir embrassé sa mère, l'enfant partit rejoindre ses amis. L'informaticienne aux yeux sombres la regarda un moment jouer, puis elle dut reprendre la route de la Rotonde. Son briefing ne devait avoir lieu que trente minutes plus tard, mais avec la circulation dense en cette heure de la journée, il fallait mieux qu'elle parte maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination et après avoir passé tous les protocoles de sécurité, elle se dirigea vers le labo pour poser ses affaires. Elle y trouva Marshall, qui travaillait sur son ordinateur. Il releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et lorsqu'il vit sa collègue il sourit.

-« Bonjour Marshall. » le salua l'espionne aux boucles de geai.

-« Bonjour, alors votre mission à Cannes s'est bien passée ? » la questionna son collègue.

-« Oui, un petit incident mais tout c'est vite résolu. » l'informa Katya. « Kate n'est pas là ? »

-« Non, elle est restée à la maison car Mitchell est malade. » répondit le technicien.

-« Oh, je vois ce que c'est. » assura son vis-à-vis, compréhensive.

Ce n'était pas première fois que Kate devait s'absenter pour s'occuper de leur fils. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que le petit Mitchell était né et après un congés parental de quelques semaines, il avait été dure pour son amie de quitter son fils. Katya lui avait assuré que les service de garde d'enfants de la CIA étaient impécables, mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre Kate. Lorsqu'Anya était née, elle avait prolongé son congés maternité de deux mois et repartir en mission dés lors avait été presque impensable pour elle. Elle ne partait plus aussi souvent depuis la naissance d'Anya, et même si l'adrénaline du terrain lui manquait, elle préférait être là pour sa fille… Surtout depuis la trahison de Julian.

Katya s'installa alors derrière son ordinateur qu'elle alluma. Elle releva ses emails et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur les comptes-rendus d'expérience de Kate et Marshall avant de se rendre à son débriefing sur les coups de onze heures.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle y trouva Dixon, son père, sa sœur, Vaughn et Weiss. L'absence de Lauren l'intrigua, elle qui était toujours présente aux réunions. Elle prit place entre Michael et Sydney et prit le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle. Alors qu'Ellen entrait dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, le débriefing put commencer.

-« Juliana, Sydney, Weiss je voulais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour la réussite de votre mission. » déclara Dixon en se levant. Les trois agents le remercièrent d'un signe de la tête et il poursuivit. « Nous avons récupéré la bombe à plasma, nos spécialistes sont en train de l'analyser à cet instant même. Pour l'heure nous ne savions pas où le Covenant avait prévu de lancer son attaque, ni s'il y avait attaque d'ailleurs… Leur désir d'acquérir une telle arme nous le laissez penser, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs… »

La réunion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Dixon leurs permis ensuite de disposer, ce que tous firent. Le directeur interpella alors Katya et Sydney, alors qu'elles se levaient. Les deux sœur échangèrent un regard et restèrent suivant l'ordre qu'on leurs avait donné. Une fois que la dernière personne fut sortie et la porte refermée, Marcus commença.

-« Il y a un point de votre mission que j'aimerai éclaircir avec vous. Vous dîtes toutes deux dans votre rapport que Menscourt est mort suite à votre interrogatoire, mais vous ne précisez pas de quelle façon. »

Katya jeta un regard à Sydney qui la regardait également. Elles ne surent quoi dire en cet instant. Katya aurait répondu un mensonge, mais avait peur que sa sœur le démente et qu'elle perde ainsi sa crédibilité. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier auprés de la CIA pour son acte, si elle l'avait gardé pour elle jusque là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle répondit alors la chose qui lui semblait la plus proche de la vérité :

-« Après l'interrogatoire où il s'est montré peu coopératif, il était gravement blessé. » commença t'elle. « Et j'ai pensé qu'il représentait une menace pour Sydney, ainsi que pour moi. Il savait qui j'étais et prévenir les membres du Covenant que je travaillais avec ma sœur les auraient mis sur la piste de la CIA. J'ai d'abord pensé à ma sécurité et à celle d'Anya, alors j'ai tiré. Peut-être n'ai-je pas bien agit, mais cela me semblait être la meilleure solution. »

-« Bien, je comprends. » assura Dixon, cependant un peu déstabilisé devant la franchise de la réponse de son agent. « Bien puisque tout est clair désormais, vous pouvez y aller. »

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent avant de sortir. Katya prit la direction de son bureau où elle vit que son père l'attendait. Elle lui sourit en arrivant à sa hauteur, et Jack l'amena dans un lieu plus paisible, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » questionna alors Katya ?

-« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais après ta mission. » l'informa son père.

-« Ca va. » assura la jeune femme au regard onyx. Je suis fatiguée par le décallage horaire, mais je survivrai. »

-« Et en ce qui concerne Menscourt ? » ajouta Jack. « As-tu réussi à donner une explication valable à la CIA ? »

-« Oui, je le crois. » approuva Katya. « Je sais que je vais devoir des explications à Sydney mais je suis prête à lui donner. »

-« Je savais que ta sœur désapprouverait ton choix, mais sûrement comprendra t'elle une fois que tu lui auras expliqué. »

-Oui sans doute. » acquiesça sa fille, pensive. « Je déteste ça, que l'on ne se parle plus… C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un malaise. »

-« Ta sœur et toi vous etes beaucoup liées en peu de temps… Cela est normal que tu te sentes mal après und dispute… Vas la voir, et tout ira mieux. » lui conseilla son père.

-« C'est effectivement ce que je comptais faire. » lui annonça Katya.

-« Une dernière chose…. As-tu croisé Sark lors de ta mission ? » la questionna Jack alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Katya se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard onyx qu'il ne sut interpréter. Il la vit hésiter, et finit par comprendre qu'elle l'avait bien vu…. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène se tourna totalement vers lui, l'air pensif. Pouvait-elle dire à son père ce qui s'était passé entre Julian et elle, la veille au soir ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'en parler… Peut-être à Ellen ou a Sydney… Mais à son père, cela lui paraissait étrange, et légèrement embarassant. Pourtant, ellen'avait pas envie de lui mentir non plus, alors elle déclara :

-« Disons que ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que je n'ai pas mis en péril la sécurité de Sydney, d'Anya ou de la mienne… »

-« J'en conclus donc que tu l'as vu. » assura Jack, impassible.

Sa fille lui sourit faiblement, avant de pousser la porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient et de la quitter. Son père resta un moment songeur quant aux paroles de Katya. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle retournerait vers Sark, et cette mission avait sans doute marqué un changement dans la vie de sa fille qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir totalement. Il avait seulement – et égoïstement peut-être – peur de la voir partir. Il savait que Katya n'était pas de ceux qui se fixent à un endroit précis, mais il pensait que la trahison de son mari l'avait assagi… Peut-être pour quelques temps encore, mais il était conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle repartirait sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire… Ni lui, ni Sydney.

Katya se dirigea alors vers son bureau, et vit que Sydney l'y attendait, comme si elle avait pressenti que sa sœur allait venir lui parler. L'anglaise aux boucles ébène lui adressa un pâle sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

-« Salut. » déclara simplement sa jumelle, tout aussi embarassée qu'elle.

-« Salut. » répondit Katya. « J'allais justement venir te parler. »

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea sa sœur, légèrement surprise.

-« Oui… Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches. » affirma l'informaticienne. « Pourrait-on aller ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus calme et plus discret. »

-« Bien sûr. » approuva Sydney, comprhéensive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sœurs se trouvaient sur le toit de l'immeuble de la rotonde, ayant chacune mit des lunettes de soleil. Katya était appuyée contre la ballustrade de métal, regardant Los Angeles en contre-bas. Elle finit par se tourner vers Sydney, et inspira légèrement avant de commencer :

-« Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Cannes. Je ne dis pas que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, en tuant Menscourt… Mais puisque tu n'avais pas tous les éléments en main, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre… Et j'aurais dut tout te dire au lieu de me braquer comme ça…. Seulement, c'est une histoire que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne… Sauf à papa. »

-« Même pas à S… Julian ? » l'interrogea sa jumelle, légèrement surprise.

-« Surtout pas à Julian. » rectifia Katya, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Je le connais assez pour savoir quelle aurait été sa réaction, et à l'époque cela n'aurait pas été en notre avantage. »

-« Raconte-moi. » l'invita sa jumelle d'une voix douce, voyant parfaitement que se confier était difficile pour elle.

-« Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, lorsque je travaillais encore pour le Covenant, Julian et moi avons été envoyés à Rome pour prendre contact avec l'un des associés du Covenant pour nous procurer un vers informatique, destiné à récupérer les données contenues sur les bases des grandes agences gouvernementales. »

-« Menscourt. » comprit Sydney.

-« En effet. » affirma sa jumelle. « Nous avons donc fait la connaissance de Menscourt, et après une vente aux enchères nous avons parler de l'affaire qui nous amenait, et en avons conclus que je pouvais apporter des modifications à la source du virus pour le rendre plus performant…. Menscourt m'a donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin, et j'étais au rendez-vous… Il m'a amené à une salle technique, où j'ai passé toute la matinée à discuter avec l'un des informaticiens… A un moment, Menscourt nous a apporté du café, et après l'avoir fini, je me suis sentie mal…. J'ai perdu connaissance, le café contenait de la drogue. »

Katya marqua une légère pause et la californienne aux boucles brunes ne l'interrompit pas. Elle devinait que sa sœur en arrivait à la partie de son récit qui l'atteignait le plus et qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

-« Lorsque je me suis réveillée. » reprit alors l'anglaise au regard d'onyx 'Je me trouvais dans un sous-sol, sous l'hôtel, ce que je n'ai compris que plus tard. J'étais encore anesthésiée par la drogue et affreusement faible. Là, Menscourt est arrivée et il m'a alors révélé ce pourquoi il m'avait capturé… Quelques semaines avant la mission de Rome, Julian et moi avions été chargés de récupérés des informations dans une banque de Madrid. Notre présence avait été repérée, et pour nous débarasser des gardes, nous avons fait exploser le bâtiment. Seulement, dans les victimes de cet attentat se trouvait la sœur de Menscourt… Il… » elle s'interrompit à nouveau, sentant sa gorge se nouer douloureusement à ce souvenir, mais elle reprit « Il était réputé pour être un tueur maniaque, ne laissant jamais une trace de sang durant ses meurtres… Alors, pour se venger il… il m'a torturé pendant des heures…. Des rafales de décharges lancées par des électrochocs… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie… » souffla t'elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et poursuivit « Il me laissait parfois pendant de longues heures, sans doute pour que je puisse récupérer…. Lors d'une des pauses, il est revenu, mais au lieu de recommancer comme je m'y attendait, il m'a détachée et faite conduire dans une chambre de l'hôtel… Là, nous sommes restés seuls et il a… il a essayé de… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, des sanglots noyant ses paroles. Se souvenir de cela était bien plus dur que tout le reste…. Se souvenir de la tentative de viol de Menscourt lui soulevait le cœur et la ramenait deux ans et demis en arrière… Elle ne retint pu ses larmes, il était temps qu'elle évacue toute la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, toute cette douleur restée enfouie au fond d'elle, persuadée qu'elle pourrait un jour disparaître….

C'était la première fois que Sydney voyait sa sœur aussi désarmée. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle voyait Katya pleurer. Elle ne se souvenait pas que cela soit arrivé une fois… Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Katya se réfugia dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa jumelle, et pleura de longues minutes, ne contrôlant plus les sanglots qui la submergeaient. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se calmer et se détacha de Sydney en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

-« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait choisi… Pour lui, Julian devait être aussi responsables que moi… Etait-ce parce qu'il préférait tuer des femmes, ou bien parce qu'il me croyait moins résistante… Se fut son erreur, encore une fois, 'Aurora' m'a indirectement sauvé la vie… Mon corps s'étant habitué à la présence de la drogue, ses effets étaient aténués… J'en ai profité pour neutraliser Menscourt, puis les gardes devant la porte et j'ai rejoint Julian… Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, car je savais qu'il entrerait dans une colère noire… Et égoïstement peut-être je voulais être celle qui tuerai Menscourt. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura alors Sydney, touchée par le récit de sa sœur. « Si j'avais été dans ton cas, j'aurai réagi de la même façon. »

Katya lui sourit, heureuse que sa sœur l'ait compris… Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un, et savait que maintenant, elle pouvait tourner la page de cette horrible expérience. Menscourt était mort, au fond de la Méditerranée… Tout était fini.

-« Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café ? » demanda alors Sydney, brisant le relatif silence qui s'était installé entre elle.

-« Avec plaisir. » approuva sa jumelle, ravie.

L'espionne aux boucles brunes lui sourit, et elles quittèrent le toit de l'immeuble.

xxx

20 mai 2007

(Amy McDonald : This is the life)

Ellen, Katya et Sydney, toutes trois vêtues de short en jean et de haut de maillot-de bain, se prélassaient sur une plage prés de Los Angeles. C'était un beau dimanche après-midi et elles avaient décidé de sortir profitant du soleil qui régnait. Un peu plus loin, Anya jouait dans le sable, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Un vent frais venu du Pacifique rendait la chaleur suportable, de nombreuses personnes étant venues profiter de ce début d'été californien.

-« Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. » déclara alors Ellen, très sérieuse.

-« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda Katya, intriguée et légèrement inquiète.

-« Voilà… » commença l'espionne aux boucles dorées, hésitantes. « Hier, James m'a annoncé que Sandra et lui avaient décidé de divorcer. » finit-elle par annoncer, légèrement timide.

Les deux jumelles se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Katya. Elle avait toujours connu James et Sandra ensemble, puisqu'ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans lorsqu'elle était arrivée au MI6. Cela lui faisait étrange… Elle n'était pas fondamentalement triste, et se réjouissait plutôt pour Ellen. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'un temps venait de s'achever pour qu'un nouveau ne débute.

-« Et bien… » déclara alors Sydney, un peu perplexe. « Je suppose que tu es heureuse. »

-« Je ne dirais pas heureuse. » rectifia Ellen. « Je suis triste pour eux, j'étais au mariage de James, il y a quinze ans et je dois dire que cela me fais étrange… Mais égoïstement, je suis soulagée… Je me dis que maintenant, Jim et moi avon une chance. »

-« Tu n'es pas égoïste, honey. » la rassura Katya d'une voix douce. « Je crois que cela serait arrivé d'une manière ou d'une autre… Même avant ce qu'il s'est passé à Bath, Jim nous avait dit que cela n'allait pas fort entre Sandra et lui… et puis, c'est peut-être cruel, mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, quelques fois. »

-« Alors James et toi allaient être ensemble ? » interrogea Sydney, souriante.

-« Il semblerait. » affirma la blonde, radieuse. « Mais il faudra sûrement encore un peu de temps avant que tout ne se mette en place. »

-« C'est normal. » affirma sa meilleure amie, songeuse. « Mais je suis heureuse pour toi Len'… Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse. »

-« Merci. » souffla l'anglaise au regard océan, touchée.

Un silence marqua alors une pause dans leur conversation, chacune paraissant plongée dans ses pensées. Katya regarda alors un peu plus loin, Anya construire un magnifique château de sable. Elle avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et une légère appréhension s'emparer d'elle. Lorsqu'Ellen leurs avait parlé du divorce de James, l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène avait eu envie de leurs parler de Julian. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle et Sydney étaient rentrées de France, et elle n'avait pas encore informé sa jumelle et sa meilleure amie de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son mari et elle. Quelque part, et légitimement, elle avait peur de la réaction qu'elles pourraient avoir. Elle se souvenait qu'Ellen ne l'avait pas jugée lorsque Julian et elle avaient renouvelé leurs vœux de mariage, lorsque Katya collaborait avec le Covenant… Sans doute ne la jugerait-elle pas à nouveau. Mais Sydney… C'était tout à fait différent…. Comprendrait-elle, que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait besoin de Julian ?

Comprendrait-elle qu'ils avaient fait table raze du passé ? Katya savait qu'elle aurait du détester son mari jusqu'à la fin des temps… Elle aurait peut-être même du le tuer, finalement. C'est ce que tout esprit censé aurait fait, pour tourner la page et recommencer à vivre. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans Julian, plus maintenant… Plus après ce qui s'était passé à Cannes, plus après les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, les choses qu'ils s'étaient dites… Elle aurait du le haïr, et même si elle lui en voulait toujours de ce qui avait eu lieu, trois ans plus tôt, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux de la Terre… Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la même perception des choses que les gens normaux, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie normale. Elle n'avait pas de point de comparaison, Julian était l'homme qu'elle aimait, point final. Elle n'avait connu que lui… Lui qui l'acceptait, la comprenait, l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était… Lui qui connaissait chacune des facettes de sa personnalité… Peut-être était-elle pathétique de vouloir ainsi vivre avec son mari, malgré sa trahison… Mais elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer… Sauf lors de mission, évidemment.

Alors, malgré l'anxiété qui la tenaillait, elle voulait en parler à Ellen et Sydney… Car elle voulait qu'elles sachent, ne pas leurs cacher… Bien sur, elle ne pourrait pas leurs dire qu'ils avaient gardé contact, qu'elle pouvait le joindre… Son but n'était pas que la CIA retrouve son mari, bien au contraire. Mais elle voulait leurs parler, se confier.

-« Puisque nous sommes dans les annonces, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. » commença t'elle, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-« Laquelle ? » questionna sa jumelle, intriguée.

-« Voilà… Lorsque nous étions à Cannes, l'autre jour… » hésita l'anglaise au regard noir. « Et bien, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai revu Julian. »

A cette annonce, ses deux vis-à-vis se regardèrent silencieusement. Bien sûr, elles l'avaient deviné. Elles connaissaient bien la jeune mère pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher… Même si cela n'avait été que le temps d'un regard. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la juger, car chacune était dans une situation qui ne leurs en donnait pas le droit… Ellen avait souhaité la séparation de James et Sandra, même en sachant que son bonheur viendrait suite à la séparation d'une famille… Sydney ne rêvait que de voir Michael et Lauren divorcer, et même si Vaughn l'avait oublié, ou du moins ne l'avait pas attendu, elle l'aimait et ne pouvait lui en vouloir davantage. Alors, même si elles n'auraient peut-être pas pardonné à Sark une trahison telle que celle qu'il avait perpétré au MI6, elle ne se permettrait pas de juger Katya.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda alors Ellen, encourageant sa meilleure amie d'une voix douce.

-« Et bien… » hésita un instant la ravissante espionne. « Je l'ai aperçut une première fois, avant de monter dans la chambre de Menscourt pour récupérer les informations sur la bombe. » expliqua t'elle. « Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas reconnut, ou du moins pas immédiatement. J'étais déjà loin avant qu'il ne réalise que s'était moi… Mais après… Après que Syd' et moi ne nous soyions disputé, je suis retournée à l'hôtel, espérant le trouver au bar… Et il était toujours là. » s'interrompit-elle quelques instants.

-« Et tu es allée le voir ? » quémanda Sydney, curieuse.

-« Oui. » avoua sa jumelle. « Au départ, j'étais tendue, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir en me voyant… Et après tout ce temps, et surtout après que je ne l'ai trahi…. Mais non, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Nous en avons parlé, et avons mis les choses au clair très vite…. Nous avons décidé de faire table raze du passé, sachant parfaitement que nos remords et nos regrets nous auraient détruits plus qu'autre chose. » elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres au souvenir de sa nuit avec Sark. « Puis, il m'a invité à boire un verre… Nous avons parlé, principalement d'Anya, durant de longues minutes… Puis nous avons du quitter le bar qui fermer et là… Je ne savais pas si je devais partir ou non… Je savais que cela aurait été plus raisonable, sûrement… Mais je ne le voulais pas… Alors nous sommes montés dans sa suite et…. Voilà. »

Ses deux compagnes restèrent un instant silencieuses, songeant à ce que venait de leurs dire Katya. Elles s'étaient doutées de cela, et finalement elles ne furent par surprises.

-« Et alors…. » invita Ellen. « Comment s'était ? Je veux dire… Vis-à-vis de vos sentiments… Vous allez-vous revoir ? Ou c'était la dernière fois ? »

-« Au départ, je croyais que cela serait notre dernière nuit. » reconnut sa meilleure amie. « « Mais d'après les rares mots que nous avons échangé…. Je crois que ce n'était finalement pas le cas…. Durant ces heures, nous nous sommes retrouvés, comme si le temps n'était pas passer…. Lorsque je suis prés de lui, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui est extérieur n'existe plus… Plus de problèmes, de menaces, de rancœur…. » elle s'interrompit alors et releva les yeux avec un léger sourire « Vous devez me trouver pathétique. »

-« Pas du tout. » assura Ellen, rassurante. « Pour une fois que tu livres des sentiments, je n'oserai pas te traîter de pathétique. »

-« Comment ça, 'pour une fois' ? » s'insurgea Katya, taquine. « N'importe quoi. »

-« Oui bien sûr… On te connait, tu te confies tellement sur tes sentiments. » la taquina sa meilleure amie. « Dois-je te rappeler qu'avant la trahison de Julian, n je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer une fois en dix ans ? »

-« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna alors Sydney.

-« Oui… » reconnut sa jumelle, fautive. « Mais cette fois-là, j'avais de bonnes raisons… Je venais d'apprendre que mon mari était un traitre, et qu'en plus j'avais perdu l'enfant que je portais… »

-« L'enfant que tu portais ? » demanda l'agent de la CIA, surprise.

Ellen et Katya échangèrent un regard, et celui de l'anglaise aux boucles de geai se fit lointain. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle repensait à tout cela depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore du mélange de tristesse et de soulagement qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait appris la perte de son bébé… Dans d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait anéantie… Il était vrai qu'elle avait eu mal en apprenant sa fausse-couche… Elle avait souffert de cette perte… Mais à l'éopque, il y avait eu tant de sentiments résultants de la trahison de Sark qu'elle avait eu bien autre chose à penser.

Maintenant, quand elle y songeait, cela lui faisait étrange. Elle s'était souvent demander ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas perdu ce bébé… Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas quitter Londres… Elle ne serait pas aller travailler avec le Covenant, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais retrouver Julian, Jack et Sydney… Mais comme le disait le vieil adage, avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde ;;; Alors il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

-« Au même moment, j'ai fait une fausse-couche. » révéla t'elle à sa sœur. « Mais je n'y ai plus repensé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite. »

-« Je comprends. » affirma Sydney. « Et avec sARK ;;; Vous allez vous revoir ? »

-« Probablement. » reconnut Katya. « Mais pas avant longtemps, il ne sait pas que je vis à Los Angeles, et à part au travers des investigations de l'agence, je ne sais pas où il se trouve… Le hasard nous réunira peut-être. Conclut-elle, songeuse.

Ellen et Sydney n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Alors, elles reprirent le cours de leur après-midi, et Katya alla même se baigner avec Anya, un peu plus tard dans la journée, sous le soleil brûlant de ce dimanche de mai.

xxx

31 mai 2007

En ce soir de fin mai, une mélodie de Ray Charles résonnait dans l'appartement de Fing, dans le quartier de Fullam en plein cœur de Londres. Une délicieuse odeur de lasagnes se faisait sentir, alors qu'assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, James, Ellen, Katya, Anya et le propriétaire des lieux partageaient l'apéritif. Les trois californiennes étaient venues passer un week-end outre-atlantique pour voir leurs amis, James et Ellen passant ainsi leur premier week-end en tant que couple.

Une atmosphère légère régnait dans la pièce, tous étant heureux de se retrouver, ne s'étant pas vu depuis le week-end à Bath. Tous étaient détendus, ce qui ne leurs étaient pas arrivés depuis longtemps, leur travail – que se fut au MI6 ou à la CIA – était toujours aussi prenant. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, Katya n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Julian, et se demandait de plus en plus s'il elle n'aurait pas du l'appeler. Pourtant, elle reculait chaque jour, voulant lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour prendre contact avec lui.

La vie avait donc repris son court, même si l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène se sentait mieux qu'avant… Peut-être plus sereine quant à l'avenir, même s'il demeurait encore de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Elle avait repris le rythme tranquille de sa vie, du moins, ne partant plus en missions comme elle le faisait avant l'opération de Cannes. Elle passait toujours du temps avec Anya, et avait même pris par aux activités de parents d'élèves, notamment à la préparation de la kermess qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Sa fille s'était mise à la danse, une mère d'élève proposant de donner des cours aux enfants une à deux fois par semaine. La petite troupe préparait déjà un spectacle pour la fête de l'école sur le thème des contes de fées.

La discussion tournait d'ailleurs autour de ce sujet, lorsque James demanda à sa filleule :

-« Et toi, Ann', quel rôle vas-tu interpréter ? »

-« Belle. » répondit la petite fille aux boucles noires, ravies.

-« De 'La Belle et le Clochard' ? » demanda le brun, en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Mais non de 'La Belle et la Bête' ! » s'exclama Anya, comme si s'était évident.

-« Oh excuse-moi… » soupira James, taquin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Qui va lui faire son costume ? » demanda alors Bradley en reposant son verrre de vin blanc. « Toi, Katya ? »

-« Moi ? » s'étonna l'intéressée. « Sérieusement, Brad… Tu me vois faire de la couture ? »

-« Et bien…. Tu sais fabriquer un détecteur biométrique dans un tube de rouge à lèvres, mais pas une robe pour la fête de l'école de ta fille ? » s'étonna son ancien supérieur, taquin.

-« Bien sûr que je sais coudre. » protesta la technicienne, boudeuse. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait de vêtement. »

-« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras comme une chef. » la rassura James. « Ann', ta maman vas te faire une belle robe pour le spectacle. »

-« C'est vrai, maman ? » demanda Anya en tournant son regard saphir vers sa mère.

-« Et bien.. » hésita cette dernière en lançant un regard en coin à son ami. « Oui, je vais essayer. »

-« Merci ! » s'exclama sa fille, aux anges. Puis, elle se tourna vers James et lui demanda le plus innocemment du monde. « Dis, oncle Jim… Pouquoi Sandra elle est pas avec toi ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les adultes, Ellen et James échangeant un regard un peu embarassé.

-« Et bien… » commença le séduisant anglais, hésitant. « Sandra et moi, nous ne vivons plus ensemble. » avoua t'il d'une voix douece.

-« Oh. » s'étonna la petite fille. « Comme papa et maman ? » l'interrogea t'elle.

A ces mots, le cœur de Katya manqua un battement. Jamais auparavant, Anya n'avait mentionné son père, de quelque façon que se fut. Cela avait toujours surpris sa mère, et l'inquiétait un peu, mais elle ne lui avait jamais forcé la main. Alors qu'elle en parle aussi abruptement la prenait de cours.

-« Un peu. » répondit James. « Pour ton papa et ta maman, ce n'est pas la même histoire… Mais oui, c'est un peu pareil. »

-« Oh, alors Max et Andy, il s vont allés vivre avec Sandra ? » quémanda la fille de Katya.

-« Ils vivront une fois chez Sandra, et une fois chez moi. » expliqua son parain.

-« Oh, je comprends. » assura sa filleule. « Et Ely, c'est ta nouvelle amoureuse alors ? »

-« Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle vous etes bien curieuse. » s'exclama alors Katya, souriante, en la prenant sur ses genoux.

-« Désolée. » s'excusa Anya en se tournant vers le couple dernièrement formé. « Mais toi, maman est-ce que tu vas avoir un nouvel amoureux ? » interrogea t'elle l'anglaise au regard d'onyx.

A la question de sa fille, sa mère marqua un temps. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cette question ? Elle avait pensé à avoir quelqu'un d'autre, bien sûr…. Mais cela ne s'était jamais réalisé, et elle l'aurait fait de manière à ne pas brusquer sa fille, évidemment. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus songer à cela. Pas après ce qui s'était passé en France avec Julian. Bien sûr, l'accord qu'ils avaient passé ne l'empêchait pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre… Mais elle ne l'aurait pas voulu… Plus après les promesses muettes qu'ils s'étaient faites. Elle comprenait Anya, elle avait sans doute besoin d'un père, et elle ne la comprenait que trop bien.

Mais Julian pourrait-il à nouveau jouer ce rôle, aussi bien que durant les premiers mois de sa vie ? Katya lui referait-elle assez confiance pour lui en laisser le droit ? Avait-elle le droit de laisser son mari s'occuper de leur fille, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou au contraire, avait-elle le droit de l'en priver ? Pour répondre à cela, elle ne pouvait donner que le temps. Il fallait qu'elle refasse confiance à Julian et qu'ils réapprennent à vivre ensemble avant d'imiscer leur fille dans leur vie. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire du mal à Anya, ou de la laisser être déçue une nouvelle fois par son père… Il faudrait du temps, elle le savait.

-« Peut-être un jour. » répondit Katya, évasivement. « Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi et moi… Cela te dérange ? »

-« Non. » lui assura sa fille, souriante. « Je veux juste que tu sois pas toute seule. »

-« Mais je ne suis pas toute seule, mon ange. » lui certifia sa mère, touchée, en remettant une boucle ébène derrière son oreille. « Il y a toi… Et puis, il y a aussi Sydney, grand-père, Ellen et James, Bradley, Eric ou Michael. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. » reconnut Anya. « Mais Mike on ne le voit plus comme avant…. C'est à cause de Lauren, hein ? »

-« Et bien… Maintenant qu'ils sont mariés, Michael n'a plus autant de temps pour venir nous voir. » expliqua sa mère en la repositionnant sur ses genoux. »Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne nous aime plus. »

L'enfant haussa les épaules en signe d'aprobation, et se blottit alors contre sa mère. La discussion reprit alors sur des sujets moins sensibles. Tout au long du repas, Katya fut songeuse quant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille. Cela était rare qu'lles parlent ainsi, mais la ravissante espionne trouvait les questions de sa fille tout à fait légitime. Il était normal qu'elle se demande si un jour, un homme rentrerait dans leur vie… Ou de s'inquiéter si sa mère ne se sentait pas seule, sans Julian. La plupart de ses amies d'école avait encore leurs deux parents, et même si les familles monoparentales étaient plus nombreuses qu'il y avait encore quelques années, le schémas papa+maman+enfant faisait défaut à la famille Sark.

L'informaticienne au regard noir décida de ne plus penser à tout cela, et profita de la présence de ses amis et de leur conversation. Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, elle alla coucher Anya, épuisée par le voyage, et elle lui raconta une histoire de Lou la Marmotte avant de la laisser aux bras de Morphée. Elle rejoignit alors ses trois amis dans la salle à manger, James et Fing buvant un café, et Ellen une tisane. Katya prit la tasse que lui tendait sa meilleure amie, puis elle prit place sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda t'elle alors.

-« Du fait que j'avais déménagé. » répondit James. « J'ai trouvé à loué un appartement prés de Mayfer. » expliqua t'il.

-« Mayfer, vraiment ? » s'étonna son amie aux boucles ébène, mutine.

-« Je trouve ça injuste. » se plaignit Ellen en se blotissan dans les bras de son compagnons. « La CIA paie beaucoup moins que le MI6… Je dois me contenter d'une maison en banlieue. »

-« Te contenter ? » s'exclama sa meilleure amie en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. « Len', dois-je te rappeler que ta maison est à cent mètres de la plage donnant sur le Pacifique ? »

-« Oui bon, d'accord. » reconnut la blonde, vaincue.

-« Et toi, Kat', tu n'a pas pensé à acheter ta maison ? Elle est parfaite pour Anya et toi, et vous y vivez depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. »

-« Je ne pense pas acheter. » l'informa son amie. « Acheter, ça veut dire se fixer quelque part. »

-« Tu ne penses pas rester à Los Angeles ? » s'étonna Bradley. « Pourtant, tu y as toute ta famille… Et nombre de tes amis. »

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut sa cadette. « Mais… Tu me connais, je ne tiens pas vraiment en place. Pour l'instant je pense rester à L.A. encore quelques temps… Mais tout dépendra. »

-« De quoi ? » demanda James, intrigué.

A nouveau, Katya marqua une pause et son regard onyx croisa les yeux océans d'Ellen. Elle avait compris que si sa meilleure amie répondait à cette question, elle parlerait sûrement de Julian. Où l'anglaise aux boucles de geai n'avait que peu hésité pour révéler ce qui avait eu lieu en France à Ellen et Sydney, elle y était plus réticente vis-à-vis de Bradley et Fing. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement reparlé de la trahsion de Julian… A l'époque, il était trop dur pour Katya d'en parler… Puis elle avait quitté Londres pour rejoindre Irina et Julian durant plus de six mois avant de gagner la Californie. Depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé… Les deux hommes ignoraient que Katya avait eu à collaborer avec Sark par le passé, et même qu'elle l'avait revu… Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir à ça… Mais James était l'un de ses plus proches amis, et Fing son mentor… Celui qui l'avait aidé, dix-huit ans plus tôt alors que sa vie venait de s'écrouler… Elle l'avait longtemps cosindérer comme son père, même si aujourd'hui elle avait Jack. Elle pouvait leurs dire… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils comprennent, et même si elle n'avait au départ prévu d'en parler qu'à Sydney, Ellen et Jack - les seuls au courrant de son mariage avec Julian - elle pouvait le faire pour Jim et Brad… Elle avait peut-être besoin d'en parler, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis trois ans… Elle ignorait tout de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de son mari.

-« De l'évolution de ma vie. » commença t'elle, répondant à la question de James. « Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose… Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment reparlé, et j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose mais… Il y a deux semaines environ, Sydney et moi sommes parties en mission en France, parce qu'il fallait traîter avec une personne avec laquelle j'avais déjà coopéré lorsque je travaillais pour le Covenant. »

-« Lorsque tu es partie il y a trois ans ? » demanda Fing en haussant les sourcils.

-« Tout à fait. » approuva sa cadette. « Et durant cette mission, ma route a croisé celle de Julian. »

A cette annonce, un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe, avant que le plus jeune ne demande :

-« Tu veux dire que tu l'as revu ? » l'interrogea t'il, septique.

-« En effet. » avoua Katya. « Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclama Bradley, interloquée. « Mais quand l'as-tu revu ? »

-« Lorsque j'ai retrouvé ma mère, il y a trois ans, et que j'ai commencé ma collaboration avec le Covenant, Julian faisait parti de l'équipe. » expliqua t'elle, sans ciller, même si intérieurement elle s'en voulait de leurs avoir caché tout cela aussi longtemps. « Nous avons fait équipe, tout au long d ma présence au sein de l'organisation. »

Un nouveau silence tomba, et James se passa une main sur le visage, un peu dépité. Il essayait d'analyser ce que venait dleui annonçait celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Julian… Il n'en avait pas entendu parler depuis des années, et cela lui faisait étrange. Trois ans plus tôt, il avait perdu son meilleur ami et avait mis longtemps à s'en remettre. Il savait que sa douleur n'était pas mesurable à celle de Katya, mais il avait éprouvé un grand sentiment de trahison qui l'avait désarmé. Il connaissait Julian depuis plus de dix ans à l'époque, et ils avaient fait équipe de nombreuses années… Ils avaient tissé une vraie relation d'amitié, et après son départ, James s'était toujours demandé si tout cela avait été faux. Il savait que, si un jour, Julian répondait lui-même à cette question, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est comme Katya avait pu vivre à nouveau avec lui, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-« Je voulais me venger. » déclara alors la jeune femme au regard onyx, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Sept mois après mon intégration en tant qu'agent du Covenant, je suis partie une nuit, emportant avec moi cinquante milions de dollars, et je me suis livrée à la CIA. »

-« Voilà pourquoi nos deux agences ont passé un accord. » comprit alors Fing. « Pour que tu puisses entrer dans le programme de protection, ta collaboration avec le Covenant devenant une mission pour le MI6. »

-« Exactement. » approuva Katya.

-« Mais…. Que s'est-il passé avec Julian ? » l'interrogea James. « Lors de votre collaboration… et de cette mission dont tu nous as parlé. »

-« Pour ce qui est de ma collaboration…. Et bien, mon but était clair dès le départ, je voulais me venger… Quant à ce qui s'est passé en France, s'est bien différent. » expliqua l'ex agent du MI6, son regard onyx perdu dans le vague. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, vous lui en voulez encore de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je vous comprends… Il a trahi votre confiance pendant prés de onze ans, même avant que je ne vous rejoigne…. C'est un vulgaire traitre, rien de plus. Je devrais aussi réagir comme ça, mais pour moi les choses sont différentes. »

-« Différentes ? » interrogea James, intrigué.

-« Le fait que Julian soit mon mari et le père de ma fille change mes perspectives. » exposa son amie. « Lors d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père, il y a quelques mois, il m'a avoué que, même si ma mère l'avait trahi pendant des années, et avait profité de lui, qu'il la haïssait pour ça… Une part de lui resterait toujours amoureux de la femme qu'il avait épousé…. »

-« Tu veux donc dire que tu aimes encore Julian, c'est cela ? » la questionna Fing.

-« Oui. » avoua Katya, en baissant les yeux. « Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre insensé mais, j'ai compris au fil des mois que je n'étais pas la mission de Julian. A la différence de mon père et d'Irina, elle était là pour lui soutirer des informations… Pour Julian et moi, ce n'était pas la même chose, puisqu'il avait la confiance du MI6 bien avant mon arrivée… Je ne dis pas que cela excuse ses fautes, soyons bien clairs…. Je lui en voudrais toujours pour ce qu'il a fait, et peut-être que je ne lui ferai jamais réellement confiance… Mais je crois que, d'une certaine manière, j'ai besoin de lui… Malgré toutes nos erreurs, nos trahison… Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. »

-« Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? » l'interrogea James.

-« Non, pas réellement. » certifia Katya. « Disons que… Nous laissons le hasard nous réunir, en attendant d'être sûrs de nous, que notre vie soit peut-être plus stable… Du moins autant qu'elle peut l'être. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Les deux hommes semblaient réfléchir à ce que venait de leurs apprendre Katya. Fing était le plus songeur des deux, sans doute. Il avait toujours considérer ses agents comme faisant partie de son entourage proche, au fil des années, une sorte de famille s'était formée au sein d eleur groupe. Et lorsque Julian les avait trahi, il avait été déçu, en colère… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être le traitre dont on lui avait parlé. Il penserait que Katya en aurait fait de même et aurait essayé de l'oublier. Mais peut-être que Bradley avait sous-estimé les sentiments qui liaient les deux ex-agents. Cela était bien plus qu'un simple lien de mari à femme… Ils s'aimaient, bien au-delà des trahisons et des erreurs… S'ils ne se pardonnaient pas tout, ils feraient des concessions pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau ensemble… Car l'un sans l'autre, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était à présent sûr qu'un jour, la famille Sark se réunirait à nouveau, et même s'il savait que Katya ne prendrait pas de décision inconsidérées vis-à-vis d'Anya, cette famille se formerait à nouveau, avec son lot de douleurs et de remords certes, mais se reconstruirait quand même.

Il fut coupé de se pensées par la sonnerie d'un téléphone 'Angel' de Robbie Williams résonnant dans la pièce. Katya se leva alors, le cœur battant reconnaissant la sonnerie du portable dont elle avait confié le numéro à Julian. Elle le sortit de son sac à main et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Elle sortit ensuite par la grande baie vitrée et se retrouva sur le balcon. L'air londonnien était frais mais lui fit du bien, une légèrent bise s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone et y vit 'Julian' d'inscrit. Elle inspira et fini par décrocher.

-« Allô ? » dit-elle une fois la communication engagée.

-« Bonsoir, mon amour. » déclara Julian, d'une voix suave, la faisant frissonner.

-« Bonsoir. » répondit Katya, sentant un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-« Je te dérange » l'interrogea t'il.

-« Non, pas du tout. » lui certifia sa femme, s'appuyant contre la rambarde métallique du balcon.

-« J'entends les voitures derrière toi… tu es en ville ? »

-« En effet. » approuva Katya. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où je suis. »

-« Oh, mais je n'y comptais pas. » lui répondit Julian. « Alors, comment vas-tu »

-« Je vais bien. » assura l'anglaise aux boucles ébène. « Et toi ? »

-« Egalement… Je suis heureux que tu aies eu l'idée de ce téléphone… Et je te fais assez confiance pour la sécurité de ces appels. »

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce que quelqu'un te retrouve… Si tu es en prison, il nous sera dur de reprendre une vie… disons commune. »

-« Ce n'est pas faux. » reconnut Julian. « Tu as retrouvé Anya alors ? »

-« Oui, et elle va bien. » lui assura sa femme. « Imagine que je dois confectionner son costume pour le spectacle de fin d'année de son école. »

-« Vraiment ? Toi, faire de la couture ? Je sais que tu es très douée de tes mains, mon cœur… Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de vêtements. » se rappela Julian, un ton malicieux dans la voix.

-« Il y a un début à tout, apparemment. » conclut Katya, souriant au sous-entendu que contenait la précédente phrase de son mari. « Et pour toi, les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien ? »

-« Oui, tout va de ce côté-là… Bien sûr, il faut que la CIA s'en mêle… Mais tu les connais, ce n'est pas nouveau. » répondit Julian, mine de rien.

-« Non, ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. » affirma la technicienne, amusée malgré elle par la situation.

Il était vrai qu'elle participait à la plupart des opérations que l'Agence menait contre le Covenant, bien que cela fut à distance. Mais elle était mise au courrant de tout, cette situation était étrange, finalement.

-« Je voulais aussi te remercier… Pour les photos que tu m'as laissé. » reprit Julian, la sortant de ses pensées.

-« De rien. » répondit son interlocutrice. « Fais juste attention à ne pas les cacher… Tout le monde ignore que nous avons une fille, je ne voudrais pas qu'Anya soit mise en danger. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura son mari. « J ene ferai jamais rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger. »

-« Je sais. » souffla Katya. « Pour ce qui s'est passé à Cannes… » commença t'elle alors, soudain inquiète, ne sachant trop pourquoi.

-« Je ne regrette pas. » lui assura Julian, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. « Tout ce que tu as dit dans ta lettre est vrai, Katie… Il nous faut du temps… Peut-être encore des semaines, ou des mois qui sait… Mais cette nuit-là, je t'ai fait une promesse, et rien n'a changé. »

-« Et rien ne changera. » termina Katya, soulagée.

-« Absolument. » acquiesça Julian. « Je suis désolé, ma douce, mais je dois te laiser… J'ai été heureux de t'entendre. »

-« Moi aussi. » certifia sa femme, la gorge légèrement nouée. « Merci d'avoir appelé. »

-« C'est normal… J'espère te reparler bientôt… Au revoir, Katya. »

-« Au revoir…. »

Puis, elle entendit le cliqueti, annonçant qu'il avait raccroché. Elle referma le téléphone et resta un instant songeuse, le cœur léger. Elle avait été surprise en entendant le téléphone sonner, mais aussi ravie. Elle avait bien fait d'attendre finalement, puisqu'il l'avait appelé. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'appeler tous les jours, ou régulièrement… Mais elle s'en moquait, entendre sa voix lui avait fait du bien, et ses paroles l'avaient confortée dans sa décision… Il reprenait un nouveau départ… Le processus serait long, mais elle avait confiance en l'avenir.

Katya ferma un instant les yeux, puis finit par rentrer à l'intérieur pour retrouver ses amis.

xxx

_13 juin 2001_

_(Tracy Chapman : Telling Stories)_

Au-dessus des routes du conté de Derby, le ciel était d'un bleu azur, parcouru de longues traînées cotonneuses. L'air était doux en cette fin de printemps, l'été approchait à grands pas. Sur les routes qui entrecoupaient l'écrin de verdure de la campagne anglaise, un coupé sport gris métalisé décapotable filait à vive allure. La voix de Tracy Chapman s'échappait de l'habitacle, où Julian et Katya étaient installés.

Le jeune homme était au volant, alors que sa femme était confortablement installée sur le siège passager, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses boucles ébène. Elle portait une petite robe de lin écrue et des sandalettes noires chaussaient ses pieds. Elle tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés.

-« Tu sais que ça devient vraiment de l'obsession ? » lui assura Julian, en jetant un regard en coin sur son livre.

-« Tu m'emmènes dans le conté de Mr Darcy… Il fallait bien que j'étraîne ma bible pour l'occasion. » répondit Katya, malicieuse.

-« Ben voyons. » siffla son mari, faussement exaspéré. « Quand je t'ai proposé de passer un week-end dans le Pike District, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mr Darcy fasse parti du voyage…. A l'origine, nous sommes là pour faire le tour des grandes demeures… Et des villages aussi. »

-« Dommage que Pemberley n'existe pas. » soupira l'informaticienne déçue. « Clairement… Cela me rappelle le voyage des Gardiner et d'Elizabeth, j'aurais peut-être pu rencontrer Mr Darcy. »

-« Oui, il aurait fait un bon de deux cent ans dans le futur, rien que pour toi. » plaisanta le séduisant irlandais. « Il t'aurais emporté sur son grand cheval et je n'aurais plus jamais revu ma femme. »

-« Darcy n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. » se renfrogna Katya. « Il est bien plus gentleman que ça… Et il aime trop Elizabeth pour vouloir de moi, de toute évidence. »

-« Bien sûr, j'allais le dire. » se moqua Julian.

-« Imbécile. » le maurigéna son épouse en lui assignant un coup de coude.

-« Arrête, tu me déconcentres. » se plaignit Julian.

-« Bien sûr, comme si un agent n'était pas entrainé pour savoir conduire en toutes circonstances. » le taquina l'anglaise au yeux noirs. « Oh regarde ! » s'exclama t'elle alors. « Nous arrivons prés de Matlock, c'est là que vivent l'oncle et la tante de Darcy ! »

-« Et voilà, ça recommance.. » soupira Julian, désespéré.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard en coin, souriante et ravie de son effet. Elle prit alors la carte située dans la boîte à gant, qui indiquait 'Visiter en Derby', et elle la déplia pour regarder s'il y avait quelque chose à voir prés de Matlock. Elle repéra une demeure sur la carte et indiqua le chemin à son mari.

Ils roulèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, s'engageant sur un petit chemin de graviers blancs bordé de sapins. Puis, à un tournant, les arbres disparurent et une maison se révéla à eux.

Elle était de taille généreuse, un petit manoir, ne pouvant être qualifiée de château. Un parc l'entourait, aux pelouses parfaitement entretenues et aux massifs fleuries divers et variés. Des arbres centenaires projetaient leurs ombres autour d'eux. La maison était calme, ainsi batie au milieu de la campagne. En la voyant, Katya crut se retrouver projetée dans l'un des roman d'Austen, son cœur s'embaumma alors.

L'endroit était tout à fait agréable, et paisible, dégageait une harmonie presque palpable. JUlian avait remarqué le trouble de sa femme et lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture, il se tourna vers elle.

-« Tout va bien, Katie ? » lui demanda t'il, intrigué.

-« Oui.. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Je trouve cet endroit vraiment magnifique. » répondit sa femme, sans détacher les yeux de la demeure.

-« C'est vrai. » reconnut son mari en portant son regard océan sur les lieux. « Tu viens, on va visiter. » l'invita t'il.

Katya approuva et ils sortirent du véhicule. Après avoir verrouillé les portes et enclancher l'alarme, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme de leurs âges, aux grandes boucles rousses.

-« Bonjour ! » déclara t'elle avec entrain. « Vous venez pour une visite ? »

-« Oui. » répondit Katya.

-« Bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. » les invita leur guide. « Je suis Amélia Garner, c'est moi qui suis chargée de l'entretien de cette maison, et d'en faire les visites. »

-« Les propriétaires n'y vivent pas ? » demanda Katya, alors qu'ils montaient les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée.

-« Non. » répondit tristement la jolie rousse. « Elle est dans leur famille depuis deux cent ans environ… Mais ils vivent à Londres, et ne viennent guère pour les vacances… Ils parlaient de la vendre, mais je ne sais pas où cela en est maintenant. Pourtant, cette maison aurait besoin d'un peu de vie. »

-« En tout cas, elle est magnifique. » assura la technicienne aux boucles ébène alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall, où un escalier de marbre leurs faisait face. « Et l'endroit est très paisible. »

-« En effet. » approuva Amélia. « Si j'avais les moyens, j'achèterait Eastwood sur le champ… Mais je me contente d'en être la simple gardienne. »

-« Vous y vivez ? » questionna Julian.

-« Non, je vis dans l'une des dépendances adjaçantes. » l'informa leur guide. « C'est aussi très bien… Mais pas autant que cette maison, cela va de soit… Bien, nous allons commencer par le grand salon si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Ainsi, pendant prés d'une heures, les époux Anders découvrirent la demeure d'Eastwood. Le rez-de-chaussée comptait une grande salle à manger, une salle de réception, une cuisine spacieuse, un petit salon et une salle de musique où trônait un magnifique piano forte. A L'étage ils purent voir quelques unes des chambres d'amis, ainsi qu'un boudoir tout à fait charmant. Amélia leurs parla des appartemants autrefois réservés aux maîtres de maisons, reliés entre eux par un petit salon privé. Ils apprirent également que la maison datait de l'air Géorgienne, un peu plus de deux siècle, ses propriétaires étant des héritiers de la famille de commerçants qui l'avaient faite construire. La demeure comptait huit chambre, ayant toutes leurs salle-de-bain.

Ils furent séduits par l'architecture de la demeure et la sérénité et l'harmonie qu'ils avaient décelées à l'extérieur était également présente dans l'enceinte du manoir. Ils ressortirent au bout d'une heure, Katya était ravie de cette visite, bien plus que de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu faire avant. Ils firent ensuite un tour des jardins, architecturés à la française, et découvrirent même un petit plan d'eau caché derrières des saules pleureurs.

Durant leur promenade, Katya prit de nombreuses photos avec son appareil numérique, puis après une demie-heure de marche, ils retournèrent tous deux à la voiture. Alors qu'ils montaient dans le véhicule, Julian déclara, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-« Lorsque, dans quelques années, on prendra une retraite anticipée et que les salires généreux du gouvernement nous le permettront, on viendra vivre ici avec nos enfants. »

-« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Katya, en riant. « Julian… On ne pourra pas prendre de retraite, on est trop accros à l'adrénaline… Et puis il faut être raisonnable, nous n'aurons jamais les moyens de nous offrir une maison pareille. »

-« Le mois prochain, regarde le relevé de notre compte épargne que nous envoie la banque et tu verras. » lui assura son mari en claquant la porte. « D'ici dix ans, on aura de quoi s'offri deux maisons comme ça. »

A ses paroles, sa femme arqua un sourcil dubitatif, auquel Julian répondit par un sourire taquin. A bien y réfléchir, la jeune femme trouvait que c'était une bonne idée… Mais pas tout de suite… Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à vivre avant de songer à se retirer du monde de l'espionnage… Quant à leurs enfants, ils n'en avaient pas encore alors….

Julian démarra alors la voiture, et ils reprirent la route de Matlock, disparaissant derrière les sapins un peu plus loin.


	27. Percée à jour

oxoOoxo

_21 août 2007_

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le Pacifique, alors qu'il marchait sans réel but sur les docks du port de Los Angeles. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, regardant de temps à autre sa montre, l'air sombre. Son visage était fermé, aux antipodes de son esprit assaillis par bon nombre de sentiments. Il avait désormais eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait appri la veille, seulement quelques heures plus tôt... Lauren... La taupe du Covenant.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu les soupçons de Jack et de ses filles, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire, bien entendu... Comment aurait-il pu accepter que sa femme soit un traître ? + Pourtant, c'était le cas... Elle n'était qu'une vulgaire traitre.

Vaughn serra les poings, refoulant le sentiment de haine qui montait en lui au souvenir de la trahison de sa femme. Il était douloureux pour lui de penser qu'elle l'avait trompé toutes ces années, qu'elle s'était tout simplement servi de lui. Il était en cet instant partagé entre la haine et une violente douleur qui lui martelait l'âme. Ce sentiment de trahison qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fort.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur sa montre : vingt heures, Julianna ne devrait plus tardé. Il avait reçu le coup de téléphone de son amie en début d'après-midi, la jeune femme lui faisant part de la révélation de Sydney quant à la double vie de Lauren. Elle lui avait proposé de parler ce que l'agent avec accepté. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait en cet instant, c'était elle. Il aurait pu y avoir Jack aussi, mais Michael ne se voyait pas vraiment se confier à lui.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de talons derrière lui. Il aperçut alors Julianna, qui se dirigeait dans sa direction d'un pas soutenu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-"Merci d'être venue," déclara Michael alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher le long des quais.

-"C'est normal." répondit simplement Katya. "Je me doutais qu'après ce qui vient de se passer tu avais besoin d'en parler."

-"Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin." se confia le jeune homme. "Depuis que je sais, pour Lauren, je ne fais qu'y penser, rien n'arrive à me détourner de ça."

-"C'est compréhensible, vu l'empleur de ce que tu viens de découvrir, personne ne te demande de penser à autre chose." le rassura l'informaticienne aux boucles ébène.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, et Katya repensa à l'instant où Sydney était venue lui parler de la trahison de Lauren. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin à l'arrière de sa maison, Anya faisant de la peinture. Elle avait pris un nouveau jour de congès pour être avec sa fille, car l'année scolaire allait bientôt recommencer et le rythme de vie mouvementée qu'elles avaient en ce temps également. Mais elle avait voulu voir Michael, devinant ce qu'il pouvait éprouver à cet instant même. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la trahison de Julian, trois ans plus tôt, elle avait été entourée par Ellen, James et Fing. Mais elle avait finalement décidé de s'en sortir toute seule, quittant le MI6 pour le Covenant, ce qui n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?" lui demanda son ami, brisant le silence. "Lorsque tu as apris que ton mari était un traitre."

-"J'ai été détruite." révéla simplement Katya, son regard se faisant lointain. "J'avais l'impression d'être sans repères, que toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler... Puis il y a eu la haine contre lui, l'envie de vengeance aussi."

-"Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir à ce niveau-là." lui avoua le jeune homme. "Je ne sais pas si je dois souhaiter son jugement et son emprisonnement de manière totalement légale... Ou la volonté de la tuer moi-même."

-"J'ai aussi ressenti cette envie de meurtre." confia la technicienne au regard d'onyx. "J'ai voulu le tuer... Puis les semaines ont passé, Et il a fallu que je recommence à vivre..."

-"Je n'arrive pas à envisager l'avenir... Tout semble si flou à présent que je me sens totalement impuissant." poursuivit Vaughn. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera une fois que tout sera fini... Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer après ça... J'aurais du écouter Sydney quant elle m'a mise en garde."

-"Il ne faut pas que tu te le reproches." lui assura Katya. "Je sais que c'est un réflexe, de s'en vouloir car on a pas su deviner, car on était aux premières loges sans pouvoir découvrir ce qui se tramait vraiment. Je m'en suis voulu aussi, mais si tu le fais Mike, si tu laisses la culpabilité te ronger... Ca te détruira. Lauren a déjà anéantit une partie de ta vie, ne la laisses pas prendre le reste... Ne la laisse pas gagner."

Michael resta un long moment silencieux Les paroles de son amie firent leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle avait l'air de parler avec tant de sérénité de la trahison de son mari, cela lui parut étrange... Il n'avait pas l'impression aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait un jour parler de la tromperie de Lauren avec tant de recul. Mais la jeune femme avait eu trois ans pour repenser à tout cela.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'a aidé à tenir?" finit-il par demander à l'anglaise prés de lui.

-"Ann." répondit simplement Katya. "Je crois que si elle n'avait pas était là, je serais devenue folle."

-"Je n'ai pas un tel soutien,." souffla Vaughn, désemparé.

-"Si tu l'as." affirma Katya d'une voix douce. "Nous sommes là, Sydney, Eric et moi... Je sais que tu auras envie de repousser notre aide mais... ne le fais pas. Ne fais pas l'erreur que j'ai comise de te renfermer sur toi-même. Ca te détruira, ettu pourrais faire des choses inconsidérées que tu regretteras."

-"C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?" la questionna le jeune homme.

-"Oui... Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, j'ai refusé l'aide d'Ellen et Bradley... J'ai voulu retrouver mes origines, j'ai suivi la piste d'Irina et je me suis retrouvée à travailler pour le Covenant."

-"Je croyais que ta collaboration avec le Covenant était une mission pour le MI6, que la CIA avait approuvé lorsque tu es entrée à la CIA." remarqua le jeune homme.

-"Ca c'est la version officielle." lui confia Katya, bien consciente qu'elle dépassait largement les informations que le programme de protection lui autorisait à révéler. "Lorsque mon mari m'a trahi, j'étais tellement mal que j'en suis venue à collaborer avec Irina et le Covenant... Lorsque je les ai trahi il y a plus de deux ans et que je me suis livrée à la CIA ils ont accepté de m'intégrer au programme de protection en échange de mes informations sur le Covenant qui était peu connu à l'époque. J'ai fait pour qu'Ann et moi soyons en sécurité."

-"Je ne savais pas tout cela." souffla son vis-à-vis.

-"Je n'aurais normalement pas du te le dire." lui avoua la jeune femme. "Mais je crois qu'il y a certaine choses que tu es en droit de savoir sur moi."

-"Je suppose que Bennet n'est pas ton véritable nom, n'est-ce pas?" hasarda Vaughn, sans rancoeur aucune.

-"Non... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu saches le véritable." affirma Katya avec un sourire contrit.

-"Je comprends." certifia Vaughn.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie de ne pas lui dire sa véritable identité. C'était pour la sécurité de sa fille qu'elle faisait cela.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes sur les docks déserts sans dire mots, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Savoir son amie près de lui suffisait à Michael, elle qui était peut-être la seule en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il savait que les jours, les semaines à venir seraient difficiles et qu'il ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la trahison de sa femme. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'avenir, il savait qu'il serait entour. Refuser l'aide de ses amis ne serait pas une bonne chose et il devait essayer de ne pas céder à la tentation de la solitude.

-"As-tu appris pour ta soeur ?" demanda-t-il alors à sa compagne.

-"Oui, l'aventure entre Sloane et Irina a été révélée." acquiesça Katya. "Il semble que ce soit-elle le Passager... Nous essayons de la trouver, mais ce n'est pas facile."

-"Il faut être sur vos gardes, le Covenant est également à sa recherche." lui conseilla Michael. "Et... Comment tu le prends ?"

-"Mieux que Sydney." concéda Katya. "Je crois que... Puisque je n'ai pas connu Irina, je ne me sens pas trahie comme Syd peut l'être... Mais plus ça va, plus je me dis que la famille Bristow n'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets."

-"C'est assez effrayant." soupira Michael.

Katya se contenta de hocher de la tête. Cette histoire avec sa soeur lui avait fait étrange. Elle croyait que Sydney et Jack étaient sa seule famille. Bien sûr, il y avait Irina mais il était plutôt absurde de dire que le sens de la famille faisait partie des priorités de sa mère. Découvrir qu'elle avait une soeur, quelque part avait ravivé en elle ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant l'existence de Sydney. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule de la famille à avoir été déracinée.. Que sa soeur, en découvrant leur existence, ressentirait ce qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvé trois ans plus tôt. Et même si elle y mettait moins de coeur que Sydney, qui faisait toujours les choses personnellement, elle espérait pouvoir un jour rencontrer cette demie-soeur, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète quant au danger qui plannait au-dessus d'elle.

Le Covenant et la CIA la voulait, pour réaliser elle ne savait qu'elle prophécie de Rambaldi, si Sloane trouvait sa fille, elle se demandait de quoi il serait capable... Cet homme lui avait toujours été plus ou moins indifférent. Elle n'avait pas avec lui l'histoire que Sydney et l'ex-directeur du SD6 entretenaient. Ell ne le haissait pas, temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal aux siens... Elle ne l'avait rencontré que brièvement, mais de ce que lui en avait dit Marshal, Sydney ou même Dixon il ne lui serait jamais sympatthique.

Elle passa encore quelques heures avec Michael, et finit par l'accompagner à la Rotonde, devinant que le regards des autres serait dur à affronter pour son ami.

xxx

28 août 2007

Elle roulait à toute allure dans les rues désertes de Los Angeles alors que minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Sydney qui l'empressait de venir le plus rapidement possible aux locaux provisoires de leur division. La Rotonde avait été attaqué quelques heures plus tôt par Lauren et Sark et le déménagement des bureaux n'était pas encore terminé.

Elle avait du appeler en précipitations les baby-sitter de sa fille et avait seulement pris le temps d'enfiler un jean et un chemisier avant de filer. Se fut donc en trombe qu'elle débarqua dans le parking souterrain de l'Agence. Elle chercha une place et s'y gara sans ménagement avant d'éteindre le compteur de sa voiture. Elle en sortit, emportant avec elle son sac à main et se dirigea vers l'étage. Lorsqu'elle eut passé tous les protocoles de sécurité, redoublés depuis l'attaque de leurs anciens bureaux, elle entra dans les locaux provisoires de son équipe et fut immédiatement abordée par Sydney.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda l'anglaise aux boucles de geai à sa jumelle.

-"Nous avons retrouvé Nadia." l'informa cette dernière. "Nous l'avons ramené, même si nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur Sloane."

-"Et comment va-t-elle ?" l'interrogea sa soeur.

-"Bien... Même si Sloane l'a sacrément secoué pour découvrir le message de Rambaldi." révéla l'espionne aux boucles brunes, une lueur de haine à l'évocation de son ancien eomployeur.

-"Elle va s'en sortir ?" questionna Katya, se souvenant des études de Marshall sur le produits qu'ils avaient pu prélever, servant à faire le lien entre Rambaldi et leur époque... Du moins selon les dires de Sloane.

-"Oui, mais un peu plus et elle avait des séquelles irréversibles." affirma Sydney. "Je le savais inhumain, mais au point de torturer sa propre fille..."

-"La soif de connaissances et de pouvoir qu'il a concernant Rambaldi est sans bornes." déclara Katya. "Je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut en arriver là... Même si j'ai comis des choses peu recommandées pour un agent de la CIA... Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à Anya."

-"Mais tu n'es pas Sloane." la rassura Sydney.

-"C'est vrai." fit simplement sa jumelle. "Et quoi d'autre?"

-"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a autre chose?" l'interrogea son vis-à-vis.

-"Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas fait venir en urgence au milieu de la nuit, juste pour me dire que vous avez ramené Nadia... S'il n'y avait eu que ça tu te serais contenter d'un coup de fil."

Sydney garda momentanément le silence. Il était assez frustrant pour elle de voir avec quelle facilité Katya lisait en elle, alors que pour elle, deviner les émotions de sa soeur était un véritable défi.

Elle avait peur de lui révéler ce qu'ils avaient découvert durant leur dernière mission, la seconde personne qu'ils avaient ramené... Elle craignait la réaction de sa jumelle et ne parvenait pas à l'anticiper.

-"Nadia n'est pas la seule personne que nous ayons ramenée." finit par révéler l'agent de la CIA.

-"Qui d'autre ?" la questionna Katya.

-"Sark." répondit simplement Sydney.

Un silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de sa soeur. Julian... Son nom résonna dans la tête de Katya plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que cela signifiait.

Julian...

Il était ici, dans ces bâtiments, prisonnier de la CIA. La jeune mère ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de reflouer la quantité de sentiments qui menaçaient de la submerger. Les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés sous le coup de l'adrénaline et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle le voit... Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais il le fallait.

-" Où est-il ?" demanda-t-elle à Sydney, essayant de garder un calme relatif.

-"Kat', je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment." lui assura sa soeur d'une voix douce.

-"Syd, où est-il ?" répéta sa jumelle, sans prendre en compte son intervention.

-"Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, avec Vaughn." concéda son vis-à-vis.

Cette nouvelle révélation laissa encore une fois Katya muette.. Avec Michael, dans une salle d'interrogatoire... Elle se souvint alors de la captivité dont son ami avait fait preuve les jours derniers, et de ce qu'avait pu lui faire enduré Sark. Il était alors aisé pour elle de deviner ce que Vaughn allait faire à son mari en retour.

-"Il faut que je le vois."

-"Michael essaie de savoir où se trouve Lauren." lui affirma Sydney alors qu'elles prenaient la direction du bureau de leur père.

-"Justement Syd', Julian l'a torturé il y a peu... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il est déjà en train de lui faire vivre." soupira l'informaticienne, nerveuse. "Je ne peux pas restée dans rien faire."

-"Il l'a torturé, Katya." lui rappela Sydney.

-"Je conçois que Michael puisse se venger, mais dans l'état où il se trouve, il pourrait faire bien plus que que vouloir lui faire peur..."

Sydney ne put rien ajouter qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le bureau de Jack. Elles y entrèrent sans frapper et leur père releva les yeux lorsqu'ils les entendit entrer.

-"Sydney, Katya, que se passe-til?" les interrogea-t-il en refermant son ordinateu rportable.

-"Je veux voir Julian, papa." l'informa simplement Katya. "Il est avec Michael et je voudrais le voir."

-"J'ai choisi Vaughn car je savais que sous la pression Sark parlerait plus vite." lui révéla son père. "Je crois, chérie, que tu devrais attendre qu'il ne parle et que Vaughn n'en ait finit avec lui."

-"C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, papa." lui avoua Katya, dont la nervosité se voyait de plus en plus. "Dans l'état psychologique où il est Michael pourrait bien le tuer... Il s'agit du père de ma fille, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.. Et si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille moi-même en neutralisant tous les systèmmes de sécurité et en blessant le pauvre gardde qui se trouve devant la porte..."

Jack considéra un instant sa fille. Il pouvait voir dans quel état elle se trouvait en cet instant, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle craignait pour la vie de son mari, s'était évident. Et autant qu'il puisse haïr Sark, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille dans un tel état... Il savait que poussé à bout, Vaughn pourrait comettre un acte inconsidéré.. Et dans ce cas, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa fille... Il avait déjà eu à faire à une Derevko en colère, et dans le cas de Katya s'agissant de son mari, il aurait été imprudent de ne pas prendre cela en considération.

-"Bien, suis-moi." déclara simplement Jack en se levant, sous l'oeil surpris de Sydney.

-"Mais papa..." commença cette dernière.

-"Il n'y a rien à dire, Sydney." la coupa son père d'un ton sans appel.

Katya se contenta de le remercier du regard et le clan Bristow prit la direction du niveau inférieur, là où se trouvaient les salles d'interrogatoire. Ils arivèrent ensuite devant une porte où un agent montait la garde.

-"Je veux parler à l'agent Vaughn.?" déclara simplement Jack.

-"Bien monsieur, je vais le chercher." répondit simplement l'agent.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle après y avoir frappé. Katya serra imperceptiblement les poings. Elle savait que de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait Julian. Et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait forcé la porte et serait entré. Mais elle garda un calme impérieux en apparance, comme elle avait toujours su le faire.

Michael sortit de la salle et fut surpris de trouver devant lui la famille Bristow au grand complet. Jack demanda au garde de les laisser seule, ce dernier optempéra et s'éclipsa.

-"Que se passe-til?" demanda alors Vaughn, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

-"Vous allez cesser l'interrogatoire avec Sark." répondit simplement Jack.

-"Je vous demande pardon ?" s'exclama le jeune homme.

-"Julianna va y aller à votre place." l'informa simplement l'agent Bristow.

-"Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que je le fasse parler." lui rappela Vaughn.

-"Je vais t'expliquer." déclara alors Katya qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

-"Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée." lui assura Sydney en la regardant dans les yeux.

-"Papa, Syd, pouvez-vous me laisser seule avec Michael ?" leurs demanda simplement la jeune mère.

-"Bien sûr, nous y allons." approuva Jack.

Sydney jeta un regard en coin à sa jumelle et finit par suivre son père, laissant les deux amis seuls. Michael regarda un long moment son vis-à-vis, à la fois intrigué et agacé de tout ce mystère.

-"Je t'écoute." déclara simplement le jeune homme.

-"Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé du programme de protection l'autre jour ?" l le questionna Katya.

-"Oui, parfaitement." affirma l'agent.

-"Je t'ai dit ne pas pouvoir te révéler mon véritable nom... Mais je crois que maintenant il est nécessaire que tu le saches." devant le silence de son interlocuteur, elle inspira et déclara. "Mon véritable nom est Katerina Derevko-Sark. Julian est mon mari."

Un silence accueillit sa révélation. Michael resta un instant interdit.. Kterina Sark... Il n'en revenait pas. Julianna... Du moins, Katerina était l'épouse de Sark Il commençait alors à comprendre la volonté de son amie d'interroger elle-même le prisonnier.

-"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..." souffla-t-il. "C'est pour ça que tu veux aller lui parler plutôt que moi ?"

-"Je comprends que tu veuilles lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir, Mike." répondit simplement Katya. "Et à ta place j'aurais sûrement agit de la même façon.. Mais là tu tortures le père de ma fille... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire."

-"Ne me dis pas que tu le protèges après ce qu'il t'a fait." se révolta Vaughn.

-"Et pourquoi pas ?" fit Katya en déviant sa question. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores entre Julian et moi, Michael... Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, il reste mon mari et le père d'Anya... Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire ça. Je le ferais dire où est Lauren et tu en seras le premier informé... Mais laisse-moi l'interroger."

-"Et si je refuse ?" lança Vaughn.

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ton intérêt." l'informa simplement la jeune femme.

Michael resta muet devant l'attitude de son amie. Elle n'avait en cet instant plus rien de la personne attentive et dévouée qui l'avait soutenu une semaine plus tôt lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il connaissait Julianna Bennet, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître Katerina Sark.

-"Je ne te reconnais plus, Katerina..." déclara-t-il, prononçant son véritable prénom pour la première fois.

-"Katya." lui intima la jeune femme. "Je sais que tu pense à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour concernant Lauren... Mais comme je te l'ai dit, l'histoire entre Julian et moi est bien différente... Je t'expliquerais peut-être plus tard si tu le désires... Mai sje coris qu'il n'est pas temps pour cela."

Michael resta à nouveau silencieux quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il devait céder à la requete de Katya, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait de quoi elle était capable et devant sa réaction il se doutait que s'il insistait ça ne serait pas dans son intéret. Elle semblait déterminée, prete à tout pour protéger Sark ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Il était pour lui difficile d'admettre que quelqu'un puisse aimer Sark et en etre aimé en retour. Des questions sur l'histoire des époux Sark se heurtèrent à son esprit, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas temps d eles poser.

-"Bien, préviens-moi quand il aura parler." finit-il par céder.

-"Tu en seras le premier averti." lui assura Katya.

Michael n'ajouta rien et se contenta de partir, laissant la jeune femme seule. Cette dernière se retourna vers la porte et la contempla un long moment. Elle devait maintenant l'ouvrir, Julian se trouvait de l'autre coté et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et finit par pousser la lourde porte.

xxx

Vaughn venait de sortir alors que son épaule démise lui faisait un mal de chien. Cet idiot d'agent de la CIA s'était mis en tete de lui faire avouer où se trouvait Lauren, mais Sark avait un tel plaisir à le narguer... Il avait joué avec le feu comme à son habitude et cet élancement dans l'épaule le lui rappelait douloureusement. Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Vaughn à quitter leur petite salle d'interrogatoire. Mais la raison lui fut bientot expliquée.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva son regard océan vers sa direction. Sauf que la personne qu'il y vit n'était pas celle à la quelle il s'attendait. Au départ il crut qu'il s'agissait de Sydney, mais bien vite il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face portait un jean délavé et un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval dont la majorité des mèches s'échappaient, sa frange retombait sur son regard d'onyx.

-"Bonjour Julian." déclara Katya en russe tout en s'approchant de lui.

-"Katya. Je suis surpris de te voir ici." assura le séduisant irlandais.

-"Je suppose oui." affirma sa femme en prenant place sur la chaise en face de lui.

-"Où est Vaughn ?" la questionna Sark.

-"Je le remplace." déclara simplement la jeune femme aux boucles ébène. "Disons que je t'évite une petite scéance de linchage."

-"Merci, Katie." souffla Julian, soulagé. "Tu serais arrivée un peu plus tot je t'aurais encore plus remercié."

-"Que t'a-t-il fait ?" l'interrogea sa femme soucieuse.

-"Mon épaule." indiqua simplement Julian en désignant son bras d'un signe d ela tete.

Katya se contenta de hausser les épaules et se leva pour se placer derrière son mari. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant grimacer le jeune homme et elle remit d'un coup sec l'épaule de Sark. Il serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur, et la jeune femme se concentra alors, neutralisant à distance le système de surveillance vidéo de la salle. Elle prit ensuite une épingle dans sa poche et avec ouvrit les menottes qui emprisonnaient les poignets de Julian.

-"Merci." souffla le jeune homme reprenant encore son souffle sous le coup de la douleur.

-"De rien." répondit Katya en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

"Je suis heureux de te voir mon amour." déclara le séduisant irlandais. "Et plutot soulagé aussi."

-"Je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas." lui avoua Katya. "Savoir que tu es prisonnier de la CIA..."

-"Oh... Et bien je resterai quelques semaines ici avant de m'échapper, comme dh'abitude." ironisa Julian.

-"Et tu voudrais que je parte avec toi ?" hasarda Katya.

-"Pourquoi pas ." répondit son mari en entrant son regard au sien.

-"Ca ne serait pas sérieux, Julian." lui certifia Katya.

-"Nous en reparlerons plus tard." fit simplement son mari.

-"Il faudrait... Que je sache où est Lauren." déclara alors la jeune femme "C'était la condition de mon marché avec Vaughn."

-"Bien..." souffla Julian, un peu dépité. "Tu m'as évité une scéance de torture je te dois bien ça."

-"Où est elle ?" la questionna l'anglaise aux boucles ébène.

-"Tout près d'ici." l'informa Sark. "Elle doit retrouver un de nos informateurs censé décoder le message que ta soeur a transmis lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du sérum de Rambaldi. Le rendez-vous est fixé dans un entrepot désafecté prés du port. Au 223 Marina Road."

-"Bien, je vais le dire à Michael." déclara Katya.

-"Tu sais ce qu'il va lui faire " l'interrogea son mari.

-"Pourquoi cela t'iqniète " riposta son épouse, sur la défensive.

-"Serais-tu jalouse de l'intéret que je porte à Lauren Reed, mon coeur ?" la taquina Julian en se penchant vers elle.

-"Je suis toujours jalouse..." l'informa l'informaticienne. "Meme si je ne pense pas qu'une blonde puisse me faire concurence."

-"Bien sur..." rit doucement son mari. "La rivalité entre les brunes et les blondes. Si tu veux etre rassurée il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi... Pas après Cannes." précisa-t-il en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son ravisant vis-à-vis.

Katya n'ajouta rien, et combla la distance qui les séparait liant ses lèvres à celles de Julian. Le séduisant irlandais répondit à son baiser et posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa femme. Ce contact qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis trois mois et qui les fit tous deux frissonner. La passion les gagna vite, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient mais se fut Katya qui rompit le contact. Elle posa son front contre celui de son mari et lui sourit.

-"Désolée." souffla-t-elle, contrite et passablement frutrée.

-"Je comprends." approuva Sark.

-"Je vais devoir y aller... Je reviendrais te voir dès que je pourrais."

-"En attente de voir l'endroit où ils vont me transférer." lacha cyniquement le jeune homme.

Katya lui sourit tristement. Elle aussi savait que cette situation n'allait pas être simple à gérer. Julian serait probablement jugé et enfermé comme il l'avait été les fois précédentes. L'évasion n'était pas une solution envisageable pour l'heure, s'ils voulaient une vie stable une fuite perpétuelle n'était pas la solution.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son mari, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire ce dernier. Puis, elle s'empara des menottes qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et se dirigea vers Julian qui affichait un sourire gauguenard.

-"Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?" lui demanda sa femme, en lui liant à nouveau les mains à la chaise.

-"Parce que dans d'autres circonstances cette situation m'aurait plu." révéla le séduisant irlandais, mine de rien.

Katya leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et finit par se relever. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, rétablissant le système de surveillance vidéo et jeta un dernier regard à Julian avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

xxx

_1er Septembre 2007_

Katya sortit de la salle de réunion alors que sa montre affichait midi. Elle sortait d'un briefing où il avait été parlé de la condition de Sark, et en tant que son épouse elle avait assisté à cette assemblée. Comme elle l'avait craint, Julian allait être gardé prisonnier, sans espoir de mise en liberté. Il était alors dur pour elle d'envisager quelque chose. L'évasion semblait la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle elle, et elle la refusait catégoriquement. Elle n'avait pas passé deux ans et demi à Los Angeles pour reprendre une vie de fuite, totalement illégale. Ce n'était pas cette dernière dimension qui l'inquiétait elle avait bien enfreint une dizaine de lois fédérales et anti-terroristes en gardant contact avec son mari après sa mission de Cannes.

Voilà pourquoi elle devait réfléchir à toutes les solutions, il fallait qu'elle prenne son temps... Julian encourrait une peine d'emprisonnement à vie, elle avait bien le temps de réfléchir.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, vide, Marshall et Kate étant tous deux absents. Elle s'assit donc devant son ordinateur pour travailler. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à se concentrer trop de choses obnubilaient ses pensées. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. La trahison de Lauren, la capture de Julian, la fuite de Nadia, le départ de Sydney puis Vaughn pour l'Italie... Elle savait que ces derniers étaient en route pour les Etats-Unis et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Michael depuis son interrogatoire avec Sark. Elle lui avait transmis la localisation de Lauren, mais s'était la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Elle devinait que son ami lui demanderait des explications, sur ce qu'il y avait entre Julian et elle... Et elle les lui donnerait.

Katya travailla pendant une petite heure, essayant toujours de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle finit par apercevoir l'heure. Il était 13h, il était temps pour elle d'aller déjeuner. Elle finit ce qu'elle faisait, son ordinateur et sortit de son bureau. Elle allait sortir du bâtiment Elle fut interpelée par son père qui se dirigea vers elle :

-"Papa." sourit l'anglaise aux boucles ébène en se tournant vers Jack.

-"Où allais-tu ?" l'interrogea son père.

-"J'allais déjeuner." l'informa Katya. "Tu veux venir ?"

-"Pourquoi pas." approuva l'agent.

Sa fille lui sourit, et tous deux sortirent des bureaux de l'Agence.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant français du centre L.A. autour d'un plat d'escargot, relativement silencieux. Jack semblait dévisageait sa fille d'un air impassible, semblant la scruter. Katya se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant et arqua un sourcil, l'intimant à lui poser la question qui semblait lui b^ruler les lèvres.

-"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda simplement Jack Bristow.

-"Pourquoi cette question ?" quémanda l'informaticienne au regard d'onyx.

-"Ton mari est prisonnier de la CIA pour de longues années, ce qui empêche tes projets... Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te poses beaucoup de questions."

-"C'est vrai." approuva Katya, mi-cynique, mi-amusée par le manque de diplomatie de son père, auquel elle s'était habitué depuis toutt ce temps.

-"Tu ne veux pas en parler ?" l'interrogea son père.

-"Parler de Julian avec une tierce personne est toujours compliqué." éluda-t-elle. "Peu de gens partagent mes opinions."

-"Tu penses à Sydney et Vauhn, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"Oui, et à Fing et James aussi." compléta la jeune femme. "Ellen... Je crois que c'est différent. Elle a tout vécu avec moi... La trahison de Julian, ma collaboration avec le Covenant, l'aprés... Je crois qu'elle me comprend, et quelque part je suis plutôt soulagée de ça... Cela montre que je ne suis pas totalement désespérée."

Jack resta silencieux suite à la déclaration de sa fille. Il se demanda alors si lui la comprenait. Ils avaient vécu le même choc, la même trahison, la même douleur. Lui avait perdu perdu Irina comme Katya avait perdu Julian. Mais elle l'avait retrouvé... Peut-être que l'amour qui liaient sa fille et son gendre était plus fort que ce qu'il avait cru... Il s'arrêta net sur cette pensée... Julian Sark, son gendre. C'était comme s'il venait de le réaliser.

-"Il faut comprendre ta soeur et Vaughn... Ils vivent dans un monde où Sark n'est rien d'autre qu'un terroriste... Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as vécu... Même si Lauren a trahi Vaughn, ce n'est pas la même histoire. S'il l'aimait ce n'était pas autant que tu peux encore aimer ton mari."

-"Tu as peut-être raison." affirma Katya en haussant les épaules. "Mais je n'arrive pas à envisager l'avenir..... Je crois qu'il faut voir comment les choses évoluent."

-"Vas-tu en parler à Anya ?" l'interrogea son père.

Katya resta silencieuse à la demande de Jack. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi à cela, longuement. Mais elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait pour le moment garder le silence sur la présence de Julian dans les locaux de la CIA. Il n'était pas sûr que sa fille pourrait voir son père, et elle ne voulait pas que la première image qu'elle aurait pour la première fo depuis toutes ces années ne fut Julian derrière cette cage de verre où il demeurait désormais.

-"Non." finit-elle par répondre à Jack. "Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Anya, peut-être que nous ne pourrions jamais avouir une vie de famille de si tôt."

Son père se contenta d'hocher de la tête et ils se mirent alors à parler de la mission officieuse de Sydney en Italie. Cette dernière les appela d'ailleurs au cours du repas et tous deux rentrèrent à la CIA pour les retrouver, Michael et elle.

xxx

_13 septembre 2007, Londres_

Bradley Fing se trouvait dans son bureau en cette matinée de semaine. Il venait d'achever un briefing avec James, Erica et Nathan. Les deux derniers avaient rempllacés Julian et Katya après leur départ. Leur équipe partageait une entente cordiale, mais les aspects de famille qu'il avait pu y avoir par le passé n'était plus.

Fing s'installa dans son fauteuil et ralluma son ordinateur. Il se saisit d'un dossier sur la pile de rapports qui se trouvait au coin de son bureau et se mit à la lecture. Depuis deux ans maintenant il avait pris la tête de la division, à la place de Froger. Il avait de nouvelles responsabilités et de nouveaux avantages mais il ne partait plus sur le terrain. Cela lui manquait, comme tout agent qui arrivait au bout de sa carrière.

Il était plongé dans sa lecture quand on frappa à sa porte. L'anglais releva son regard océan et invita son visiteur à entrer. Il vit alors une jeune femme à la longue cheveulure rousse l silhouette gracile moulée dans un tailleur s'avancer vers lui, Il s'agissait de Sabrina, sa secrétaire, autre avantage d'avoir monté les échelons.

-"Un homme aimerait vous voir." déclara la jeune femme.

-"Qui est-il ?" l'interrogea Bradley, surpris.

-"Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose... Il dit s'appeler Jack Bristow, et venir de Los Angeles."

A ces mots, Fing resta songeur... Bristow, il connaissait ce nom. Il fit alors le lien avec Los Angeles, et se souvint que Bristow était le nom de Sydney, la soeur de Katya qu'il avait vu à Bath au mois d'Avril qui avait précédé. Il se demanda alors pourquoi le père de son ancienne protégée était venu des Etats-Unis pour le voir, il déclara finalement :

-"Faîtes-le entrer."

-"Bien."

Sabrina approuva d'un signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard un entra dans son bureau. Brad se leva pour l'accueillir. Aprés qu'ils ne se soient présentés, les deux agents s'assirent, la porte ayant été refermée derrière Sabrina.

-"Je suis surpris de vous voir ici." déclara alors Fing, à son interlocuteur.

-"Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été présentés." reconnut l'agent de la CIA. "Vous vous êtes occupés de Katya durant de longues années, et vous devez sûrement la connaître mieux que moi..."

-"Je ne me suis jamais réellement occupé de Katya." lui confia Bradley. "Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois elle n'avait que quinze ans, c'était juste après le démentellement de la division 'Aurora'.. Elle a du ensuite partir dans un orphelinat... Mais je dois vous confier que si cela avait dépendu de moi elle aurait intégré le MI-6."

-"N'était-elle pas trop jeune pour cela ?" l'interrogea Jack en haussant les sourcils.

-"C'est ce que mes supérieurs ont pensé en voyant son âge." affirma l'anglais. "Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré... S'ils l'avaient vu ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas envoyée dans cet orphelinat... Même si elle n'y est restée que six mois à peine." Mais elle était faite pour ce métier... On l'avait élevé dans ce but, et malheureusement elle ne connaissait rien d'autre... Et elle n'a pas cherché à fuir cet univers."

-"Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sydney pour cela." songea Jack.

-"Sûrement... Même si elles n'ont pas grandi ensemble, beaucoup de choses les rapprochent." confirma Fing. "Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu de Los Angeles pour que je vous parle de Katya."

-"Vous avez raison." affirma l'agent Bristow, redevenant sérieux. "Je suis venu vous voir pour une raison bien précise...."

Il garda momentanément le silence, réfléchit brièvement et commença :

-"Il y a environ trois semaines nos services ont capturé Julian Sark."

A ces paroles, il guetta la réaction de Fing, mais il resta impassible comme il s'y était attendu. Katya lui avait longuement parlé de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son mentor, l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile aprés son arrivée au MI-6. Elle avait beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour lui. Jack ne lui avait jamais envié, il n'avait pas connu sa fille, et il était au contraire plutôt heureux qu'une personne ait pu jouer ce rôle dans sa vie, comme lui aurait voulu le faire. Aujourd'hui, Katya et lui avaient une relation particulière. Il ne se risquait pas à dire qu'il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était de Sydney, mais il fallait reconnaître que Katya se confiait beaucoup plus à lui que sa soeur ne pouvait le faire. Parce que depuis ces deux dernières années il avait été la seule famille qu'elle ait eu... Bien sûr, Sydney était revenue depuis un an maintenant et elles s'étaient beaucoup liées... Mais il y avait des choses dont elles ne paraient pas, Jack le savait... Katya avait plus de facilité à se confier à lui sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire de "répréhensible' - s'il osait dire - lors de sa collaboration avec le Covenant par exemple. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais déçu l'anglaise aux boucles ébène, alors qu'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec Sydney... Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas, Katya était devenue une part importante de sa vie, et il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment, alors il profitait d'elle.

-"Je suis venu ici pour parler avec vous de Katya et lui." précisa-t-il alors à Fing. "Nous avons pour objectif de créer une division interne à l'Agence, au sujet de la quelle je me tairai, et nous avons envisa quelques personnes pour nos équipes... Nous aimerions savoir si prendre le risque d'employer Sark serait bénéfique s'il collaborait avec Katya."

Brad' resta un instant songeur à la question de l'agent de la CIA. Katya et Julian... C'était étrange, il n'avait pas entendu ces deux noms liés l'un à l'autre depuis des années... Et cela lui rappelait, avec un mélange d'amertume, de mélancolie et de culpabilité, l'époque où ils travaillaient tous ensemble.

Il savait que Jack lui parlait du couple Sark sur un plan purement professionnel, et il était bien plus à l'aise pour parler de cet aspect de leur vie plutôt que de celui concernant leur vie privée... Il n'avait pas tout suivi, il devait l'avouer, et la dernière fois que Katya lui avait parlé de Julian, c'était en mai, lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé l'avoir revu, l'aimer encore après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-"Ce sont les meilleurs." finit-il par répondre. "J'ai collaboré également avec James Smith et Ellen Curtis qui travaille aujourd'hui pour vous... Et même si tous deux forment une excellante éqpuie Julian et Katya les ont toujours dépassé... Katya est née dans ce milieu, elle est douée pour tous les domaines, aussi bien les missions d'infiltration, de filature, le de courte ou de longue durée... Elle sait être discrète, manie tout type d'armes parle plus d'une dizaine de langues... Mais je suppose que je vous apprend rien... Quand à Julian... C'est plus difficile à dire. De ce que j'ai lu de son dossier, il est depuis de nombreuses années dans le monde du terrorisme, il a su montrer, ironiquement je dois dire, qu'il était tout à fait habilité aux missions d'infiltration de longue durée. Il est aussi doué que Katya dans certains domaines, et tout au long de leur collaboration dans notre agence ils n'ont échoué que de rares missions... Ils sont le genre d'agents dont rêvent toute agence ou toute organisation terroriste."

Jack resta songeur quelques instants devant le portrait qu'avait dressé Fing des deux ex-agents. Il était possible de voir dans son discours une sorte de fierté paternelle lorsqu'il parlait de Katya... Pour Sark s'était différent, il y avait de l'amertume et une profonde déception dans sa voix... Ce que Jack pouvait comprendre.

-"Je sais que pendant leur collaboration avec le Covenant toutes leurs missions ont échappé à notre contrôle..." poursuivit Bradley. "Même en travaillant pour une organisation telle que celle-ci ils ont su montrer leurs talents... Alors les avoir pour votre équipe serait un atout... Aprés il faut voir sous quelles conditions vous allez permettre à Julian de travailler pour vous..."

-"C'est sur ce point que nous hésitons." reconnut Jack.

Fing hôcha de la tête, compréhensif. Il savait que Sark était mâlin, et avec Katya cela ne l'aurait guère étonné qu'ils ne s'échappent. Si dans quelques mois il apprenait qu'ils avaient disparu, Anya et eux sans laisser de traces, cela ne l'aurait guèr étonnant... Mais si la CIA voulait les réunir, ils ne pourraient que faire un choix judicieux... Julian et Katya étaient parmi les meilleurs, il était bien placé pour le savoir...


End file.
